Sorrow Knows My Name
by CoolyCakeCove
Summary: For over a thousand years, Giou Yuki was a man, but in this reincarnation, he's born without his memories, separated from his clan, and a woman. Yuki's first year in high school turns sour when her powers start to awaken. AU. (Bein' re-written.)
1. Story 1 NEW

**Sorrow Knows My Name**

 _For over a thousand years, Giou Yuki was a man, but in this reincarnation, he's born without his memories, separated from his clan, and a woman. Yuki's first year in high school turns sour when her powers start to awaken._

 **Update: Here's the re-written Chapter 1.**

 **Old: I love Uraboku so, so much! I love the surplus of sad, funny, and cute moments, character arcs that bled into the main plot, and all the different types of love from siblings, platonic, and romantic! This was created because I want an excuse to reread this series over and over again, and I had some ideas that I don't want to rot in my brain. So, canon divergence, OCs, and alternative universe. Oh yeah, this story starts off as Yuki being a boy all her lives until this life where Yuki is now female.**

 **The picture is created by Bart, posted 5, Jan 2008 on the website flickr called "Hearts of Ice." Without further ado, Uraboku is owned by Odagiri Hotaru-san, and please support the official release!**

.:.

 _Chapter of the Sweet Stargazer Lily_

 _·_

 _Story 1_

 _Secrets, Circumstances, Sins_

.:.

 _Just moments before I open my eyes, I can recall only a sliver of my dreams. Soon after I open my eyes, all that remains are the emotions: sadness, melancholy, and heartbreak. For now, I sleep, almost close to breaking the surface of consciousness. Disrupting the unnatural silence was a soft voice layered in worry:_

 _"It isn't over despite this peace. The worst is... yet to come."_

 _The cloudy sky was the color of iolite gemstones and contained none of the the liveliness of the sky I see today. The ground beneath their feet was rotten and cracking, alternating between burnt browns and flawless blacks._

 _"We've... we've created something irreversible. You know that, right? There can be no atonement for this."_

 _"Why must_ we _atone?"_

 _The younger one sat on a cracked rock. The stale wind blew his hair occasionally, his short and uneven hair like he cut it haphazardly with a knife. He wore a uniform similar to the older man's, but his was far less extravagant. The clothes hung off his thin frame. The button up jacket exposed the thin bones on his chest. In his lap was a sword hidden by its scabbard with unmistakable stains of blood. Dark liquid dripped off the hilt like the rain remnants falling off rooftops. The younger man was pale, his worry evident._

 _"That's the way the world goes. Silly, isn't it? Regardless of our future being dark, I can't say I regret anything that happened."_

 _The older man looked taken aback. His silver eyes were once shining in anger - not directed to younger, but a much more intangible foe - and now he met the gaze of the other, puzzled. He, too, wore a uniform. A black cloak covered most of it, a hood creating deep shadows hid his face. He stood windward. The breeze rippled through his clothes, resembling a ghostlike effect. As if he wasn't real._

 _"You don't," the older started uncertainly, "regret it? It's all right if you want to leave me here to rot. There's still time to escape without harm."_

 _"And leave you here after all we've been through? Ha! I'm worried about what can come of this. I assure you it's no good. Yet, I can't care. I don't want to lose what we have. For both of us, it's the first time we've created such a bond. To throw it away and start anew is almost like a sin."_

 _The younger stood up, dropping the sword. He did not care. He kept his eyes locked on the silver ones and he walked closer. He reached out his arms, wrapped them around the man, and held tenaciously to the other's body. The boy only reached the mid of his chest and the other's muscular body seemed it could break the boy. The figure returned the embrace without harming the boy, breathing in his purity._

 _"I've hurt you," the older man said suddenly. "I have hurt you, I do hurt you, and I will continue to hurt you. Please, just let me remember your scent and please go away."_

 _The boy closed his eyes and listened to the slow, melodic thumps of the older's heart. "Absolutely not. I won't abandon you. I never will. We're both selfish, we'll both keep hurting each other, but for once we won't be alone anymore. We won't live alone or die alone."_

 _"...not this - "_

 _"I'm serious. I need you. Please. I can't be alone anymore. If you want to relieve my sorrows, stay by my side._ Nothing _will hurt more than you leaving me."_

 _The older man had a hallow look to his eyes as he looked over the boy's head. Then he smiled bitterly, knowing he wouldn't win this dispute. "I... understand. I will not leave you, if that's what you wish. I will help you and your pain. I will never betray you."_

 _In that moment, the boy cried. He did not wail nor wipe away the tears that fell freely. In a small yet strong voice, the boy mumbled, "How can I ever repay you, Luka? Why do I feel like I'm the one who'll hurt you the most?"_

"O- _Ouch_. Huh?"

The morning sunlight pours through the bedroom courtesy of the cracked curtains. On the floor, tangled in her duvet and night gown, is Sakurai Yuki, staring blankly at the ceiling, quietly nursing her aching head. Despite the physical pain, her mind puts her through emotional pain that didn't fit a girl who just woke up. She doesn't have depression nor longing for anything, but her mind recreates without explanation. She's forced to breathe deeply to pacify the emotional turmoil in her head.

 _I... had a strange dream again, didn't I?_

The contents of the dream eludes her, but that is nothing new. She hasn't been able to recall her dreams in years. It wouldn't be such a problem if the dreams didn't _hurt_ so much. Something within her wants to hold onto the dream a bit longer. So why does it always let go?

Unraveling herself from her mess after both pains are more bearable, she prepares for school within her room, keeping quiet as to not wake up sleeping residents within Asahi Orphanage.

Growing up in an orphanage didn't lead to Yuki from becoming something horrible, loathing the fact she was born and being bitter about being parentless. All she knows is that she was found on the doorsteps of the orphanage, almost five years old. Her name, birthday, and a special ring had been wrapped in her stroller. It was a silver ring with her name on it. She wore it everyday and it has become important to her. Oddly enough, she's never had to get the ring re-sized growing up. Unusual, but nearly as unusual as the "things" she sometimes sees.

Ever since she remembers, she's been able to see things invisible to others. Some take the appearance of unusual animals to supernatural beings she can't begin to comprehend, but adults wrote it off as hyper imagination. Yuki grew used to seeing them. Most were harmless to people. Rarely did she see the things hurt someone, but she would always take the pain for someone else.

Following that, stranger things have been happening. For example, sometimes when she gets overwhelmed, some force expels from her. That can't just be explained with a simple doctor's visit. Something is really _off_ about her, but Yuki won't do anything. She wants her normal life and family for as long as possible. For now, she keeps herself in check and tries to masquerade as normal.

 _But wouldn't that be nice if I were some magical girl in a manga?_ she thinks jokingly.

In her high school uniform made of tans mixed with darker colors, Yuki walks through the deserted halls of the Orphanage. It's silent without the children running around - she smiles at remembering their faces.

Once her shoes are on and she's out the door, she resumes the walk to high school, thinking about the lingering emotions of her dream.

"Yuki!"

She stops and looks behind her for the familiar, breathless voice.

It's Wakamiya Kanata; a boy with black hair and dark gray eyes. He himself is a freshman in college. The two of them have been friends for ten years, both with their own idiosyncrasies. Yuki had her mysterious ring and Kanata had weird book even _he_. It is a mystery as to how Yuki captured the heart of a teenager as cold as Kanata, yet that coldness disappears when Yuki is around.

Seeing his face warms Yuki's heart and her mouth smiles automatically. "Good morning, Kanata!"

Kanata catches up, panting, and grins. "Morning, Yuki. Up early today?"

Hearing his voice makes her happier. "I had a really strange dream and woke up earlier than usual. I couldn't go back to sleep, so here I am."

His smile falls. "What was it about?"

"I don't know, but it made me really flustered. I fell out the bed. I haven't done that in years. My head hurts a bit."

Kanata quickly looks around the street and, finding no one, holds Yuki's hand and squeezes. Another hand gently pats the heated area of her head where the wound is. "Are you going to be okay? The dreams and the invisible things..."

That's one more thing the two have in common: the ability to see things that were not there.

 _He's getting worried. But I'm okay. Really._ Yuki smiles. "Maybe I need more sleep, Kanata. Thank you for worrying."

He knows she's hiding something, but he softens his look. "...I've been wondering about those 'notes'... You haven't gotten anymore, have you?"

Images of sickly white paper with glued magazine letters flash through her mind. Each "note" had a variation of _Die, Sakurai Yuki, die!_ Kanata found out about the third one when he discovered the stash she'd been hiding in her room.

Her stomach starts to twist. One hand is still in Kanata's warm hand, so she focuses on that pleasant feeling. "No... no more."

"I bet this is because you're in an orphanage, right? Some people don't take kindly to the less fortunate." His body shivered when he hissed "people."

"Wait, Kanata, I don't think..."

"Yuki, people are liars. They lie, cheat, fall to greed and stupidity, and are completely selfish creatures," Kanata states, voice frigid. "This world needs a reset button." His distant eyes refocuses on Yuki's soft, worried green eyes. "But if this world was reset, won't you be reset, too? You're the only human being I know that gives me hope."

His words are pleasant - not enough to erase Yuki's anxiety. "...your way of thinking makes me sad." When she sees people, she rarely sees the bad in them. In contrast, that's all Kanata sees.

"Don't let me get you depressed before school starts!" He forces an embarrassed smile. "Just count on your boyfriend to be there for you!" He winks. "Unless that's too embarrassing. Then count on your friend to be there!"

Yuki giggles. "I see. I trust you, Kanata."

When Yuki gets close to her school, she and Kanata trade goodbyes as he leaves for college. Normally it'd be impossible for a high schooler and college student to be so close, but the two had met before their ages hit double digits. Yuki saw Kanata's pain, Kanata was intrigued by her, and just before the break before high school, after so much studying, Kanata (awkwardly) confessed his feelings.

 _Really... there's nothing more humbling than having an important person. My loneliness fades away the moment I'm with him._

Without him, high school is intimidating... but at least she has another friend. Somewhat.

Arriving on campus, Yuki is bombarded by classmates and vaguely familiar faces that tease her and praise her cuteness and naivety. Although they're all friendly and well-intentioned, always complimenting her, she feels distanced from them. Her classmates only see the surface of who she truly is. She's too afraid to prove them wrong for fear they'll all abandon her.

 _Die, Sakurai Yuki, die!_

 _No one needs you anymore! Go away!_

 _I'll chop off that long hair of yours!_

The notes haunt her. She doesn't want the maliciousness of one person to become the shool's default. She's terrified to get close to her classmates, so she smiles and says pleasant things that are genuine, but betray none of her true personality.

In high school, though, there was only one person who liked remaining private and respected her wishes so long as she did the same. That person was Uzuki Tarou, a boy who went to her same junior high school. The only thing she knew about the boy was his green thumb, always planting and gushing about the beauties of nature.

But the problem is that they used to be like this: friends, loyal to each other despite the wall of privacy between them. Since starting high school, Yuki messed up. She learned too much about Uzuki and he rejected her completely. Everyday she works to gain his forgiveness. She doesn't have the strength to find someone new.

So in the school's greenhouse, Yuki sees Uzuki trimming the plants' leaves and she beams. "Uzuki! Good morning!"

The youth with messy, short hair and glasses that reflect the sun's glare bristles and slowly turns Yuki's way, face hard and cold.

 _What's... with that scary face, Uzuki?_ thinks Yuki, dread increasing. "I'm sorry," she says automatically. "Did I offend you? I didn't mean to - "

" _Go away_." His speaks the words quietly, but still, within the silent greenhouse it feels more like a roar.

"But - " Yuki reaches for his hand, to apologize deeply; even though he glares at her and starts pulling away, she grabs his cold hand and -

" _No one wants you! Just go away!_ "

Disorienting scenes flash through Yuki's mind of a woman who hit her child, a boy whose parents divorced and left him with his father, and all of the complex emotions Uzuki Tarou felt at that time.

She has already seen those memories before.

But this... _talent -_ or whatever she has to add to her irregularities - shows her _more_. She doesn't want this, but she has no say-so in the natter.

She can feel Uzuki's bitterness and hints of loneliness as he walked home one evening. He suddenly felt extreme cold and before he could look around, he felt something entering his body. Uzuki felt intense energy and pressure engulf him. He dropped to his knees and held his head tightly.

 _Hello, human._ A voice whispered inside his head.

The memories stop abruptly. Yuki is back in the present, faint but unharmed. She has no idea what the newer portion means. Uzuki is still Uzuki who's upset with her, so that last bit is irrelevant. Right?

"Stop looking at me like that! You're pitying me, aren't you? You've know something I don't, huh?" Uzuki takes advantage of her distraction and tears away her hand. "Enough! Just leave me alone!" He runs off.

Yuki drops to her knees, head swimming with the remainders of his emotions and outright confusion over every unexplained circumstance in her life. She is _normal_. This is all... in her head. Maybe she needs more sleep? She hasn't been sleeping too well since studying for junior high exams. That must be the problem.

She looks at the silver ring on her finger, hoping it could provide her hope with its powerful energy. However, the ring's purifying aura feels cloudy. Something big is blocking its innate power for the first time in her life. Whatever it was, it could _not_ be good.

·

·

 _You hate her, doncha? Admit it._

Uzuki catches his breath in the gardening club room. The ominous voice does not alarm him. "Of course I do. She _acts_ so kind and caring, and that's a big lie! Where was she when I needed her?! How dare she... constantly help others through their worst times and not her friend? If she knows what happened... why didn't she help _me_?"

 _Don't just get mad in silence. Do something. Make her feel just as much pain as you did, boy!_

Pain? It reminds him of the time Yuki merely touched his shoulder and started crying - for no reason - though Uzuki eventually found that reason. She must've been pitying him. And rather than be kind and try to help him, she just cried and gave him sympathy! She's unreliable in his eyes. Saving all except those who need her the most. How could she remain so happy despite knowing this?

Yuki needs a little _pain_ in her life, Uzuki's sure.

·

·

For the first time in a while, Yuki is more emotionally drained than mentally drained, despite a long day in school. Instead of heading home, she sits on a park bench, rubbing the bridge of her nose and trying to look somewhat casual so she won't attract the attention of worried individuals.

 _It happened again. One touch and I see his memories. I don't have the right to peek into other's lives, but I can't control it. It's already happened once before and left Uzuki mad at me. All I could do was cry that day from his sorrows, unable to explain myself._

 _No, I can't explain this ability I have. Why... do I have this ability? Can't I be normal?_

This ability has always been apparent, as long as she's been able to see things that cannot be seen. It has done nothing to stop her altruism, but it has implanted fear of getting too close to others. This is also the reason she prefers a comfortable distance with her classmates to avoid the scenario of taking a sneak peek of their histories. Uzuki was the first person who respected her wishes and still wanted to be her friend. It hurts to see how far their camaraderie has fallen.

Her ringing phone ceases her thoughts. It's the Orphanage director, a man who also adores Yuki. As she answers the call, her stomach tightens a bit as she wonders _why_ he's calling at a time like this. "G-Good afternoon!"

"Sorry for not waiting until you got back, but this is urgent." His bluntness makes Yuki more uneasy. "As you know, you're about to be an adult soon, so you'll have to... leave Asahi."

She gulps. Yuki has known that, but hearing it...

"I'd hate to see you go, but it's the rules," he sighs heavily. "I wanted to help you, so I talked to your friend Wakamiya about apartments and jobs. I figure you'd open up more to him than a gruff old guy, huh? Are you okay with this? You have a long time to plan for this. Trust me, you won't be alone."

Yuki covers her eyes with the back of her arm, trying to keep her voice calm. "I'm fine. Thanks for telling me about this early. I'll do my best!"

"All right. Have a good day, Yuki."

"You too."

Without looking, she places the phone in her pocket.

 _I almost forgot about that. I need to take on a couple part-time jobs to pay for an apartment. I can balance schoolwork with that... probably._

She's feeling... a little... overwhelmed. Her body feels lethargic. She wouldn't mind a quick break...

While still trying to calm herself down, she can hear a quiet _ssssss_ noise somewhere between the rustle of grass and the hiss of a snake. Because she can't place an animal to the sound, she lowers her arm and peeks to her right.

She stares back at two red eyes.

"Ah!"

It's one of those creatures she's seen. Normally it stalks other people, and whenever their eyes met, Yuki quickly looked away. Now the blueish-gray creature - big as a toddler - sits on the bench on all fours, emitting a sickening aura. It peels open its mouth -

\- and on instinct from her karate classes, Yuki swats the heavy creature away. It crashes into the ground, cracking it yet leaving no shadow.

It feels _real_.

They aren't illusions? What are they?

Sure she's been hurt by one before. But _she_ and the adults liked to assume it was all in her mind. She hurt _herself_. She created these monsters as an excuse. After all, _Kanata_ never suffered this issue.

The strange illusion is back on its feet before Yuki can react. It tenses its muscles, ready to pounce.

Then it shatters into blue shards that fade into nothingness.

She blinks. Once. Twice. "Wait... what? What was that...? How'd it just...?" She sighs helplessly. "I think I'm way too stressed."

" _Yuki_! Are you okay?"

Some person pulls Yuki into a tight hug. From hair that smells like cream and coconuts to the faint perfume, this is a girl. Why is a stranger hugging her? The stranger girl releases her hold, allowing Yuki to take in her appearance. She has long, thin hair in a strawberry-blonde color, lighter than Yuki's. Her uniform is from a completely different school. Probably a really fancy one. Yuki cannot deny the vague similarities she has with the girl.

\- _it can't mean anything._

"You're way too stressed out," the stranger huffs. "Those Duras like negative energy the best."

"Those... what? You can see them, too?"

Another stranger walks to the girl's side: a boy with a dispassionate look. A boy with messy, white hair and soft eyes.

The girl glances at the boy, seems content he's there, and continues. "Yes. _We_ can, actually. Bad feelings are very bad. It's okay if you're with someone else, too, but being alone around those guys leads to really bad things."

 _Who are you?! How can you be able to..._ Yuki scratches her head. "Oh...? Th-Thanks for telling me..."

The girl smiles. "Since I'm here, I need to tell you something urgent. It's possible for these things to infect and manipulate humans. It's never obvious, at first, to tell when one is possessed. They latch onto the darkness in people's hearts. You must remember that. Okay?"

Yuki decides to remember her words despite feeling faint and light.

"Soon, Yuki, things will get really bad. You have to stay safe during that time. Trust me, there will be someone that will protect you."

"Wait a moment..." Yuki almost asks about the ring's foreboding presence. The girl silences with a finger to the lips.

"You don't get it now, Yuki, but you will!" smiles the girl. "And we'll be there for you, okay? But for now, close your eyes, and open them when the wind blows."

"...but, why?"

"So you'll think this is a dream! So you get one less thing to worry about! Now, go ahead."

At this point, Yuki feels her head is melting and complies. She listens to the sounds of the city and her own heartbeat before a warm wind blows, tickling her face and nose with wavy strands of her hair. She opens her eyes, then shields them from the light. They're gone. She looks around. It hardly seems like the duo and the creature even existed. Maybe she did fall asleep...

...but she did not.

The girl and boy watch Sakurai Yuki from a safe distance, the girl smirking.

"Zess is going to be sooo mad at us for taking his shift," she is saying.

"I don't regret it," is the boy's reply, a slow, soft voice. "Yuki's been under so much pressure all day. I couldn't leave her alone."

The girl flashes the boy her warmest smile. "My brother is so kind! Willing to face grumpy Zess in order to watch over Yuki!" She giggles at his unperturbed confidence. "But seriously... I'm kinda worried if Yuki's strong enough for this battle. Takashiro-sama's planning his first move soon, and I think Yuki has enough to deal with already."

Her brother looks away, thinking.

"Then again," says the sister, "Zess is there. He's always been there for Yuki for - what? - fifteen years now. He knows Yuki best of all! We can trust him. I'm positive Yuki can, too! Why do you think? Huh?" She continues on chattering, talking just to be talking, while her brother listens in silence, aware of her true feelings.

·

·

Yuki stands, dusts off her uniform, and looks back at the area where the beast originated. _Maybe I hallucinated that stuff to take my mind off things. As the orphanage director said, he talked to Kanata. He is the go-to guy about apartments considering he lives in one himself._ Yuki still remembers how he worked so many jobs, he only got an hour's sleep - during school of all times.

"Why do you work so hard?" Yuki asked her best friend. "This is unnecessarily bad for you. You'll get sick."

"Thanks for worrying," Kanata smiled with dark eyes. "The sooner I leave my parents, the better."

"All this for an apartment?" For Yuki, as an orphan, it hurt to hear terrible words about parents. It threatened to break her ideal of caring, nurturing parental figures, not just adults who had to watch over her. It also hurt to know Kanata was in pain.

"Definitely. Maybe you can see how much of a role model I am!" He grinned, for real.

Yuki figures he would be home by now. She follows the same paths and streets she always takes to reach him. The walk is almost mindless. Finally, she doesn't have to concentrate on anything. Not even as the sky turns into night and the streets grow emptier and emptier. She walks in peace, until her the cry of her phone jolts her.

This is perhaps the most her phone's been used in a day. Stopping, she pulls out her phone. On it is a message from Uzuki:

 _Are you nearby? I need your help. I'm just on this street..._

 _Uzuki! Is he not mad at me anymore? Thank goodness_. She looks in the direction of Kanata's house, then away to Uzuki's location. Shouldn't take too long; she'll see Uzuki first.

Yuki jogs to her friend, almost like a child. Just one less thing to worry about. Then Uzuki, Kanata, and herself could play with the orphanage children like they did one time, when everyone was happy. Perhaps they could go to a karaoke bar - maybe an arcade! Yuki hasn't really done much of those things in her youth. She just never attracted too many people on more personal level.

And yet she and Uzuki are friends despite both agreeing to keep their private lives secret in respect. And yet she so carelessly broke their agreement.

"Ah, Uzuki!"

Yuki catches sight of Uzuki on the middle of an empty crosswalk. _Why is he just standing there?_ Without thinking, she runs out in the middle of street wanting to grab his hand and pull him to safety. She is about to do it in reality had Uzuki not suddenly disappeared.

 _It's like that monster-thing from earlier!_ This is reality, though; Uzuki _needs_ her help - where ever he may be -

Yuki can't move. Her feet feel like they're glued to concrete in the middle of the street and she looks around for help. Nobody's looking her way -

Yuki squints as bright light blinds her. The lights belong to a bulky car: one that's able to take a massive hit as well as deliver one.

Her mouth drops open. Stuck to the road, she's about to be hit by a speeding car and no human can save her. Her death clicks into her mind and because she already knows how insignificant her death would be, she remains in place, staring down her destiny -

At the last second, Yuki feels something wrap around her, then the warmth of a person, before feeling herself become free and able to move once more - just as soon as the momentum propelling her away from the car stops.

She hits the street on the other side of the road with a grunt while the car screeches to a halt on the opposite side. Her heart is hammering - she almost died, leaving behind an angry friend, Kanata, the people she loves in the orphanage... her funeral would be small.

Before these thoughts could collapse her, Yuki looks over to her right, to the person who saved her. From the dim light, all she can see is a man with dark hair. She blurts, "Are you okay? I'm s-so sorry - I don't know what happened!"

The man looks over, amused, but Yuki misses his expression for she's bowing in embarrassment. "Forget me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she responds absentmindedly, bowing. "You saved me. Thank you, sir."

"Woah! D'you see that car? What happened?"

"That was so scary!"

"Huh? There's nobody inside the car?"

"What, really? Lemme see!"

The man scowls at the growing crowd and grabs Yuki's wrist. "Come on - let's go somewhere more quiet."

"Oh, all right." Yuki gets to her feet and follows, wanting to thank this hero some more.

The man leads her to an empty park and lets go. Yuki finally gets a good look at him.

He does have black hair, but it's accompanied by pale skin like that of pearls and silver eyes that feel... not of this world. His expression to his body language reveals nothing of his personality or thoughts.

 _Looking at him is making me feel nostalgic..._ But she can't have met him before. What a silly thought.

The man returns her gaze without flinching. "What's wrong? You keep staring at me."

Ah! Staring without saying anything! "Th-Thank you, again! I had no idea you were nearby. I thought I was all alone and was facing death. That was really terrifying..." She ends with a half-hearted laugh, remembering the hyper-vivid scene. She looks away but finds her eyes trailing back to his.

 _That's so weird! I can't look away from his eyes for long. They're beautiful - obviously - and something within my soul stirs... no, that doesn't make any sense._

Another silence passes by, a mostly comfortable silence. Then the man says, "What made you stop there?"

"Huh" is Yuki's response, mostly jarred by his bluntness.

"You didn't intend to stop there, in the middle of the road, did you? Did someone make you?"

"Oh... not at all! My friend - well, classmate, needed my help and so I rushed over there right away! He was in the middle of the street, so I was going to grab him and pull him to safety, but he, uh, vanished" - it feels silly saying the words - "and I couldn't move! I wasn't frozen in fear... until I saw car coming toward me."

Telling all this to this stranger is surprisingly easy. He feels trustworthy. (Perhaps anyone as heroic as he should be.)

"Uzuki - that's his name - is mad at me. I don't get why, but I have ideas. See, he's a very private person. The only things I know about him is his green thumb and that he really hates carrots. That's because he thought carrots would fix his myopia - nearsightedness, glasses - but myopia can't really be fixed.

"Anyways, one day, I learned something about him that he wasn't ready to tell me about, so I must've offended him by ruining his privacy. I didn't mean to. I didn't even want to, but it happened..."

Surprisingly, the stranger listens intently, not hint of disbelief showing. "What happened?"

And somehow that makes Yuki trust him even more. "Okay, um... I... have... a special ability. I like calling it a _liability_ because I can't control it. Sometimes... I can touch someone and I'd feel the emotions of their past or see parts of their past. And so I saw his past." Just recalling some of his raw emotions dampens her mood. "His past is not pleasant. I wanted to help, but he pushed me away. We're friends, still. But I can't get past his privacy wall. It's funny... that wall was one of mutual agreement. Now it's completely frustrating."

She looks up to see the man silently pondering her words. "You... believe me? You're listening to me? Sorry if that's rude - you're the only person I've talked to about this." She wants to say plenty more words, but she's been rambling too much as of now.

The man arches an eyebrow as if it is unbelievable if he _didn't_ believe her words. "I trust you. I know you're not lying - you have no reason to."

 _He... trusts me?_ Thinking the words warms her heart. The man continues with, "Your classmate is blaming you for his own weakness. That much is obvious. Not everyone can handle pain, much less react the same."

"I... didn't think of that."

"I will look into this for you so you don't worry."

"Wh - huh? Oh, no, I can handle this - I think. Please, you've done so much! Like saving my life. Thank you... for that. And your advice, as well." She smiles sincerely.

The stranger continues to find her words amusing. "You don't have to do everything alone. At times it's best to give some pain to someone else and work together."

"Yes, but... why are you going so far to help me? We're strangers. Are you just that altruistic? I can't take advantage of you like that..." she says embarrassedly.

"'Altruistic?' Maybe that's apart of it." Yuki has no idea what the "it" means to the man, though. "One thing is certain: I will help you. Don't see my help as me hurting just to help you. I'll be there for you."

 _I'll help you... I'll be there for you... you don't have to do everything alone..._ Yuki stares at her feet, absently rubbing her eyes. _Those words are too kind. I think I'm about to cry._ "...th-thank you."

The words don't reach the stranger's ears for all he sees is a teenaged girl close to crying. He reaches out to comfort her, nearly taking her hair gently, but after a quick debate he places his hand in his pocket. And Yuki never knows this happened. "Remain safe, Yuki."

She blinks away forming tears. "Really... that's too kind." She expects the man to be right in front of her, but he's gone. All Yuki has is a light breeze blowing hair into her surprised face and - oh, _look_ \- a ringing phone. She blinks until she's back in reality. "What... what time is it? It's pretty late. I just want to get back home."

Promising herself she'll talk to Kanata in the morning, Yuki begins her walk home. That was probably the most mystifying stranger she'd ever met. And she completely forgot to ask his name (how did he know _her_ name?). She hopes that they will meet each again soon.

·

·

"It didn't work. Why didn't it work?

 _Relax. Our time will come soon. On Walpurgis Night, we'll be stronger than ever and we'll make your Yuki suffer, you poor, weak human._ The voice snickers as Uzuki collapses into his bed.

"What is that? What's that mean?"

 _Don't sweat the details, boy. Just keep feeling anger... jealousy... hatred. For now, those emotions make us stronger._

·

·

Even returning home to the Asahi Orphanage did not grant Yuki a break. What a long day today has been, filled to the brim with memories and experiences that could possibly turn someone insane. Yuki pulls off her shoes and takes off her backpack.

A lady notices her at the entrance. "Oh my, you're home so late. Ah, the director wanted to see you - he has wonderful news!"

Yuki gives her a weak smile. "I could use some good news."

Stepping down the quiet hallway leading to the director's office, she can hear voices from behind the door.

"Really, I am quite sorry I arrived here so late."

"It's all right. Coincidentally, I was just talking to Yuki about being prepared to move out."

"She's that old, is she? Nevertheless, thank you for caring for her."

Yuki knocks politely on the director's door before entering. There are two people, both sitting on separate couches, and looking at her in synch. The stranger - the man - has long, long hair that is a perfect shade of strawberry blonde, matching her own shade. He wears thin glasses and has a scar on his cheek that looks aged.

He smiles kindly. "Welcome, Yuki."

 _But - what - huh - who - he's?_ \- she manages to keep her composure somehow. "Um, how do you know my name...?"

"Yuki! Guess what? This man here is your long lost brother!" The director beams, genuinely happy that there is someone out there that could care for her.

It's pleasant to hear something like that... however, countless of unexplained circumstances and people and _frustrating_ people all in one day! And now this news! She can't smile and pretend to be happy. She _needs_ a break. All of today's events starts to make her head spin and her body get visibly sick.

So, breathlessly, she mumbles, "Can we... talk about this in the morning? I'm going to... faint if I don't rest."

She must look terrible because they comply - not even asking the question she's heard so many times: "What's wrong?" Only, "Please rest, Yuki."

At this moment, Sakurai Yuki has no idea this would be the last time she could rest so easily.

·

·

to be continued...

 _(Updated 5/15/17)_


	2. Story 2 NEW

**The Story So Far...** Orphan Sakurai Yuki has an absurd day between her suddenly malicious friend and the appearance of four strangers, each somehow connected to her life. The deadline is Walpurgis Night - something is going to culminate on that evening.

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

.:.

Chapter of the Sweet Stargazer Lily

.

 _Story 2_

 _Spiraling Confusion_

.:.

In the morning, Sakurai Yuki's dreams send her careening off the bed. Last night's dream marked the first dream she can remember. Although due the dream's absurdity, she wants to forget it. It is the amalgamation of the strangers and scary things yesterday to such a bizarre extent that it can be compared to someone with low sanity.

Her stomach hollers. She had no appetite for dinner yesterday, so today her stomach aches and complains much like the rest of the joints she hit on the way to the floor.

Ouch... She rises to her feet with trepidation.

Rhythmic knocks on the door startles her. Maybe it's a lady coming to check on her? She opens the door -

"Good morning, Yuki!" belatedly greets the stranger from yesterday night. The very one who looks so similar to her. "Sleep well?...I'm saying that to be polite - you don't look like you slept well."

"U-Uh..." Yuki isn't the most eloquent person and the fact it's early morning helps little. "I had a weird dream," she gets out.

"Oh? Do you mind telling me?"

"It was just based off of random things that happened yesterday. I don't really believe them myself," she replies polite but vague. "Oh, uh, where did you sleep at, sir? I'm sorry we couldn't talk last night..."

He smiles kindly. "I slept in a nearby hotel. I'm fine! Speaking of that, I think we need to talk before school. See, you're going to have a lot to think about, so I want you to think this over all day, not just a few hours in the evening."

"...oh, I see." All she understands so far is that this man is a relative of hers. He could possibly know her mother and father - she has always wanted to know what parents were like. She wonders why they left her here. Did they not want her? Is she unwanted?

"Well," the man says confidently, breaking the growing silence, "you must be tired of referring to me as 'he' or 'that man' or even 'that attractive fellow,' right?" He smirks at Yuki's red face. "My name is Giou Takashiro. Giou is also your real last name. But I wouldn't go around telling people that - it could confuse them."

 _This man is Takashiro_ , she thinks, trying to commit the name to her memory, but her stomach feels jittery like a thousand butterflies.

 _It's time..._ a deep part of her whispers, but Yuki does not hear it. _This is the day of pain, the month of sorrow, and the year of anguish..._

"Um, Takashiro, sir," she says, grasping at anything to speak about, "did you know there's another girl who looks kind of like us? Do you know her?"

Yuki notices his bright eyes dim before he looks away just enough to where she can't see them. "Huh, curious. Let's talk more about that later - at this rate, you're going to be late for school."

Yuki quickly readies herself for school while the man leaves. Just before leaving, she grabs the silver ring at her beside table and tucks it into her pocket.

 _The silver almost matches his eyes. It's too bad the metal is dull compared to them._ Within her dream (or perhaps nightmare?), the hero was not absurd, but majestic, almost undisturbed by the eccentricity. She gets a need to see him again and she staggers.

 _F-Focus. I have to meet Takashiro-sir._

She breathes and heads to the office once again for her chat. She's not completely better from yesterday, but she can push through. With her backpack over one shoulder and with one hand deftly tying her tie, she walks into the orphanage director's office. "Good morning."

The director nods at her. "I'll be leaving to give you two privacy." When he walks close to the door where Yuki stands, he pats her shoulder. "Really, Yuki, I don't want you to be so stressed." He leaves and closes the door with a tiny, metal click.

 _Thank you..._ Yuki looks back to see her radiant relative. "Takashiro-sir?"

"Sit, sit. I need to explain why I'm here all of a sudden. Across from me? Come on, Yuki, you're too formal!" He chuckles. "All right. Where to begin, eh?

"Starting out, we both have different mothers. Your mother passed away many years ago. My mother did as well. Father met your mother ten years after my mother died."

Yuki gasps softly. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Ah, don't be. I've had more than enough time to grief, Yuki." After a pause, he continues, "Father married your mother, but family conflict led to your mother disappearing before you were born. He searched desperately for you, but to no avail. Two years ago, the old man passed away, leaving me to inherit everything. And to continue after him, I sought for you. Now, I am here."

Her older brother smiles gently with the soft sunrise highlighting his silhouette. "You don't understand how happy it makes me seeing you're still safe and sound. You'll come back home with me, won't you?"

Yuki, sitting next to Takashiro (within a respectable distance, of course), bites her lip while thinking. It's really _amazing_ to hear she has a family and that she's not alone. She'd probably hug her older brother quite tightly right now, but she still feels dread.

 _Kanata and I were going to talk about apartments. And... the kids. They'll need me. They'll definitely miss me. I'll miss them as well._ Rika, Yuu, Kaiyo, Emi... some of the few whom she spends her freetime with. From helping them learn to playing games and alleviating the stress of the adults. It's worth it to see their smiles. A simple, genuine smile warms her heart.

 _You're just making excuses, Yuki. I can do this_ , some part of her whispers once more, this time Yuki hearing it.

 _I'm not making excuses! I'm... not..._

"Takashiro-sir," she asks to drown out the voices (voices?). "Where is your home?"

"Back in Tokyo. I know it's a long trip there, but just remember you'll be surrounded by the people that love you unconditionally."

"U-Uh... yeah, you're right. This is - this is pretty difficult! Please let me think over it."

Takashiro beams, as usual, but the sun's glare shines off his lens, clouding his eyes. "Take all the time you need. No rush."

"Thank you. Have a good day, sir."

Yuki waits until she's a hallway down the office before she slumps on the nearest wall, rubbing her forehead. Decisions, decisions. Why isn't she happy she isn't alone anymore? Well, there's many people she doesn't want to leave... maybe they're more important than some absent brother. But she knows if she were to ask any for their opinion, they'd say, "Of course you should go to your family!" You wouldn't tell an orphan _not_ to.

"Oh, Yuki? Still here?"

A woman peers at Yuki from the nearby laundry room. Yuki immediately straightens up and flashes a perfect smile. "I'm... really slow in the mornings, you know..."

The woman smiles back. "Aren't we all. But you better get out before the kids wake up. They'll never let you go if you don't!"

"Right. I'll see you later! Have a good day!"

"Bye, Yuki!"

Yes, she'll definitely miss the little interactions such as this.

.

.

"...that's been going on?" Kanata says once Yuki finishes. "You've got a lot on your plate."

"I don't know what to do, Kanata. Should I go or stay? I'm about to become old enough for an apartment, so maybe I don't need to go. Maybe I'm way too old to have a family. What if they don't accept me?"

"Why wouldn't they accept you? You're amazing."

She smiles, a little. "Because we're different. We can see things no one else can see. And - and they might not be illusions, Kanata..." Despite their close nature, Yuki can't bring herself to explain _everything_. She didn't talk about the creature attacking her, the car accident, or even the strangers. She doesn't want Kanata to fear her.

His gray eyes look even darker as they walk under the tree shade. "I think you should just do whatever makes you happy."

"But what if my happiness hurts you?" she blurts out. "...'ve been hurting a lot of people accidentally," Yuki murmurs. "Something as big as this could hurt so... many... people... I can't bear that happening..."

Kanata halts. Yuki stops, too, after a confused delay.

"...you know what?" he starts, quiet. "Your heart's too big, Yuki. You've really got to stop trusting people so much. People betray people - that's a fact. You can't make the world happy, so don't. Your happiness is my happiness."

"...Kanata..." The word _betray_ feels like an arrow to the chest, a sword through the back, a cold shiver through her body. Although many people abused her kindness when she was too young to comprehend it, she's never been _betrayed_. What's with her body's reaction?

"As someone who didn't have good parents, I say you take the first chance to test your new family. And if they don't love you as much as I do, you're coming back, got it?"

He says convincing words, but she's still unsure of her choice. "Okay. Thank you."

.

.

Giou Takashiro is only in the car for all of two seconds before his phone rings. He glances at the caller ID and answers. "Takashiro here - "

"How'd it goooo?" sings the voice on the other side.

"Pleasant, however I would like Yuki to trust me a bit more. For someone as naive as she is..."

"She probably does trust you. But, well, you've been the same all this time. It's likely that some part of her remembers..."

"Ah, very astute of you, Tooko. Could you hear her heart?"

"It's - It's not as good as Tsukumo's (and we're really far away), but I heard something like that."

He smirks to himself. "How many days left until 'W-night?'"

"Two more days, counting this one. It's going to be on Sunday. I'm really nervous for Yuki. There are already Duras attacking her, plus she's under so much pressure - "

"Don't worry, Tooko. I'm here. You two are here. Zess is here. No matter what happens, Yuki will be fine and we'll all go home together, safe and sound."

The girl on the other end, Tooko, makes a grumbling sound. "Okay."

"Good! Now, get off the phone and go to school. It won't do to have illiterate Zweilt, huh?"

Tooko hangs up soon after; Takashiro meets the gaze of the current driver, an elegant woman. "It's starting, just like I said last night."

Her emotion is indescribable as she nods in agreement.

.

.

 _Uzuki isn't planting any flowers this morning. I need to find him - why did he text me that message? Why did it coincide with that accident? It wasn't... planned, was it? No! No way._

Yuki gets to her desk and drops her backpack on top of it. She lets out a long sigh.

"Hey, hey guys! Come to the greenhouse! It's really terrible!"

Greenhouse? Uzuki told her once how he thought of the greenhouse as a second home. Without even hesitating, she runs with most of her classmates to see the greenhouse just off to the school's side.

The greenhouse isn't luxurious. It's small and not everything inside is fancy and expensive, but the plants have been grown and nurtured with lots of care and love. The greenhouse's door is open right now, revealing the inside: a dreadful mess.

Everywhere, in every place, plants and soil are scattered on the floor. All the ceramic pots are broken into thick shards; small creatures living in some of the plants' pots are squirming on the ground, searching for a new home.

The entire place is in shambles.

 _If... if Uzuki sees this_...Tears threaten to fall from Yuki. Just imagining his pained face hurts physically...

...and speaking of the devil, she hears behind her: "You don't want to see this, President Uzuki..."

Uzuki, just behind Yuki, gets a full look at the greenhouse. She can't stop him - she's just too short to hide anything. She expects his face to contort into agony, but it opts for anger. Burning eyes look at her own. " _You_ did this, didn't you?"

"Wh-What?" Yuki mumbles.

"It's because you hate me. You don't see me as a real person!"

"That's not true, at all!" Uzuki must be truly _hurt_. She can feel the toxicity of his presence like a fan blowing wind.

He barely listens to her. "You're just a worthless orphan. You need other people to make yourself feel better. Isn't that right, Yuki?"

The crowd starts mumbling, but nobody genuinely believes Sakurai (or is it Giou now?) Yuki could do something like this. Definitely not the girl who's trembling like a loose leaf in the wind.

( _you need other people to make yourself feel better...?_ )

"I didn't do this!" She's almost shouting now, more to block her thoughts than to speak over the crowd. "But it's not right that someone did do this. Or - Or some wild animal did it!"

The crowd grows louder as he scoffs. "Know what? I only became your friend because you seemed more miserable than me. Guess I won't do that again."

"Oi, Uzuki! Quit being so mean to her!"

"There's no way she did it. She probably couldn't even break a pencil," another girl says with a light laugh.

Uzuki ignores the crowd, instead saying quietly, " _Die, Yuki_."

That is the nail that breaks the coffin.

He _is_ trying to kill her, he really despises her, he's been behind those letters, and he's capable of all the mean words he said. Yuki stares at his retreating figure, trying to prevent herself from crying in front of everyone. Her body won't move.

 _This has to be... a dream...Why does he hate me so, so much?_

Uzuki, her next childhood friend besides Wakamiya Kanata, completely hates her to the point of wanting to murder her. Uzuki, a person she admired for his reserved, intelligent nature. And the one time her ability gets in the way, it causes this.

 _What if I curse my whole family to hate me just as much as Uzuki does? Why can't I fix any of this?_

"What's that noise?"

"The glass... is cracking a little. See?"

"What?"

She hangs her head in despair. _Maybe Uzuki's right. I just don't want to hurt anyone else._

...then... probably as fast as a lightning strike, she hears a loud rumbling noise before the ear-piercing _shink_ of glass breaking tens, hundreds, maybe even a thousand times. It's like a bomb without the fire. The screams and shrieks are the worst part.

Yuki look back to see a greenhouse without glass and scattering, terrified classmates. Knowing a greenhouse can't break on its on, she looks at her hands. _Did I do that?_

Hysteria overruling reason, Yuki runs not to her classroom or the school nurse as many do, but through the gate and down the street, running and running, not registering the tiny droplets of water that turn into heavy rain.

When her lungs hurts too much, she stops and rests on bench in an empty part of the town, covering her burning eyes with her jacket sleeve. _I won't cry, I won't cry - everyone used to call me a crybaby, remember? I won't cry._

She continues rubbing her eyes, never sure if she doesn't cry or if the rain conceals her tears.

The ring's normally purifying presence cannot penetrate Yuki's depression. It remains in her pocket, alone.

"You're going to catch a cold."

Even though she's heard that voice once, she knows who the voice belongs to. And even hearing his voice lightens her mood as she looks up.

It's the same silver-eyed stranger peering down at her. His silent beauty seems impervious to the rain falling around him. In fact, she can see his eyes clearly while thousands of raindrops fall in between them.

"You will, too," she smiles.

"Why were you crying?" he says, getting to the point immediately.

"I wasn't - I think. I was trying not to cry. But you're here now, so I feel much better." The words spill out her mouth and, honestly, she doesn't regret them. If it were anyone else, she definitely would be wallowing in embarrassment.

"...you didn't answer my question." His voice sounds somewhat confused, but Yuki can't fathom why he would be puzzled.

"Sorry, I do that a lot. Um... it's about Uzuki again. Today, someone trashed the greenhouse. Uzuki loves planting; just for a moment, his cold politeness turns into extreme warmth and care. I remember I used to be sort of jealous that plants could open him up but I couldn't.

"Anyways... he thought I did it. I didn't, of course. I really wanted to ask him about the text message yesterday from the car accident. After that, I went straight home, so I didn't do it. He didn't believe me. He said so many bad and awful things that it hurt so, so much. He really, really hates me. My friend completely hates my existence."

The stranger sits on the bench beside her and puts his jacket over her back, pulling it up some so that the collar hangs over her face and blocks the rain. Yuki marvels the still warm jacket (it smells wonderful, too) and says, "Wait, I can't take your jacket. You're going to get sick."

All the man wears is a long-sleeved shirt and pants, but he smiles a small bit. "I'll be okay. I'm more worried about you and 'Uzuki.' Even after all of this, why even call him a friend? It's clear he doesn't care about you."

"But he did! One time. We were in middle school - it was a new one for me. It was the same one Kanata went to. When I was younger, I was very quiet and passive. I wasn't confident enough to make friends. Uzuki came and befriended me. It made me so happy. I remember following him everywhere and joining all his clubs and bringing him bentou lunches when I could." She smiles nervously. "I was a nuisance, no doubt. But he was very patient. We both agreed to keeping our private lives to ourselves and still becoming friends. With him, he didn't know I was an orphan and I didn't know about his abuse. We were equal people."

 _"I-I'm Sakurai Yuki. It's nice to meet you," I said. I hope I don't say anything weird or trip on my words..._

 _"Uzuki Tarou. Why are you always alone?" Uzuki wasn't nervous. He reminded me of a rock._

 _"...I'm weak," I admitted. "I can't protect and motivate others."_

 _"Then... we'll learn together. I've got nobody as well."_

"Soon I got confident enough to make more people be happy just like I was. I remember I used to talk to all my classmates and teachers and do special things to make their day. And more and more people began talking to me! People used to ignore me, but now they were coming up to my desk and chatting with me. I felt so happy! But a few months after that, Uzuki was becoming bitter. I wanted to talk to him about it after school, and I accidentally felt his past. Ever since then, he's despised me."

Yuki folds her arms over her chest, tucking her cold hands inside the warm, oversized jacket. "It's gotten so much worse. My power - remember that? - shattered the greenhouse this morning. I must've hurt so many innocent people. I don't know what to do anymore. Am I really kind, stranger? Kindness shouldn't hurt other people. I'm probably just a misguided idiot..."

" _Don't_ call yourself an idiot. You're far from it. Idiocy and naiveté are two very different things."

She looks over, surprised at his intense tone. His stares back, silver eyes both stone cold yet burning with anger. What a strange reaction...

"You are kind," he urges. "It's the truly unkind who would never think that: they are not kind. The only reason your kindness is ineffective is because this world is complex. Every action can cause a positive or a negative; you won't know what happens until it happens."

 _His words... he truly believes that. He believes in me._ The rain fades until it stops completely just as Yuki's heart swells with happiness. Some of the dread and fear have gone away. "...thank you. You're absolutely wonderful."

The stranger doesn't anticipate the compliment, so he's thrown off guard before his lips curve upwards.

"The rain stopped," Yuki notes (a trite redundant). "I should... probably go home. I'm too worried about meeting Uzuki again but, um..." She looks at the jacket. "This is completely wet. I don't want you walking around in it. I mean, the inside is pretty dry" - (and quite cozy) - "but you wouldn't want to put it back on. I know! I'll take it home and dry it! It's a little thing compared to what you've done for me, so thank you!"

The stranger tilts his head. "You... don't have to do any of that."

"Huh?" She blinks.

"It doesn't really matter to me if the jacket is wet or not. Just stay safe, Yuki."

"You're going to get sick! I'll just dry it for you, no problem!"

"It's just clothing. It's not important," he deadpans innocently.

"Cl-Clothing is very important. It expresses your personality or what school you're from. It keeps you protected from the outside world. And it won't do to have a wet jacket," she reasons.

"But aren't your clothes wet, too? So what's the point? Adding one more wet thing won't change."

"I - I - " She starts giggling. This is one of the more weird conversations she's ever had. "Okay, okay. I'm not going to win this. Here's your jacket, but be careful." When she hands the fabric over, she gets a good look at his hands. His nails are long and sharp. It reminds her of a cat. "Oh, I've been wondering... what's your name?"

He watches her before responding, "It's Zess."

 _Zess? This strange person is definitely not Japanese._ "Thank you, Zess, for being here. Will we meet again?"

He looks away in thought. "I'm not leaving yet. I want to make sure you get home safe."

"Ah, Zess, sir, I won't get into any more car accidents," she says in a clumsy attempt at humor... that sails completely over Zess's head. "...I'm joking."

"It could happen again."

"Then I guess it's okay for you to walk me back home safely. You're kind of like a superhero." She starts to head back, gathering her bearings.

"What is a 'superhero?'"

 _What - ? Maybe he wasn't the kind of kid who liked heroic fiction. He seems around my age - maybe a bit older._ "They're, like, well, you. The you right now is like a superhero in a manga."

"I've heard of 'manga' before," he says, pausing abruptly as if he wants to say more. He keeps silent, though.

Yuki doesn't press him, letting him have privacy. "It's a great thing to be a hero. People look up to you and want to be just like you - "

"They shouldn't be like me," he interrupts for the first time. It surprises her.

"Are you... being modest? Because I think you're amazing. And, no, it's not just because I'm easy to impress. Actions speak louder than words."

He keeps quiet. During the silence, Yuki remembers the question her older brother, Takashiro, proposed. Leaving for her brother's home, leaving everyone behind...If she leaves, wouldn't she being leaving Zess? Her stomach aches thinking that. Why does she feel so close to a stranger of two days than her childhood friend Kanata? She knows Kanata almost to the point of predicting his actions. With Zess, her heart just feels so calm.

Is this a crush?

 _I... don't think this is. Maybe he's just really charismatic._

"Yuki!"

Just like yesterday, he picks her up and secures her before she can even react. One arm hooks on around his neck on instinct; she follows his glare to -

Four. Four metallic-blue wolves with deep crimson eyes are headed her way. Their steps were silent until they realize they've been found out. They launch themselves at their prey, claws raking noisily against the sidewalk.

"Z-Zess! They're back! Those are sometimes the creatures I see - not this clearly - but they've never attacked me."

Zess grits his teeth; his hands are tied with holding Yuki and the gap is closing quickly. "They are not normal. They are controlled to kill you."

"What? Wh-Why?"

The closest wolf bares his massive teeth before shattering into shards.

 _What's going on?_ "Did you do that, Zess?" Her voice is filled with worry.

"No," he grunts and puts her down. The remaining wolves shatter by unseen forces. Then two figures step into the clearing, one with a massive, ancient sword and one with two guns (but aren't they illegal in Japan?). They seem familiar -

"That was a close one, Zess," says the girl. "We barely just detected them."

Yuki looks between Zess and the newest strangers. No... not strangers. Wasn't that a dream where - no, that's _reality_ \- that's the girl and boy from yesterday who shattered the other beast.

And... they all know one another?

"Good work, Tooko. Tsukumo," says a way too familiar voice as he walks around the corner and into sight.

"T-Takashiro-sir!" Yuki shouts. "What are you - ?"

"We were all concerned when the siblings felt your emotions and powers go haywire," he explains calmly, simply. "Duras enjoy that instability and, as such, these two have been busy killing any Duras attracted to you. Though the wolves are the exception - they were just recently summoned."

All of Yuki's thoughts revolve around "what."

"Ah, Yuki seems so confused!" The girl, Tooko, says her name with so much love and adoration as her sword vanishes from her hands and she walks over to... pinch Yuki's cheeks. "Waaah! Your face is so soft! It's softer than my own face!"

Yuki is helpless to fight back. Wallowing in confusion, she lets Tooko poke her cheeks. "H-How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching over you. Kind of like your personal guardian angels! Except when we have missions or school, we're always nearby. If we can't make it, Zess protects you instead."

"Zess?" She looks over to her right.

Zess glowers at Tooko who stares right back. "I can poke Yuki if I want to," Tooko states.

"She doesn't know who you are."

"We met yesterday! Remember, Yuki?"

"Um, yes, but - "

"Yuki," Takashiro says, drawing her attention. "These siblings are Murasame Tooko and Tsukumo. They're from a long generation of Zweilt guardians. The Murasame are a branch of the Giou Clan, a family blessed with special, god-given powers." He pauses as to not overwhelm the girl.

 _Even though it's distant, Takashiro-sir has to be related to T...Tooko and Tsukumo._ With the two standing so close, it is easy to tell the similarities of Takashiro and Tooko. Both have healthy yet fair skin and strawberry blonde hair. Takashiro keeps his long and tied back. Tooko keeps her hair long, but thin, straight, and with a fringe. And, technically, that means Yuki herself is related to Tooko. While the three share their skin shade, Yuki's hair is thick and starts straight before blending into curls and waves that reach her lower back. She has hair intakes that are as straight as Tooko's hair. All three share the same greenish-hazel eyes. These people have to be related to her. Tsukumo shares the same eyes and skin, but his hair is white and a little messy.

"And you, Yuki," Takashiro resumes, "have powers of your own. The strongest power and also the last power given."

"Eh?" Yuki manages to get out. This is borderline insanity. Yes, she has strange abilities and see invisible creatures. How could there be an entire family with special powers? How do they summon their weapons - _magic_? Does she even want to be a part of a magical clan?

"We can help you control your powers." Her older brother knows just what to say to get to her heart. "If you don't come with us, your powers will continue to grow beyond your control. A normal life will be impossible after that."

Yuki is so confused, almost frightened. Gone is her happy brother and in his place is a mysterious man who could give her the answers she needs. She should go but she can't. "Thank you for this offer, but I can't come with you. I've got unfinished business here. If I can fix that, then I could go, I think." She still doesn't want to leave behind so many people she cares about.

"If you do solve this problem, how long would it take?" says Takashiro with a leftover smile he's worn since his sudden arrival.

"...I don't know. I have to do something soon. I don't know what that is, though."

"Yuki," calls Tooko - Murasame Tooko. "Your powers. How are you going to control them on your own?"

Yuki forces a smile. "I'll... figure out something. I just have to make sure my heart doesn't get disturbed."

The older girl stares at her in silence before snatching Yuki in a tight embrace, pinning her arms to the side. "Good luck, Yuki. You are far too kind in a world like this. It's no fair..."

"Tooko...?"

Standing near Tooko is her brother Tsukumo who ruffles Yuki's hair when his sister lets go.

Looking at the duo... and knowing their names... sparks nostalgia. It's as if she has seen the two together like this so many times before. Even their love for her feels like it is something she has known for a long time.

That doesn't make any sense. They are strangers. Strangers, but her real family. "I'm... very grateful for everything you've done. Actually, what did you just do? Why were there wolves and how did they shatter?"

"Those abnormal creatures are called Duras," Tooko says. "Low ranking ones are generally the least human-like. Their simple minds are attracted to negativity. As Zweilt, Tsukumo and I defeat Duras who want to harm people."

 _Those things were Duras?_ "I see. Can I do something like that, too?"

"Your power can do that," she replies with emphasis on "can," "but it requires precision and energy. If you can't control your powers, you definitely can't fight any Duras. That's why we've been guarding you."

"Ah, thank you." So she can't really defend herself if anymore attacked her, unless she manages to reign in her powers. She mostly wants her _liability_ to be gone. "I'll be going home now. Please get back safely." Her clothes are damp and cold. Hopefully she will not get sick.

"Oh... bye, Yuki," Tooko mumbles.

"Cheer up, Tooko. I'm sure we'll meet again. I'd love to see my family eventually."

The other girl grins. "See, Tsukumo? She's just as kind as you are, and I want to hug you two both!"

Tsukumo, visibly happy, reaches into his pocket and hands Yuki something. She looks into her open palm. "Candy?"

"Candy to think of us," he clarifies.

The candy in her hand is a mix of chocolate and Western sweets with a small sum of Japanese candy. "Thank you. Bye, everyone."

.

.

Four curious individuals watch as Yuki walks away, noticeably in thought.

"My plan will take a bit more work than I thought," Takashiro says, not smiling anymore. "I wonder why she isn't so eager to join us?"

"Yuki's really stressed out, Takashiro-sama - "

"I am aware of that. But we all know what's coming soon: _Walpurgis Night_. With our enemy suddenly active after his hiatus, this will be a dangerous time for her."

 _Yuki... what would it take for you to trust us? You're already comfortable in Zess's presence even though both Tooko and Tsukumo saved you just as Zess did._ He feels like he's walking on glass. Everything about this situation is novel and he needs some way to work through it.

 _If her love for others is what keeps her here, then maybe fear can drive her away...?_ It's worked on other people in past. Takashiro brushes a stray strand of hair from his face while saying, "Perhaps she will take comfort staying where it is safe..."

The siblings share a glance. "What're you talking about?" says Tooko.

"If we keep our distance from Yuki on Walpurgis, the Duras will attempt to take her life. We keep her just safe enough to where she doesn't die, but develops a sort of fear and looks to us for comfort, eventually joining us."

Tooko tugs on her school tie as she listens. "That's too much."

"If Yuki does not come with us, many people will die. If she can't control her powers, she could possibly kill someone or herself with them. She's like a baby who doesn't know any better." His eyes are hard as he commands, "Tooko, Tsukumo, Zess, you are to not protect Yuki until Walpurgis."

"T-Takashiro-sama...!"

"...eh?"

Zess's apathetic face turns into a sinister look. "I will not."

The eldest man quirks a brow. "Hm?"

"I will not let anyone harm her," he growls. "Anyone who gets near her will die." As he speaks, a dangerous, amethyst aura surrounds one fist as cruel and sharp as lightening. It's magic that doesn't require chanting.

Tsukumo stands in front of his sister; Takashiro pushes up his glasses and smiles. "I see. You're just as feisty as you were before. I'm glad Yuki is around again! You used to be so boring and lifeless."

Zess grits his teeth. "...you're really pissing me off."

"Oh my! I wonder who taught you that word!" He grins a mischievous grin.

An old man who knows far more than anyone else... treats Zess as if he is weak. Zess has never tested the man's full power in a fight before, but he knows their match will be a close one. And knowing that, Zess shoots a beam of magic that knocks off his glasses and explodes a chunk of the wall behind him. The siblings don't react until the glasses almost hit the ground.

"Zess! You can't go attacking Takashiro-sama like that!" Tooko hisses. "You're one of us now, so no attacking your comrades!"

Takashiro notes the broken wall. He could fix it up with all the influence he has, but what about his _glasses_? They were specially made!

Zess looks at Tooko - or rather right through her. "He'll live." He turns and leave the three.

.

.

When Yuki arrives home, she hears word her school ended early after the greenhouse event. Surrounding windows were also shattered. Some were injured. Before Yuki could despair, several women scold her for wearing damp clothes and made sure she took a hot bath.

However by four in the afternoon, her throat feels sore. She sits at the dining room table, eating _okayu_ , rice porridge for the sick (or almost sick). She hears multiple footsteps before door opens and in comes a small crowd of children.

"Yuki!" "Big sis Yuki!" " _Yuuukiii_!"

"Hi, you all," she beams. "Don't tell any of the adults this. I've got candy." She distributes her candy, saving one for herself.

"Are you sick, Yuki?" says Emi, a girl with thin, blonde hair.

"I hope not. My throat sort of hurts."

"D'you wanna play same games?" says the tallest boy Tomaru. "You could teach me Karate."

"No, I wanna play house," Rina shouts. "I'm going to be the mommy."

"House is boring! The only way I'm playin' it is if Godzilla attacks your home!" He mimics the gigantic monster and Rina shrieks.

"There are no monsters in home! Only babies!"

"We can compromise," offers Yuki, amused. "Maybe we can play house as giant monsters?"

And so they do. Tomaru likes destroying all the toys that makes their "home," Rina keeps scolding him for it, but it's a lot of fun pretending to be a mother and a massive reptilian creature. Soon it is time for the children to rest and because Yuki is free, she decides to be the one to tell them a goodnight story.

"Continue the story from last week!" a freckled boy named Jun says.

"Yeah, yeah, that one!"

"Come on, Big Sis!"

"Alright, I'll do it," giggles the teen. "The Story of the Lost Prince."

For months she's been using this story to lull the kids to sleep, and it's a story she's made up all on her own.

.:.

The prince held onto his shield and sword as he cleared the last wave of enemies. His heart was heavy, his body was sore, and he kept looking for someone under a moonlit sky. Lavender light from outside seeped through the windows as the prince walked and walked. He stopped before a room with a red door and opened it, drawn to the power inside.

In there was a man who donned a black cloak and was kneeling in front of a holy fountain. The prince made his way to his side, careful to not have his reflection cast on the water's surface. The cloaked man rose and turn toward the man.

"What are you doing here?" His face was cast in shadows.

"I'm lost," the prince smiled.

The man looked at the sword and shield. "You've been fighting."

"Only to knock out. I had no choice - they took something precious of mine."

"What was it?"

"It's not a 'what,' it's a 'who.'"

The man hesitated. "Who did they take?"

The prince smiled again, seeming more artificial than real. "We're both completely lost, aren't we? What are we going to do? We're split in the middle."

"I will fight for your sake. I will do whatever you ask me."

"I don't want that. I just want _you_." The prince suddenly reached out and embraced the cloaked man, dropping his weapons on the marble floor. "I don't want you to treat me like a god. I just want to hear how lost and confused you are just like me." The prince looked over the man's shoulder and to the fountain that reflected him.

"If I told you how I feel," the other said, returning the hug, "then that would burden you. I want to be someone who is always strong."

"You don't have to be strong all the time. I know that best." The prince chuckled and continued to stare at his reflection. It made him uneasy. It made him question himself. It made him -

Yuki stops. All around her, the kids sleep. The children often described her story as "very soothing" or "calm." To her, the story confuses her. For one, she must have a brilliant imagination to come up with the story, but whenever she pictures the words she speaks, it is never clear. It's blurry.

Still, Yuki kisses the foreheads of the closest children and sneaks out the room. She makes her way to her own room and grabs her phone, dialing a number she's dialed dozens of times before.

The call is answered on the second ring. "Kanata! You'd never believe what happened today!"

However, he does believe her as she tells him everything regarding her family and holds nothing back. Her chest feels lighter getting all that stuff out and no longer having to lie to him.

"Woah," is his response when she finishes. "Those things we always saw - they were 'Duras?' And your family fights them?"

"Yes, but, I don't know what I should do!"

"It sounds like those guys are trying to use you," Kanata replies with a scowl in his tone. "You should stay after all..."

"Kanata?" This morning he was all for her joining her family, and now he's against it? "What about you being able to see the Duras too? You're probably connected to my family somehow! We can stay together if I go."

"No. I'm just a sensitive human; being connected to you could have given me the ability to see them as well."

Kanata's mistrust of people happens often. Yuki hoped Uzuki and, possibly, her family could have inspired him to break out his cynical shell a little. Now she has yet to reveal Uzuki's cruel nature (although he knows something is off as she doesn't speak about him nearly as much) and by doing so, Kanata would be even more insistent she doesn't trust other people.

"...if you say so," she sighs. "I won't go just yet. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow?"

"No," he says quickly, "I'm too busy tomorrow. Stay inside and stay safe. That orphanage is the best place from your family."

"O-Okay." He can't hang out for once? Is university that stressful? "Can I still call you if I have to?"

Kanata hmms in thought. "You should only call if there's an emergency."

An emergency? "What are you doing?"

"Work. Lots and lots of work. I definitely won't be sleeping tomorrow..."

.

.

to be continued...

 _(Updated 5/15/17)_

.

 **AN**

 **I wanted to put this in the first chapter, but I assumed that'd be too much to take in. This is a new story with a lot of differences, so I thought this would be overkill...I say as I write a 500-word AN.**

 **As of now, I will explain my changes.**

 **Firstly, Yuki is a girl in the present, but a man in all his past lives. I had this idea for a long time. There isn't a lot of boy-loving, so if I made Yuki a boy it'd fill the quota. Plus, lots of people love Yuki being a girl in the present. Also, since Yuki was a boy, he must've fought more than girl Yuki, so later, you should see Yuki being more active in battles.**

 **Secondly, Yuki and Kanata. I'm sure we all know Kanata is Reiga, so I just made the assumption that he could see whatever Yuki could see. And the two sort of bonded over that. Also, possible in story spoiler, his parents don't send him off because he told them about the creatures he's seen and his parents don't want anyone to know their child is "insane." As a result, the two still become friends, however I also made them a couple. I feel like it was a logical step and will set up future plotlines just fine.**

 **Thirdly, I condensed lots of stuff. I have many reasons for this. Judging by the fics I read, you guys are partial to skipping most of the introduction arc. Plus, it may be very boring to read when there are more interesting arcs you'd love read about. I've made this introduction arc with various changes so that it doesn't feel like a word to word copy of the manga. And some of the characters are slightly different because Yuki was a dude and would've done some different things than girl Yuki.**

 **I think that covers it. Wait - I'm not doing any other honorific other than "sama," because as much as I like honorfics, not everyone understands them. People are still referred to with last names if they're not close, though. "Sama" is sort of like "lord," but the connotation feels different - that doesn't make sense.**

 **Because I'm not so sure when I'll update, here are some future options I may include or include and change.**

 **-Yuki will be a fighter (she knows Karate at least, good basis). This is because boy Yuki would have been surrounded by boys or men who encouraged him to fight back. She is still the team medic, but she won't stand around a whole bunch (I read some funny comments over Yuki standing around, confused, instead of doing something - though he couldn't).**

 **-I gave Uzuki a first name (Tarou, which I'm pretty sure the story doesn't give him a first name, unless I missed it) and some characterization because I intend for him to come back later in the series. On a totally unrelated question, what weapon would fit him? Not that it means anything...of course.**

 **-Yuki in-canon keeps talking about a past betrayal. I've got my ideas regarding that, and they're none too friendly. I also have an idea to have this Yuki be forced to pick Takashiro's side or Kanata's side. Choosing the latter side will result in tremendous consequences...such as the Demon(Duras?) King. He's the guy who slaved Zess, for a refresher.**

 **-All these subtle changes won't climax in Shuusei-Hotsuma's arc (or the butterfly effect won't kick in here), so I made a change in their arc. Yes their arc is just after the introduction arc and will play through just about the same, but I added another plot within it and a new character. Yes, it's a new, solo Zweilt. It should add some more depth and intrigue so this isn't just the same ol', same ol'. And you know how some Zweilt have aliases, like Hotsuma being the "incinerator," or Shuusei has something like "one who sees all?"**

 **I'll give you their alias: "The Bloody Betrayer."**


	3. Story 3 NEW

**Gah, so loong, took much effort. Pro-tip, manga chapters that are 40+ pages are going to be at least 6000 words long. Now for my worst nightmare: writing Shuusei's complex personality right. *flustered***

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

.:.

Chapter of the Sweet Stargazer Lily

.

 _Story 3_

 _Walpurgis Night_

.:.

The day before Walpurgis Night starts normal. In fact, the normalness is almost eerie. Yuki cannot contact Kanata (unless it is an emergency) and she's too afraid to go outside in fear of Uzuki, so she spends Saturday contemplating her decision and entertaining the children on the first day of Golden Week.

"Bis Sis Yuki! I want my bracelet with red flowers!"

"I want pink!"

"Wait, wait," she giggles, doing two bracelets at once. "I'm not that fast."

Two adult women watch Yuki make bracelets for the girls as they hang laundry, smiling.

"The children really do love Yuki."

"They do. It's nice getting a break from those little rascals, though, but poor Yuki has to deal with them all." She laughs.

" _Maa_ , _maa_ ," the older woman sighs. "Those kids are going to be out for an entire week! Without Yuki being on break too, we couldn't handle all of them."

"Oh, are Rina and Mayu still heading to the park tomorrow for their Greenery Day project?"

"Ah, that project. They couldn't finish it today, but, yes. I'll be going with them - no worries."

.

.

Tooko and Tsukumo stand before a hotel after Takashiro _oh-so-lovingly_ dumped them out the car.

"We have to stay here in order to be close to Yuki," Tsukumo concludes to a Tooko who stares at the fleeting vehicle.

"It's not a bad hotel. I'm just not used to being away from our home."

Tsukumo wraps his arm around his sister's shoulders, speaking into her hair, "Doesn't it make you happy we're closer to Yuki now?"

She gently holds on to his arm with both hands. "A little. Oh, Tsukumo, what are we going to do? I don't want to see Yuki get hurt! I want her with us, safe."

Her brother sighs. "Even with us, she won't completely be safe."

"...we'll try our best, anyways! I've got a good feeling about this time, you know!" She starts to tug him inside the building. "Let's see what free hotel stuff we can steal!"

He follows along. _I wonder if there's complimentary food inside._

.

.

To call it a "home" is a stretch. To call it "hospitable" is a lie. Zess sits alone, covered in abundant shadows within a ruined room from an empty section of the town. There are no doors, no windows, and no people anywhere. The walls and floors around him are crumbling. His sits there with his eyes shut tight and body still, ignoring the silence around him.

" _Thank you for being here_ ," _he_ said to Zess possibly a million times. Yet every moment _he_ uttered those words, they were genuine as the first. " _You could've left me or hurt me, but you're still here... even though I'm completely troublesome_."

" _You saved me. Don't forget_."

 _He_ laughed, a pleasant sound. " _You sound like you're doubting me. Of course I'd never forget that. That's the day we grew close just like the Zweilt do. I... used to be so envious of their bond and undying loyalty. I thought I was condemned to be alone until my death; it got to the point where I expected everyone to use and eventually leave me._ " _He_ smiled, a pained one. " _Everyone else had the freedom to find and discover themselves while I was born with a purpose I had to fulfill and could never step out of. I feel free with you - like a child. Ah, I miss childhood_!"

" _You're hurting again_."

" _You can tell? I'm not good at faking happiness around you_..." Zess watched _him_ laugh, something sounding off about it. " _Sorrow follows me around. I can only live with it and deal with it. But I can also try my best to take away everyone else's sorrow._ " _He_ looked deep into Zess's eyes, solemn. " _You're going to be the first. I promise._ "

 _Why am I here alone...?_ Maybe this _was_ his plan - a convoluted one with a great payoff. Maybe he didn't really know what to do with their situation being so brand new. But... Zess can't bring himself to stop believing in him. Maybe _his_ idea of a happy ending wasn't the one Zess expected.

"Yuki..."

.

.

Yuki, alone on her bed, watches the last minute of Saturday turn into the first minute of Sunday on her phone. A whole _day_ without contact from Kanata. It isn't rare, but it certainly wasn't common, and Kanata never just "vanished" during times Yuki felt troubled. Something feels so off about it. Yuki assume she is only paranoid.

Her phone rings. The caller ID flashes for less than a second before she picks up. "Hello?"

"Yuki," says the voice on the other end, slightly surprised. "You're awake. Shouldn't you be _sleeping_?"

"I'm too worried about you."

"I'm fine now. Work's almost done. There's still some stuff for tomorrow, but I think I could come over there and meet you."

"Do you want to go out somewhere? Or, er..." Well, no, Uzuki could bump into them, and it'll create a bad situation.

"You shouldn't go outside tonight - Sunday, I mean. I heard some superstitions about a ' _Walpurgis Night_.' It's a night where those demons - Duras - get stronger and could hurt us humans."

"You weren't the one to believe in superstitions," Yuki says, joking mostly.

"Wasn't the one to believe in magic, either, but you proved me wrong with your new family," he says in a humored tone before his voice becomes grave. "You aren't going with them are you?"

"...I don't know. I'm confused. They could help me with my powers. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"But you can't just leave this life, y'know."

"I need more time to think, Kanata."

The two talk of trivial things before Kanata convinces Yuki he needs some sleep and hangs up. Yuki stares at her silent phone for a while, wanting to call him back and have him distract her.

She clicks her phone shut and closes her eyes.

.

.

"What should I call you?"

"Huh?"

Uzuki put down his shovel and gave the young girl his full attention. "Your name. I can't keep calling you 'you' all the time. What honorific do you want me to use?"

"O-Oh! Um..." Uzuki could tell the girl didn't get out much. She thought and thought. He got bored and continued shoveling dirt. "Y-You can call me Yuki!"

The boy froze. "What? Isn't that your _first_ name? That's too personal."

"I-I-I thought that, too. But Sakurai is only a name that..." She stopped suddenly. "I'd really like for you to call me Y-Yuki. Please."

He was slightly curious about her reasoning she keeps hidden, but shrugged. "Fine... Yuki."

"Thank you," she sighed. "U-Um, Uzuki. Unless you want your first name, too?"

"No! No... Uzuki for now."

Yuki giggled. "Okay, Uzuki."

A day later:

"What are we doing now, Uzuki? Calligraphy? I like calligraphy, but I-I think you're talented."

"Woah - uh, um, n-nothing, Uzuki! I d-didn't see anything at all! See, there's nothing there..."

"What's that, Uzuki? A personality test? Do you want to grow closer with me? What about the pact?"

The boy was annoyed by the girl. His mother and classmates thought it to be _adorable_ , but he knew the girl modeled herself completely after the boy. It was frustrating. As a way to teach her that she was her own person, he found a personality test in a magazine.

"Take the test," he said, "and I'll tell you my results afterwards."

So she sat down and took the test, hesitating and trying to think of what he chose. Uzuki would remind her to pick the choices from within herself. When she completed the test, he graded it.

"Here's the results: I'm a primrose. And you got the stargazer lily."

"The what?"

"This test determines what kind of flower you are. That's what you'd be."

Yuki looked very displeased. "Is it...b-bad?"

"No flower is all good or bad," replied Uzuki in turn. "You're a sweet lily, pure and kind. I'm a primrose."

"What's a primrose like?"

He knew she wanted to act like a primrose. "Youth and first love. That's all." He didn't know how fast her eyes lit up.

"You love someone?" She smiled.

"T-Too personal. It's just what I got. End of story. Don't frown... don't you know primroses and lilies look beautiful together in floral arrangements? That's where flowers are _all_ prized for their different meanings and shapes."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Yuki was so simple back then. From that day on, she wanted to be the very best _herself_ and looked to Uzuki for inspiration.

Years later, Sunday noon, some part Uzuki thinks about being a _primrose_. It has been a long, long time that his mind has been controlled by some sort of demon. He can barely see what damage the demon causes. A warped version of his personality rampages in his stead.

The demon's control releases enough for him to make the effort to head to the park, walking to only one thing: the primrose flower. It grows in abundance. It seems plain and assuming, pink and purple petals dull compared to other flower types, yet the primrose is a very useful plant. It can be eaten, every part. It can be for tea or wine. It's an easy plant to grow.

He takes a flower in hand... and his fist crushes it.

 _No. Let me have this moment..._ Uzuki pleads in his mind.

 _It's too late. I thrive on your anguish, boy. This body is mine._

"Riiinaaa! I found it! 'Primrose.'"

"Oh, it is! It looks borin'."

"One more down - "

Two little girls stop as the high school boy stands and turns.

"Excuse me, mister," says Mayu, hiding behind Rina. "The flowers..."

"You smell of her," the boy says with dangerous eyes. "Absolutely reek of her."

Rina and Mayu frown in confusion.

The teen raises an open palm in their direction. The girls think they see fuchsia light trailing from.

"You'll be useful. Just what I need to bait Yuki. _Sleep now_."

The girls slump forward. Uzuki grabs the two girls with only one hand and disappears into a portal.

.

.

"Yuki, it's the afternoon! Wake up! You aren't sick, are you?"

Old lady Ginga prods the teen to wakefulness. She's the cook for the breakfasts and dinners (" _Lunch ain't hard, so cook it yourself!_ ") and remembers the _okayu_ she made for her.

"I'm... awake..." the girl mumbles.

The old woman snorts. Ginga tucks her graying hair into her bun and eyes the door. "You're about awake as a dead catfish. Geddup, or I'll grab cold water!"

"It's - It's Sunday..."

"This isn't like you to sleep so late," Ginga says with a softer tone. "You're making me anxious. Somethin' wrong, darling?"

Yuki gets up, yawning. "No... no, I stayed up all night. I helped out at breakfast, took a nap at noon. I was talking to Kanata - "

" _Ohhhh_ , your boyfriend." Ginga grins. "Yup, that'll do it to ya. My step-ma talked to her boyfriend for hours."

Her cheeks go red. "I-I'm up now. Thanks."

"Yeah, well, you can't really do much. The sun's setting in an hour."

"What? Nobody tried to wake me up?" She peers out her room window.

"No one had the guts to. If you were sleeping this late, you probably needed it. I say if you sleep too long, I'm getting you up any way possible."

Another woman enters the room, eyes wide, panting. "Ginga, Yuki, Rina and Mayu are _missing_! They just disappeared at the park and I can't find them anywhere!"

Ginga immediately tries to console the hyperventilating lady. Yuki watches them leave before proceeding to panic.

 _Rina and Mayu are missing right now - I have to go find them immediately!_

Yuki rips off her pajamas in favor of a casual outfit with whites and yellows; she's twisting the front door open when she stops.

 _You shouldn't go outside tonight. I heard some superstitions about a "Walpurgis Night."_

That can't be real. Possibly - ? If Kanata were here, he'd probably say something like Yuki believing somewhat in Duras and god-given powers but not believing Walpurgis is a little ridiculous.

She pushes on anyways. The girls could be hurt or scared or both. Duras are not going to get in her way for her sisters - blood related or not.

.

.

"Zess... we have not-so-good news," says a boyish voice within his own head, piercing the silence around him.

Zess tenses from his position sitting within a window. "'Not-so-good news?'"

"Yuki's left the Orphanage, but I don't know why. Something is _blocking_ my ability - a barrier probably. We're sorry we lost contact with her - "

Zess is already up and over the crumbling wall, manifesting his sword in an instant. "I will protect her."

"No, no!" It's a different voic that travels through Zess's and Tsukumo's minds. "We can't interfere just yet! Takashiro-sama's orders!"

Zess lands silently, peering around the deep crimson sky and ominous, yellow moon like that of an eye. "I don't care about them."

"At least I mentioned his rules this time," Tooko says flatly. "He can't say we just forgot them."

"You're intentionally not listening to him?" Zess says, just for clarification.

"Just this last time. Unlike you."

A crowd of Duras turn their eyes to Zess's own. "I'm going to be busy. You have to find her."

"Tsukumo and I are trying! We've split up, but these Duras are everywhere..."

To the Duras, he points his sword to them. "Hurry up and turn to dust."

.

.

The sun has completely set and not a Duras in sight. The kids remain missing. Yuki catches her breath, leaning against a lamp post. _What to do now? They're somewhere..._

The night is cold and eerily quiet. She hasn't seen the girls _nor_ any other lifeform besides lazy cats. _I'm kind of scared -_

"You're so much _trouble_! You didn't listen at all!"

Wakamiya Kanata appears before her, looking tired and skin paler, but still just as annoyed as she expected. "Rina and Mayu are missing! I couldn't stay in."

"Even so..." He hesistates. "I would have looked for them in your place."

"I wasn't thinking too straight. But since we're both here, maybe we can look together!"

Kanata looks all around them. They stand near the train tracks beside the small woods. "They wouldn't be here. This town is too big - " His ringing phone interrupts him. The sound isn't from a call but from a text message.

 _Rina and Mayu are on school rooftop with me. They're safe._

 _-Uzuki_

"Uzuki found the girls!" Yuki laughs in relief.

The other narrows his eyes. "This is way too suspicious."

"Huh?"

"Why does Uzuki know they're missing? Why are they on your school rooftop? Most importantly, you haven't talked about Uzuki in a while. Is he okay?"

"U-Um..." He makes good points that are unexplainable. Perhaps Uzuki is trying to beg for forgiveness? "...that's true, but I'm still going to meet him, Kanata. I don't mind if my friends trick me... I just don't like to doubt them."

"Huh?" He runs a hand through his hair. "That makes no sense. He's going to hurt you, isn't he? You know it's a trap. It's safer at home."

Yuki shakes her head. "Rina and Mayu are either there or not there. I have to go because there's that chance."

 _She's being stubborn._ "Yuki... I'm... not leaving you alone. Let's go to the school tog - "

"Yes! I've been getting lonely without you!" If she were paying attention to her words, she'd be as red as Mars. "Let's go now! Come on!"

As stars become clearer in the sky, the two arrive at Kanata's old high school and Yuki's current school. The building seems taller and more stoic during the night as it casts long, pitch-black shadows. The sky is now deep crimson with black clouds spanning across the red like spider webs.

"Creepy," Yuki says with a shiver.

"You can still go home. I'll get the girls."

"I'm not the weak crybaby you knew," she smiles. "Let's go get them!"

"If they're even up there..."

The inside is just as unnerving. The moonlight can't permeate certain areas, so they remain pitch black. Their spines tingle as they make their way through the school.

"Maybe we should split up," Kanata suggests, "just in case this is a trap. Someone could be flanking us."

"No, I don't want to leave you just yet. Please." She holds onto his cold hand.

Kanata looks into her wide, worried eyes and sighs. "Let's go, Yuki."

Continuing, they go up the stairs to the rooftop. Yuki is the first through and she looks around, eyes immediately noticing the two girls sleeping, leaning on one another.

"Rina! Mayu! You're okay - " Upon closer inspection, Yuki notices their hands are bound with rope. "What is that...?"

Kanata notices the rope faster. "This is bad."

"And you'd be right. Yuki, Wakamiya. Welcome."

The two turn around. It is _Uzuki_ , disheveled and missing his glasses with an off-balanced grin going on. He still has on his school uniform on Sunday.

"Uzuki?" Yuki says, testing his response more than anything.

"That's Uzuki? You were more...together the last time we met," Kanata says. "Why do you have these girls?"

"It's so to coax out my prey, thank you," states the out-of-sorts boy. "And you, Wakamiya, will be my prey number two."

Kanata backs up to just where he knows Yuki is behind him. "I think your friend is secretly a cannibal."

"Close," she sighs. "I think that's a Duras."

Kanata's mind immediately pictures the usual inhuman creatures he'd seen for years. They were never completely clear or ever attacked anyone before him as Uzuki does. "A _what_? He's not some kind of monster beast!"

"I am not cannibal, but I am indeed a Duras. We come in different sizes and flavors, y'know." Uzuki's appearance changes to one completely unlike his: a person with pulled back hair and slit eyes with a malicious smirk. "Name's Bayou, a Mid-Villain - I'm the summonable kind."

"What? Yuki, how'd you know he was one of them?"

"I... can't explain it. But it makes sense, doesn't it? And Uzuki isn't a Duras, it's a Duras inside of him."

"Ding, ding, ding, right again." He changes back into Uzuki and pulls his collar down, exposing his neck. Some sort of elaborate bruise rests there, pulsating as if alive. "Ya see that mark? You get that if a Duras is possessing your body. This kid is a landmine! He was overflowing with hatred and jealousy - he seriously hated your guts. It hardly took effort to make him kill you. 'Course it didn't work. Not yet."

 _No, it's true... he hates me..._ Yuki bites her lip to stop from tearing up.

Kanata grits his teeth. "You aren't killing anyone tonight. Actually, why are you trying to kill her? Kill me instead."

"Kanata!"

"Don't rush, you're both on my list. But the girl's special. Once she's dead, I'll be promoted like leveling up on a video game! I won't be some stupid low rank, but possibly a General Class!" Uzuki, rather, Bayou manifests his own weapon: a simple sword. "Out of the way, Wakamiya. Ladies first."

Kanata lets out a growl before dashing to the somewhat startled, human-shaped Duras, fist raised. He manages to bring it down and have it connect with Bayou's jaw, but Bayou uses some kind of _energy_ to launch him back. Kanata hits the ground with his back hard and can't get back up.

"Kanata! _Kanata_!" Yuki kneels at his side, seeing the burned fabric on his clothes and the - she leans closer. Yuki jerks up Kanata's shirt over his chest and sees a festering wound that turns any nearby blood vessels black.

"That face you're making..." Kanata pants. "The wound... isn't good?"

"It - It looks poisoned. We n-need to get you to a h-hospital..." _No no no, don't die. Don't leave me. I'm not strong enough on my own..._

"Yuki... calm down..."

"No human doctor can fix a wound a Duras makes," Bayou interjects. "That human is going to die as the poison spreads throughout his body. You won't have to watch - you'll be dead soon."

He finishes his sentence standing behind Yuki, sword high into the air.

Yuki turns around slightly, wide eyed and shaking. "Uzuki... y-you're still in there, right? Please, please d-don't do this - !"

.

.

A bird lands on Tsukumo's shoulder. He stops shooting as he listens to the bird's chirps and nods. "Tooko, Zess, Yuki's at the school along with others."

"What? Why there?" Tooko replies, shattering yet another Duras, but the crowd doesn't grow any smaller.

"There were two kidnapped girls. I'm going to the high school - I'm the closest."

"Tsukumo, you can't go alone! You're not made for offense. I'm - I'm trying to hurry..."

Tooko drops her arms and lets the sword touch the ground. There's way too many for just one person. They all seem obsessed with her and her comrades for some reason. Is it their abilities? Yuki's ability is more easier to detect so why do they stay here and fight them?

 _Tsukumo feels guilty for losing track of her and wants to help out, but he's going to get hurt! I have to go and help. He can't fight a Mid-Villain or higher!_ Despite it burning her arms, she raises her sword and shatters another Duras, avoiding a hit by the beasts.

A herd of bird Duras with feathers like blades open their dragon-like jaws to bite her. She's far too slow to defend herself in time. This is why she must _not_ be separated from her brother.

Then the Duras explode from magic fire. Tooko senses a new presence at her side. "Tsukumo said at the school?"

 _Zess_! She allows herself a sigh of relief. "Yes. We need to hurry immediately. They're both in danger at this rate!"

Zess nods once and prepares his next attack.

.

.

A sound like fireworks rings through Bayou's ears.

The Mid-Villain feels something knock hard against his sword, completely reversing his momentum, and pushes his sword away from his target. He stumbles uncontrollably just before his weapon lands behind him, far away from his two targets.

Yuki watches the gap between them increase. "Uzuki?" Her hand reaches out for her lost friend, hesitant, because of how dangerous the boy is right now.

Someone grabs her wrist before she reaches too far. "Wait, this isn't the person you know."

Bewildered, Yuki looks at the person the arm is connected to. It's that boy, Tsukumo. "How did you...?"

Tsukumo looks back to a wounded Kanata. "Oh no... he's not going to survive long..."

Kanata lies on the ground - one hand gripping the clothing over his wound and the other in Yuki's hand - eyes squeezed shut and skin cold. Yuki is already shaking her head. "He's going to l-live. Kanata won't..."

Tsukumo lets go of her wrist and pulls out a second gun. "If we defeat this Duras, he will be fine."

Bayou, already gathered his sword, gets to his feet with a wicked smile. "As expected, a Zweilt from the Giou Clan. She was never going to be alone, huh?"

"Stay back," the boy warns, readying his guns. "Or I'll destroy you."

"You don't have the power. I'll kill all three of you! Reiga-sama will be pleased!"

 _Reiga_? Yuki decides she'll ask about that later - once they're safer. "Tsukumo, c-can you stop him without killing him? Uzuki is in there somewhere."

The boy frowns. "Killing the Duras will save your friend... so, yes, I can do that. I don't know how yet, being alone."

Yuki makes a startled noise at that. _He's... joking. Or... he likes winging things, right?_

Bayou's sword lights up with a blue hue; he slashes it sideways and a streak of piercing energy heads towards the two. Tsukumo immediately grabs Yuki and gets her to duck under the magic. She can feel the malice of his attack.

"Is this how much you hate me...?" she murmurs. The boy focuses on her for a moment before resuming the battle.

Bayou raises his sword once more while Tsukumo starts to shoot, for the bullets to pierce his chest. Unfortunately the Duras blocks the bullets and they ricochet on the rooftop.

"See?" Bayou grins. "You don't have the power!"

"I only need one shot," Tsukumo mutters.

The Duras slashes diagonally and right away Tsukumo knows he's in trouble. He may be able to sidestep the energy standing up, but if he does, it'll make a beeline for Yuki and her friend Kanata.

She doesn't know how to protect herself yet. Tsukumo resolves to taking the hit head-on - it probably won't kill him. It will _hurt_ , though.

" _No_!" To his surprise, someone deflects the blow for him. He recognizes the person once the light clears.

"Tooko?"

His sister, slightly out of breath, hugs him tightly. "What were you thinking? Were you about to take that hit?"

"I had to protect Yuki..."

Yuki looks between the two siblings. "Tooko, you're here, too?" She feels a little more safe.

"Yuki," calls a voice to her left, "are you alright?" Standing near her is Zess, which calms her heart. His eyes widen slightly upon seeing Kanata. "Is he...?"

"He's hurt, badly. I - I have to save him, but I don't know how. Tsukumo said we have to destroy the Duras to save Kanata, but how? I'm worried Kanata might - " She cuts herself off. "...but I don't want to hurt Uzuki either."

Bayou starts to feel dread at the growing numbers. "There can't be anymore of you left. Wait..." He looks at the new three closer. "The girl is at her limit, the boy is too powerless, and that fellow back there is a Duras."

"Huh?" Yuki looks up at Zess who grips his own sword.

"Enough talking," he states.

"Fine by me. You guys are pathetic. I'll kill all of you!"

Tsukumo starts shooting from his position while a tired Tooko clings onto him. Bayou wisely deflects the highly accurate bullets, save for a few grazes on his arms. Zess summons lighting to strike near Bayou's position. It ends up startling their opponent a bit and he grins.

Bayou swipes his hand across his body, sending a pulse of blue electricity. Tooko blocks - one hand on the flat of the blade, one hand on the hilt for maximum balance - for Tsukumo with difficulty; the sparks burn her fingers on the blade. Zess has a far easier time shielding himself, Yuki, and her friend with a magic-based shield.

" _Agh_ ," Tooko hisses after the attack, holding on to her burned hand.

"Tooko!" Tsukumo grabs her wrist and sees her veins slowly turning black and her skin darkening. "You're..."

"She's poisoned as well," Bayou smirks. "I told you that you are all weak."

Zess glares at the Duras, but does not attack, knowing Tsukumo isn't paying attention.

Yuki looks between Kanata and the people fighting for her safety. Why would they go to this extent to save her? She can't be that important. She's an orphan; her parents could not care for her. She can't help but wondering if she wasn't born, maybe her older brother Takashiro would've been happier without having to search for her, that Kanata and possibly Tooko wouldn't be in danger of dying, and that Uzuki wouldn't have hated her so much that all of this happened.

 _I hate this. I can only watch them fight my own battle. I'm the one who should have helped Uzuki before it led to this. Why'd I have to be so afraid?_ She clenches her hand not holding onto Kanata.

"No, no, I won't let her!" She hears Tooko saying.

"Let who?" Yuki blurts out. The two look at her with a worried gaze.

"No normal doctors can heal a wound from a Duras," Tsukumo explains. "There's only one person who can. You. You can heal Tooko and your friend, Kanata."

"No, don't do it, Yuki!" Tooko says, despite her hand looking worse than before. "You can't - I won't let you! I'm fine!"

"But... I can help you. I can help all of us..."

"Not now. _Please_... you can help a little later. We can handle this for you."

Is she saying that just to console her? Can they really handle this? After all, this is the night where the creatures are strongest. What would have been no big deal turned into a drastic situation.

But if Zess is a Duras, he should be stronger than normal as well. Unless this Reiga has something to do with it...As of now, Zess engages in battle against Bayou with their swords. Is she just imagining Zess's slight look of fatigue?

 _We won't last at this rate...I want to help so badly - this is all my fault._ Yuki rubs her watering eyes. _I just want everyone to be safe. Please._

It's starts to become obvious there is no help coming. It's them five against one enemy and her former friend. And the stranger, Zess, continues to fight Bayou, successfully nicking his sword hand and in the process of delivering a fatal blow.

 _Uzuki_! Yuki can't bear to watch her friend get hurt. There is no satisfaction in seeing him suffer, only disgust. Without thinking, she lets go of Kanata's hand and rushes over to Zess. She just manages to stop his arm as he sinks his sword into Uzuki's shoulder.

Uzuki makes a choking noise and cradles his bleeding wound.

Zess looks at the one who stopped him mid-swing.

"You can't hurt Uzuki!" Yuki cries. "I know he's hurt me, but that doesn't make it right for me to watch him suffer. He needs my help as his friend."

He watches her, face unreadable. "Your other friend will suffer the longer he remains alive."

She looks back to the alone Kanata. "I-I know... but, please..." She's fifteen and she's in such a situation as this. Her mind and heart are racing, she feels sick to her gut.

"You are all pathetic!" Yuki can barely react, but Zess can do a bit better. He tries to dodge the sword, but it scratches a long line down his arm starting at the shoulder, taking his jacket sleeve with it.

Blood, still warm, makes it down to Yuki's hands, clothes, and face like paint splatters. Before she can completely break down from the trauma, she sees Zess's upper arm has two, blood red _Xs_ vertical with one another. It doesn't look like a tattoo by any means. She can certainly feel very, very dark energy coming from it.

 _What is that? Why is that there?_ Her head feels light.

"Yuki, Zess! Are you okay?"

"Zess?"

"Fine," Zess responds, gazing momentarily at his exposed... scar? "Stay back, Yuki. Go be with your friend."

 _Yuki. Friend_. She blinks until the world is in focus. "Y-Your arm! It's bleeding..."

He chooses this time to smile. "I'm used to it. It will be okay."

"Doesn't that hurt you...?"

"That brand." Bayou staggers backwards. "That bloody red brand. 'He who betrayed us wears the bloody crosses.' You're Brand Zess, traitor and enemy to Duras kind!" Fear fills Uzuki's face the Duras wears as a mask.

 _Brand Zess... traitor... Duras..._ Everything that made up Yuki's world feels like it's crumbling.

"You talk too much," states Brand Zess with a glare. "I had no intention of being your ally. There is no reason for you to treat me as a traitor. Yuki, I am going to kill the Mid-Villain."

"You're... injured," she replies weakly. Almost everyone is, huh? "...we can't continue this battle. We have to run!"

"We can't go anywhere far, not under this night. Even if we could, weak Duras become strong. This Duras is even stronger using this _Uzuki_ 's life force. He must be defeated." Zess manages to get Yuki to let go.

Meanwhile the Duras starts to smirk. "Right. Tonight, I am stronger! I'm enough to give ya a run for your money. C'mon!"

Yuki lets her arms hang limp at her sides. _This is too much. I can't - I can't stand this anymore._ She grits her teeth. _I want this to all end! Stop with all this pain!_

A foreign feeling shakes Yuki's core. It is almost like that jerk a person feels as the elevator moves but much longer and powerful. Before she knows it, the entire rooftop is covered in a soft, golden light with light fragments - almost like fireflies - floating from the ground all the way into the sky where they disappear.

And at once, a deep pain strikes her core. She holds her head, bearing the pain to look at the light.

Tooko's mouth drops open slightly. _Yuki's ability... the Light of God. This light looks so beautiful and pure and yet... I feel so sad._

"Tooko, your hand!"

She looks down to see the wound fading. "...she's healing me... again..."

Zess watches the soft light, somewhat melancholy.

"Gah!" Bayou bumps into the rooftop railing, clutching his head. "This light! It hurts! I'm not dying and it _hurts_!" He forces open his eyes. "...wh... where is this? Why am I - ? That _demon_. He bewitched me!"

"Uzuki?" Yuki ignores her own pain. "I-Is that really you?"

"Stay away, Yuki! I'll hurt you like this. Even more. Even Kanata. Dear God, is he _dying_? I - I just killed him - !"

"He's not dead," Yuki says, walking closer with slow movements. "Kanata is fine. I know it."

"How can you know for sure...?" Uzuki hunches over in pain before sputtering, "Kill me now! Kill me before I hurt you again, before this demon returns! Kill me as _me_!"

...this reunion wasn't what she was hoping for. "Why are you saying that?"

"Don't you see? I was jealous of you, Yuki! How come you grew so popular so fast and here I am stuck with just _you_ as my friend? Why wasn't I popular? Aren't we both unwanted nobodies? Why are you so different?!"

"...I didn't know you felt that way. This wasn't because I saw your past...?"

Uzuki takes a moment to remember that event. "That was... scary. I just remember you crying, not out of fake empathy or sympathy, but because of emphathy. I realized that's the reason you got so popular, and what makes us different. I don't have anymore empathy! Not after my mother tried to kill me, that betrayal.

"I don't care anymore," he sighs. "I'm going to be all alone forever."

Yuki gasps at his sudden change. "No, you won't - !"

"I will! I have no choice! I wanted only _you_ , and I can never get that. You're too pure, Yuki. This world needs you more than me." He spreads his arms out wide. "End me tonight!"

" _No_!"

Zess narrows his eyes. "Understood."

Yuki stares at him. "What?! No, no we have to save Uzuki!"

"Tsukumo!"

"Right." No longer preoccupied with his sister, he aims his black gun at Uzuki and fires.

 _No_! Yuki can't stop the bullet from zipping by her. And while she focuses on the bullet, Zess starts to run to Uzuki, sword ready.

The bullet pierces Uzuki's chest.

And passes through, pulling along disembodied Bayou.

Yuki gasps, the pieces falling together.

"I bind you," Tsukumo adds as the Duras is pined in the air and an easy target for Zess.

"What?! Lemme go! _Stop_!" Bayou struggles against the bonds.

Zess plunges the sword through, shattering the creature. At once, Uzuki drops to his knees. Yuki barely catches him.

"I'm not dead..." His voice is hallow.

"Uzuki... that day with the plants... you needed help and you couldn't ask for it," Yuki says softly.

"I didn't know I needed it. I'm sorry for all of this mess." He rubs his eyes. "It's my jealousy that got so many people hurt. I just want to be like you. I want my own empathy so I can have friends."

The girl sees his glasses resting in his chest pocket. She grabs it and places it on his eyes, lips turned upwards. "You do have empathy. You found me when I was alone and helped me. I'm glad you were my friend, Uzuki."

When Uzuki starts to cry, it only reminds her that her friend is a confused teenager just like she is. He has his own insecurities and feelings. She didn't realize it until now because Uzuki was always so composed yet distant.

Zess, back on the rooftop, watches Yuki comforting Uzuki then to his own wound. "You died a moment ago. A bullet to the chest. You can start anew now."

Tooko and Tsukumo make their way to Wakamiya Kanata who rests with a peaceful face.

"We need to wipe his memory," Tooko says.

"I doubt it'll work. He's too close to Yuki and can see the Duras like she can. He is probably a sensitive human being. He could become an ally to us."

"...true. We could use all the help we can get."

"Tooko, Tsukumo, is Kanata...?"

The siblings let Yuki sit next to them.

"He's going to be all right. We just need to take him to our doctor to fully fix him up, but the outer wound is gone, see?" Tooko points to his unblemished chest. "The poison still remains, a minute amount. Just like my hand."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course! Thank you for healing me, but... aren't you hurting more?"

"Wha - ?"

The rooftop door opens once more. A man in a business suit saunters out, observing the soft light. "Well done, Yuki. You've awakened your powers."

And yet Takashiro doesn't sound happy.

"You're here? How did you...?" Yuki starts.

"I'm not as defenseless as you think I am. Plus, this place is a practical beacon. Were it not for the fact this light hurts all who are not your comrades, Duras would be swarming here."

"I-I'm sorry. I can't control it. I don't know what I did." Intuition, perhaps? "Wait, why would I be in pain, Tooko?"

She winces. "The Light of God can heal their allies provided that _they_ take on their pain. Yuki, you suffer when you take away our own suffering."

"Huh?" That explains why her body aches. Why her chest feels tight and why she feels something - bugs? - is crawling inside her.

"But we need you. And you're always eager to shoulder such pain..." Tooko begins to tear up, prompting Tsukumo to dry away her tears.

 _We've just met. Is there more than one of my ability?_

"I'm sorry, Mayu, Rina. Let's go home..."

Uzuki unties the knots and tries to wake up the sleeping girls. Whatever the demon did to him, he put a sleeping spell on the girls. Takashiro walks over to the three and hands Uzuki three vials.

"Drink this before you sleep tonight. This will prevent the Duras from reforming within you and will wake up the girls."

The boy takes the vials. "Thanks... sir. You look similar to Yuki."

"We're related. Off you go."

"I don't want to go home just yet. I'll drop them off and... go somewhere alone. Just to set my mind straight. Goodnight, Yuki, everyone."

Most of them chorus "goodnight." The boy leaves with the girls in hand.

Takashiro stops idly smiling. "Those vials will actually erase their memories and heal any aftereffects. Your loved ones will be safe."

"Safe?...That so?" With adrenaline and stress leaving her body numb, her inner thoughts tumble out:

"Takashiro-sir, what is all this? Zweilts, Duras, me. Why am I in this? I'm a nobody, sir. I was left on the orphanage's steps by unknown parents. I've always wondered why I was born. If I weren't, this wouldn't have happened. Nobody would be injured right now, all because I couldn't help a friend."

She looks over the railing and sees Uzuki exiting the school. "That's wrong... A nobody couldn't be able to do this. I'm... _someone_. I don't know anymore. I know what I'm not. I'm not Sakurai Yuki. With this power, I get that the Duras will be after me, so I can't stay here and get more innocents hurt."

The greenhouse incident flashes in her mind. _I'm not safe._

"This is terrible. I've... lost something important to me tonight. In exchange, I get an uncertain and confusing future with you all. I'm sorry if I sound rude. I just" - her eyes are watery - "want a reason" - they threaten to fall - "as to why I was born. I feel like a misery to everyone. I'm afraid - afraid I'll cause you all pain and I'm too clueless to solve it. It'll become like _this_... It'll be all my fault."

 _I'll be a hypocrite. Wanting peace yet causing misery. Why is life so unfair?_

She's jerked out of her thoughts when she feels a hand on her shoulder. It's Zess, with soft, sincere, supernatural eyes, the only way to read his emotions.

"Even if you cause the light to die or if everyone turns against you, I will still be here at your side," he insists. "You will never be alone again."

His absolute belief, sincerity, worry... "Why... would you do all this for a stranger?"

"You're my reason to live. Every day that passes, I have a will to get up and move. I've seen the love you hold in your heart and how the world tries to turn it into hate."

" _Awaken_ ," a small voice whispers, " _my sleeping heart._ "

 _He says those things like we've met before,_ she thinks weakly. The exhaustion of four days of emotional and mental agony start to take its toll. The world starts to blur. Thinking becomes slow and cloudy like a groggy morning. She thinks she says a thank-you back before she falls unconscious into his arms.

.

.

"This is," Yuki blinks, "my room?"

Daylight shines through the close curtains. Her clothes are fresh and her face is cleaned. And she doesn't think she dreamed.

It feels like a long nightmare has passed.

Yuki walks through the halls of Asahi Orphanage and finds Takashiro chatting to some of the ladies.

 _He exists. It's not a lie._ "Um, excuse me, Takashiro-sir?"

He turns, surprised then delighted. "You're awake! Doing better?"

"...think so."

"Oh, Yuki is leaving today! They grow up so fast..."

"We won't forget you, Yuki. You're always welcomed here."

"Make a name for yourself!"

Leaving? Right. "Th-Thank you."

She goes to pack up clothes and sentimental items such as her white belt from karate and a photo of Kanata, Uzuki, and Yuki all happy and all friends. She grabs her phone, some other things, and manages to only fill one bag.

Last of all, she grabs her silver ring. She can breathe a bit more easy with it nearby.

Yuki looks at her empty room and sighs.

" _On the bright side, you're going to Tokyo. You can discover yourself as Giou Yuki. There's already people who care about me._ "

Waiting outside are the Zweilt from last night, chatting in front of a fancy car. Yuki makes her way over to them.

"Big Sis Yuki!" "Yuuukiii!"

Rina and Mayu give her a surprise hug. The children still clad in pajamas appear so much better from their pale, motionless bodies yesterday.

"You two are okay!" Yuki squeezes them.

"Yeah! Uzuki took us home," Rina says.

"We don't know what happened."

"I'm sorry," Yuki murmurs.

"Sorry? For what? You're so weird."

Mayu beams. "See you soon, Big Sis Yuki!"

"...don't you mean, 'goodbye?'"

" _Noooo_. Cuz you'll be back one day. So, we don't need 'goodbye.'"

Their optimism brightens Yuki's mood. "See you soon! Stay happy and healthy. Sleep nine hours every night..." She continues to explain things one must do before one final hug and she steps outside the gate. "Good morning! I think it's morning?"

Tooko, formerly chatting with her brother next to the car, looks positively excited. "Mornin'! Psst, Kanata was treated last night and is currently resting. Call him back later."

"Ah, thank you."

"I'm glad you're coming with us. We can't fight without you, Yuki, but, darn it, we will be there if you need to cry or vent about things, kay?" The older girl takes Yuki's hand. Yuki nods.

Tsukumo even looks happy in his quiet sort of way.

Zess sticks to slouching against the car without a particular expression, as if trying to make himself invisible. Yuki notices him right away.

"Yesterday, your arm..." He wears another jacket, so she can no longer see his wound.

"It's nothing," he says mildly. She has her doubts.

"Excuse me for interrupting." A woman dressed just as formal as Takashiro bows to Yuki. "I am the secretary of Giou Takashiro and will be driving you to Tokyo today, Shikibe Ibuki."

"Oh! Pleased to meet you, Shikibe, ma'am."

"You may call me 'Ibuki.' I hope we can become acquainted one day."

"Thank you, Ibuki, ma'am. You look very pretty!"

"R-Really?" Ibuki's face turns a slight shade of pink at her sudden compliment. "I think you and your modest, little dresses are more cute."

"This? This is nothing..."

"We should get moving," Zess states, ending the politeness war.

"Yeah, guess we should," Tooko agrees. "Yuki! Have you said your goodbyes and hugs? Are we you rushing too much?"

"You're not. It's my choice to go. Everything will be okay." Yuki smiles. _This is the beginning of the real me._

Her smile eases them. It's so hard to get a real smile out of Yuki that any genuine smile automatically relaxes them and they wouldn't even realize it.

"In that case," Tooko murmurs, "welcome home, Yuki." She sweeps her relative into a warm hug. Tsukumo joins in, and Yuki is sandwiched between two siblings and she can't move. But she thinks it feels very nice.

Zess notices her predicament and it sends a spark of annoyance through his body. "Yuki cannot hug back; don't you two know how to hug better? Furthermore, isn't this the third or fourth time you've hugged her?"

Tooko lets go. "Yes, it probably has been! There's gonna be a looot more, too! You can't hog Yuki to yourself!"

"I do not."

Yuki's giggles interrupts their argument.

Fighting a smile at her amusement, Zess says, "Yuki, my real name... it's Luka Crosszeria."

She feels a brief sense of déjà vu. She nods. _This name fits him better._ "Hello, Luka."

"Wait! What is 'Zess,' then? You told us a fake name?" Tooko fumes.

"It is not fake. It is an alias."

"Same thing!"

"Why would I," he says with exasperation and only logic that makes sense to him, "give my real name to a mere woman?"

Tooko fumes even more. "Sorry for being a 'mere woman!' I'm going to keep calling you 'Luka,' _Luuuka_! _Everyone_ will know your name!" She punches his arm (the bad one).

He hisses at the pain. "...this is why I didn't trust you with my name."

Tsukumo, still holding Yuki, tries his hardest to stifle his laughter. The girl watches them arguing in pure fascination, never having seen Tooko so angry or a genuine argument between family members. She stops being interested when Tooko hit Luka's bad arm and asks if he's all right.

(Though unsurprisingly, he denies any pain.)

"Let's get going on the road," Ibuki calls.

"Right!" "Oh...all right." "Okay."

Before she leaves, she sees a figure waving in the distance. Is that... Uzuki? She returns a bright smile and gets into the car.

.

.

"Yuki, do you remember what happened last night?" Tooko asks from her seat in front of Yuki.

"It gets blurry at some parts... sorry."

Tooko decides to inform her.

She is not the orphan named Sakurai Yuki, but Giou Yuki. She has a special ability called "the Light of God." ( _Tsukumo and I share the Ears of God, but his is stronger. He can hear birds speaking while we both can hear the hearts of others._ ) Her ability allows her to heal and protect, usually hurting her in the process.

( _But we need you. We won't be able to survive!_ ) ( _Ah, so I'm a battery charger?_ ) ((Laughing) _That's one way of putting it._ )

Uzuki was possessed by a Duras ( _In your language, it means the 'prideful ones.'_ ) summoned by their enemy Reiga in their battle. The memories of Uzuki, Rina, and Mayu are gone. Kanata rests right now with all his memories intact. There is little a mindwipe can provide him.

Now they are all going to go home - !

"Not Yuki and Zess," Ibuki says. "They must go to the police station, Takashiro's orders."

The siblings gasp in unison. "Eh?! But that means - !"

.

.

to be continued...

( _Updated 5/17/17_ )

.

 **AN**

 **Facts & Trivia: Walpurgisnacht is on April 30, and this story says that date falls on a Sunday. April 30 falls on Sunday in years 2006 and 2017. We'll just assume that the story picks the year 2006, hahah. Fortunately I can assume how Golden Week would go in 2006 using 2017! Golden Week is a series of successive holidays over a week - May's first week. It starts from April 29th until May 5th.**

 **We will also assume Yuki's school lets out for the entire first week of May. Which excuses her for spending an entire day at the police station and at the mansion. And it's also perfect because Yuki can become accustomed to her new surroundings within the week of no school.**

 **Some more fun facts: a Japanese school is split into three terms (ending in July, December, and mid-March) and school starts in April and ends mid-March.**

 **(Small changes added just because it's more fun to write and makes this less predictable and a rehash.)**


	4. Story 4 NEW

**NEW - This was waay back Dec 2016. Whewf.**

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

.:.

Chapter of the Tragic Anemone

.

 _Story 4_

 _New Encounters_

.:.

Even through that space where consciousness blends into sleep, Yuki can still hear the quiet engine and feel some of the bumps on the road - not harsh and sudden jumps, but like a gentle reminder.

 _I have to go now_ , someone faintly whispers.

Yuki amuses the voice. It has to be a part of her dream. _Go where?_

 _To the one who is most special to me_ , the voice replies, almost scolding Yuki for not knowing. _To the one who waits for me._

 _Who are you?_ Because for a second, Yuki can think clearly enough to realize what's going on.

 _"You?" What does that mean?_

Yuki wakes up. The voice - so painfully confused - echoes in her mind. Why was it that the voice focused more on "you" than "who?" Should she worry about that?

Wait a moment.

She can't hear the engine anymore. There are no bumps in the road. Through the almost blinding daylight there seems to be a ceiling above her and a bed underneath her. A soft bed hugging her thin frame. Did they already reach their destination?

Yuki sits up. On the bed decorated with a white duvet, Luka sits on the side edge, looking at the floor as he contemplates. Curiously enough, his hands and upper arms are wrapped in bandages. Red patches cut through the white cloth - his wounds are so severe that they bleed through.

 _I have to help him_. Yuki moves towards him across the bed, dimly recognizing the outift she wears is far too elaborate for her closet and that it feels somewhat off. She stops before Luka, sitting on her knees. He still hasn't noticed her. She reaches her hands toward his wound...

"Yuki," goes his quiet voice that jolts Yuki like a shout, "you aren't trying to heal me, right?"

She immediately hides her hands behind her back, just under her long hair. "That's absurd! I know I'm not supposed to. You're just imagining things."

 _How did he know? I was so silent!_

"But more importantly, we have to change your bandages. They could get infected at this rate, and..."

Luka smiles as he turns and rests his hand on her cheek, face centimeters away. _We're so close_... Yuki thinks.

"Please," he whispers, "don't be so worried. You're already hurting enough."

"I'm always going to worry, Luka. I can't rest if I know someone I love is going to get hurt. Here I am sitting in this _lonely_ room while my family fights a war we know won't end," she rants. "I just want to help, but this is the only way I _can_."

"You don't understand... Just you being alive right now gives those guardians hope. I've seen it." Without a response, she frowns. "However, I wish I could take you away from all of this."

"No, not me, Luka. I wish I could take you away to a place where you could be happy. I will stay here if I have to."

He leans closer without stopping. "You are not alone. I'm here with you."

This is really close. Why are their noses brushing together and their mouth growing closer? _Is this...this - ?! Wh - What about Kanata?!_ The world starts to fade away just before their kiss connects.

.

.

The dream snaps Yuki awake.

Her eyes open, but she makes no sound, no movement to indicate the others. Waking up for real this time, she can feel just how tired her body is. The dream leaves her memory in reverse order; she can faintly recall a ceiling. With an internal startle, she realizes she rests her cheek on Zess's, no, Luka's shoulder. _I should move_... She remains still.

"I'm really frustrated, is all," Tooko is saying. "On one hand, I want her to be happy, but there's no way that can happen when she's with us. And then, I want to protect her. I want to hold her hand and tell her it's all right when she wants to talk me."

It feels like she is intruding on something private. She closes her eyes and concentrates on not moving.

"We can do that now," her brother says. "She's reachable, though every bit the enigma we knew her as."

"You're telling me. I don't think I'll ever understand her..." She laughs a little. "Luka!" Yuki hears her move in her seat, her voice sounds closer. "Do you have any clue what's going through her mind?"

"I wouldn't tell you," he monotones.

"Eh? Why not?"

"You wouldn't be able to comprehend it, rather. Such is the way with two people having two different ideologies working together."

"What's so different about her way thinking?" Her voice sounds purely confused.

"Compared to you, everything."

The siblings are silent for a long moment. Tsukumo breaks the silence with: "Even being so close, we're still so far away..."

 _I don't know what they're talking about, but I want to help somehow._

Luka tenses and starts off rather awkwardly, "She may... let you in this time. This life is unpredictable; everything could change."

"Oh, good point! We can still all be friends! We can paint our nails and talk about boys, or..."

Yuki tries hard to not giggle. _Thank you for making them happy again._ All right, how is she going to "wake up?" She doesn't think she'd be able to lie about it being her first time waking up. So she stays still, thinking, until she starts to fall asleep.

 _Wake up._

She is tired. She must rest her body.

 _Wake up now. I have to know before I leave them. I'm running out of time._

Her family will wake her up when they arrive at the police station. For now, she must sleep...

 _Yuki_!

An image appears into her mind, coupled with intense emotions and feelings. Yuki is looking down, at her chest, where a bloody sword is, stuck through her body via her back. First shock. Pain flares throughout her chest. Conflicting and violent emotions run through her mind. One conscious thought remains lucid: _I'm dying_.

" _Ah_!"

She gets a glance of a blue sky before holding her chest, checking for a sword to be there. It does not exist.

What kind of dream was that? Her entire body trembles.

...they're calling her name. She didn't notice until now.

"I had a really scary dream. I'm sorry for worrying you like that..."

Tooko reaches from her seat to grab her hand. "What happened? You're so pale and you're shaking like a leaf..."

"Um... it's really scary... I'll tell it to you later." As an afterthought, "Sorry for worrying you."

Tsukumo turns in his seat to watch her. "If humans had the power to jump into other's dreams, Tooko and I would gladly parole yours."

"Oh? Thank you - I'd definitely do the same for you. Maybe we could eat exotic food and go many places."

"Tsukumo, Yuki, Luka, we could have dream parties! All the fun and none of hassle of the aftermath! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Yuki smiles. "I think so."

Luka, who had been watching her carefully even since she stirred slightly in her sleep, promises himself the two of them will talk later.

.

.

"Yuki is very important," says the older girl again. "When our strength fails, we rely on your power. But healing causes you pain, so we vow to fight our best without making an serious injury. It's such a wonderful feeling protecting others without any serious injury and saving you pain. You are the 'Light of God,' or the 'Source of Light,' much like Tsukumo and I being the 'Ears of God,' or 'One Who Hears All.'"

"About that. You keep referring to my ability like it's happened before. Does this gift pass to person from person?"

"Wah! No, no! I thought you - nevermind. Yuki, do you believe in reincarnation? Because you've lived so, so many lives. Tsukumo and I have as well. This is not the first time our souls have been born in this world."

Past lives? That would explain her feeling like they've all met, somehow, years ago. "...but do we forget our previous life?"

"Not quite," Tsukumo says. "We remember the very important things from our past lives. The further a life is, the less we recall. However your case is unique. You have no memory of your past."

"Only I forgot?"

"This is sorta your first time not remembering anything. We don't really know why. I think they'll come back to you in time, especially being around familiar faces so often! We're going to live together at the Twilight Mansion, Yuki!"

Yuki's face heats up. "That sounds... so fancy. I've never had many fancy things in my life."

"Don't you frown! You're going to be our little princess, you hear!"

"I'm - huh?"

"You're so important Yuki. You're our little princess!"

She smiles. "...ah, okay. But please treat me normally. We're family, after all."

"We're family," she agrees, "just as much as we're comrades united under the fight against the Duras." She answers the question before Yuki asks. "It's the reason why our souls are constantly reborn. Because for a thousand years, we've been in war.

"It began with the ' **Setting of Tartarus**.' That's when Giou Reiga, our enemy, betrayed the clan and started this war on the Duras side. When he left, nobody expected his war to last so long. It makes sense now. He controls an entire world of Duras who have no kind thoughts about humans."

She points to Luka. "Except him. He's the only exception. Zess, or Luka, joined our side in the last battle. He's also our go-to-guy about any of our Duras-related needs like weaknesses, strengths, and the fact they have retractable nails like a cat!"

"Oooh, really?" Yuki says to a mentally groaning Luka.

"Sleeping now," Luka decides. "Yuki, lend your shoulder."

He shuts his eyes as he rests against her, body warm and surprisingly light enough she doesn't topple to the side. She can feel his silky, black hair against her neck and see his long eyelashes. With him in such a peaceful state, her heartbeat picks up.

"Oh, that's new," Tooko mumbles. "He never sleeps in front of us. He must feel so happy to have you back."

"Ah, so he's happy right now? I'm glad." She smiles at the sleeping Duras.

"Yuki, Takashiro-sama will explain this to you more in detail. Not just because he's the boss, but because he has discovered a way of retaining all his memories - every single detail."

Yuki notices with a start her tone isn't happy anymore.

"Happy things, sad things, he will always remember them in such vivid detail as if it just recently happened. Every single thing for over a thousand years. Understandably, that gives Takashiro-sama a lot of influence - he's a godsend. But... despite him never having the pleasure of forgetting, he carries out his duties amd responsibilities faithfully, never for praise, only that someone has to.

"It's his fate. Much like it's ours to fight in this war we're not sure will end, and your fate to heal the wounded time after time."

 _Fate_. Her existence only has one outcome like many others. It seems her elder brother suffers most of all. Just who is he? She remembers his last words to her this morning: _I've got work to do, but expect some familiar faces to pick you up. Have a good day!_ Yuki won't let herself get down; she forces away any sadness and says, "If it's my fate to heal you, then I'm fine. If healing you all is the only way I can help, than I will try my absolute hardest. And if we share the same fate, well... we're together, right? We're not alone anymore. Let's work together!"

The siblings nod, eyes full of emotions Yuki can't even begin to comprehend. She continues. "By the way... does Luka ever sleep? It's not very nice going without sleep. I crammed for a test once with an all-nighter." She sighs. "Worst day ever..."

"I think he does. I've asked him before, but he's never given me a straight answer. And he gets mad and calls me 'nosy.' Seriously - does he think I'm _not_ supposed to worry about him sometimes, too? He's cold and fierce like a stray cat! Don't you think so, eh?"

"N-Not really. I think Luka is very kind and admirable. He's very gentle and sort of discreet. It reminds me of a protective older brother."

"'Older brother?'" Tsukumo and Tooko echo and share a look... before laughing.

"It seems," Tsukumo mumbles through giggles, "Luka is going to have a hard time in the future."

"What... did I say?" Yuki blinks. As if he can hear the conversation, Luka grimaces.

"You're gonna have to let Luka explain more about it," Tooko says. "Don't you fret - we love you just the way you are!"

Yuki tilts her head in absolute puzzlement just as Luka wakes up from a nightmare. "I don't understand - ah, you're awake! So soon?"

He's rubbing his head. "Nightmare."

"Are you okay?"

 _It's sort of like Yuki is his mother_ , the older girl thinks, somewhat melancholy. _Or... maybe something of Luka lingers in her soul and this is the way they acted when_... Her stomach turns cold, a faint memory tugging at her heart.

Her brother nudges her elbow. "Tooko? Did you forget I'm by your side?"

She jolts. "It's not like that! Your ears are broken 'cause I wasn't thinking anything like that!"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ibuki interrupts after remaining silent for so long (she is the master of silent laughter and remaining composed) "the police station is near. Yuki and Luka will arrive at the Twilight Mansion at a later time."

.

.

"You're busy today, Takashiro-sama. You could be overexerting yourself."

Takashiro hits the elevator button. "Today is special. Everything must go correctly, or else we could lose Yuki. I need her to trust me."

The doors open with a _bing_ and the three saunter in.

One boy, slightly pale, thin, but having smooth, light brown hair and subdued eyes, presses the button to the correct floor. His posture is well-maintained like a leader or a sign of maturity. "Today is the day we meet Yuki, eh, Hotsuma?"

"It don't concern me," the other grumbles, arms folded over his chest. His blond hair is wild and his red jacket is a beacon compared to the other's muted colors.

His partner watches him before looking away. "Then it doesn't concern me as well."

Takashiro is familiar with their behavior and without hesitation, he states, "We are needed today to solve a murder case involving demons and the paranormal - our area specialty. This murder case is not possible for someone of this world. Shuusei, ready?"

The boy manifests a crystal ball in the palm of his hands for a response.

"You'll use your ability to see beyond our limitations."

"Yes, Takashiro-sama."

"And Hotsuma?"

Hotsuma meets his gaze, grumpy.

His boss smiles. "You'll be the one to greet Yuki today. Make a good impression!"

His "good mood" - however fake it is - cannot penetrate Hotsuma's defense. "Whatever. I'm not dependin' on her."

 _As expected. This boy only has a soft spot for Shuusei._ "Do what you want, however Yuki just may depend on you." Hotsuma doesn't respond.

The doors open to their correct floor: an empty, almost claustrophobic hallway. Takashiro fixes his tie and the three - him, Hotsuma, Shuusei - step forward in unison.

.

.

"This is the police station? It's really tall," Yuki sighs, peering up at the looming building. Luka shuts the door behind her, while Tooko reaches over Tsukumo's lap and sticks her head out the window.

"Be careful. Shuusei is nice, if a little distant. But Hotsuma is a troublesome boy. Try not to get too discouraged."

"Thank you. See you soon." Yuki waves at the departing vehicle.

Sometime later, as the two walk on the sidewalk, she says, "I'm really nervous. Not because I'm meeting new people, but because this is a police station. I know I haven't done anything wrong. I can't help feeling like I _did_ , though."

"I doubt you will ever be arrested," Luka replies, half paying attention and half scanning their surroundings.

"I hope not, too. Do you think Takashiro-sir will tell me what Tooko and Tsukumo told me?"

Her comrade does not reply. It does not matter much. Soon they are inside and up the elevator to the floor holding Takashiro's office. They meet the man in a small atrium. Empty, plastic benches sit before a wall made of windows, making the shadows elongated as there are no florescent lights on the ceiling currently powered. The artificial lights are saved for the evening, yet most prefer them off to see the night stars.

The shadows, the limit radius of vision - something doesn't feel right.

"Yuki, Zess," Takashiro greets brightly. "Glad to see you in one piece. How are you doing? Need rest?"

"I'm doing okay. Um... Tooko and Tsukumo told me a few things..."

"What about?"

"Just... past lives and the basics of this war..." _And you. Are you okay?_ She is not confident enough to say that.

She can't determine his reaction. "Hm... There will be plenty of time to talk about what you've learned. For now, the past few days have been chaotic, hasn't it? Please, rest."

Her older brother must be the kind of person willing to take on that pain and not cry out. If they become closer, he may be more comfortable with letting his persona go. Yuki decides to play along that Takashiro is fine. "Oh, school. I'm going to be living here now, so... do you want me to commute from here to my old school?" It isn't unheard of students travelling for hours to and from school.

"No, for multiple reasons. In your situation, it'd be unsafe to be too far from the Giou. Secondly, there is no need for you to stress yourself out with things like that."

He's beginning to imply she won't be going to her old school anymore, something that relieves and saddens her. Finally Uzuki is okay now, but she doesn't know what happened that night after she fainted in great detail. She and Kanata would walk together, chatting - that's no longer possible now. At least she won't accidentally trigger her powers to harm any innocents. She doesn't want to remember the greenhouse accident.

Takashiro notices how her face falls and ruffles her hair. "Brighten up, Yuki. You'll go to a new school with Tooko, Tsukumo, and the rest soon. It's a school better suited to your powers. You'll live with them as well. Change can be scary, however there are many people who will help you adjust."

"O... Okay, I feel better now," she replies sincerely.

"Good. Ah, Zess. I need to speak with you in private for a moment. Do you mind?"

Luka hesitates. He'll have to leave Yuki _alone_ and talk to Takashiro _alone_. He can't decide which is worse. The girl interprets the pause as him not wanting to leave her side.

"This is a police station. I won't get hurt here," she smiles.

"Right, right. So quit your glaring. I won't hurt you at all!"

Luka does not desist his scowling. Reluctantly, he follows the older man to his office. It is also lit up in a similar fashion. The source of light comes from one giant window and does not light up every nook and cranny.

Takashiro leans on the edge of his desk, composure less business-like than before, while Luka stays a distance away, ready to burst out the door.

"Zess," he starts. "Rather, Luka. Is it okay if I called you that? I need to know something important. Regarding Yuki... what are your feelings?"

.

.

All by herself, Yuki walks to the wall of windows, looking out at a world that revolves without her. It reminds her of all the times Kanata had people-watched, eyes seemingly desperate to find some good in his own race. He only saw the people as self-centered; she always thought people were very determined, working to help themselves or their family.

People watching isn't as fun to her as it was Kanata, but darn it - it'd rubbed off on her. She watches the people complete their daily tasks - some buried in their phones, some talking to other human beings - with their faces bright because it's the holidays.

Speaking of that, how many police officers are working today? It can't be enough to close down this station. Maybe none at all are missing.

 _I wonder what they're like... Hotsuma and Shuusei. They're somewhere within here._ She tries to picture them based on Tooko's descriptions, but fails. _I'll have to be patient, and then..._

Yuki presses her face closer to the heated glass, trying to see past the glare and to a specific person on the sidewalk. Specifically to a man wearing a bloodied coat and something sharp in his left hand.

 _Wha - ?! Is that... a m-murderer? Here?_ Yuki looks around forgetting it's only her there. After a quick internal debate, she reasons a mad Luka is okay if she doesn't let a potential murderer walk past. Down she goes, taking the stairs and bursting out of the doors, but slows her pace to look for the mad man.

"Did I lose him?" Yuki mumbles, panting. "Oh no..."

"Get away!"

That voice isn't far from where she is. It's a spot near a sturdy tree in the window's blind spot. The man holds a young child in a pastel-pink dress and hair in two pigtails by the wrist while wielding a sharp kitchen knife in his other hand.

"H-Help!" the small child stutters, eyes meeting Yuki's.

 _In a situation like this, you must defuse, not fight._ She walks up to both the man and the child, palms raised, voice pleasant. "Please, sir, tell me what's wrong. Why are you doing this?"

She can't see his reaction with his hat casting deep shadows on his face, but he does stop moving. The girl continues to struggle in vain.

"It's... Golden Week," Yuki says desperately. "This is a time of rest and break. If you hurt her, this would be the last one you ever take."

The girl manages to break free and runs to Yuki, crying. She picks her up. "It's... okay now..."

Yet she is nervous.

For good reason - that very man takes a step forward, as if she's his new target.

 _This is bad... I'm a little over my head here._ Still, she'll use whatever means possible to protect the little girl.

Surprise, surprise, a voice commands: " _Dark creature, incinerate._ "

At once does the man crumple from conjured flames that eat nothing but his existence. The way the man turns black and charred would seem the flames are hot. To Yuki, she feels no heat. Like the flames are an illusion. Horror creeps in as she watches a man burn...

"You're _Giou Yuki_ , right?"

Yuki looks up and sees a blond in the tree, who then promptly hops down and stands without making a sound.

 _Ah, could you be...?_ What she manages to say in her surprise: "...you... Why were you in a tree?"

She probably should not have said that. Or phrased it that way.

"ME IN TREES HAS NOTHIN' TO DO WITH THIS SITUATION! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU JUST OUT HERE ALL ALONE?! YOU ATTRACT DURAS, SO YOU STAY INSIDE!" The blond gesticulates as he roars; the child winces and shuts her eyes and covers her ears. "Now I'm pissed."

Yuki blinks. "Um... it's not the most... rational thing I could've done..."

That doesn't calm him at all. " _Really_? I'm impressed this didn't work!"

"Thanks for your help, but, er, you just burned that human." She tries to keep her fear off her face. This topic choice does relax him a bit.

"That's not a human. It don't smell like one." Yuki wonders if he means the man's scent before death or the smoke as he burns. The latter alternative seems more scarier. "'Sides, who'd do something as dumb as murderin' a child in front of a police station?"

"So you didn't..." Yuki exhales. She starts to place the child down, but she is sleeping restlessly. "We should make sure she's not hurt, uh - "

 _But Hotsuma is a troublesome boy. Try not to get too discouraged._

Powers plus knowledge of Duras plus Tooko's descriptions equals: "Are you... Hotsuma?"

The blond stops stomping the fire remains. "Huh? Who told you that?"

"You are Hotsuma! Wait - how did you know that human was a Duras? You could've burned an innocent..."

"C'mon, I knew something was off about this. You and strange things are strictly connected to the paranormal. If he wasn't a Duras, those words wouldn't've killed this guy."

 _Words? He... did do what looked like a spell. Is his ability like a mage in a video game?_ It will be less ambiguous if she simply asks him. "Hotsuma, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Sa - Giou Yuki. I have a few questions to ask. How do you fight? Why were you in a tree - ?"

"Cut that 'buddy-buddy' talk out," Hotsuma replies sharply. "We're not friends. I don't need you."

.

.

"Regarding Yuki," Takashiro begins, "what are your feelings?" He takes off his glasses and cleans them, all with a lingering smile that irks Luka. "This Yuki and the Yuki you know...are completely different. So I again want to know if you'll stay on our side or will you leave?"

Luka had been expecting him to ask about that soon. To him, the man simply wants to know where his "chesspieces" are at all times in order to play his "game."

Though the younger man recalls the warmth she gave her friend, Uzuki, and their first time meeting in this life. It brought him such nostalgia, almost making it unbearable to breathe.

"Yuki is Yuki," he states. "I've already confirmed that Yuki's soul remains the same. I am not changing my mind."

For he will stay by Yuki's side, protecting Yuki, worrying for Yuki, loving Yuki. That is the most important thing to Luka.

Yet he feels as though he's walked into a trap saying those words before Takashiro; he is convinced the man already knew what he was going to pick and wanted to hear him speak that for his record.

"Make no mistake," he warns. "I do not trust you. I will not be manipulated by you."

"That's what I wanted to hear. That distrust of yours will protect Yuki. Though I am glad you're still on our side; we could use your power, Luka. It really is a blessing..." He leans back, the shadow of the window frame falling over his face.

"If this is all..."

"One more thing."

Takashiro grins playfully.

"Don't you think that's amazing?"

Luka sneers. "Are you going senile?"

"Not yet. I mean _its_ beauty."

He backs up. "...your craziness might be infectious."

"Play along! Isn't it so _beautiful_ \- the passion of young love?" Luka grits his teeth. "It's really something. To be infatuated and devoted to a person, despite having your entire life left, you're focused on this special someone. Believe it or not, I used to be young, too - "

"Do you," Luka interrupts with barely hidden anger. "Do you truly care about Yuki? Or do you desire her power?"

The question catches Takashiro off-guard, only by a hair. "It's war. Some part of my affection is biased for Yuki's power. But trust me, I do care for Yuki as if she were my daughter. I want nothing more for this war to end and to finally see Yuki as a person, not power I can use.

"For that reason, it's how Yuki met you. He tried whatever way he could to rebel against my rule... Heh, a man and a man - I wonder what he saw in you? He wouldn't tell me, but I believed in his sincerity. Would you like to tell how you two came to be?"

"That is not my decision."

He smiles knowingly. "And in this life? Why do you keep it a secret? There's no way Yuki told you to do that, so why?"

"I'm leaving." Luka silently stalks out the door. The only one left sighs.

His ringing phone cuts the silence. It's a text message from Shuusei: _I saw it through my crystal ball, Takashiro-sama. Yuki isn't inside the building anymore._

.

.

After Hotsuma's cold words, Yuki is rendered speechless. _Someone is mad at me again, though there is no reason why he should hate me._ There must be an explanation. He did save her from their enemy and they would've worked together in their past lives.

"Aha!" Hotsuma turns to the beaming girl warily. "I think I understand why you're mad at me. Could it because you're worried about me? Kanata gets upset when he's worried."

Hotsuma gawks at her.

Yuki watches back, the awkward silence stretching.

Then, quickly, Hotsuma analyzes her, taking in her appearance from all angles before saying, "You _are_ Yuki, ain't you? Why am I gettin' a different vibe from you?"

"Huh? You know who I was in a past life?" With _I_ referring to Yuki's past life's personality, ambitions, dreams, and flaws.

The youth shoves his hands in his pockets and huffs. "We all do. You were... a lot more stubborn and proud. As of now..." He looks at the girl with the curious, innocent face with a tiny trace of pain in her eyes. "...that's not much different," he murmurs.

"What? But you said I was different?"

 _Did I say that out loud?!_ he thinks. "Just forget about it already!"

Hotsuma steps and hears a harsh, scraping sound. His ears perk at the unusual noise coming from the sidewalk and picks up his shoe. Plucking the small object off the ground, he thumbs off the ash. "A crystal chip?"

Yuki peers at the object. "What does that do?"

"Dunno. Why's it glowing red like that?" A red light flickers. It reminds Hotsuma of the harsh, flickering red light on police cars.

"It - It could be a bomb! We have to run to safety, Hotsuma!"

"It can't be a bomb - it's too small!" Hotsuma can see the streets slowly filling with people. _Could be bad if people saw me using my power like this and this friggin' chip_... He grabs Yuki's wrist. "C'mere to a more empty place."

Hotsuma guides her to an deserted clearing surrounded by trees yet still close to the station. The young girl begins to stir, then wakes up. Hotsuma looks around for anymore Duras.

"Are you awake now? Good. Are you hurt anywhere?" The girl, now standing on the ground, shakes her head. She still looks pale and frightened. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The little girl looks moments away from crying. "...I ran away from home. I had to."

"...huh? Why did you...?"

"They're... happier... without... me. I had t-to..."

Yuki's heart aches. She's seen that same hopeless face on the orphans in Asahi. Not all of them had parents who died or couldn't care for their children. Some were abused, from verbal to physical and to any other horror. It took years for her to erase the gloom on the children and to have them happy again.

"What's... your name?" she gets out, voice betraying her.

"M-Minami, ma'am..."

She smiles, trying to show enough love to have the darkness retreat. "My name is Giou Yuki. I'm going to help you, Minami." And to start, she has to phone the only other person who knows Asahi as well as she. "Kanata? You there?"

"Yuki! You're okay! I'm doing fine, actually. Good as new."

"You remember last night?"

"All of two seconds of it before Uzuki knocked me out. What's up?"

"Kanata... there's a girl... I don't think her parents are treating her right..."

She hears his long, suffering sigh. "I'm not expecting anything and I'm _still_ disappointed."

"Please take her to somewhere safe! I d-don't... want her to..."

"St-Stay calm. I'm at _Toudai_ now. Where are you?"

Hotsuma watches the interaction, expression a little bit of everything. He hears someone's footsteps and knows it's not Shuusei at all.

"Why is Yuki here?"

The blond faces an impassive Luka. "Better question - why'd it take you so long to rescue your prince? You're a poor guard dog."

The two hold their intense gazes for a moment (all while Yuki reports on the phone). Luka abruptly turns away. "Can't be bothered with you."

"Excuse you?! Ya must be talking about yourself! I don't see how you can stand being _you_!"

"You're an annoying brat," states the Duras.

"C'mere! I'll fight you and I'll defeat you!"

"Such arrogance. It will kill you soon."

Yuki hangs up, acutely aware of the situation. "Both of you - let's all be friends, here! We're a family! And, Luka, I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything. I promise you I'll explain later, but right now, Hotsuma found a blinking chip."

"Blinking chip?" Hotsuma shows it, reluctant. Luka takes it. "This chip is attracting enemies to this location." He smashes it between two fingers. "Can you not feel it? They are surrounding us and they are close."

"What? I didn't know..." Hotsuma can hear it: the sound of footsteps shuffling through the grass. " _Dammit_."

"Luka, we have to get Minami to safety - "

"Wait. The girl has a chip on her as well." Luka reaches toward the bow holding the girl's pigtail - the girl cowers - and snatches the object. "Why is this here?"

"Minami?" Yuki holds a trembling Minami. "What's going on?"

"Oi, you," Hotsuma says to Luka. "A Duras lured Yuki out earlier. The leader must be using those things to track Yuki with the kid. She needs to get to safety."

"Are you saying I should leave Minami here?" She shakes her head. "I can't leave her here, I - " _I want to protect her. I want to help her live a happier life._

Luka seems to understand what she means by the words. "You'll have to stay here. Our enemy has arrived."

Yuki covers Minami's eyes as mud dolls in the shape of humans bursts from the trees and into the clearing. They are slow-moving, but dangerous. Yuki shivers from the doll's killing intent.

"That ain't a Duras," Hotsuma notes, disgusted.

"It's a mud puppet. The leader is hidden elsewhere. Preferably close."

"Let's find this stupid leader and get it over with."

"Right."

 _Kanata will be here soon and Luka with Hotsuma will take care of the Duras I accidentally drew in. I'm sorry for that._ "Everything will be fine soon, huh, Minami?...Minami?"

The girl's eyes are unfocused and glazed over...

"Minami?"

.

.

to be continued...

( _Updated 5/17/17_ )

.

AN

Some notes (long as usual - I'm sorry...)

Named the girl "Minami," cuz I don't think she ever got a name and I don't want to keep calling her girl/littlegirl/she all the time. "Minami" means south, and it's because when shows up, things go down south.

Toudai is short for "Toukyou Daigaku" which means "University of Tokyo" "UTokyo" of "U of T." And...changing small things like word order or more simplified sentences - keeps you on your toes.

In the manga, Shuusei and Hotsuma appear much earlier; I refrained from doing so because their appearance is mainly a visual surprise. You'd open the manga up and - boom - two new boys. That same spoiler wouldn't translate to written so well because I'd have to describe them and that would slow down the pacing. (Written takes more words than just seeing something.)

Speaking of the differences between visual and written, a lot of information is conveyed through dialogue, which is the only way of conveying information through its original medium that cannot be explained by pictures.

Writing does not have that limitation. So, after a while when I get more adept at this, you should see a massive decrease in lengthy dialogue scenes - especially during combat.

Also, when Takashiro talks to Luka, the talk is split into two parts. Originally, I wanted it to be in one scene (like the anime), but due to the fact Yuki gets into trouble and isn't protected by him for once would make his declaration seem contradictory. In this way, it's simply dramatical irony. He thinks Yuki is safe, but she's not. Rather than him professing his protection only to find her in trouble. (The manga uses the former and the anime uses the latter to some extent.)

I had a solid debate on how to describe Shuusei's hair color. Greenish brown, ash brown, or light brown? I watched several episodes, annoyed to sometimes see his hair greenish-looking or normal-looking. So finally, because I wanted realistic hair colors, I went light brown and made it simple.

Also, been thinking about that new character. He's not going to hog the spotlight of Hotsuma and Shuusei's development, he's essentially there to provide development to Yuki, complementing the arc.


	5. Story 5 UPDATING

**Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter of the Tragic Anemone**

 _._

 _Story_ _5_

 _Camaraderie-ish_

 _._

"Everything will be fine soon, huh, Minami?" Yuuki says reassuringly despite the advancing mud puppets. She does not get a response. "...Minami?"

The girl's eyes are unfocused and glazed over. She barely holds on to Yuuki's hand. "Minami?" she repeats and gets no response.

"Bri'ggit on!" Hotsuma shouts, extending his arm; red particles swarm to the silver ring on his finger and soon a weapon emerges. It is a curved sword, silver and red. " _Master Stroke!_ " Using a few words and the swing of his sword, Hotsuma uses his flames to burn the puppets.

Luka takes a different route. He remains at a distance, casting wordless spells to annihilate the puppets, face serene and impassive. Could there be boredom as well?

 _They disagree a lot, but their teamwork is commendable_ , thinks the high school girl watching the mass's size decrease. She turns toward the silent child. "You will get help soon. I promise." Her words cannot reach the child. She sighs.

·

* * *

·

The elevator doors are barely open when an overly anxious boy pries the doors all the way and states, "Takashiro-sama, Hotsuma is down there."

The older man had already expected Shuusei to be worried. "I summoned a barrier around the battlefield. No one will get hurt." Takashiro steps past Shuusei.

"And Hotsuma? I can go down there and protect him. It's better for a Zweilt to stay together than alone."

"I know you _can_ , but it is not necessary. Luka and Yuuki are with him. He is not alone. For the meantime, you must use your sight to find - "

"I have all ready finished and briefed the officers," Shuusei says, voice strained. "I can help."

Takashiro stops. He looks at the ceiling as he ponders. "...there is still something you can do, Shuusei. Come along."

·

* * *

·

"What the heck?" Hotsuma backs up until he is in close proximity of his current partner. "You see the real leader yet?"

"No." Time has gone by and though the puppets are far less than what they started out as, the threat is not gone. "This is ineffective. I'll take out the entire army. Cover me."

" _What_? Hold on, you can do that? And, why am I coverin' you? It should be the exact opposite!"

"Maybe. If you were more competent."

"I'm real sick of your 'greater-than-thou' attitude!"

"Angry? Take it out on the enemy." Without warning, Luka starts the beginning of his first spoken spell.

The blond huffs and resumes fighting. " _Creatures of the night, incinerate!_ "

From behind, Yuuki watches the fight whilst keeping the child from seeing it. _It's still going on? How are we going to end this?_ _Um...the leader probably isn't apart of the army. They must be close enough to direct their puppets. But there's nobody else around here._

Unless...it couldn't be...that the leader is already amongst them? Not Hotsuma nor Luka nor herself, but...

"Are you really who you say you are?" Yuuki says, staring deep into Minami's eyes. "Could you be...a puppet?"

Much to the blond's annoyance, Hotsuma's body starts to get fatigued. This would be so much easier with Shuusei or a partner who could hurry up with casting his spell all ready.

"I can't keep this up forever! You do it now or use another spell!"

Fortunately, the Duras is reaching the end. Coated in a thick, purple aura, Luka closes the spell: " _Summon the beast king: Salamander!_ "

"Salamander?" Hotsuma echoes. The sky above them all turns a deep amethyst before the "salamander" appears. His jaw drops open. "That's NOT a SALAMANDER! Woah!"

Yuuki gets distracted from her questions to see a massive creature looming from the heavens. Pitch black like a raven, the creature breathes fire on the remaining puppets.

"Is that..." she mumbles, "a...dragon? That exists?"

Manifesting weapons, conjuring fire, light, and lightning, and even magical bullets that don't pierce human flesh is one thing. She can believe that with some difficulty. Gigantic dragons are an entirely different thing to believe.

 _Am I dehydrated or something...?_

Minami eyes regain life to them. She snaps her attention on the distracted girl and raises one hand. Dust and dirt combine to create another puppet, this one forming behind the girl and ready to strike her down.

Hotsuma surveys the damage. The remains are up in purple flames that could rival his own. Trees, grass, the puppets.

"Geez," the teen sighs. "If I knew you had a freaking _dragon_ , I wouldn't have challenged ya." _He's a lot stronger than I thought. He's dangerous. No Zweilt can compare to this._

"The puppets are not all gone," Luka replies, utterly apathetic to the damage. "I can sense one."

"Where? We'll get him - "

A familiar scream cuts him off.

By the time they both look to the sound, the duo sees the remaining puppet near Yuuki all right.

Yes, the puppet is sprawled on the grass with three massive textbooks on its chest. It's having problems getting up.

Yuuki notices this as well. In the moment she was aware of the monster's presence, she grabbed Minami and shielded her. She lets go to look at her savior.

"Man, I knew textbooks were good for something."

Yuuki's face brightens. "Kanata! You made it!"

Her best friend smiles humbly. "You called and needed my help. I had to help - is that a _dragon_? N-No offense, Yuuki, I can't exactly _defeat dragons now_ \- "

Luka, keeping a careful eye on the newcomer, responds, "His name is 'Sodom.'"

"S-Sodom?" Kanata says, pale and sweating bullets. "It's a _pet dragon_. That's wonderful. I saw a few episodes on training dragons and - and other stuff..."

"Hello, Sodom! Okay, Minami, we need to - "

 _\- get you to the orphanage_...

No, this girl could be someone or something _else_. A Duras in hiding? A puppet?

Yuuki grabs the girl's hand and, on her palm, sees a _mark_ , suspiciously similar to Uzuki's when he was -

" _I'm_ ," the girl begins, eyes lighting up like a lion meeting his prey, "not through just yet!"

Her hands break free of Yuuki using strength that is not her own. She reaches for the chains of Yuuki's gold-colored necklace. She pulls and crosses her arms over the other. The older girl makes a pained sound before her oxygen gets cut off. She tries to pull away the string constricting her throat, but it isn't even a centimeter thick. Her nails slip off the string and scratches her throat. Worst of all, she can hear the others calling her name, worried and scared.

"Not another step or I'll kill her," Minami - no, the Duras within Minami threatens. "Don't underestimate my strength inside this girl's body! As for you, Light of God, I want to thank _Reiga-sama_ for telling me you were near." She sneers. "Nice timing! I was just about done with this girl and now I've got you!"

 _No..._ Her thoughts are starting to become as blurry as her vision. _There's a...Duras inside of her. I have to...get it out of her..._

"New guy!" A startled Kanata faces Hotsuma. "Do something! Don't let her _die_!"

Kanata is the closest to Yuuki, after all.

"I'll help her if I could stop the girl without moving," Kanata explains. "I don't have anything else to throw at her..."

Hotsuma growls. "Human kid or not. I'm gonna hafta do something soon..." He glances at Luka from the corner of his eye, daring the other to challenge him. All he sees is pent up fury and helplessness on his face.

Yuuki continues scratching at the chain; her nails leave red lines on her skin.

The little girl's eyes immediately soften seeing her wounds. "Pl-Please save me," the girl, the true girl, begs. "I don't want to do these things!" Her brief bout of rebellion is quickly stopped. " _Enough_! You are a useless girl who nobody loves! What good does it do to fight me? What are you going to have left when I'm gone?"

Giou Yuuki blanches. The words are dangerously similar to the words she repeated to herself while young. For this girl, there is no one there to tell her _It's okay, I'm here for you_ like many others told her. Yuuki is grateful for the love she received at her lowest point and now this is a chance for her to impact this girl's life.

Just as her vision goes black around the edges, Yuuki reaches for the girl and pulls her close. Within her embrace, the Duras lets the necklace go in favor of pulling herself out the hug.

"Release - " Yuuki coughs, still trying to breathe and talk, but she needs _breath_ to speak. "Release this girl! _Get out of her body!_ "

" _Agh!_ " Before Yuuki can tell what's wrong, strong hands carry her away from the child.

"Wait, M-Minami - !"

"Yuuki, are you okay? Your neck..."

Yuuki struggles against his grip, watching a mysterious blue aura engulf the girl. "I have to save Minami!"

" _Eh_? You almost died because of her! She's like Uzuki, right? So get away from her!"

"She's possessed, Kanata! She's still good!" Yuuki's frantic shouts are cut short when the aura disperses. Minami is crumpled on the floor barely breathing. Way above her, trapped a cage similar to a bird cage, is the _Duras_ , bewildered, trying to break away the bars.

Hotsuma sees the cage and grins. "You're late, Shuusei."

 _Shuusei?_ Yuuki follows Hotsuma eyes to where a boy stands, palm holding a hovering, blue crystal ball.

"I apologize." His voice is soft, sincere. "Hotsuma, would you do the honors?"

"What kind of cage is this?!" The female Duras rattles the bars. "Let me out!"

"Yeah." Hotsuma's sword heats up. "You creature...I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BULLY SUCH A CUTE AND VULNERABLE CHILD!"

 _My powers are being confined!_ "Stop, stop! What do you want? Information? A bribe?"

"I want you to _die_ ," growls Hotsuma.

"Hold up."

The blond looks aghast at his partner. "What?"

"What kind of information?" Shuusei continues. "Anything less than helpful and I will let my partner end you."

"I know about the person you're after! Reiga! I have information regarding Reiga!"

Yuuki chokes on her own breath. Kanata looks at her, questioning. "This Reiga person...he's our enemy. Leader of the Duras...but that's all I know."

"Reiga is back! After his long hiatus, he returns once more! His primary goal is to get the Light of God - no, not like the past, he's more insistent than ever to captured that girl. He doesn't want her dead. He said 'alive if possible.' What's that mean? Well, we think he intends to use the Light of God as our own healer!

"That's right - he figured it out. The Light of God does not heal all who are born pure, but it heals anyone its user considers a comrade. He figured it out because it had happened to him!"

"What?!" She looks to Shuusei, Hotsuma, Luka, "I've never healed anyone! Not intentionally..." She thinks back to when she healed Kanata and Tooko and probably more people inadvertently. "I don't know what Reiga looks like!"

The woman grins. "Yes, you wouldn't know. He told us you've lost your memories. You're pathetic now. Unable to control your powers. Unaware of who your enemies and friends are. You're even more hopeless than that stupid child!"

Yuuki starts to feel sick hearing those words...

"Look, Shuusei, I know you want your 'information,' but I'm sick of hearin' this Duras!" He readies his flaming sword.

"You can kill me," the woman screams, "but there will be more! We won't stop until all of humanity are our playthings!"

"That's _it_ \- !"

Luka puts his hand on Hotsuma's shoulder. The very touch shatters his concentration. "Listen. Why is she not begging for her life anymore?"

"I noticed that, but my cage prevents the use of power," Shuusei says.

"Are you really certain of that?"

The Duras's smile only grows wider. Sprouting from her stomach and moving out, _ice_ begins covering her.

"She's using an ability," Yuuki says, having a vague sense that this isn't normal. "How?"

Shuusei observes gravely. "That isn't her ability. It's an outside force. Reiga."

"Goodbye, you stupid Zweilt! You - will - suffer!" Her entire body is engulfed by ice only for it to shatter seconds afterwards. The puppet trapped under three textbooks disappears entirely. The cage dissolves into nothingness.

·

* * *

·

Minami starts to come to, cradled within Yuuki's arms. Her memories are a blur. Her eyes falls upon the girl's neck. A thin, red line with other lines vertical and jagged. Doesn't that...look familiar?

Shuusei and Hotsuma stand only a few paces away. Luka sits right next to Yuuki, glaring at the flustered Kanata.

"Reiga is much more aggressive this time around," Shuusei says, biting his thumb nail as he thinks. "He hasn't brought out stronger opponents. Overconfidence? Or has his power not fully awakened?"

"What about that stuff about Yuuki healin' people? That's not true, right?"

"I don't know. Yuuki knew his power the best. Perhaps it is possible. Perhaps Reiga was gloating to console his army. At any rate, Reiga is a threat once again."

Yuuki overhears small pieces of their conversation and sighs. "What a mess. And for what reason?" Mud puddles and flaming trees (both Hotsuma and Sodom's fires) ruin the clearing's original look.

"Uhh...Yuuki?" Kanata decides the best way to get on Luka's good side is to make Yuuki happy. "This day has been crazy, huh? Flying dragons, magical weapons, keeping a woman trapped in a cage - " He notices what he's saying as he speaks. "That last one makes me sound like a freak, but I'm not! You know what I mean!"

She giggles. "I do. It's a bit overwhelming for me as well."

The barrier separating the clearing from the rest of the world shatters. The environment is reverted back to normal. Stealing everyone's attention, Takashiro along with a group of officials enter the scene.

"Takashiro-sir," breathes Yuuki.

He kneels before her. "What's happened to you so fast? One moment, you're fine, and the next..." He touches the scar on her neck. "You're going to see the doctor as soon as you get to the mansion."

"Got it. Ah - er, Minami, the guy around my age is Kanata. He's going to take you home now."

"...'home?'" Her dull eyes go wide in fear; she clutches tightly to Yuuki. "I don't wanna go home! Please don't!"

Yuuki's response fades as images find themselves in her mind. Images from Minami's eyes of an abusive mother and a father absorbed with work.

 _Am I a bad girl? Why is Mommy so sad when she sees me? Why?_

Minami's emotions comes next. Desperation, lost hope, fear, anxiety, to name a few.

 _Who are you?..."Furze?" What are you in that book for?...It's a "Grimoire?"...Can't you help me? Help me and my parents find happiness?...You want me to do what?_

The innocence of a child can be staggering at times.

 _Only_ you're _happy! I hate these fake puppets! They're everywhere! I need help! Help! Huh - there's somebody nearby? I need to find them! Please! Tell me who they are!_

The images stop and Yuuki once again sees the crying child, but the emotions still linger. She holds the girl close, resting her head on the girl's soft hair.

 _How can I respond to that? "Don't worry?" "Don't cry?" I don't have faith in those words myself._

"Everything will be okay now," she murmurs. "You're a strong girl. Cute, too. Don't lose sight in your future; no matter what, your future will be bright if you work for it now."

Those are the words she most wanted to hear and believe in. And now, somebody listens to her. The girl's crying eases. "...really?"

"I promise."

"Yuuki isn't lying," interrupts Takashiro. "We'll take the child to a safer place, don't worry. We'll also erase her memories and the trauma of this day..."

Minami closes her eyes and sleeps, a tiny smile upon her face. An official comes and takes Minami away.

"Will she remember any of us or...will this day be a gap in her memory?"

He smiles mysteriously. "If you are important to someone, the mind does not forget that easily."

That comment only worries her further.

"Um, excuse me, sir," Kanata says, "I know a _perfect_ place for the girl." He extends his hand. "Wakamiya Kanata, Yuuki's friend for about a decade or so." He adds the last part to sound more credible.

Takashiro shakes his hand. "Yes, yes. I'm told you're more sensitive than most humans when it comes to the paranormal."

"Er, yeeeaahh, but, uh, not that sensitive. For example, I just saw a dragon. I still don't believe I saw it - is this a dream? It feels surreal."

"This is reality." The older man seems humored by the boy.

"Yeah, thought so. I haven't had a 'in class naked' moment yet, which is nice."

Kanata's humor is mostly deadpan. Even so, Takashiro laughs, much to Kanata's surprise.

"You guys are getting along," Yuuki beams. "I wonder if Luka and Hotsuma could get along - "

" _No_ ," they say in unison.

 _They responded so quickly!_

Shuusei takes Hotsuma's bleeding hand. "Speaking of that. You're injured. I noticed it right away. It's not like you to get injured like this."

"It's hard to get away with no scratches when you're mostly workin' alone," Hotsuma says pointedly in Luka's direction.

Shuusei says in a low voice, "I thank you for your assistance with helping Hotsuma."

"I work with what I get," he monotones.

The aura around the three exudes their silent shouts of displeasure and annoyance.

Yuuki runs a hand through her hair. "It's a work in progress."

"I'm used to it. But I hope it isn't late for introductions."

Pointing to Hotsuma, Takashiro says, "This boy here is Renjou Hotsuma, the Voice of God. Also known as 'the Incinerator.'"

Pointing to Shuusei, he says, "This youth here is Usui Shuusei. He is the Eyes of God, also known as 'the One Who Sees All.'

"Both of them are our comrades and will also live in the mansion with you," he finishes brightly.

"Yuuki," Kanata whispers, "what's this nonsense of being the blank of God?"

"Um, the Giou Clan is a clan blessed by God and every power centers around a special gift," she whispers back.

"I...see? What about before - when this place was a mess? What happened there? Was it the 'Status Quo of God?'"

"There was a barrier here," says Yuuki, "one that separated this area from the rest of the world so that no one and nothing gets damaged. The barrier doesn't apply to our own bodies - you get hit and you keep that hit. Not everyone can make the barrier, but it's advised we do make one. Our enemies attack without restraint."

Kanata, with a wobbly smile, nods. "This...is a little too much supernatural for me. I'm going to sit down and...do stuff." He rubs his head as he sits. Yuuki smiles in understanding; it's a lot to take in fast.

Takashiro continues beaming even though a shiver runs up his back. "Yuuki, you know you've forgotten a lot about this world. About the barriers...who told you that information?"

"It's - ah - " She expected the person's name to burst from her lips, but, no, there is no person who told her that. "...who told me that? I think I forgot."

"You are correct," Shuusei says, watching the conversation with interest. "Our enemies will attack us without caring for the damage they cause. Plus, the Duras will continue to grow stronger until a high-ranking one appears. If you meet one," he says, almost as if he met one face-to-face, "escape is the best option. You'll know them by the power they generate and of their supernatural beauty that increases the stronger they are."

"'S not totally true," Hotsuma says. "That red-haired bastard looks as ugly as bird poop."

Shuusei struggles to hold back his chuckle. "Their beauty normally works that way. I've guessed it is so that they may lure and manipulate humans with more ease. What do you think, Luka?"

 _Luka?_ Yuuki first assumes he said that to challenge him. No, Luka _is_ a Duras and he's powerful at that. His beauty is more exquisite than others. Would Luka lure Yuuki? Manipulate her?

She thinks back to their first meeting. His sincerity, his concern - they seem too real to be fake. Despite Shuusei's words, she does indeed trust the Duras...but she doesn't think Luka would believe her. Not with his slightly gloomy look and for the fact he avoids her eyes.

"Manipulation..." she says under her breath.

Hotsuma hears her and shrugs with exaggeration. "That's how Duras are. They mark their host with their special seal - don't even have to be visible. Duras in humans're almost impossible to distinguish. Ergo, treat everyone you meet with suspicion. I'm told this had already happened to ya before, eh?"

Twice in such a short period of time. Takashiro's smile falls.

"What Hotsuma is trying to say," interjects Shuusei, "is that all humans have darkness in their hearts. Even as young as that girl. The Duras feed on that darkness and their host's life force. For someone as targeted as us, we really shouldn't mingle with too many humans."

Shuusei may have used softer words, but the meaning is still the same.

She will attract Duras. Duras could take the shape of anyone and she wouldn't know it until it's too late. Therefore, she should hide away from all humans - possibly even the Zweilt _themselves_. Are they really invulnerable to Duras possessions? She'll hide away, her bonds with humans growing weaker and weaker, until she is a outsider. An observer watching a world revolve without her existence.

Alone.

She won't be the one to nurture others or to be there for them always. Yuuki wonders if she'll start to forget how to care for others constantly living in lonely suspicion...

 _I don't want to be...alone. No more._

Some invisible presence wraps around her body, squeezing it, crushing it, allowing her no room to breathe. Yuuki reaches for her neck - to check how fast she's breathing? she can't tell - and her hand grips the golden necklace used to choke her instead, triggering awful memories.

No...no. Cycles of waiting in that lonely room for _his safety_ , waiting, waiting, waiting for _his family_ to return safe and sound...and having to heal the damage they took...before returning back to that very room to repeat the cycle. Because it is fate. It is _his fate_ to...be... _alone..._

Hands reach for her shoulders to support her. "You're wrong."

Luka felt it. It was due to their bond he noticed her thoughts. Nothing could be detected just watching her; Yuuki looked at her lap without a response to Shuusei's words, melancholic, then grabbed her necklace. He knows _exactly_ what she's thinking. They've had the same conversation before.

" _Luka, do you know what the most painful thing is?_ " he said one day, his kimono disheveled (revealing his pale, thin chest and a bit of his stomach - had he been eating lately?) along with his long, long hair and that fake smile of his. " _It's not breakups, betrayals, regret, or anything else. Yes, they hurt so badly, but they make you stronger, wiser, or at least there is someone else who's loyal to you that will take that pain away._

" _The most painful thing is being alone. Can you really become wise by yourself? Can you learn to love yourself? It's sad and scary...Humans are born alone and die alone. Our dreams are ours alone. Our hearts and thoughts; morals and secrets. Humans are already so alone before they are born, but complete and utter solitude...I've heard that's the best way to drive someone mad._ "

"You are not alone," Luka continues with hard eyes.

 _But who? Who will...stay with me...so that I'm not alone?_ Will she just have to flock from person to person to stay relevant in someone's life, just like she's done all these years?

"Are you worried about being alone, Yuuki?" Takashiro beams. "Contrary to what these Debbie Downers think, you don't have to remove yourself from human contact. Besides! You've got an entire family who loves you! No matter if they're blunt, hot-heads."

Hotsuma fumes. "How many times I gotta say it?! I HATE HER! I'VE HATED HER FOR A LOOONG TIME!"

Takashiro dismisses his statement with a wave. "Sorry, Yuuki. Hotsuma is in his rebellious stage."

"This ain't a stage! You freaking clowns..." His words grow weak as his nausea grows.

 _I'm gettin' too angry! This darkness with_ me _is gonna grow even more..._

Kanata forces a polite smile, ignoring his impulse to glower at the blond. "No need to be so hostile. I'm Wakamiya Kanata, Yuuki's friend. And I heard you're Hotsuma and you're Shuusei, correct?"

Hotsuma directs his frown toward the most normal human currently present. It is Shuusei who says, "How did you know to arrive here?"

"She called me, is all. I'm number one on speed dial," he adds with a smirk.

"Er, actually, I put emergency numbers before you," Yuuki says shyly. "For obvious reasons..."

"...ah...I'm still close to the front and that's good enough for me." Through his guise of looking awkward and somewhat out-of-place, he surveys the group in their entirety.

Like the fact that the boy named Hotsuma is built, like a warrior of sorts. His entire presence gives off a certain intensity like a flame. Through his anger, lies something much more deep - too bad Kanata dislikes him enough to figure it out.

Shuusei is pale, thin, much more quiet and thoughtful. He's got the grace Kanata would see in women; there is something so dreary about the boy. Hotsuma and Shuusei _do_ seem well-acquainted with one another.

It may be difficult for Kanata to make Hotsuma feel inferior like he's done to Yuuki.

 _To take a jab at Hotsuma, I'd have to get pass Shuusei's defense, right? I don't hate this guy nearly as much, but I know he's smart enough to help the blond retaliate._

So in a casual, clueless sort of tone, Kanata says, "Shuusei, you okay? You're real pale. Been eating a lot?"

Yuuki stares at Kanata's words in surprise before looking over Shuusei and seeing if Kanata's words are true.

Hotsuma narrows his eyes during the pause it takes for Shuusei to respond with a distant smile: "Don't worry. I'll be staying safe so long as Hotsuma needs me."

It's difficult to tell if his words are for Kanata or Yuuki. Kanata didn't really break his defense and curses internally.

 _Is Shuusei weak?_ Yuuki thinks. _No, that can't be true, only I'm weak._ "Ah, um..." Resolving herself to saying something slightly embarrassing, Yuuki gathers the will to continue. "I-I know I'm not that amazing, but please take care of me!" she blurts in a rush.

Hotsuma makes a sound somewhere between an angry shout and startled cry. "Are you _deaf_?! I'm not gonna help you! Shuusei, let's go!"

Yuuki watches with rosy cheeks as duo get ready to leave. Her eyes and Shuusei's eyes meet. The former is startled at the emptiness the eyes contain before he turns and follows his partner.

Takashiro watches them leave, shrugging. "I was hoping we could go back home later. Together. They'll find their way to the house."

Kanata grabs his books, hefting them into his backpack. "Blond guy doesn't have to be so mean to Yuuki, though," grumbles he.

"That is simply the way Hotsuma is. Kind to nobody but Shuusei."

Yuuki runs a hand through her hair. _Did I make him mad at me during a past life...or does he hate me for no reason?_

"Are you regretting..." Takashiro starts off with an uncertain tone so he restarts. "Are you regretting joining us, Yuuki? Are you upset you have to leave Sakurai Yuuki's life and enter Giou Yuuki's life?"

"...regret? Absolutely not! I really want to fight alongside with you!" Her connections with humans have been mostly distant. Not including Kanata, there is no other human on the Earth that she would feel comfortable with talking about all her secrets.

And this is the first time she wants to actually mean something to somebody, not just to nurse people when they're feeling down only to be forgotten. She has a drive. A purpose, an ambition, a love.

She is glad that her words relieves her brother's face. "Ah! You're such a cinnamon roll - too kind, too sweet for this world!"

"Cinnamon...roll?" Yuuki repeats the foreign word awkwardly.

"Yup! Honestly, I could just _eat_ you up!"

"Um, big brother..."

Reaching a limit, Luka, annoyed, beckons Sodom to him as he pulls away Yuuki ("Stop being so possessive, Luka!" protests the older man).

Something warm and tiny nests in her hair. Yuuki picks it up, amazed at how soft and fluffy it feels. And it's a tiny, black creature with tiny wings, a tail, and bright eyes. Her jaw drops. "Cuuuuute!"

"It's Sodom," Luka states.

"What - Sodom the _dragon_?" Something this adorable and fluffy could be that scary creature? Hard to believe!

Kanata sees Yuuki obsessing over the little dragon, not amused. Why is some _scary stranger_ comforting Yuuki? - that's always been _his_ job. He happens to hear Takashiro muttering to himself, particularly the words: "It's such a pain...to continue to lie to her like this."

Kanata tries to keep himself calm. _Yuuki, I hate these people. Despise them. Won't you come home? I won't let a Duras in my heart and I won't let anymore of them hurt you. Yuuki!_

·

* * *

·

Far away from the rest, well out of earshot, Hotsuma grumbles. "I don't get it, Shuusei. Something's off about that girl."

His partner knows who he talks of. "Indeed, Yuuki shocked me. The Yuuki of now is so different than the one from our memories. Who would hug someone that is trying to kill her?"

"You saw that?" Hotsuma scratches the back of his head. "How should I know? All I know is I'm gonna work with someone who I can entrust my life to."

"To think you could say that..."

"C'mon, Shuusei, I've always thought this way."

"Then should I be thanking you as your partner?"

Hotsuma smiles. "You're the same, right? You're entrusting your life to me, right?"

"Ah, before I answer that, you know the Wakamiya boy, do you?"

"Yuuki's only friend. Why?"

"He's...very strange. The barrier can't be accessed by any outsiders besides its caster, and yet he managed to enter."

The blond frowns. "Yuuki coulda let him in without us knowing. Barriers're his area of specialty."

"Maybe you're right..." Still, something nags at his attention, but he ignores it for now.

* * *

 _._

 _Side-Story 5.5_

 _You Make Me Worried_

 _._

Kanata always worries me. He's worried me ever since we met that day, during winter - winter solstice, I think. I was sitting outside, alone, unable to play with the others because I was too senstive. I needed to rest and not worry.

Just as I was almost calm, I saw a boy about four years older than me, sporting bruises. I thought he was a clusmy kid or maybe he played sports. His eyes were hallow and focused on one thing.

On the fence post, there was a butterfly. It was a thousand times bigger than a normal butterfly that was the color of frozen steel. In the spring, it was cherry red and sat upon red roses, never eating. All of the roses are dead, so it sat on the dying bush. It seemed to be at peace, watching the snowflakes float to the earth.

I couldn't believe someone saw the creature too! I ran up to him and said, "You see that too?"

He was surprised but he nodded.

That didn't relieve him. I thought he was sad because he was hurt. I took off my mitten and pressed my warm hand to his cheek. "Does that hurt?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"I'll make the pain go away!" I sung a song to make his pain go away. I can't remember it - Kanata actually told me most of what happened that day, I was so young. But ever since that moment, we watched different creatures invisible to normal people way before we introduced our names.

I'm really looking forward to starting high school soon! So many books and shows center around high school. My goal is to get into Kanata's high school even though he's going to college next year. A boy named Uzuki has joined our little group, but I hardly know anything about him. But that's okay! I know he's a nice guy; I've seen how warm his face becomes when he was tending to plants.

You know, lately, Kanata has been trying to impress me with things. I don't really understand why. I've never asked him to go above and beyond. It worries me. He always says, "I'm trying to be a good role model for Yuuki!" as he does two classrooms worth of homework as _practice_. He participated in all the events during Sports Day and has part-time jobs despite it sort of being forbidden.

He's going to overwork himself half to death for me.

"I can't allow you to work this hard, Kanata," I said in my most strict voice. "You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"It's _fine_ ," he babbled like a drunk man. All he's had is one too many coffee and energy drinks. "A man must work to support the one he cares about."

"I think you going to college has messed with your head. You're still a child."

"I won't slack off Yuuki! I don't want you to see me as lazy."

"But...I never did."

I told Uzuki of my predicament. He told me I should prank Kanata with candy. It supposed to look and smell like jelly beans, but it's actually super-duper spicy! I was desperate, so I bought a bag and poured it into a bowl when I got to Kanata's house. I kept a water bottle nearby.

"Kanata, you should try one of these candies. Just one," I said. I already knew he'd agree to my request.

"Yuuki, it's candy. I'm not spoiling dinner by eating a few."

"No, you should just try one! See if you like it..."

"It's jelly beans! I'll love it!"

"K-Kanata!"

Despite my efforts, Kanata ate an entire handful. Before he dropped it into his mouth, I told him it was a prank. He remained insistent that spicy food doesn't bother him.

And yet his face was as red as a ladybug. I offered my water bottle to which he declined. "This isn't spicy at all, silly!"

"Kanata, drink."

"It doesn't matter. Only milk works against spicy stuff. And I am fine."

He didn't have milk - he barely used it. It got spoiled more than used. While I was thinking of something, he ate the rest of the jelly beans and played it off.

"You're sweating like a pig! You must drink water!"

His tongue was numb, so I didn't know what he said.

"Driiink. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to impress me, Kanata!" He couldn't reply well, so I kept going. "You're absolutely mistaken if you think hurting yourself will impress me. You being you impresses me enough, so stop trying to hurt yourself. Please."

I didn't get a response until after all the spiciness left his system. He looked at me, looking mostly okay, and said, "But you don't like me. I mean really like me. You're always impressing me, so I wanted to do the same."

I told him I don't do anything all that impressive. He denied that and said to him, I'm amazing. I'm the reason he has some kind of faith for future humans. I told him I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. He made a sour face and didn't explain why.

It makes me sad when Kanata expresses his hatred of his own kind. It's such a deep and long-lasting wound, I can't even begin to heal it. But I guess being at his side is good enough for him.

So to make sure he knows how much I care about, I hugged him. Tightly. I've never hugged anyone in over a decade due to how embarrassing it is, so it's extra special.

Kanata felt so warm (and awkward!) and smelled like spicy food despite his shower. I felt his thumping heart and I think we connected that day. Not just physically, but mentally. We were silent. We didn't need any words. We just knew the other cared so much for our existence. It's such a wonderful feeling! I wish all humans can have another who wishes to become the most important person in their life for no reason other than love.

You make me worried, Kanata. You do all these things that doesn't make sense to me, but I'm not going to run away. I care about you so much.

EDIT: March 1, 2006. I'm leaving...Kanata, when you get this diary, I want you to know something: thank you for being apart of my life.

.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 **AN**

 **"Furze" is a flower that also goes by "gorse" or "ulex," and is a Celtic specialty. I really like its properties, like it having thorns and being poisonous, and that its flower language means forsaken or losing hope, sort of like what the flower language of "anemone" means. But the Furze also means, in a positive connotation, to have faith in oneself when the future gets bleak.**


	6. Story 6

**Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, and merry (insert winter holiday here) that you get to celebrate! Chapter is about 7000 words or 32 minutes on average.**

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter of the Tragic Anemone**

 _._

 _Story 6_

 _Home_

 _._

The world outside the car remains silent. The car itself glides down the road with its quiet engine. Without Tooko and Tsukumo here, there is no one to start a conversation. Takashiro would've definitely started some conversations, but he flaked out on riding at the last second. Yuuki looks out the window to see the city life at night. It looks so very serene. Streets are deserted, however it doesn't create a feeling of emptiness, but rest for a new day.

Sodom, the miniature dragon, rests on top of her head, weighing a button. If his body temperature weren't so high and if he didn't make little _bya_ and _byu_ sounds, Yuuki'd forget he's there. _Such a strange day today. I think the little guy really likes me._

Yuuki opens her phone as quiet as possible, and looks for any new messages. There is no signal, but there are new messages from before the signal cut out. One is about Uzuki and his efforts to repair the greenhouse, the other is about Kanata wishes for Yuuki's safety, sent just after he departed for his apartment.

She closes the phone. Luka looks over, sees her puffy cheeks and slouch, and says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um - " _Conversation._ No way was she going to talk about her melancholy. "It's really quiet in Shinjuku! I never thought it could be possible like this."

The driver of the vehicle looks at her through the rear-view mirror and says, "That is due to the barrier surrounding us. No humans can cross through here. In fact, without permission, we would not have been able to cross it back there. However, Miss Light-of-God, we are almost at our destination. It is just at the end of the tunnel."

"Thank you. So, the Twilight Mansion is this close?" Nervousness makes her stomach tighten. Or is it happiness? "Luka, are you nervous?"

His face remains apathetic. "No. Why would I be?"

"Er, it's a silly question, anyways," she says awkwardly, "you seem well acquainted with them." The problem with being subtle around dense people...She doesn't blame him at all. It would be weird to expect someone like him to be _nervous_.

He arcs a brow in questioning. "We need to talk. About earlier."

"Um...about Minami?"

"No, your dream."

"My dream? I don't remember my dreams. Not recently." She tries to recall Monday morning, sleeping against Luka, snoozing. She remembers waking up and hearing the Murasame siblings converse. Then she fell asleep, and...woke up in a fright. What for? "I think I had a bad dream. But I could have also startled myself on accident. Something like sleep paralysis...having your body jerk awake. Things like that."

"Those things have never happened to me," he replies.

"Is that so? That's pretty lucky; they're both terrible ways to wake up!"

The driver adjusts his hat with one, gloved hand, and says politely, "Miss Light-of-God, I hear sleep paralysis is a symptom of lucid dreaming as well. Perhaps you should try it to see if you can remember your dreams better? Lucid dreaming is having control and awareness of your dreams."

"Huh..." To have absolute control over something as enigmatic as dreams. She would be like a god. "...it's a nice suggestion. I'll think about it. Whatever I do remember of my dreams, it's usually sad. I wouldn't want to see sadness..."

"If that is the case, I do believe you will receive happier dreams, madam." The driver reaches the end of the tunnel: a bright light awaits to engulf them. "Because you are no longer fighting alone."

The words leave Yuuki's mouth as the mansion comes into full view.

It's massive, old, _beautiful_.

It's tall; it's almost like a castle than a resting quarter. And Yuuki can feel every bit of magic oozes out of the place. If said magic were visible, the mansion would be a beacon in a darkest abyss. With her wonder and awe comes a faint sense of nostalgia and déjà vu.

Without thinking, she takes a photo not to send, but to cement in her mind that this is home.

.

* * *

.

"Welcome back, _Yuuki_! I know the sound of that car from anywhere!" Tooko leaps down the stairs four steps at a time. She wears casual clothes compared to before. Her skin is somewhat pale due to her recent nap. Yet the warmth and energy she has right now betrays that.

She races to Yuuki, arms outstretched for a hug -

\- but stops when Yuuki steps back. "Eh? Yuuki?"

The high school girl sets down her only bag, subconsciously hiding her throat. "My powers...aren't you worried about them? I can't control them yet."

"What? We're family. We share all our problems! Now get over here for your welcome back hug!" Tooko glomps Yuuki, pinning her arms to the side as she squeezes.

The cozy hug doesn't last too long. Tooko notices someone staring at her intently. Looking up, it's Luka, holding Yuuki's bag, mildly vexed.

"It came to this again?" Tooko says. "Sorry, Luka, but the power of hugs are stronger than your scariness."

Luka doesn't reply.

"Yuuki...?" is Tsukumo's voice from the stairs. He sees Yuuki smiling and his eyes light up.

Soon he's hugging Yuuki as well, as Tooko watching with glee, Luka with mild irritation. "Welcome back, Yuuki."

Yuuki hugs him back, delighted and somewhat embarrassed. _Is this how families great each other? I thought only kids still hugged._

Tsukumo pulls away and eyes Sodom resting on her head. "What is that?"

"He's - "

"Is she here? For real? My little _Prince-kun_?" The voice is from somewhere far away, but getting closer. Luka frowns deeply. From out two doors, the third person comes barreling in, ready to hug Yuuki, "Prince- _kuuuun_!"

Yuuki starts to accept the hug just before Luka pulls her to the side. The new third person completely misses the girl and runs head first into a wall.

The third person looks back and whines, "Eh, Zess- _kun_ , why are you so cruel? Why can't I get a hug from my Prince- _kun_?"

The Duras remains immovable. "Shut it."

Yuuki looks between the two, at a lost for words. Why would Luka do that?

"Ah, I get it!" the new person continues. "You're trying to keep the prince all to yourself! You player!"

"...I don't know what you called me, but I will kill you - "

"Well then!" The person interrupts; he gets to his feet, dusts off his clothes, and now with a better look, this man seems something special. He's got a wide grin, followed by an absolutely random hat that no one should wear indoors. Yuuki feels like this man has no idea about self-preservation. "Nice to meet you, Prince - er, Yuuki! My name is Giou Tachibana, superintendent of this household." He smiles gently.

Yuuki smiles back. "It's nice to meet you. You made quite an entrance..."

"Ah, my little Yuuki, it isn't me who makes grand entrances, entrances make _me_." With his faux-arrogance, the man named Tachibana pops his collars to his ancient-looking trench coat. "Feel free to chat with me about anything troubling you, or suggestions you'd like to make. Or even..." His smiles turns impish. "It must be confusing, right? Being in a new body like that? Well, I'm a guy, and you and I could relate to th - "

Much to Yuuki's bafflement, Tooko elbows Tachibana and continues talking with a bright, "Moving on! The next person you need to meet is her."

She points to just behind her, where a demure girl stands clad in a beautiful, pink kimono - the sleeves covers her hands, the bow is a bit too big - with flawless black hair and eyes. She flushes under Yuuki's awed gaze and bows to avoid it.

"This is Kureha Aya," Tooko says. "She's in charge of taking care of everyone, like cleaning, doing errands for us, and being a great friend for us girls!" Tooko lowers her voice to a state whisper. "As you know, we girls are surrounded by guys and it's only gonna get worse!"

"Um, please refer to me as simply 'Aya,' Yuuki-sama," Aya says with a demure smile.

Yuuki blinks, awe temporarily gone. "Huh? Y-Yuuki-sama?"

Aya's smile drops. "Does Yuuki-sama not remember her name?" Yuuki can practically see the fear leaking out of her.

"N-No, just - ah - 'Yuuki-sama' is a bit too much!"

Aya breathes a sigh of relief before innocent confusion takes over. "I refer to everyone with 'sama.' Wouldn't that be impolite to...?"

"Hey, Aya." The girl looks over to Tooko who smiles encouragingly. "Yuuki says that's too much. You'll listen to her, right?"

"Ah, I see. Then...is 'Miss Yuki' all right?"

Yuuki laughs. "Yes, that's just fine." Being called "Yuuki-sama" felt like she was some sort of master or a lord; it didn't feel comfortable to be in that position.

"I see. I am glad that Miss Yuuki is here. I do my best taking care of this house, but no one can do it better than Miss Yuuki herself." Aya nods.

"M-Me?" _Past lives._ Her previous self must've done much of what Aya does today. "Thank you. I won't infringe on your job - honestly."

Her big eyes brighten. "Oh no, it's not a bad thing at all. Miss Yuuki's warmth is beautiful and more potent than mine own - and that is all right with me." She seems giddy.

"...thank you." Her face is redding.

 _Tooko, Tsukumo, Hotsuma, Shuusei, Tachibana, Aya, Luka..._.So many names to remember, but each person makes her heart feel a little different. She'll remember the names in no time. Yuuki looks around the antique, quaint, majestic room, doors, and stairs; a sense of peace settles within her. _This is where the life of Giou Yuuki begins._

"Alrighty, Yuu- _chan_ ," Tachibana says, using a nickname Yuuki didn't agree with, "your room will be on the second floor. It's right across from Zess- _kun_ 's room - if he ever used it. Maybe he'll settle down now that you're here. Ah, before you go" - he gestures vaguely to his own throat will looking at Yuuki's - "Boss said you need to go visit the doctor. And so does Zess- _kun_."

Yuuki touches her neck. "...right."

Luka glares even more. "My shoulder will heal soon enough. As will Yuuki's wounds. She doesn't need to see that perverted doctor."

 _Perverted doctor?_ Yuki shouts internally.

"Wait, Yuuki's injured?! How?"

"Are you all right, Yuuki?"

The siblings are finally aware of her neck. They reach out to touch the red lines, hesitate, but eventually graze her injuries.

"It's Boss's orders," Tachibana says firmly. "The Duras will attack at random, and they fight to kill; you must be at your best. Unless you want Yuu- _chan_ to heal your wounds _and_ walk around bruised and damaged."

Luka makes a displeased hiss. _On one hand, I want Yuuki safe and_ not _healing me. However, she needs to be healed. Stupid human doctor..._ Reluctantly, Luka starts towards the direction of the doctor's office.

"Ah, Yuu- _chan_ , Tooko- _chan_ , Tsu- _kun_ , come along! To the doctor!"

Tsukumo shakes his head. "Have fun."

Tooko wraps her arms around Yuuki's arm. "I'm going. I'll tell you what happens when I get back, okay, Tsukumo?" Her brother nods in agreement, and the group sets off for the doctor, Yuuki telling the story of her injuries as they go along. Of how she ran into Hotsuma ("I dunno why he was in a tree, but it doesn't surprise me," Tooko says, half teasingly), then Minami and yet another Duras ("Sounds like a Mid-Villain, nothing too dangerous."), and the possession of Minami.

When she finishes, Tooko, pouting, hugs Yuuki's arm tighter. _Scary. She's gone for a few minutes and this happens. It's not fair._

"Ah, this is the place, Yuu- _chan_!"

Before them is a closed door with the sign INFIRMARY juxtaposed against the WARNING, spiralling eyes, and DANGER signs. There seems to be a dream-catcher made out of bones of rats in a few places. The doorknob itself seems dusty. Tachibana notices it and takes out his handkerchief. He wipes the brass knob with a disappointed sound. "We haven't seen him in three days. Who knows what state he's in." Tachibana knocks on the door, calling for the doctor, but the door does not open. He pushes it open. "Doooctooor?"

The others are unfazed. Yuuki starts to doubt whatever man who is going to treat her. The infirmary has the usual she sees in hospital rooms - a table, closet, drawers, cabinets, jars and vials full of liquid, et cetera - and it has the mess of a man. The main table is full with paperwork, and trivial items; the walls are decorated with even more random, messy things. The doctor is nowhere in sight.

Tooko and Tachibana call his name and search around. Luka stays outside in the hallway, leaving Yuuki (and Sodom!) all by themselves. Yuuki starts to look as well. Before she can make some ground, just out the corner of her eyes she spots a massive stack of trash that just _moved_.

 _Maybe it was a gust of wind?_ She's curious now. She squats just in front of the stack, looking at an indentation on an otherwise balanced pile of trash. Sodom leans forward and sniffs, sniffs, sniffs, at least before two hands reach from out the pile and grab the little dragon. Yuuki shouts in surprise.

"Yuuki?" Luka rushes into the room, but he soon realizes that Yuuki isn't in danger - at least not the kind that could kill her.

No, she looks pale and frightened at the shaggy human being from out the trash. He holds on tight to Sodom, mumbling, "Is this _real_? Sodom, Luka's family's dragon. Wrapped up in a little energy-saving form as he lives within the human realm. Interesting, interesting, very interesting!" Sodom looks at the man, trapped within his grasp. "My research says you can shift into plenty of forms, my little dragon - a cat, a human, perhaps a wolf? Do you mind if I do a little _experiment_ on you?"

"Sodom," Luka calls, "return!" The lump of fur returns to the realm he came from.

"Ahhh! It vanished! No way..."

"Ah, Doctor, I knew you were here!" Tachibana says gleefully, ignoring the gloomy man. "Wait - don't you smell, Doctor? Didn't you bath, or have you been passed out again?"

The Doctor scratches his messy, wavy hair that comes down to his shoulders. "Guess I passed out during my research. Oh well." He adjusts his glasses as he stands. "Yes, it was halfway through my last experiment..."

"Doctor," Tachibana sighs, "you'll die one of these days. Your ethic is impressive, but it's ironically unhealthy."

" _Maa, maa,_ humans are hypocrites at times. What did you want me to do?"

"We need you to checkout Zess- _kun_ ," he starts.

"Eh? Z...ess?"

"You know, Luka _-kun_?"

The Doctor's eyes shine with a hint of madness, sending shivers up Luka's spine. "So he's in that mood now?! Now I'll finally get to investigate every nook and cranny on his body?!" The Doctor shoves everything off his desk (did some glass just break?) and pats it. "Zess or Luka, or whatever your name is! Come get on this table and strip for my research!"

Yuuki notices how flushed and a little green Luka looks.

"That's it, I'm leaving." With Tooko pushing from the front and Tachibana pulling from the back, the two manage to slow Luka's progress to the door.

"Wait, Luka- _kun_!"

"Luka!"

Luka fumes. "I'd rather _die_ than have that man look at me!" _I hate the way he says things, the pervert._

"Luka! You can't go! You need to be at your best at all times!" Tooko is strong and fit, but she can't even push back the immovable wall that is Luka.

"Tooko- _chan_ is right, yanno! Don'cha know Yuu- _chan_ needs a checkup, too? You're going to leave her alone here? And then what after that? You're going to let her heal you?"

At that, Luka pauses. He looks over his shoulder at the girl who looks nervous and awkward and immediately regards her safety being more important than his grievances.

The Doctor, however, steps into Yuuki's personal space, scrutinizing the girl. "You need a checkup, too? Are you sick? Poisoned? Need a pick-me-up? What's wrong?"

"Ah - uh - well..." She point to her neck wound.

The Doctor lifts her chin and bends over to survey her injury. "Very, very red. Must be recent. Judging by the line, did someone attempt to strangle you? And these lines here..." He traces the vertical lines with a gentle finger. "Scratches. Not too deep, just enough to draw a little blood. This is no problem, whatsoever! I have an ointment for relieving pain and taking care of scars. You'll be fine!"

 _So this man is indeed a doctor! Good._ The Doctor releases her chin and she says, "What about Luka? His is a little worse than mine." Because a sword to a shoulder on the night of Walpurgis is, in her opinion, a little worse than her injury.

"I'll get to it," the Doctor replies. "Tachibana, Tooko, you two staying here?"

"No, we'll be waiting outside when you're done," Tooko says, tugging Tachibana as she walks. "H-Have fun..." Truthfully, seeing the wound on her neck already makes her sick. And to see Luka's wound - well - that might hurt her physically.

When the door clicks shut, the Doctor roams through his drawers looking for the ointment. Luka stands by her side, eyeing her wound. "Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little. And you?"

"Fine," he huffs.

Yuuki smiles. _He really doesn't like doctors. Besides his quirks, how bad could he be?_

"Found it! Come here, come here." Yuuki stands on his left. He shows her a small jar filled with a pink substance almost like body butter. "I'll just apply this and within four or so days, you'll only have a faint, white mark. Not a big deal, eh?" He takes two fingers and gently spreads the cold substance over her wounds. The process takes less than ten seconds. "Next, I'll wrap your neck with a little bandage, just to keep you from messing with it. See me every two days for a replacement." He fastens the bandage and claps his hands.

The bandage feels thick against her throat, but the wound no longer hurts. It does feel itchy. "Thank you, Doctor."

"No probs. As for my Duras friend here...he needs to let me see his wound," the Doctor says impishly.

Growling to himself, Luka takes off his jacket, then his shirt - Yuuki's face turn red seeing him disrobe and her stomach turns to lead seeing his wound.

At first glance, Luka has pale, translucent skin and a well-built body. Then on his arm are the "bloody crosses" Bayou talked about. His beauty is otherworldly -

 _"Their beauty normally works that way. I've guessed it is so that they may lure and manipulate humans with more ease. What do you think, Luka?"_

She clears her head and focuses on his wound. She can see his body working to speed the process of healing, but it looks like a brownish-red mess. Skin closest to the wound take on the color cherry red.

 _He was hiding this? Doesn't this hurt him?_ Luka frowns at Yuuki's grimace.

"Ah, that's a nasty wound," the Doctor says nonchalantly. "It would leave a scar, but, oddly, it won't. The body of a Duras is very reminiscent of humans and yet very different."

"What are you going to do?" he says, hoping the man will give up.

"Some painkillers, clean the wound, remove those scabs, close it properly..." He rotates his hand in an "et cetera" gesture. "Your body can only do so much against other Duras."

"Huh?" Yuuki blurts. "How did you know the wound was from a Duras?"

"Simple. The Zweilt aren't killing him anymore and nothing in the human realm could hurt a Duras long enough against their fast healing. That only leaves one category. Luka, go rest on the table and I'll be right back with my equipment so we can begin!" The Doctor practically skips to the next room.

Luka sits on the table and rests his clothes beside him. Yuuki walks to his side, the side with the wound, and focuses on it. "That looks really bad."

"I have a high pain tolerance," he says, "so it doesn't hurt at all."

She runs her hesistant fingers over the wound, noticing how some areas are hotter than others, and how some areas beat in rhythm of his rapid heart.

"I'm sorry. You're only injured because of me. Can't I heal it for you? I know I can - I mean, I haven't healed anyone yet, but I can try - "

"Don't worry. You just need to rest. If you continue to blame yourself for everything during a _war_ , you'll...go mad before long. Accidents happen."

"It wasn't an accident; if I stayed at home - "

" - you probably wouldn't be here," he finishes, meeting her gaze with intense silver eyes. "Not in this way." _Not with your free will._

She blinks. "What does that mean...?"

"All set!" The Doctor's has Yuuki jump and step back. The older man walks through the doors, coat filled with items, as he cracks his knuckles. "Won't this be fun? You get to show this lady over here how strong you are!"

"Get it over with," he growls.

"If you're squeamish," the Doctor says to Yuuki, "you might want to look away."

She gulps. "Uh, thank you. It'll be fine."

.

* * *

.

Monday night, Yuuki learns she is _very_ squeamish. All the pain Luka didn't feel or react to, Yuuki did so for him. She made a fake smile, but it convinced no one. She breathed a sigh of relief when his shoulder was all wrapped up, and the Doctor left to fix himself up. Luka put his clothes back almost immediately after completion.

"Ah, look at that," Yuuki says, trying for comedy, "we've got matching bandages! I guess we'll come get them changed together, huh?"

Luka looks away. "I don't want that. What if you see me in pain? What could I do?"

"What? You mean...um, I promise I won't wince next time! I'm just really worried for you." She forces herself to laugh. It does little to lighten Luka's mood.

Soon the Doctor returns. Only Yuuki is temporarily shocked at the change. For starters, the man smells like different fruits; it makes her hungry. Secondly, he looks like a man in his late twenties with his clean shaven face, pulled back hair, and clean lab coat. He sips a bottle through a bendy straw. In fact, he takes Yuuki's shock about his appearance to be about his drinking choices.

"There 500 times more bacteria on bottle lids than straws," he explains.

"Is that...really true?" she breathes, shock lessening.

"Oh," says he, "I dunno. But I'm a doctor. People believe anything I say." He winks. "Say, who are you, Miss? We haven't meet before."

"I'm Giou Yuuki. I just arrived here today...or night."

"Wh - WHAAAAT?! _You're_ the Light of God?! You really are a girl this time! (Can hardly tell the difference.) That explains why Luka is even here in the first place! Would you mind if I give you psych tests at least twice a month?" He makes puppy-dog eyes. "I just want to chronicle your mental processing is all!"

Everything about his raving overwhelms her. "Er, uh...s-sure, if you like?"

Luka blocks the Doctor from her. "Leave her alone."

"Anyways, Yuuki, I'm Fujiwara Isuzu," says he, leaning to the side to see Yuuki, "research specialist for Duras and other paranormal activity. I work so that someday we won't have to be so dependent on your power. I'm sure you know that you take on pain to heal pain, right? Nobody wants you to have that kind of fate, but it isn't easy at all. You're just too good at what you do.

"I also make the memory-wiping drugs. Pretty easy, though side effects include an intense craving for hazelnut substances such as _Nutella_." He stands upright. "As for you, Luka, let's say you come for checkups once a month? You can even double it up with Yuuki's checkups!"

Luka takes a moment to think of his decision. _This doctor or her safety...This doctor or her safety...this doctor...?_

"I'll do it," he monotones.

"Excellent! You're really obedient when it concerns Yuuki! I'm impressed." He ignores the other's scowl. "By the way, he's going by 'Luka' now? What gives? Everyone called you Zess before."

"He doesn't like giving out his real name so easily," Yuuki replies.

"Oh? Don't be that way, Luka. You've proved to us you're more than willing to stay, even if it doesn't involve your Yuuki. Trust us a little more, eh?"

An interesting emotion passes Luka's face, but it is gone before anyone can decipher it. He starts to guide Yuuki to the exit.

"It was nice meeting you, Doctor Fujiwara," Yuuki smiles as she's led away.

"Eh, makes me sound real old. 'Doctor Isuzu' is fine."

"Right. Nice meeting you. Doctor Isuzu."

"Go wild, kids. I'm just gonna clean up..." He looks around his room. "And maybe get some _Nutella_."

.

* * *

.

"Yuuki! Luka! That was longer than I thought!" Tooko holds Yuuki's hands within her own. "You okay?"

"Yup. I met Doctor Isuzu, and everything. It's nice knowing what he's working for."

"Tell me about it. He works pretty hard to find someways of getting past your power or finding Duras's weaknesses. He's told us that he wanted to make an encyclopedia about Duras."

"Now that Yuu _-chan_ and Zess _-kun_ are back, shall we walk around until dinner? I'll give you the full tour!"

Yuuki eyes her surroundings. The floor is checkerboard-styled and the thin pillars look ancient, but stable. Two steps away is the courtyard illuminated by the night sky.

"I don't think so," she mutters. "It feels like I've walked here before." _A long time ago..._

The remaining three each think some version of: Will Yuuki get her memories back in a place like this? What to do when that happens?

Tooko stops walking and stares at her feet. The other three soon stop as well, watching her with confused faces. Noticing the attention on her, she proceeds to voice her thoughts. "Yuuki...you have to be scared right now."

The sudden statement silences Yuuki. Tooko continues. "You're brought to a place where you don't know anyone, forced to leave your peaceful life, and there's tension in the air between comrades..." She must be referencing Hotsuma and Shuusei, a calm boy and a wild boy who somehow hates Yuuki. "You've already faced scary and painful things. It's just...not fair."

 _It's hard for people to accept sorrow in their future or a new day separate from their past. Most collapse in on themselves before anyone can see the signs of their brokenness._

"I'm sorry..." she mutters.

 _For keeping so many things a secret. I can't even begin to count them all. I can't bear to tell you, yet I'm dying to let you know them._

"I'm sorry."

 _I -_

"Tooko." Even though she is the wielder of the Ears of God, she barely hears Yuuki's tiny voice. She looks up shortly before Yuuki embraces her. "You are so kind. You don't need to apologize for anything. I should be thanking you, because I realize something. Ever since I've came here, it's made me happy...that so many people are looking out for me."

 _Takashiro, my older brother, introduced me to this new world._

 _You and Tsukumo teach me love, joy, and protecting loved ones._

 _Hotsuma yells a lot and seems hostile, but it protected me. I can see his kindness underneath. I don't know much about Shuusei, but I don't feel threatened in his presence._

 _Then there's Aya and Doctor Isuzu who really believe in me and want to help me anyway they can._

 _Best of all, there's Luka..._

Yuuki pulls away, smiling. Not a polite smile, nervous smile, or a smile with an trace of falseness. It's the kind of smile that immediately warms Tooko's heart and takes away her fears and worries.

"I feel...confident in my future," Yuuki says. "It may be predestined and all, but...if I look at it this way, that the journey is more important than the destination, it gives me hope to move on."

"What's - What's most important to you, Yuuki?" Tooko says, holding her own hands together over her heart.

"Bonds," she replies without hesitation. "That's the most important thing to me." _Thank you all for being here..._

With a small grin, Tachibana enjoys the scene before him. _We've been waiting for you for a long time, Yuu-_ chan.

"Aaallll right!" he shouts. "I don't know about _you_ , but I'm starving. Who wants to go eat dinner? It'll be ready soon."

 _Food?_ Thinking about makes Yuuki's stomach growl. "Wow, I'm hungry. That's not a bad idea..."

"Let's go! There's still one more person left for you to meet, Yuu- _chan_! Come on~!"

Tachibana and the girls head off the dinning room. All alone, Luka watches them go, face unreadable.

"Oh? What're you doing out here, Zess? Or, Luka? Give me a moment to remember it, 'kay?" Doctor Isuzu walks to his position with a towel over his wet, freshly combed hair. "Where's everyone else?"

"Gone off to make bonds," he says, calm in the man's presence.

Doctor Isuzu quirks a brow at his behavior. "So, you don't want to go with them?"

"Bonds make Yuuki happy. Right now, Yuuki will be happy."

He's...still not understanding what the other means. "Okay, but I always thought you two never went anywhere without the other. You'd think you two were stuck at the hip!"

Luka finally looks at the man. "I'm leaving now." He does as he says.

The Doctor smiles. This is what he's used to. "Don't go hurting yourself. Again. Versus another Duras. Or yourself. Can you injure yourself and invalidate your fast healing? Ah, Luka! Want to do a quick _experiment_?"

.

* * *

.

Stale, amethyst light filters through the windows of the hall. Shadows still exist under the light, though only slightly less black. It is silent. For that reason, it makes it all the more easy to hear footsteps sauntering toward where he sits.

" - just sayin'. We lost two guys due to the Light of God wimp."

"Better change that 'wimp' to 'wench.' Ya know what's up now."

"Right, right." The steps stop in unison. The two must think they just now entered his hearing range. "Reiga-sama. When're we gonna go out and have some fun?"

"It's _boooriiing_ here. When there's nothin' but chaos, ya can't really do much else."

 _Jekyll and Hyde. Twins, a Duras pair - the first in over 700 years. They are our "Zweilt imitation."_ Reiga leans over his wine glass, staring at his reflection. All he makes out are his silver eyes through the shadows.

"Not yet," states he. "You are to remain on standby until I say so."

"But Reiga-sama, Ashley got out. You gonna go and get her? Want us to do it?"

"She is the next phase in the plan. If you want to do something, go dust the Grimoires. You cannot enter in and out of this world and the human realm like the Opasts and I can. You must be summoned."

"Ehh...we're not bored."

"Y-Yeah. Maybe there's a dragon we can go pick on..."

He listens to their steps fade, but silently curses the next pair he hears on his right.

"Is everything to your liking, Master?" says the oh-so familiar voice. "You are...much more reserved and subdued than your previous incarnations."

Reiga lets out a long exhale. "Someone once said that it is more safe to be feared than love. Love is like an obsession; it can be used to break people, to lead them astray. Fear can never hurt the one it is directed to. People would fear your strength and punishment, ergo giving you power.

"Do you think after all these years I've been wrong? Perhaps I am not feared, but hated. Perhaps I was far too brutal and savage in the past, to human and disloyal Duras alike. Being hated is just as bad as being loved, so you know."

"Does that explain your change? I see. Nevertheless, I still sense a feeling of conflict within you. If you are unfit to lead - "

" _Nothing_ will deter me from my goal of eliminating the humans," Reiga says sharply. "Whatever you sense within me is wrong. You do not understand emotions like I do."

 _Half-human, half-Duras, unable to live on both sides to the fullest. Understanding me is impossible._

"Furthermore," he continues, "I have another plan to draw out the Light of God. It starts by simply summoning an old enemy..."

.

* * *

.

 _._

 _Side-Story 6.5_

 _A Twilight Mansion Morning_

 _._

It didn't take me long to navigate around such a large and old place. I could get to wherever I needed automatically. There were some areas that I couldn't remember at all, but they were usually empty, quiet places.

I liked to think of Luka as my shadow. He was always behind me, normally quiet. There were few times when we were separated, which didn't bother me too much. It was no fun being alone, anyways. And he's important to me! Not just because he saved my life multiple times now (I felt bad thinking about how troublesome I was), he really believed in me and trusted me; he went the extra mile to understand me, and he was really good at it.

I walked to the dining room with him close behind and opened the double doors. The room was way more extravagant than what I was used to: a large wooden table horizontal to windows on the wall, morning light illuminating the room. And setting up the table for breakfast was none other than Tooma Katsumi, the family chef. He looked real young (though that just may be his boyish looks) and wore his chef hat and coat as always. (He must be so proud of it.)

"Good morning, Miss Yuuki, Zess," he said with a short bow.

"Good morning, Tooma. Do you need any help?"

"No thanks, I'm almost all done." Tooma had taken tons of classes in Italy and truly enjoyed being able to cook for the Giou family. "Viola! This morning, I have prepared northern Italy delights! I made various breads today. This right here is focaccia with a springy texture and parmesan cheese sprinkle onto the raw dough. Over here is tomato bread. If you didn't know, Hotsuma really dislikes tomatoes. There are many other breads. I hope they're to your taste!"

"They smell _wonderful_." I almost felt like I didn't deserve this. "Oh, don't you want to eat with us? You should taste how amazing your cooking is."

He laughed. "It's quite all right. No, the best thing ever is having my cooking eaten by you guys!" His eyes sparkled and I could see he was getting really excited. "I'm _itching_ to use my skills! My blood is boiling over! One more mouth to feed means more cooking!"

I smiled. His excitement was contagious. I started to reply, but I heard someone slip into the room, slurping something. Automatically, Tooma's face fell. Behind him, I could see Doctor Isuzu strutting, drinking an energy drink with yet another straw.

"Agh, _Doctooor!_ " whined poor Tooma. "Please have breakfast before eating that! I've already calculated your daily nutrition for you! Breakfast!"

Doctor Isuzu didn't look too interested. "Eh, I'll pass. 'M really sleepy - stayed up 4 days without a break. Came here 'cause this is the brightest place in the house without going outside."

Tooma looked heartbroken. I could try to convince the Doctor to eat something else besides energy drinks. But all my reasons involved potential health risks, something ineffective against one who studies medicine.

It didn't matter, though. I heard Tooma shouting, " _Tsukumo_! You can't be snacking this early in the morning! What even is that?!"

"Roe-flavored octopus dumplings," he said calmly, voice somewhat muffled. "It's yummy. Want one?"

"No, I do _not_ want one! And that doesn't even make _sense_! Look, look, look, we're having breakfast! You can't possibly eat this and breakfast, can you?!"

"I'll eat breakfast," Tsukumo replied, then burped.

That set Tooma off again. (Oh boy...) "You burped! You burped, didn't you?!"

"Waaah! Tsu- _kun_!" Tachibana somehow entered without being heard. "You ate my roe-flavored octopus dumplings!"

Tsukumo stopped with a hand full of...whatever it was called...halfway to his mouth. "This is yours? I'm sorry I took it. Want some?"

I've noticed that our superintendent liked to overreact to small things. He cried dramatically. "This - is - horrible! I need to go to the store and buy more!"

"Tachibana-sir! You must have your breakfast!"

Sadly, the two of them were too caught up in their junk food woes. Tooma sulked, recognizing it as well.

"Uh, Tooma...?" I said, reaching out to comfort him. I bet Aya would enjoy his breakfast! Right?

"Tsukumo," Tooma groaned, "what about Miss Tooko? Will she be coming?"

"Tooko is on a diet. She declined breakfast."

I saw him wince. "What about Shuusei? Hotsuma?"

"Shuusei left early, so Hotsuma chased after him."

At my side, Luka noted quietly, "There's no one left who'll eat."

Oh geez...there was nothing that made him more happy than having all of us eat his food...and with no one to eat his food...

Tooma, whining, burst out the room, running. I chased after him, calling his name, but it was as if he didn't hear me. He went up the stairs - first, second, third floor - opened the nearest window, and

"I'm just some kind of idiot, blockheaded chef who's unworthy of others eating my _fooood_!" shrieked he, tears running down his face, and I tried _desperately_ to keep him from _jumping out the window._ "I'm unfit to _liiiive_!"

"Ah, Tooma, Tooma! That's not true!" I shouted. "I enjoy your food so much! I'm envious of how hard you work!"

He turned to me, sniffed: "R-Really?"

Progress! I nodded far too many times. "Yup! That's right! I love your food! Isn't his food amazing, Luka?"

Whereas Tooma and I were a bit out of breath from the running and shouting (I wondered if he done this before), he was unfazed, still bored. "It's good," he said.

Tooma edged off the window's ledge, but I was a little hesitant to let go of him that fast. "That's great, Zess! You're not so scary after all!"

"It's like..." he started, "that instant ramen I had the other day."

 _Ohhhh noooo..._

It was an innocent mistake. It really was. Luka had been trying food, and his _favorite_ was instant ramen. It was a compliment through and through, but before I could explain it to Tooma - No, I didn't explain it immediately because I knew it was a compliment. It took a second or two for me to think: _Does Tooma know his favorite food? No, he doesn't! Then he must think - !_

At that moment, Tooma tore through my grip and _dashed_ away (thankfully to no windows) faster than I could move. "I'm going back to my _parent's hooouuuse!_ "

"Tooma..." I murmured. Then groaned. "I don't know where he went."

"Ah-ha! Nice job, Luka- _kun_!" Somehow, Tachibana and Doctor Isuzu appeared from...somewhere. "Man, it doesn't feel like morning for real without hearing a 'I'm going back to my parent's house!' from our little Ka- _cchan_!"

"It's become a routine now," Doctor Isuzu clarified for me. "It can't be helped - his reaction is far too cute. This is how we show our love."

I wanted to believe those words, but wasn't this a little too teasing?

Tachibana and Doctor Isuzu left to genuinely enjoy the breakfast Tooma made. It sounded like they were pleased. Even Tooko - skipping her diet (correction: starting tomorrow) - ate breakfast as well.

My new home was full of unique individuals. Without a doubt.

.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

 **AN**

 **1) Tachibana is the second exception to the 'no honorifics' rule because he has nicknames for everyone (which really comes to light in the hot springs chapter), and I could** _ **not**_ **think of suitable nicknames without resorting to suffixes. Sorry about that. I'll try to keep this as English as possible.**

 **2) Miscellaneous: That fear and love quote is from** _ **Il Principe**_ **(The Prince). Good book. Also, I like writing Tooko's name as "Tooko" and not "Touko" because the latter reminds me of my most hated character, Touko Fukawa. (No amount of extra development can get me to like that selfish, obsessive brat.)**

 **3) First major, butterfly effect divergence in three...two...**


	7. Story 7

**...one.**

 **Name is a vague pun about "to lose face." Also, 7 is a lucky number. This chapter is not lucky...So WARNING: blood ahead; nothing gory, just the mention of blood.**

 **Word count: about 9000 and a** **vg time: about 39-41 minutes**

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter of the Tragic Anemone**

 _._

 _Story 7_

 _The Face of Blood_

 _._

Golden Week passes by fast. Soon it is the night before Monday, when school resumes. Whenever Tooko had free-time, she told Yuuki everything she needed to know. She does so now, after they've filled their stomachs with dinner and shooed away Luka, Tooko talks to Yuuki in the older girl's room. Her brother sits in front of the window, somewhat listening; She and Yuuki sit on the bed.

Yuuki's new school is Izumimari Academy. It's blessed by the goddess of protection to keep out any Duras and malevolent, paranormal activity. Members and sub-members of the Giou work there. The students are the most normal thing about the school. They are students who assume the high school is just another school, a well-funded, moderately extreme school.

Since Yuuki and Hotsuma (and Tsukumo, too) are the same year, they will be in the same class - the average class. All due to Yuuki's newness and Hotsuma's lack of good study habits ("He stays up playing videogames and can't even read his own handwriting half the time," Tooko pouts.)

Provided that there were no club activities, the Zweilt would all walk Yuuki to and from school.

"Won't that be fun?" Tooko beams. "You used to only walk with two other people, so how about four?"

"'Four?'" Yuuki echoes. "I guess Luka won't be coming with us..."

"No, he shouldn't come too often. But he'll just do what he always does - housesit and, occasionally, take on missions from Takashiro-sama."

"Is...he okay with that?" says the younger girl, staring at her fingers.

Tooko smiles at her timidity and holds both her hands within her warm ones, causing Yuuki to meet her eyes. "He's fine with that, but you have to understand that he's a total worry wart. He'll be the happiest being with you."

"With me..." It still baffles her why he cares so much for her. Shouldn't it be the opposite? He's saved her life twice now - _she_ should be doing everything she can to help him. But everything time she tries to do just that, he tells her to relax and that it's okay.

"Yes, he really cares about you! I wouldn't doubt if he might escape and watch you from afar, just to make sure you're safe!"

Yuuki smiles nervously. "Has he done that in the past?"

"...he doesn't really do it if you're feeling okay. It's when you were at your lowest points did he also watch over you," Tooko says.

 _He's really kind, isn't he? That's amazing. I'm sure Kanata would love to see that kindness from humans as well._

With nothing else to talk about the Duras with, her thoughts go to her elder brother. She wants to spend time with her sibling. She wants to know if he knows about her mother and father, and maybe her grandmother and grandfather.

"About my brother...is he always this busy? I understand why, but...I think it'd be fun to share breakfast together just once."

Tooko pulls at her thin hair. "Yeah, he's pretty busy. He has to juggle the lives of so many people. Takshiro-sama even has his own boss who probably knows some things he doesn't know. Whenever you see him, I think you should try to make him happy. It'll alleviate his stress bit by bit!"

"You're right!" The two girls share a smile. Tsukumo, once smiling at their happiness, petting birds that sing to him, looks up and frowns.

"...weird," the boy mumbles.

"What's up, Tsukumo?" Tooko says, already sensing his thoughts.

"I thought I heard _his_ voice..." Tsukumo is a gentle soul, but even a hint of anger is apparent in his voice.

Tooko flushes. "...O-Of course you couldn't have! He's not here anymore..."

"Who? Who's he?"

"I want to tell you, Yuuki, but I really _can't_ ," Tooko replies, face torn between crying in frustration and her growing guilt. "He's...a big taboo. Talking about him is a big no-no."

"Oh." But her words do not calm Yuuki's curiosity. She feels as though if she doesn't ask now, she'll never get a response. "Can you just tell me one, really vague thing? If he's this taboo, it might help to know something about him beforehand."

Tooko bites her lip and messes with the edge of her skirt. She looks over to her brother, but he simply awaits her response, not even thinking of choosing. He trusts her judgement.

 _I'm the older sister. I'm supposed to be in charge. Responsibility is what I'm good at. Why am I breaking out in cold sweat...?_

"Fine, one really vague thing. Um, that person...he's done terrible things in the past, things that just can't be forgotten today." She combs her fingers through her damp hair. "That's all! Let's talk about happier things now. Then a bath."

"Right. Sorry for forcing you to do that, Tooko."

"Don't bother yourself. I'd done the same thing."

Tsukumo resumes petting his growing flock of birds.

.

* * *

.

Takashiro drums his fingers on his office desk, eyeing the phone centimeters away from his fingertips. "Two times - in such quick succession, too. Both of them have the same target. Can't forget what that Mid-Villain said that day, during combat..."

 _Reiga wants to use Yuuki's power for his own gain. He says it already worked once, in the past. Was that a lie? Simple misinformation?_ No matter the reason, this is becoming serious. If this keeps up, Takashiro will be forced to try that _same method_ used for centuries. He would definitely be hated for that decision.

There is another option. One that would bring slightly less hate upon himself. Resolving himself, he picks up the phone and dials the number he knows by heart yet never used in five years. The phone buzzes twice before a voice answers.

"Takashiro." The voice is devoid of any emotion.

"Good news!" he replies brightly. "She's under our care now - ah, you probably already knew. I was wondering if you could come back and assist. You know we're running low on Zweilt."

"I'm done with that. Go away - "

"Here me out. Reiga wants Yuuki. He doesn't want to kill her, he wants to use her power to heal his own army. What's worse - a dead Yuuki who can be reborn once more or a Yuuki in constant torture and agony?" The voice on the other line is silent. "You are strong. You know Yuuki well. Protect her, hopefully for the last time."

"You're to call if she's dead, and she isn't. If you're done wasting my time..."

 _Stubborn boy. I'll need a different tactic._ "You don't trust them to look after her as well as dealing with their own demons, do you? And for the Opast, you never trusted him. While you're gone, he watches over her, but he could turn on her at any moment and kill her. Do you want that?"

No answer.

"Ah, I know! There's a certain route the Zweilt go to get to and from school. Tomorrow, Tooko, Tsukumo, Shuusei will be busy, so that leaves Hotsuma to walk her home. Yuuki has already been attacked twice. Logically speaking, it could very well happen again."

"...what are you planning?"

"A meeting," Takashiro says immediately. "You can talk to Yuuki without everyone else being there. You'd have to convince Hotsuma to let you, but he's easy compared to convincing that Duras. Then you'd just need to worry about any sudden ambushes."

"...right. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Takashiro listens for the person to hang up, but they do not. "I'll send you a message if you're interested. And lastly...you said _goodbye_! Are you warming up to me - ?"

The phone is hung up before he finishes. Takashiro hangs up shortly afterwards and clasps his hands together. _All to do left is to let the pieces fall into place._

.

* * *

.

Monday morning begins just as rowdy as ever, with a girlish shriek and shout: "Again with this?! _What did I say about clothes?!_ "

To Hotsuma, all he sees a red-faced, nagging Tooko still in her PJs while he's brushing his teeth to catch Shuusei on time. His eyebrow twitches. "What's your deal?"

To Tooko, she just woke up - a bit later than usual, but that's all because the snooze button is too enticing - and walked half-awake to the bathroom, only to see Hotsuma without a shirt on.

"It's impolite to walk around naked!" she shouts. "You - you idiot! Pervert! Dolt!"

He growls under his breath. "If you weren't a girl, I'd a sent you flyin' by now." He points his red brush towards her. "I _ain't_ even naked."

" _Ugh_! You need to go add the word 'sensitive' to your vocabulary! It's right under 'politeness' and 'self-awareness!'"

"Whatta you tryna say? Before you go criticizin' me, why don't you go add 'ladylike' to yours?!"

Someone knocks on the bathroom door before opening it. "What's with all this commotion...?"

 _Tsukumo!_ Her little brother will always be on her side. She runs to him and hugs his arm. "Tsukumo, _help_! Hotsuma's doing it again! I can't be taken as a bride like this!"

"What you say?!"

Tsukumo looks in between the two of them. His plain eyes meet Hotsuma. "You should take responsibility, Hotsuma."

" _Huh_?! You gotta be kidding me! What, your sister's gonna get a bun in the oven just by lookin' at me?!"

" _Aaaaagh_ , you're still talking like that? You dunce!"

Their shouting and clamor can be heard from the kitchen where the rest of the Twilight Mansion members, Yuuki and Aya, all prepare breakfast under Tooma's order and guidance.

"It's pretty lively this early," Yuuki says with a smile. It's a vast contrast with her old life: virtually silent mornings.

"Yes," Aya says, just as pleasant, "that must be their way of communicating. Miss Yuuki?" She turns to see Aya smiling with a sharp kitchen knife in her hand in plain view. "If they become too much of a problem, it will gladly be taken care of."

Yuuki immediately imagines Aya threatening them all with her kitchen knife. "N-No, it's alright! It's almost...comforting hearing them talk like this..." From her right side, the mansion's chef taps her shoulder. "Tooma?"

"Miss Yuuki," he says quietly, "you've helped quite enough. Please take a break. We wouldn't want your school uniform to get dirty before the big day."

There's something about him that feels off. "I don't mind helping out. I've got nothing else to do."

"Oh no, thank you for your help, but, really..." He meets her eyes, and she sees that not only is poor Tooma in cold sweat, but his cheeks are wet from tears. "That superb gentleman over there is...has some kind of presence, if you know what I mean?"

She looks to where "that superb gentleman" is supposed to be. He's hanging out by the kitchen doorframe, surveying the room with an intense, critical gaze, only softening when he meets her eyes. In other words, Luka is an intimidating observer.

 _Ah, I didn't even realize he could be scary to others_ , she thinks, trying to give Tooma a reassuring smile that comes out as a little forced. During the week she remained at the mansion, she's grown very used to the Duras, and even more so during their checkups. Neither of them need to wear bandages now. And just as the doctor, Fujiwara Isuzu said, there is a faint, white scar on her neck. Luka has no scar of any kind.

After 20 minutes, almost all the members are at their places at the dining table, chowing down on breakfast. Hotsuma, Yuuki notices, eats the fastest, obviously disturbed by something. As soon as he's finished, he stands up, slapping the table, and shouts, "I'm leaving. Shuusei's left _again_ without eatin' breakfast! What's goin' through his mind?"

Tsukumo hmms in thought. "He doesn't have a chronic illness, does he?"

"An illness that makes you stop eating?" Tooko says. "I don't want that to be true..."

"He's not sick," Hotsuma says sharply. "He's always been this way, but it was _better_. He still ate; he's getting worse on purpose!"

"I think Shuusei never experienced the joy of eating a meal," sighs Tsukumo.

"That's too depressing, Tsu- _kun_ ," Tachibana adds, sad face exaggerated. "Shuu- _kun_ must be nervous or worried about those recent incidents! If he isn't careful, he might be targeted..."

Hotsuma jerks to his direction. "What incidents?!"

"Ah," says the superintendent, "that's classified information for the Boss and members working with the police."

Not having that, the boy grabs a fistful of Tachibana's overcoat. "He's _my_ partner, and if this gets him hurt, I'm comin' after you first!"

"Nooo, Hotsu _-kun_ , you're too rough! I give, I give! All you need to know is that seven high school boys have suddenly disappeared without a trace! They brought nothing with them - no clothes, money, ID. That's why Shuu _-kun_ has been busy over the break!"

Hotsuma lets go of his hold, gritting his teeth. "Then he can't just go walkin' alone like this! See you guys at school," he adds, grabbing his bag and taking his leave -

"Hotsuma, wait, please!"

His feet freeze without him meaning to. First he sees a little brown bag, then he sees the person holding the brown bag: an embarrassed yet worried girl.

"Here's a sandwich for Shuusei," Yuuki says. "If you can, make sure he eats it, all right?"

He holds her gaze for a moment longer, before taking the bag. "Right." He leaves the room.

.

* * *

.

 _I woke up too early today. I can't stop yawning..._

The brunette keeps smoothing her hair as she walks, mind preoccupied. She thinks about the way her hair looks, if she put on too much makeup (despite her barely putting any on in the first place), if these new boots could make her more cute, attractive, worth loving -

Because today is the day.

"I _totally_ bought the new CD yesterday. I listened to it non-stop. The lyrics are engraved in my mind."

"You shouldn't spend too much memory for pop stars, you're a freshman like us! Save that space for knowledge!"

"Meh, school's so boring. I wanna spend all day with my friends! What about you, Ari? Shiori?"

Yoshino Shiori looks up and nods, without even knowing what for. Kuronami Ari talks about how much friendship is fun, and Akikawa Tomo agrees with her.

 _That's all friendship is_ , Yoshino thinks, tugging her brown hair, examining its split ends. _Smile, laugh, be agreeable, and be trendy. I have no idea who made the CD or why these tight boots are so popular. I don't even know why every girl I meet has to wear make-up._

"Yoshino, stop messing with your hair! It looks cute as it is."

"Yeah. Do I look cute, too?"

"Adorable!"

Yoshino continues to smile and say polite, happy things she won't remember.

.

* * *

.

 _This day_ is _full of surprises._ Yoshino couldn't fortell this happening - not at all. Even if she can't remember all her classmates' names, she knows their faces. But even if she doesn't, it's so obvious to see the new student in the classroom.

It's yet another girl in her class with fair hair and the same greenish eyes her crush has. She walks with an unsteady gait, looks around with eyes both surprised and remembering everything, and is offered a desk just in front of Yoshino (though that required desk shuffling and in the end, the former desk owner got to sit closer to her own crush).

Though she tries to remain discreet, she can't keep her eyes off the girl. The newcomer sits her bag on her desk. Yoshino thinks she has to say something to the person she'll be sitting with for who knows how long -

"Excuse me!"

"Excuse us, would introduce yourself?"

"If you don't mind?"

\- the new girl is flocked by curious girls. Some boys pretend to be distracted, but listen as well.

Through questioning, Yoshino learns the girl's name is "Giou Yuuki." She's a transfer student, she knows a few people at the school, and when asked about if she is single, she turns red in the face.

"Do they go here?"

"How cute is he?"

"He might not even be cute! He could be a total bad boy!"

"Knock it off, you're too nosy."

Yoshino's heart picks up hearing the boy who stops the interrogation.

"Relax! If she's gonna be our friend, we gotta know these things!"

"Butt out, you rude Renjou!"

 _Renjou Hotsuma_ only grumbles and guides _that girl_ away. Yoshino watches her face turn to relief, she bites her lip as Hotsuma whispers something to her - which the new girl nods to - and he starts to head for the door.

 _Shiori! Today's the day!_ She gets out her seat and manages to stop her classmate in time. He looks at her with a lingering scowl.

"Good morning, Renjou," Yoshino says, hoping she looks decent. "We're on duty today. Together."

He looks at the ceiling, recalling something. "Forgot about it. Listen, you get everything ready. I need to go talk to someone in Class II."

Her eyes flicker to the brown bag in his hands. That has something to do with it. "Right. Okay, will do."

Without another word, he walks around her leaves. She sighs, slouching to her desk, and drops down in it.

"Renjou is gone! We can talk to Giou over there!"

"No way! Renjou'll find out we've been talking to her! And when he's mad, it doesn't matter if you're a girl or not. What a rude boy!"

"Being cute-looking doesn't mean nothing if you've got a rotten attitude."

 _No, you're mistaken._ Yoshino puts her head on the desk, arms wrapped around her. _Renjou Hotsuma is probably the kindest boy I know._

 _We met shortly after school started, during PE. I tripped and hurt my calf on a spike and started to bleed. People crowded around me, watching, making suggestions, pointing out how bad the wound looked. But no matter how many times I winced or grimaced, nobody would move to help me._

 _Nobody except Renjou. He scolded everyone and did what he could to slow the bleeding and carried me to the nurse. I don't get why he had to take off his shirt of all things to stop the bleeding, but I do thank him. My heart was beating so fast that day..._

 _It's a shame we never talked much since that day, but he remembers me. My name. I've been watching him. I understand what kindness he holds. That's the reason why I really really like Renjou Hotsuma._

"I hope Hotsuma is okay."

 _Eh?! First name basis?!_ Yoshino sits up. It's the new girl in her seat, staring at the window two desk columns away. "U-Um, Giou...?"

The girl looks over, blinking.

"You...know...R-Renjou?"

She nods. "He makes me worried. They both do. They both seem to hate me for some reason. I wish I knew why."

"Renjou? Hating you?" That completely contradicts what he did earlier! "You're wrong. He's really, really caring, Giou. Not everyone shows their kindness in - in the traditional way. In fact," she says more gloomily, "his kindness is made especially so he can distance himself from others."

The girl inhales quietly before shining Yoshino a brilliant smile. "You're really observant! I've been getting a feeling like that, but you put it into words. I don't think we've meet. My name is Giou Yuuki. What's your name?"

.

* * *

.

Yuuki stands at the gate, waiting for one of the Zweilt guardians to walk her home.

 _Tsukumo has work to do and Tooko can't go around without him,_ she thinks. _It's been such a weird day. I haven't talked to Uzuki all day, didn't walk with Kanata, won't need to prepare myself to meet the kids...Wonder if my storytelling skills are getting rusty?_

She senses someone stop at her side. It's only Hotsuma, once again. Now that they share a class together, Yuuki sits just diagonal to Hotsuma's seat closer to the front. They won't be able to talk being three desks away, but it's nice to know that every so often, he'd look behind him to check on her.

"Wasn't too tough today?" he says with a frown.

"It's actually sort of nice here. Do you have any friends, Hotsuma?"

"No. I've got Shuusei. I don't need anyone else." He stares straight ahead at nothing.

She's too cautious to continue the subject knowing he'll close up. She decides to say, "Where is Shuusei? Is he okay?"

"Tch. I bet you he gave away that sandwich soon as I left! Dumb bell rang and I couldn't watch 'im eat it. Anyways, Takashiro told me to walk you home immediately."

"...this has something to do about what Tachibana said, huh?"

He nods. "Both Tsukumo and Shuusei are working on it. 'Course Tooko wants to go with her brother. I'm supposed to be with Yoshino, but I got orders."

"You two are on duty today, though! I'll wait until you're done, then we can leave." He starts to object. "This school is completely protected, right? So, it's okay if I stay here."

Hotsuma huffs. "All right. _You_ are going to sit tight in Shuusei's classroom until I'm done. And don't you dare move from your spot. Remember the police station?"

"Right, thank you." Yuuki turns to go back into school. "Uh, where's his classroom?"

.

* * *

.

Hotsuma is in a bad mood. He's been in a bad mood for the past month now, each day steadily getting worse until he met that _famous_ Yuuki. He first saw her as she walked alongside with her guard dog (who probably needs a book listing animals that babies should read - salamanders and dragons!) and _uncomfortable_ feelings arose. Stuff like: she looks really cute. She looks like a ditz. _She_ 's really a _she_ and not a _he_ anymore.

That's a stupid thing about love: it doesn't really matter what they look like, so long as their personality is the same and they connected with you emotionally. That's the reason why many Zweilt pairs in different forms each reincarnation had no problem loving their partner. Even so, there's still a such thing called _taboo_. It didn't bother the Zweilt and those who knew them, but farther away where people met them so little, it was _weird_ they could love each other no matter what form they were.

It only made sense for a boy to love a girl. And vice versa. Any other way was weird.

At first he scolded himself for even thinking she was attractive, then he realized that she's a girl. It's okay for him to have those thoughts now. But that released a floodgate. Random, pointless things about her reminded him about the Yuuki he knows. That made him so frustrated he had to go outside and cool off.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

His mood grew progressively when they finally met - way too fast for his liking - and their first conversation wasn't: _Thank you for saving me, Hotsuma! You're really cool!_ but one he never thought could happen: _Why are you in a tree?_

That's the first thing she says. That's the first thing she says! He felt ready to punch something. _What the hell?! Why does that sound like something he'd say?!_ _He_ would say it, albeit with less innocence and more of a teasing kind of way.

" _What are you doing in a tree for, Hotsuma?_ " he might say with a cheeky grin.

 _"Go away._ "

" _The stars look beautiful tonight. I'm glad that's the only thing that never changes. Do you know what constellations are?_ "

" _Go. Away._ "

He would keep ignoring Hotsuma's demands and get closer like Hotsuma actually wanted. And as he got closer, Hotsuma started to shut himself up tighter. If he ever hurt him, he couldn't forgive himself. He'd never forgive himself.

" _You should find your own constellation to look at in the sky. A sign that, no matter what happens to you, you're still the same person. You'd be surprised how many identity crises some Zweilt have._ "

" _Goooooo. Ah. Waaaaaaaaaay._ "

...thinking about things like that makes his bad mood turn even sour.

"Umm...Renjou...am I the reason you're so mad?"

"What?" He forgot. He's in the empty I-VII classroom. Yoshino is doing most of the writing on the journal because he zoned out a while ago. Yuuki should be in the II-I classroom next to Shuusei's desk not moving a peep. "Ah, you're not the reason. I'm the one making you write so much."

He notices she writes real slow. He chalks it down as it being a girl thing and moves on. On her desk was a thick-looking book. Instinctively, he grabs it and reads through the summary and a page.

"You like this kind of stuff? Detective novels?"

"Ah, that. Tomo lent it to me. It's really popular, so I thought I'd read it."

 _Annoying._ That didn't answer his question. "Do _you_ like it?"

"That book? No...I don't like those kinds of things. But I'll be left behind if I didn't read it."

"I don't get it. You don't like the book, but you're reading it anyways? You wanna just follow everyone else's lead?" He sulks. "You're trying way too hard. It'd be better to - "

"No! I'm not pushing myself! I like doing this. It makes me happy."

"I don't believe you." She looks way too twitchy if she is being sincere.

"Renjou, it's so much easier for me to mimic others. It's really difficult for me to put myself out there. So I'm fine like this."

He still doesn't understand what she's going on about. It's likely she won't tell him more. So he says, "Let's get this done. I've got someone waiting on me."

"Ah, of course," Yoshino mumbles, writing speed picking up. "Who? Is it Usui? I heard you two were childhood friends."

"Not him." He places the book back on the desk. "Giou Yuuki."

"Oh, her. She called you by your first name earlier today. Are you two close as well?"

"Yeah," he gets out.

"Um, where is she?"

He answers her question once they're finished, walking her up to the second floor and to Shuusei's classroom. Hotsuma opens the door - and he swears the air around him heats up.

Yuuki, the idiot, is resting her head on her arms, on the desk asleep. What a vulnerable position! He probably wouldn't hear her if she got kidnapped or hurt. Even if this school is very well-protected, it doesn't mean the humans are little angels.

He stomps to her desk. "Yuuki, get up! Now you're gonna be lazin' about cuz you're sleepy. Wake up!"

She rubs her eyes. "That was supposed to be a little catnap."

"Are you not sleeping at home?"

"I am, I was just hoping I could remember a dream this time." She stretches. He avoids her gaze.

He grabs her bag. "Dreams aren't reality, so you don't need to remember 'em."

"True...but I think dreams can reveal a lot about a person, you know?"

"Then my dreams would mean I'm obsessed with meat." He watches her rise. "Meat's good and all, but so is food in general."

"There's no way you can dream about food so much and not get hungry from it," she smiles.

"...I may eat my fair share of late night snacks."

Yoshino feels her confidence dropping. _They're so close! First name basis and talking about their personal lives so casually? What if Renjou falls in love with her? What if she confesses to him? No, she can't! But do I have the strength to stop her?_ She forces her eyes shut, to prevent any tears from falling, and says, "I - I really need to head home. It's already sunset."

From behind her, she hears Yuuki call her name. "Is it really okay to walk home alone like this? I heard about...spooky things happening."

It doesn't register in her mind completely; she's too stirred up about her crush not being hers alone. "I'll be fine. You two enjoy yourselves. See you both tomorrow, Giou, Renjou." She bows and takes her leave, sprinting downstairs when she's far enough.

Hotsuma grumbles under his breath. "What's that about? Why're girls so confusing?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd she look like she was distressed? About _what_?"

"I think I may have worried her about that secret. I'm sorry..."

Hotsuma hands Yuuki's her school bag without looking. "Frustrating things...make me ticked."

.

* * *

.

Yet again, Yuuki cannot make conversation. She walks behind Hotsuma who easily maneuvers through the environment better than herself. He remains silent, fists stuck in pockets, preoccupied with something.

 _Yoshino said his kindness was made to distance every else. I wonder why?_ Why would someone so compassionate have an urge to alienate others? All except Shuusei.

"Uh, Hotsuma?" He grunts in response. "I heard from Yoshino that you and Shuusei were childhood friends. Is that true?"

"Why _wouldn't_ it be true?" She starts to respond - "Look, gossip is bad and just plain _stupid_ , but why would you think that was a lie?"

"That's not what I meant," she says a little breathlessly, his harsh reaction surprising her. "It's actually...more of a conversation starter."

"That's a 'starter?'" He snorts. "More like an 'ender.' What were tryna do with that, anyway?"

"I want to learn a little more about Shuusei and Hotsuma," she says brightly. "I don't want to know everything, just things you're comfortable with."

The two walk on an empty forest path as the sun drifts closer to the horizon. She notices that Hotsuma's golden hair matches the sun's color.

 _Control over fire and hair like the sun,_ she thinks, though barely aware of her words. _You're the brightest thing in my life -_

 _Wait..._ She stops, trying to sort her thoughts, and she just noticed that Hotsuma stopped at the same time. Like in sync.

"Shuusei is more than just my friend," Hotsuma says, facing the other direction. "He's my partner. He means more to me than the entire universe. If I had to chose between him and the world, I wouldn't hesitate. He's the smartest...coolest...mature-ist person I know. I only need Shuusei. I don't need your help like the others do. Get it?"

Yuuki tightens her grip on her school bag. Again with his animosity. There had to be an explanation for it.

 _If I could just touch him..._ his past would flow into her. But he could be like Uzuki and let that destroy him. He could be like little Minami, who received help because of it. He could react in a completely different way she can't predict at all.

Without any idea of what to say to his words, she decides to use honesty. "...I don't...really understand the bond Zweilt share. I've never been that close to someone before. The closest, I think, could be Kanata. But I know it's not the same. So...please...help me understand."

Yuuki doesn't understand why everything she does around him, she has to ask his permission. Is he really that scary?

When he simply groans, she gets her answer. He's _unpredictable_. He's wild.

"Why'd you," he mumbles, "have to go and lose your memories? Why'd you change so much? Were you...mad at us?"

The breeze picks up; she keeps her hair from blowing in her face. "Is that why you hate me?" _It was a past life after all._

"What the _heck_? What are you doing, misunderstanding me? I never said I hated you, I said I don't _need_ you. Completely different things."

 _The words feel the same way_ , she thinks wrly. _What about that time he told Takashiro-sir he didn't like me? Maybe that was just an angry outburst?_

"Why don't you want my help?"

"Why's it such a big deal that I don't? Why do you think I need help?"

"Because," she says without thinking, "you're hurting."

He finally turns around and meets her eyes; his eyes looking soft for the first she met him. But also hurt and confused.

"...how would you know that?" He says the words so low, Yuuki assumes he's thinking out loud. "How would you know that? We're not close! We're not close at all!"

"Hotsuma - ?"

" _Damn._ Just stay away from me, got it? I'm fine. I'm totally fine."

"Hotsuma!"

"Go away," he murmurs. "Go _away._ "

Yuuki reaches for her head, a hot flash making her dizzy. _Am I sick? Too stressed?_ Regardless, she doesn't want to continue the conversation. He'll only get more and more agitated.

"Okay," she relents, "let's go home, Hotsuma."

Hotsuma blinks as if he can't believe her words, then he balls his hands into first and _glares_.

"Hotsuma?"

"It's _nothing_ ," he hisses, turning sharply and walking away.

"No, it's not nothing! What's wrong?" She chases after him, two of her steps equaling one stride of his.

"Didn't you give up all ready? We're good now."

"Fine, Hotsuma." She'll only give up _for now._

.

* * *

.

Night falls. Streetlights on the path flicker to life. Hotsuma no longer looks as radiant as she thought. A moment later after walking in complete silence, Hotsuma stops Yuuki who's too busy in her thoughts. "Huh?"

"Who are those guys?" he says to himself.

She looks around him; on the upcoming path are three, suspicious-looking boys radiating a bad aura. She can see one with long, burgundy hair and sunglasses, another with messy blue hair, and one with dark gray hair. Each one wears a trench coat.

"What should we do, Hotsuma?"

"Avoid them."

Well...he answered her question in a way. But before they can put their "plan" into action, the boys see them. Yuuki notices immediately that they are not from this world.

Hotsuma curses, realizing it, too. "Why're these guys out? What'd they do to escape?"

"Escape?" He ignores her.

"I can feel their energy - too strong for a mere human," says the burgundy-haired one.

"And there's the ring!" says blue.

"Zweilt," states drak gray, the leader. "Perfect. Isis, Achene, get them."

Burgundy and blue move forward with their name calls. Burgundy - rather, Isis, pulls out a small book and casts a pale orange energy burst towards Hotsuma and Yuuki.

 _First day back, and I gotta deal with this crap?!_ He grits his teeth as he summons his sword and blocks the energy blast. "Yuuki, stay back! Run away if you have to!"

She staggers back, obviously panicking. "You can't take all them on, Hotsuma! _We_ need to run!"

"Ya think they're gonna _let_ us leave? If the table was turned, I wouldn't let 'em leave at all!"

"An experienced fighter, I see," comments blue, or Achene. With a flick of his wrist, his familiar bursts into life; a black bat with sharp, greedy fangs lunges for Hotsuma. "Take _this_!"

Hotsuma isn't about to create some kind of strategy to get rid of the flying bat - he knows flying targets are his weakness. He decides to just easily shout, " _Dark creature, incinerate!_ "

The bat bursts into flames.

" _Kumori_! He's got some kind of fire ability!" Achene watches his bat burn into nothingness. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Achene," calls their leader; the Mid-Villain freezes. "He's a one-trick pony. Any Zweilt with a blessing is a one-trick pony. Just figure out his weakness."

"Yuuki!" Hotsuma hisses. "Get out of here!"

"I-I-I don't want to leave you alone - "

"This'll separate you two, don't worry." Isis finishes his spell and pillars of pale orange light shoots up from the ground at the high schoolers' feet.

Hotsuma dodges them easily, unknowingly walking closer to the troublesome trio. Yuuki dodges them by walking further and further from Hotsuma.

Their leader smirks at Isis. "Then it's my turn, eh?" He flickers out of sight.

Hotsuma glares at the remaining two. "C'mon. Think I'm scared of you, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Ugly?"

"Enough of you!" Achene starts a magic attack, but Isis quickly takes over, summoning his jet black snake and distracting the boy with a ball of energy.

He cuts through the energy with difficulty, but through the gap of the pale orange semi-circles, a snake pounces at him through the gap, wrapping itself around his neck tight.

"Nice job, Isis!"

The man in question chuckles victoriously.

 _Stupid - snake - !_ With his free hand, he tries to tug the cold, scaly creature off him.

Meanwhile Yuuki stands too far to be of any help. Zweilt are pairs, partners, comrades. He couldn't do much on his own being alone. She knows she is more of a liability than help, but she can't watch Hotsuma get strangled by a snake, no matter how mean he may seem.

She races to his side, thinking of a plan to get the snake off of him. What was that surefire way to get a snake off? Biting its head?

But not even halfway to his spot, she sees a brief shadow to her side and hears the _swish_ of some blade cutting through the air. Without warning, her legs give out. She's lucky enough to have caught herself with her hands before her head hit the pebbled road.

Her upper thighs _smarts_.

"You can't be the real deal. Nobody's seen the little prince since the first battle," says someone to her behind-right. "You're a little pathetic, you know."

She pushes herself up until she rests under her folded legs. The Duras walks until he enters her line of sight. It's dark gray, the leader.

"Remember it, Light of God," he says. " _I'm_ Gallica, your murderer and future General Class."

She can't get enough strength in her legs. Why can't she? Yuuki looks down and wishes she never did. There's a horizontal cut across both thighs that bleeds and bleeds, all over her skirt, the grass, her legs. She feels lightheaded knowing it's there.

Hotsuma can see it - just barely - Yuuki looking up to the Duras, not moving, flushed. Why isn't she running away? Is it fear? _She can't die, not now!_ He focuses his fading vision on Isis, getting enough air to shout: " _Burn in hellfire!_ " He can feel tiredness seeping in as sunglasses guy gets set on flames. No amount of magic in his book can quench the flames.

Achene tries his best to put out the flames, but his friend shatters, turning into burned crystal remains. Hotsuma correctly guesses his familiar would be the next to go and takes a huge gulp of air after the snake disappears.

"You stupid, Zweilt!" Achene snarls; Hotsuma doesn't pay attention. He's focused on getting the leader away from Yuuki.

 _One more...I can do one more..._ He blinks away the grogginess.

Gallica pushes the point of his sword into her chest. "I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly. Do you have any recommendations?"

The pain clears her dizzy mind. "You're - you're not killing me..."

"Really? Why not?"

She grabs the sword, cutting her palm and fingers on the double-edged blade, and pushes it away from her chest, planting it into the ground.

Gallica gives her a horrified look. "What are you thinking?! Why would you _grab_ it? No, I don't really care what makes you tick - you're still dead." He tugs back the sword, her blood dripping off of it. "Quick death. That'd be best."

The boy can only see Yuuki's imminent death that'll be all his fault if he doesn't do anything. Hotsuma knows he won't make it in time so he taps into his magical energy. " _Don't you d_ \- !"

Before he finishes the command, Gallica's face twists into pain. He shrieks in anguish before shattering entirely. A blood pile before Yuuki is all that remains.

She blinks. "Hotsuma, did you - ?"

"Who just did that?!" His shout answers her question. "Get out here!"

" _Gallica_! _Isis_! You two are so _dead_." His moment of anger would have been intimidating, but he soon dies in the exact same way Gallica dies, this time leaving behind a knife blade within his pool of blood.

Hotsuma touches the knife only for a moment before he immediately throws it down and wipes his hands off on his uniform. She can hear him cussing under his breath.

"Hotsuma, what's wrong?"

The boy senses a presence close to Yuuki, near the trees. He narrows his eyes as a figure saunters out into the opening.

To Yuuki, all she sees is a well-built male - probably young adult - wearing an unzipped jacket, its hood leaving most of his face in shadows, save for his nose, solemn mouth, and chin. Steady streams of crimson liquid drip from his face.

This unknown person is only twenty paces in front of her.

"Are you..." she asks hesitantly. "Are you...a Duras of some kind?" It's only a guess - his energy is cold like one.

He continues walking forward, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Look at you. Already have scars and fatal wounds so soon. Your life is in the hands of these fools - are you worried yet?"

She can no longer categorize the newcomer. " _Who_ are you?"

" _Stay back._ "

A wall of flames separates the man and Yuuki. The man stops and slowly looks over to where Hotsuma jogs near, sword ready.

"Get away from her," he says, murderous intent deepening his words.

 _What's going on? Hotsuma must know his person..._

"People like you," the man says, "really irk me. Almost defeated by a snake of all things. That's an embarrassing thing to put on your grave, you 'brave warrior.'"

"Step away and I'll forget I saw you."

"I won't be doing that any longer. I don't need your issues getting her killed."

"The hell you talkin' bout? Thinkin' you're some tough stuff, eh? Guess what? I'm just one person. So are you. You ain't any better at protecting her than _me_. Get off your high horse."

Yuuki wants to stop the arguing, but finds herself trembling in fear. What's with this dangerous aura this man is giving off?

The man turns his whole body to face Hotsuma. He shrugs. "Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove it to me that I'm no better than you."

"... _huh_?"

The man flicks out a pocket knife and smears the blood trailing down his head on the blade. "Fight me. Your sword versus me and my knife."

Hotsuma scowls deeply. "Look here, I meant that there was three of them and one of me. This ain't provin' nothing."

"Don't tell me you're giving up already? I was so prepared to fight you, what a shame. Cowards really are no fun."

"I _ain't_ a coward, you little worm. I'll fight you!"

"No, no, fighting," Yuuki manages to say. "It's late! We need to get home - "

"I've wanted to set you straight for _years_..." Hotsuma mumbles.

The man spins the knife as if it is a toy. "Such pride. You'd belong nicely among those monsters, don't you think?"

That sets him off. He lunges forward, slicing the area where the man is, but only hitting air as the other dodges with ease. He varies his swings: horizontal, vertical, diagonal, thrust - they, are, all, dodged.

The man slaps his palms on the smooth side of the blade and yanks it to Hotsuma's opposite side, jerking his wrist in an unnatural position. His grips slackens; the stranger thrusts the pommel of the sword into Hotsuma's chest, winding him.

He throws the weapon to the ground and crosses the gap between him and the coughing boy. In one continuous motion, his grazes Hotsuma's arm with the knife stained by scarlet. The boy seems to overact. He grabs the wound and his face contorts in pain.

"You'd think it's not that good a blessing," the man comments, watching Hotsuma collect himself. "A voice is useless if you can't finish the words or even say them. But you're wrong. You're not using it right. You don't deserve it."

Hotsuma summons his sword in his hands and slashes the man just barely in the chest. The other hardly staggers back. "So you wanna play dirty, huh?" Hotsuma says.

"That's not dirty. That's taking full advantage of your weaknesses."

"Whatever." He starts to go after his opponent once more.

Trapped behind Hotsuma's fire, Yuuki tries not to watch the meaningless brawl. The blood leaking from her wound has finally clot up. The remaining blood slowly dries. She feels like her reflexes have picked up, and so has her ability to feel pain. Her legs _sting_.

She has to watch the man dominate the fight, eventually wrestling Hotsuma to the ground, one boot smothering the younger boy's mouth, one hand hovering the knife blade down above Hotsuma's head. Hotsuma stills, though he pants hard. Yuuki tries to drag herself closer to the flames that, once again, don't feel hot like it's supposed to.

"It's a shame someone as worthless as you got the ability. An impulsive, reckless little teen boy who's completely unfit for such an ability. You know how many others could've used the ability far greater than what you've shown?"

Hotsuma glares up at him, itching to break every bone in the man's body.

"A voice is a powerful thing. It can make people, break people, corrupt people. If you got a way with words, you could take over the world with that power. You could have the fate of some many lives rest in the balance of a single syllable from you. But _no_ , you hate your power. You can't wait to get rid of it."

He presses down Hotsuma's mouth even further, eliciting muffled shouts of pain. "If you hate your power so much, why don't I break all the teeth in your mouth, boy? You won't be able to speak anymore. What if I made so you can't talk? Problem solved, _right_?"

Yuuki reaches her hand for the fire. It passes through like a hologram. Is the fire just an illusion? But the damage it does is real. She ignores her questions and pulls her body through the fire wall. "Stop fighting! Can't we talk this out?"

The man pauses. He removes his foot, stuffs his hands in his pockets, and walks to her side. His hidden eyes sends a shiver up her spine.

"It's been a while," the man says quietly. "The last time I saw you, you were covered in blood."

" _What_?" She didn't mean to respond so negatively, but he was just so sudden with that scary news.

Behind him, Hotsuma is on his feet, blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. _"You're dead, you disgusting -_ "

"Burn me alive. Right here. I'll make sure she's watching me as I die."

Any sort of good feelings she felt for the man before has turned cold.

"Just - go away! You call me a coward yet you're the one who's still hidin'!" the high schooler shouts, fatigue taking over.

"I'm not hiding anymore." She can't see his eyes, but she feels she's staring into them. "I'll be close by, keeping you safe from Duras and these fools. They won't get you killed."

"Wh-Who are you? Please..."

"That's not important. All I will be to you is simply extra protection," he says quickly. "I'll be watching."

He nods once and makes his leave, disappearing into the shadows.

Her jaw hangs open. "...who is that man? Is he on our side?"

The encounter seemed to have given the blond a chance to burn away his anger for he seems much more calm, if a little bitter about his loss. "You heard 'im: forget him." His eyes widen when he looks at her wounds. "We need to get to Isuzu's office _now_...Man, they're gonna be pissed that we're home late. 'Specially on a school night," he adds in a weak attempt at humor.

Strangely (or perhaps not strange at all), going home is the least of her worries. With her wound and all and Hotsuma's injuries, she thinks it is best they spend their remaining energy getting home. "Are w-we far?"

"Too far to just walk back like this," he says. "I'll call Tsukumo and tell him to get us help. Nobody's gonna be too happy, though."

She expects him to pull out a phone. Hotsuma simply concentrates on thinking and giving his thoughts to the white-haired boy. _Oi, Tsukumo? Hey?_

 _Hotsuma! What's going on? Why are you two so late? You sound exhausted..._

Hotsuma speaks out loud so Yuuki won't be left behind, making sure to think his words to the boy as well. "Is Shuusei there?"

 _Yes, Shuusei, Tooko, Luka, Tachibana, Tooma, Aya, me - Takashiro-sama could be here if you count phone calls._

Good. He makes a note to himself to talk to Shuusei later. "Uh, so, stay calm, Tsukumo. Yuuki and I sorta...got into a little scuffle with...three Mid-Villains."

 _A-Are you two alright? Are you calling for backup?_

"No, they're defeated."

 _Oh. I didn't know you could defeat three of them on your own. Yuuki must've helped, no?_

The aforementioned girl sees Hotsuma sulk due to a reply she can't hear. "Uh, _no_ , thank you very much! We just need you guys to pick us up."

 _...are you two okay? Oh, Takashiro-sama wants to know why we're picking you up._

Okay. Here's the first hard part. "Soo...the fight wasn't clean. There are a few injuries."

 _Are they...bad?_

"Bad enough to where we can't walk back."

The other end is quiet for a while.

 _Everyone wants to know which one of you is injured more. If it's you, Takashiro-sama may let Yuuki heal you._

No way. He doesn't want her healing him any time soon. As tempting as it is to lie because of the consequences, he cowers as he says, "I'm...okay. It's, uh, Yuuki who can't walk. At all."

Another silence.

"Hotsuma, are they talking?" Yuuki yawns, fatigue brought on due to the night's events and how darkness equals time for resting.

"Shh."

 _I'm not good with math, but I'd say two-thirds of this household is worried to death. Especially Luka - he's not looking very happy right now._

"...great. Just get us help. ASAP."

He fills Tsukumo in on their location. The boy tells him that due to _his insistence_ , the driver picking them up will be Luka.

Oh boy.

Yuuki's sleeping soundly, so he can't count on her to calm down the guard dog. And to think once they all hear about _his_ reappearance, it's going to get worse.

.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

 **AN**

 **Yoshino and Tooma are like Uzuki, being referred to with their last name. I do use Japanese-styled names (surname, first name). Characters that are referred to as a certain name within (Kureha Aya being "Aya") will be written with that name. If a character is referred to by their surname more than their first name, that name is used. What reason? Not a lot of people remember Senshiro as "Furuori Senshiro," right? Why call him "Furuori" when no one refers to him as that? It's why Tooma, Yoshino, and Uzuki are surname-only characters - no sense in remembering pointless names, right? I just wanted to clarify, because I was reading back and thought you'd be confused.**

 **Alright, here's the new character, already changing the plot. He won't change everything; I really want his existence to be an interesting dynamic with Yuuki and an alternate interpretation of the story. Basically, his character tells you how it is without rose-tinted glasses.**

 **And: Hotsuma and Shuusei's relationship reminds me a lot of Yuzuru and Seryou's relationship in** _ **Seven Days**_ **. Yuzuru is blunt and aggressive while Seryou is feminine and discreet. If you guys are fans of HotsuShuu, you might like** _ **Seven Days**_ **as well.**


	8. Story 8

**Happy (early) Valentine's Day; yes, this is a Valentine-themed chapter. Expect next chapter no later than March 14, White Day, the reverse of Valentine's Day. Words: 10,000 Time: 45mins**

 **Fun fact:** _ **Kanata**_ **can mean "distance." Expect a** _ **lot**_ **of Luka and Shuusei in this story as we bring in a** **new chapter** **.**

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

* * *

 _._

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story_ _8_

 _Recovery_

 _._

Can a glare kill someone? Luka hopes it's true. But the glare he directs the blond in the backseat only makes the other sweat and avoid his gaze. A small sliver of his mind knows it isn't completely his fault - _he_ was just one against three - however seeing Yuuki in such a state, possibly in much pain if she wakes up, makes him blame the blond for everything.

As soon as the car is parked outside the mansion, the blond unlocks his part of the car, gets out, and dashes into the mansion, ignoring the Murasame siblings who hold the door open. Luka exits and walks to the side where Yuuki is, safely holding her bridal style in his arms, trying to ignoring the blood all over her skin before the image is burned in his memory.

Strangely, it all feels very nostalgic to him. This isn't anywhere near the first time he'd have to carry Yuuki. In fact, even though this girl form is light and delicate, the Yuuki of the past was even more so.

The siblings follow him through the door, fawning over her as he walks. It's annoying, but it's to be expected. The Zweilt Guardians have been watching over her far longer than he has, which is why he doesn't push them away. The girl of the siblings - Tooko was her new name - says with big, tear-filled eyes, "Is Yuuki unconscious? From the pain?"

"She's sleeping," he replies without thinking, finding a weird need to console her. "It's been a long evening for her."

"I feel like this is all our fault," she continues. "Maybe if we all were there with her, or Hotsuma and Yuuki had left earlier..."

"It's not your fault; it's to be expected." He knows how important she is for winning the millennium long war, so he shouldn't get too upset that she gets hurt - really, she doesn't have too many injuries - she's not dying in his arms.

"I'm going to bring dinner to Yuuki's room," Tsukumo mumbles out of the blue. "...I don't feel too hungry, but...she may be."

To Luka, Tooko is completely visible and vulnerable to him. He knows exactly what she's feeling: sadness, realization, powerlessness. Her every movement and gesture barely conceals what she's feeling or thinking. A part of him finds her totally boring and her sensitivity far less interesting than Yuuki's. Some part of him feels _some_ need to alleviate her pain somewhat, almost jealous she can show her true feelings so easily. Not wanting her brother alone, she goes with him to the dinning hall, leaving Luka to walk the remaining path to Isuzu's office.

Funny...this is the first time he's _ever_ been eager to go to Doctor Isuzu.

He hopes it's the last time.

(Even he doesn't believe those words.)

As he gets closer, he hears two voices up ahead: one with a harsh kind of sound like the owner never whispered before and the other a flawless whisper whose words Luka can't hear. As the distance gets smaller, he begins to hear more of the conversation completely.

 _Duras - three of them - Reiga's - aggressive - that bloody fool -_

 _What?_ The last one hardly makes any sense, but he won't find out what it means. He's only a meter or two away from the door and he sees the pair who immediately quiet as he gets close.

Hotsuma and Shuusei. They've never completely trusted him. Maybe it's because they care about her so much that _they_ wanted to be her knight that swept her off her feet. Maybe they felt that they knew too little of him and that he could still change back. No one knows his past besides Yuuki - or rather, knew - and no one can see his stoic mask recede like she can.

But that also goes for Luka as well. He doesn't know how _any_ of Zweilt's past were - no, they were overshadowed by Yuuki - and for the few who treat him like a nuisance, he feels no urge to learn their past.

They watch him with angry, accusative eyes.

Shuusei opens the door for him, the gesture seemingly devoid of politeness. "We should hurry and get Yuuki checked out. As well as you too, Hotsuma."

" _Huh_? I'm fine, Shuusei. Get _her_ checked out."

"No complaining. You think I can't tell that you're hurt and tired? Face it, your agitation is sapping all your energy."

It amuses Luka as he passes through them and into the office about how perceptive Shuusei can be - not regarding Hotsuma, for the dunce is like Tooko, far too revealing of his true nature.

.

* * *

.

"First day in a new school and this happens," Isuzu says to ease the silence as he observes Yuuki's wounds on her hand and legs. "That leg'll definitely scar, but your wonderful doctor has an ointment to lighten such things as that!"

"S'not like _she_ needs it that badly," Hotsuma scoffs, sitting in a nearby chair awaiting his turn. "She can take a scar or two."

"Yes, yes, but can _you_ guys really be okay with seeing those scars?" Hotsuma flushes and Doctor Isuzu smiles with success, finished with her hand wound. "No doubt you'd think it a sign of your failures. Really, I think you're way too hard on yourselves - I'm sure Yuuki is much more stronger than you think." The doctor collects his materials, preparing to close the wound on her legs. She's still sleeping while sitting, leaning on Luka's side.

"Doctor Isuzu," Shuusei says, near his partner's side, "I think she has more of an emotional strength. Her body is fragile. Like a woman, it's even more so."

"I still think you're underestimating her. Now, I'm not telling you to take her to biker gang hangouts or become a member of the yakuza. It's just that she can take a hit without getting too hurt, you see?" He speaks nonchalantly as he quickly stitches her wounds and wraps them up safely.

Hotsuma cringes at how comfortable the doctor is with needles. "I hate 'em. Those stupid, cold needles. Don't see how _anybody_ can mind them."

"Whaaat?" The doctor says dramatically. "You're afraid of needles?"

He puffs out his chest. "Like if! I just _hate them_. I don't want anything bein' injected into my body. It's not...natural."

Shuusei watches his partner with a small smile. "Needles are fine with me. I feel nothing when I get shots."

"And I don't see how it don't bother you! I remember you got three shots in one arm and didn't break a sweat. ' _We're already finished?'_ ya freaking said."

For himself that day, he tried to be as cool as Shuusei was in that moment, but chickened out after the first shot and had Shuusei distract him, because no way did he want to stay there any longer.

"For me," says the doctor, admiring his handiwork, "my teacher told me that a doctor who's afraid of needles is a foolish doctor. So...I had to attend a hundred hours of acupuncture and faced being stabbed by needles at random points of the day. I'm _completely_ over my needle fear! What's there to be scared of?" he adds cheerfully.

The others in room do not feel the joy Doctor Isuzu feels. They feel somewhat disturbed.

"If your teacher is like that," says Shuusei, "your behavior right now is explainable."

The older man shrugs. "Ah well, Sensei was an eccentric one but she got the job done. I can cure almost any mortal wound but _magical wounds_ are tougher. It's because of how illogical it is. I'm sure Takashiro has some justification towards magic but for me, I don't get it."

Without any provocation, Yuuki begins to wake up. Luka carefully steadies her as she grows more alert.

"...what's happening?" she murmurs, rubbing her eyes.

"Yuuki, you aren't afraid of needles, are you?" replies the doctor.

She's a little confused at his non sequitur. "Only a little. They...kind of hurt sometimes."

"I see. But it didn't hurt too much, or else you'd been awake and screaming."

"Y-You stabbed me with a needle?"

"No." She relaxes. "That was a conversation topic. I did stitch your legs, though."

Ah! The wound! She touches her closed wound. It stings slightly, but it is mostly numb. She looks to her bandaged hand and sighs. "My hand'll be fine, huh?"

He nods. "Speaking of that - how did your hand get cut that badly?"

"I grabbed the sword and pushed it away," she starts, a trite hesitant. Luka tenses at her side.

She sees the doctor take off his glasses and clean them, staring at her with his jaw low. "You grabbed a sword with your bare hands?!"

"It's - it's actually a karate move," she says, laughing nervously. "But, uh, I'm no black belt, so I guess I messed up the form a little."

Yuuki prefers karate only to defend. Her mind always blanks out on her whenever she is supposed to use her martial arts for offensive purposes. In fact, she wants to start using her karate abilities on Duras - if only she had enhanced strength and magic like they do. Otherwise, they'll be able to knock her out without problem.

"A _little_..." the doctor exhales. "Well, Yuuki, you're in luck: it's hardly a major wound. It'll pinch to tighten your hand, though your hand is going to make it!"

"Thank you, Doctor Isuzu. And...can I walk now?"

" _What_? - _no_! You'll just reopen the wound and fall to the floor because there's no way your legs can support themselves! You need a wheelchair. But...we don't have wheelchairs here. So you should suffice with someone carrying you."

" _C_ - _Carrying_ me?" Like a normal girl, her weight flashes through her mind. "I don't want to trouble anyone - "

The door swings open and Yuuki only hears her name called before Tooko and Tsukumo followed by Tachibana enter the room, right after Tsukumo heard her voice from far away. The two siblings hug her in bliss.

"Tooko, Tsukumo, I'm back," Yuuki says, referring to the words she says when she enters her home.

" _Yuuki_ ," Tooko scolds, "it's way too late for that! Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to Doctor Isuzu..."

The old man smirks while pushing up his glasses. "Can _I_ get a hug too?"

Tooko glares back. "If you weren't such a creepy, old man then maybe I'd hug you."

"...such harsh words for your doctor."

"Thank you for helping Yuuki and Hotsuma," Tsukumo says quietly. The doctor welcomes the boy and boasts about how gentle he is compared to his older sister, to which Tooko releases the hug and insists she's really kind herself. Tachibana plays the referee-slash-instigator.

Yuuki is entertained by the whole thing, enjoying how lively the household is. She looks over to Hotsuma who watches this scene with irritation evident. His partner, Shuusei, watches along impassively. She thinks back to when she first met Shuusei, how alive he seemed to be with his partner. She looks down to her palms, wondering what actions could she take in order to have Hotsuma not mad at her and have Shuusei become more happy. Could she heal their pain away?

"Hey, I was wondering," she says, getting everyone's attention, "that I could heal other people. Could I heal myself, too?"

"Nope, you can't heal yourself," the doctor replies disappointedly. "To heal at all requires you to take on the pain of another. If you were to try to heal yourself, the pain would have nowhere to go, ergo you can't heal yourself."

"Oh." She tries to keep her shattered hope out her voice. "That makes sense."

"Don't worry, Yuu- _chan_ ," says Tachibana, pinching her cheeks, "you're still our little medic even if you can't heal yourself!"

Tooko pulls him away. "Stop pinching her cute cheeks! That's more _my_ job, y'know!"

 _I can't heal myself. No wonder everyone is so insistent on protecting me. But I really wish I could do more..._

Her stomach growls, loud enough that the room shuts up. She turns red and hugs her stomach, feeling another growl in the making. "L-Looks like I'm sort of h-hungry, huh...? Is dinner over yet?"

"There's food in your room," is Luka's quick response. A glance in his direction tells her that he seems tired of being around the others. "I'll take you there."

He gets up and turns to her - wait, _what'd he say_? She forgets to speak as he effortlessly picks her up like a bride. She can feel his built body and strong heart; he smells pleasant, a cologne, perhaps? Her heart rate picks up.

"Y-Y-You don't need to carry me!" she says immediately. Politeness overtakes reason.

"You can't walk and there's no wheelchair," Luka replies reasonably.

"I, uh, I know, but I don't want to bother you by carrying me..." ...despite the fact she can't even walk.

"You didn't mind it before."

 _Before_? Of course there's a before - how else did she wake up in here? Wasn't there a time he protected her from low level Duras by doing the same? "...sorry," she relents.

"For what?" He seems genuinely puzzled.

"You must be tired of carrying me around so much."

"Don't be silly," he replies, giving her an odd look. "Why would I hate carrying you around?"

Ah.

His words are innocent, by which that means he has no other intention behind the words than the ever obvious: _Why would I hate helping you?_ But she, and almost no human being, are used to words and sentences being so plain and straightforward. She takes his meaning to be that he _likes_ holding her like a princess or a wife - she _knows_ he's not thinking like that - is he? She tries to hide her burning face in her hands and mumbles a thank you.

Luka doesn't understand her reaction. It's not logical; she's first worried about his sake then once he convinced her to not do so, she blushes and gets quiet. Embarrassment? Being grateful? He can't tell.

With her in the safety of his arms, he looks back to the others. Tooko and Tachibana fail to hide their smiles, Tsukumo and the doctor look pleased, Shuusei has no immediate expression, and Hotsuma looks pointedly away.

He doesn't understand _those_ reactions as well. Annoyed, he stalks off, dimly hearing Yuuki wishing for Hotsuma to get better before he shuts the door.

.

* * *

.

Within Luka's arms, she feels safe. Serene. She can hear his strong, slow heart beat within his chest like a human being. It sounds so sturdy, like it could pump blood forever. She can't imagine pressing her ear to his chest and not hearing a healthy beat. She still feels as though she's being too troublesome. If _this_ is her punishment, she wouldn't mind being more of a liability.

Jokes aside, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart makes her sleepy. Yuuki gives into the temptation to close her eyes, just for a moment. She dreams of herself being in the exact same predicament: held securely in Luka's arms. But now she wears a loose yukata far fancier than anything she'd ever seen.

" _I love the sound of your heart the best_ ," _she_ says. " _I love the concept of hearts in general._ "

" _Hearts_?"

" _Yes. Hearts can mean love and life all at once. Love can equal life, but not every life has love in it._ "

The dream ends abruptly. Yuuki saw Luka take the third step up the stairs, now she's sitting in her chilly bed, Luka's body warmth making her cold as she's no longer within his grasp. She feels...exposed.

Thankfully, he doesn't leave. He flicks on the light and places her dinner in the bed with her. He sits right on the edge of the bed, exhaling.

She says thank you, he nods in response. She starts to eat - noodles of all kinds and dishes! - and says, "Luka...have you ever eaten around other people?"

"Other people?" She's never seen him eat anything at the dinning table. "...guess not."

"Are you nervous? Sometimes I get nervous eating around others."

"No, I'm not nervous. It's..." He pauses to find the words. "Human food is like different tastes of tofu. I have no real urge to eat anything with boring flavors."

"Oh. What do Duras eat?"

He looks away. "Usually...blood."

"Bl-Blood?" He seems more like a vampire now, but he'd never disintegrate in the daytime.

"Yes..."

"Do you... _need_ blood to survive?"

"...not exactly. Blood is the only thing that tastes wonderful in this world. It is easy to become addicted to it. I don't need blood anytime soon."

She nods and continues eating. Yuuki finishes her meal before long and fatigue sets in. Yuuki just manages to get her head on her pillow before her body is too heavy to move. Luka tucks her in. She sees Luka watching over her as her eyes shut of their own will.

.

* * *

.

Pairs of eyes watch Hotsuma expectantly. _Guess it's story time._ He allows the doctor to place the last band-aid on his bruise before he tells them all what happened. Their reactions aren't strong until he mentions the _taboo_ himself.

"I know it's him," he concludes. "I ain't going crazy."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Tooko says as she clings to her brother. "He said he was done with all of us. Why is he back?"

"Beats me. Though, you're really surprised the little try-hard can't let bygones be bygones?"

Shuusei breathes slowly to keep any sort of panic off his face. In times like these, the Zweilt look to him for guidance. He is a quiet calm with an analytical mind. Right now, his mind runs frantically to find some sort of solution.

"We have to tell Takakshiro-sama," he says. "He could deal with him better than we could. As a matter of fact, do not fight him if you see him. He's older than all of us and more experienced. We will lose like Hotsuma here."

"Ah, wait..." Doctor Isuzu is confused. He hasn't known any of them for long, not even the Giou Clan for long, so most of its secrets haven't reached his ears yet. "Who is this guy? Didn't Hotsuma only fail because he was alone?"

Shuusei shakes his head. "Even with my help, we would likely lose. More than anyone else, he was _made_ for war. Like how Yuuki's ability is mainly to heal and defense, his power is made to hurt and be the best offense out of all of us. A good ally on our side, a monster when he's not."

"Doctor," Tachibana adds, "that rogue Zweilt has an alias, too. He's know as the _Bloody Betrayer_. Get this - he's had this name for centuries now, _not_ just recently!"

Doctor Isuzu winces at the name. "God...where's the _blood_ in his name coming from? He didn't...murder your allies, did he?"

He gets no answer besides regretful looks.

"It's getting to be too serious!" Tachibana whines. "Looky here, the Bloody Betrayer is bad news, yeah, but I'm the superintendent of the Twilight Mansion! If he gets close, I'm going to _super punch_ him to oblivion!"

Hotsuma snaps on Tachibana to ease the irritation growing in his body. "Like _hell_ you are! That bloody fool's a friggin' tank!"

"Hotsu- _kun_ , I don't understand your video game terminology! Do you mean he has giant missiles?"

"Yanno, I really wouldn' put it past him to have giant missiles," he huffs in response.

"Where would he store giant missiles?" Tsukumo adds innocently.

"Whatever kinda hammerspace we put our weapons in?! I don't know!"

The door opens one more time. With a start, the group expects to see a scary leader, but it's only a scary Luka.

His frosty silver eyes meet Hotsuma. "You're going to explain what happened tonight."

"I already did, guard dog. Maybe if you weren't playin' princess with Yuuki, you'd know - "

Shuusei nudges Hotsuma in one of his still-sore bruise spots. "Listen, I'll explain."

.

* * *

.

Yuuki has to spend the second day of school in her bed. Doctor Isuzu spends most of the day creating concoctions and potions to help "accelerate the healing process," as he said, but she feels more like a lab rat than anything. Tachibana also enters her room to entertain her or to tease Luka. At one point, Luka summons Sodom for her to spend time with.

The little ball of fur has boundless energy. His bubbly nature brings happiness to Yuuki.

As the day continues on, the teen girl starts to notice something. Luka, already protective by nature, feels even more so. It feels less like him protecting her because he cares about her, and more like protecting her because he's desperate. She can't conclude what caused the change and she doesn't think he'll give her a clear answer if she asks.

She's learned that he doesn't answer questions when _he's_ not ready.

.

* * *

.

Yuuki loves school. Not for the cliches, the cliques, and the elites, not for homework and stress of tests, not even the uniformity. She loves school because she can be productive, or, at least, delude herself in being productive. Missing one day of school reminded her how much she dislikes not being able to do anything.

On Wednesday morning, her legs are feeling much better. She has to limp, but she can move around like normal. Her poor, old uniform had to be thrown away. Luckily for her, the skirt hides the wounds and it feels as if it's Monday all over again with her new, crisp uniform.

After Takashiro received word of the attack, security around her increased. _Who_ was the man with the bleeding face and _why_ did he frighten her new family? No one seems eager to tell her, which she smiles and says it's okay, but bit by bit the lack of information is starting to frustrate her. In her eyes, she can only be useful if she could remember and control her powers.

As she sits in her desk with these thoughts, someone from behind taps her shoulder. It's Yoshino - _She got home safely!_

"Um, Giou..." Yuuki still isn't used to being "Giou" yet, mostly because most of the girls like calling her by her first name. "You weren't here yesterday."

Yuuki points to her lap with the bandaged hand and says the lie she rehearsed: "Sports injury left me too cripple to come to school."

" _Oh_. Are you okay...?"

"I'm better than yesterday!"

"That's good, then." Yoshino's eyes wonder around and stop when they haven't found anything. "You, Renjou, and Usui walked together to school this morning. I'm glad...that they helped you out."

"Yeah, they helped me out." Yoshino gives off a different vibe than normal, but Yuuki can't determine the cause. "You okay?"

"Am I okay? Hey, you're the one with the injury here," she says with a big smile that fails to brighten her eyes. "I've got no problems whatsoever. How could I _not_ be okay?"

.

* * *

.

By Saturday, the pain is almost nonexistent and so is most of Yuuki's limping.

She's lying on her bed at four in the morning from after a bad dream - but she can't remember what it was. Luka isn't in her room because, she assumes, he's asleep. She grabs her phone and opens it up to the message sent to her Friday afternoon, while she had signal.

 _Hey, hey. It's Saturday tomorrow. We haven't talked in, what, two weeks now? So let's pick out a birthday gift for Minami - yes, you heard that right. Minami's at Asahi. Will you come? -Kanata_

Reading his text messages in the middle of the night makes her feel nostalgic. Her heart beats faster at the idea of spending time with Kanata. Would Takashiro even allow her to leave, though? There isn't much to do inside, with Shuusei and Tsukumo (plus Tooko) often leaving to help the police. Then Hotsuma tries to avoid her, Luka and Hotsuma argue a lot, and the mansion is too quiet.

She stays up until breakfast time, worried about how her Saturday could go if she played her cards right. At the breakfast table, all is there sans Takashiro and Tooma. She drops her silverware on the plate and clasps her hands together.

"Hey," she starts, eyes looking in her direction, "I know a fun way we can all spend Saturday. Together."

"What is it, Yuuki?" Tooko says, the most open to her idea.

"Well, Kanata says he's looking for a birthday present for Minami. I was thinking we could all go too, and have fun together," she says, staring at the table. "I guess I'm just really antsy about staying in the mansion a lot. At Asahi, it was hard keeping me at home there."

Tooko grins and hugs Tsukumo's arm. "I _love_ shopping! I can actually shop for Yuuki now that we're both girls! I know so many cute dresses and we could do our nails - "

"Didja forget about the bloody idiot?" Hotsuma grumbles. "No way is she leaving."

Yuuki's heart falls. "I-I remember, but still..."

"Hotsuma is correct in that way thinking," Shuusei starts, aware that he just inflated his partner's ego, "however it won't do to be afraid to leave the house all the time. We still need to live for our sakes."

"Eh? Sh-Shuusei? Whaddya talking about? It's dangerous!"

"It is. But, well, I could use the break," Shuusei says with a sigh. "From schoolwork to police work and managing you and your injuries, a nice day at the mall sounds like a pleasant break."

"I'm not that hard to take care of!"

 _Shuusei and Tooko seemed to be for the mall_ , the Light of God notes, pleased. _Tsukumo will likely agree with Tooko. That leaves..._ "Um, Luka, would you like to go to the mall with us? We'll only shop for a few things and come back."

Luka meets her gaze and easily says, "Okay."

Hotsuma smacks the table. "He don't count! He'll just agree to whatever you say!"

"That's not entirely true, Hotsuma - "

"The blond dunce loses," Tooko states. "We're going to the mall! You can stay here with Tachibana and Doctor Isuzu for company."

A loudmouthed idiot who gets under his nerves or perverted idiot that's probably passed out somewhere again...?

"Alright, I'll go! _Only_ cuz Shuusei is!"

.

* * *

.

Yuuki admits to herself that she's happy. Her new family looks so natural when not fighting Duras and pain, they seem completely normal. Tooko wears fashionable yet modest clothes, Tsukumo opts for plain clothes, Shuusei goes for a more smart look, Hotsuma goes for a relaxed outfit with wrinkles, and Yuuki herself picked out a preppy kind of outfit. Even though he wears a black jacket and sunglasses to blend in, Luka still stands out somewhat, judging by the captivated looks teen girls give him.

Her family is going to meet her best friend and hopefully they'll all spend a pleasant day together.

She meets him at the food court when it hits noon. Kanata looks mostly same, but his skin seems a bit pale. Maybe he hasn't been sleeping well during university?

"Kanata! I brought my new family," Yuuki says, gesturing to them. "I hope you don't mind."

Kanata looks at the others while he pushes a bang out of his eyes. "If it makes you this happy, I can't really mind. I'm Wakamiya Kanata, Yuuki's - "

"Friend, I know," Tooko says immediately. She goes to shake his hand and her brother shakes the other. "I'm Tooko and that's my brother Tsukumo. You've met the others but not us yet, right?"

"Correct." He looks at his two, occupied hands, wondering how to break out of two handshakes at time. "You're going to be with us shopping for a gift?"

"I really wanted to go to a clothing store and Tsukumo wants to go to the pet shop, so I won't be around much. Take care of my Yuuki, got it?" Her last sentence sounds sweetly evil.

Both siblings drop Kanata's hands at the same time and he gulps. "I-I'll do my best."

"Great!" Tooko and Tsukumo wave bye to Yuuki and head off.

Shuusei looks to Hotsuma. "I want to go to the bookstore, but you'll have to be quiet."

"I can be quiet sometimes..."

"I know. You wouldn't have much fun being silent, though." Shuusei pulls out cash from his chest pocket. "Check out the arcade and I'll get back to you soon."

His partner takes the money with the sparkling eyes of a kid. "Oooooh, thank you, Shuusei!"

"Try not to get into any fights..." Hotsuma has already left for the arcade. His partner sighs, chuckles a little, and looks to Yuuki. "I have a cell and so do you. Call me if you need me."

"I-I have your cellphone number?"

"Mm-hm. You're no good at hiding things," he smiles slightly before he takes off.

Yuuki smiles. They're sure to have a fun day ahead. For now, she's left with Kanata and Luka. "Okay, you two, ready to shop?"

Kanata holds his wallet. "I'm a university student on a budget so nothing too crazy."

Yuuki and Kanata roam children clothing stores and toy stores in hopes of finding a perfect gift. But neither of them go to Asahi, so what Minami likes and dislikes is an unknown.

"Maybe she likes pink," Kanata says. "All girls like pink."

"Minami isn't like normal girls." The poor girl lost her parents, got possessed by a Duras so young, and had her memories wiped so that she can't remember Yuuki and any other stranger, but Kanata and she can remember her. "I get the feeling she likes baking," she says, holding a baking oven for children.

Meanwhile the Duras quietly marvels at all the trinkets and creations made by humans to entertain other humans. Some toys are loud and others silent, plush dolls. Some are completely plastic and for aesthetic purposes or some are hand-knit and soft. With so many different choices, how could _any human_ pick?

He looks back to see Yuuki and her friend talking to a parent about the best toys for children. Feeling bored and unnecessary, Luka strolls through the mall aimlessly, deep in thought about memories from the past.

"Luka? What are you doing here?"

He stops and finds the owner of the voice: Tsukumo, hands full of snacks and junk food just outside the girl's clothing store.

"Where's your sister?" he responds.

"Getting dressed. She doesn't want me to ruin the pretty dresses with my food, so I will wait here for my sister," he summarizes and takes a bite out of his dango.

"I see."

"Where is Yuuki and Kanata?"

"Still toy shopping."

"Oh. If you're not busy, maybe you can check on Tooko for me and tell me about her pretty dresses?"

He feels his eyebrows furrow yet he walks into store, seeks out Tooko's presence, and finds her emerging from a changing room with a mint green gown.

"Oh, Luka, you're here! Do you like the dress?"

He tilts his head, seemingly scrutinizing the dress but is really trying to think of an appropriate response. _She doesn't thrive if I'm too harsh. When am I being too harsh and she's being too easily wounded?_ He says, "It brings out your eyes..." Yuuki's told him that in the past and _he_ liked the quote.

Her eyes go bright. "It does? Thank you! I'm going to find another dress! I hope Tsukumo will like that gown..." She leaves.

Luka meets Tsukumo - now with significantly less inventory - and reports that his sister is happy.

The boy gives him a warm, thankful grin. "Thank you, Luka."

He shrugs and wanders off, strangely pleased by the words.

 _I am one of the strongest Duras out there, keeper of a dragon and immense power, all with a brand to mark my sin. No one could imagine me within a shopping building masquerading as a human and being overly domesticated._

Heck, he'd never thought this was in his future!

Luka sees commotion going up ahead. A large crowd pours into a room within the mall. He pushes through to see the concern. This room is lit by UV lights and machines with glowing colors and strange sounds.

In the center of the crowd are two people arguing over who won the higher score. One of the people is Hotsuma.

Luka doesn't hesitate. He interrupts the fight and gets Hotsuma's attention. "Didn't your partner say no fighting?"

He glares. "It's not my fault! I beat his high score and he thinks I'm cheating!"

"You are!" shouts his opponent. "How could you get 30 thousand more points than me?!"

"By being _good_ \- "

"By cheating!"

"You're both being stubborn," Luka says. "Hotsuma, stand down. He's not worth your time. And you, human," - he narrows his eyes at the opponent - "forget this incident."

"I'm not going to ignore a possible cheater!" he continues. "I want him gone."

The Duras has no patience in conversing with this nobody. He talks to wild blond as the opponent continued their argument. "Think a little before your temper gets the best of you."

Wrong words - his temper flares. "I _do_ think! I can't be angry if I don't think! I'm angry cuz I _think_ you're wrong!"

"Don't think like that. Think about how your anger can affect others."

His anger dims just as fast as it came. "Don't ya think I know that already? I can't stop myself for bein' angry, so instead of changing, I'll just push everyone away."

Luka looks incredulous. "You're not the one to hate others. There is no way you can possibly isolate yourself from everyone."

"Yes I can. I've got Shuusei and I don't need anyone else. Now go...guard Yuuki like you always do."

His patience has run out. "I don't understand you Zweilt. You give your everything to one person and leave nothing else to any other human. You can't rely on one person if you have pain enough for two."

Hotsuma blanches, but by then Luka has turned around and leaves the supposed "arcade."

Zweilt are strange ones. For a long time, only Yuuki relied on him, but even he thought it can't be good for Yuuki to depend solely on him. There was too much sorrow locked in the boy's heart that he couldn't share with Luka or else they'll both go mad from the pain.

...Luka is somewhat happy now that Yuuki can depend on others and to share her millennium-long pain with more than just one person. If only they were more _receptive_ to the change.

He seeks Shuusei's presence, finding himself in a quiet place with books, novels, magazines, and any other form of literary entertainment. Shuusei sits in a chair next to a bookshelf, reading a thick-looking novel. Without looking up, he says, "Nice seeing you here, Luka."

Luka wonders if he should leave, already predicting Shuusei's sarcastic remarks. "Your partner is already getting into fights."

"I thought so. I could feel him become agitated." He flips to the next page.

"You won't do anything? After he disobeyed you?"

"Later, I will. For now, I will read this popular detective story. It's the most talked about story in Izumimari Academy."

If Shuusei was going to be this nonchalant about it, Luka decides he doesn't care. But before he gets two steps away, he hears: "Don't be alarmed. Something bad is coming."

"What?"

Shuusei shrugs. "Can't you feel it?"

No, he feels nothing amiss. Perhaps the boy mocks his protective nature. "You should do something about it."

"I can't. I'm powerless. All I can do is wait."

Is he truly powerless? Luka peers closer and finds that, in this moment alone, Shuusei reminds him too much of Takashiro - manipulating things behind the curtain and feigning ignorance when questioned. He is not amused.

"Don't involve Yuuki's life in your games."

"I could never kill her, Luka," he snorts. "And if I did, I'd definitely kill myself before her body turned cold."

... _their connection to her_ , Luka thinks, _can be unsettling at times._ Yet he feels as though he would do the same.

"She has a very attractive personality," Shuusei continues, looking at Luka over the top of his book, "in the sense of magnets. I'll only use that part of her to find out the problem - something not so easily done protected by a barrier at the Mansion."

"...is there a thing she's attracting?"

"It'd be easier to list who and what she doesn't attract. But, never fear, Luka. I won't be the one to hurt Yuuki."

Finally, Luka stares solemnly at the boy, making sure no millimeter of emotion can slip past as he states, "You never wanted to go to the mall in the first place."

He smiles. "This wouldn't be where I'd go to relax as a first choice." His smile is mostly faked, more like Shuusei needing to show Luka he's right. "Anywhere there's Hotsuma, I can relax. But, I _do_ like reading. For example, I love this scene: the lead character starts piecing together the truth."

And Luka is at his limit of perceptive, discreet people and leaves. He could really use Yuuki's sincerity right now.

When he finds her, she's holding a bag from her purchase and when she sees him, her eyes light up.

"Luka! There you are! We finally found a present! Where did you go?" Her words get quieter the closer they get until they stop in front of each other.

"Walking," he says, relaxing. "Thinking."

"I hope you're not bored. I said we'll all have fun together today." She gets worried.

He doesn't feel like having fun if something bad is going to happen to her soon. "I'm entertained. This place is unique and confusing. The Zweilt seem content."

Two out of four, at least.

"Oh, that's great!" she beams, not indicating which choice she approved of (it'd likely be both, he wonders). "It's about lunchtime, so Kanata thought we could all have a lunch break. So now we have to go looking through this place for everyone," she ends with a chuckle.

"Leave it up to me," Luka replies.

.

* * *

.

Their food arrives in a not too long time period. Tooko is content with her salad and talking about dresses, Tsukumo diligently listens to her as he eats his stack, Hotsuma really doesn't care and simply eats, while his partner reads and occasionally takes a sip from the soup whenever Hotsuma got suspicious. Yuuki and Kanata settled for ice cream, both having their own conversations whenever Tooko didn't speak.

Luka sits at the next closest table, on alert for any dangers. And partly because he doesn't want to be next to the others, including Yuuki's friend.

To Yuuki, to be able to do this at all makes her mood bright. With an effort, she gets Hotsuma and Shuusei into the conversation. All her family members speak animatedly to each other, while she listens.

Once lunch is over, they all leave to do last minute shopping or fun. Kanata takes Yuuki to a quieter section of the mall, a wide corridor that has a balcony overlooking the first floor.

She's in awe of how many people go about their day in a mall from workers to customers, from children to adults. They all seem so different when she focuses on them solely, but so uniform all together. "Daily life" becomes oxymoronic: doing uniformly things uniquely.

She leans back to look at her childhood friend who grins.

"Cool, huh?" he says. "You feel like you're some sort of supreme overlord and these humans are your subjects."

"No, I didn't think that at all." She wants to tell Luka her thoughts but he's not around. "He left again. Maybe he really is having fun..."

"He's gone," he states. "I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"You can tell me anything," she invites.

"Lately," he says slowly, "I kind of miss you around."

Her smile falls.

"The world is gray without you around. Now I'm stuck in a world I hate while you're happy. I'm glad you're happy, but do I have to be unhappy, too? I really miss your genuineness and your compassion. I miss the days where I was always at your side."

She holds the bag tighter in her hands. "I haven't forgotten those days, Kanata. I never want to. It's not safe for me to be around any more. You could get seriously hurt if I'm around..."

"There's no difference: I'll hurt either way."

Kanata steps closer with an emotion she can't decipher. She steps back because of his steps.

"You _know_ how important our relationship is. We were so close; the world couldn't touch us. We were ourselves, not the people the world wanted us to be. You were the sensitive girl that I loved instead of trying to hide it all in order to avoid bullying. Don't look like that - we're friends first, but we _are_ an item now."

Her back hits a barrier. Kanata stops his advance and places a hand on the wall near her head. He leans in close. To her, he feels unnaturally _cold_. The air she breathes stings her lungs by how frigid it's become.

"It's okay for you to come home now," he whispers. "If your family loves you, they would respect your decision."

"Kanata - " It's getting harder to think clearly, from his pleading eyes and words to his proximity.

"I know that _I'd_ never hate you, not for a second," he continues, a hand gently lifting her chin up.

"U-Um..." Her brain is _malfunctioning_. It's driving her crazy about what he going to do - it's obvious. This would be their first kiss. She thinks about him kissing her; the same pale, dark-haired boy with the mysterious grey eyes hiding such a caring and gentle heart that she fell in love with.

He leans a little more close. "Won't you stay with me, Yuuki?"

You know...maybe it would be okay. She shouldn't leave. Her normal life is far better than the painful life she's chosen.

Mere strands of reason threaten to break her thinking, but it can't permeate Kanata's advances and the cold air surrounding them, cold enough to give her goosebumps. She doesn't have enough sense to close her eyes. She knows the kiss will connect so very soon and Yuuki wonders what would become of their relationship after

there's a _thump_

Kanata falls to his behind on the floor, clutching his head in a ticked off manner. "Who just threw a _boot_ at me?!"

 _A boot to the head_. What a thing to break the moment. The air is warm again. Every breath taken clears her mind more and more.

Kanata pouts like a child. "Yuuki! Help me, I think I have a concussion!"

 _What just happened? Did we - ?_ Her legs get weak and she falls, sitting on the floor with a flushed face. "Oh. Okay."

" _Okay_? I could die, Yuuki!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that," she says without paying attention. _Should I heal that? Would Takashiro-sir be mad at me for healing a concussion?_

"'Shouldn't do that?!'" he sputters. "Remind me not to have _you_ at my death bed."

"A boot hit your head..."

"...correct," he replies bitterly.

A boot to the head...was there some kind of hidden meaning there? Yuuki starts to giggle then laugh then guffaw. It's not funny he was hurt, but the giggles helps her body achieve catharsis and relax after the whole ordeal - even if she sounds a little insane. Kanata is not amused at all by her giggles, scolding her, but she can't stop until all the stress is gone.

"Yuuki." Yuuki hears another person - one who puts every amount of love she has in the name. "What are you laughing at?"

At this point, Yuuki holds her aching stomach as she meets Tooko's eyes. "I - I don't know; it's not really funny," she says through laughter.

Tooko extends her hand to her and helps her stand up. "I'm glad you're happy! Let's leave, eh?"

Yuuki and a still grumpy Kanata lead the way to the others - which happened to be just around the corner. All of them.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Yuuki says.

"Not long at all," Shuusei responds. "Ready to go?"

She nods.

.

* * *

.

The Zweilt was right: Yuuki has an attractive personality. She's a magnet for trouble and mischief, as well as love.

Never would he had thought leaving her alone and telling the other Zweilt about the trouble Shuusei knew would cause _this_.

He'd gathered them all and was leading them to Yuuki when he saw (and by extension, the others) Kanata trying to persuade Yuuki to leave - it seemed to be working, too.

She does love Kanata, Luka knew, and yet he couldn't stop rage and jealousy as the human boy preceded to start getting too close for "friends."

In front of him, Tooko gasped. "Luka? Why are you stopping him? You love Yuuki."

He found himself unable to move. "She loves him right now."

"What? In her heart, she loves you! I know she does! I felt the same thing regarding my past love..."

"She doesn't have her memories."

Tooko wavered slightly. "Still."

Hotsuma looked agitated by the whole ordeal. "It's her life. She can suck faces with whoever she wants to. Butt out of it."

"For one, lower your voice!" Tooko criticized. "Can you be a little less blunt? And it's not her fault she doesn't know!"

Shuusei, however, seemed much more reserved in his emotions, saying without a tone, "To Yuuki, he's her childhood friend she's fallen in love with; is that so wrong?"

Luka ignored them. _If she's happy, it's okay that I'm not there._ He'd told himself those words many times. Did he believe those words, though?

Tooko huffed. " _I'm_ going to do something about it. I'm going to do what we both want."

He watched as Tooko made her move: she grabbed her new boot and flung it Kanata's way. It made impact and Luka noticed he smiled seeing the boy hit by a boot. Though he was more puzzled by the fact that Yuuki started to laugh - he never knew how much he _missed_ her laughter. Tooko retrieved Yuuki while all the boys tried to stifle their laughter and snorts.

"Ready to go?" Shuusei said.

Yuuki nodded, a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach.

.

* * *

.

Thrown shoes are not the weirdest part of the day. What's weird is that, once they're all outside, waiting next to a limousine not even trying to look discreet, is Giou Takashiro, looking up from his papers and fixing his glasses. His whole attitude is far from being happy or teasing.

"Takashiro-sir?" Yuuki says first, hoping to elicit a smile from her older brother. It fails.

"Yuuki, get in," he says, nodding to the limo behind him. "There's bad news."

" _Bad_ news?"

"It's bad for you because of your personality, but it's mainly good news," he clarifies a little more. "It's also bad news for your safety. Actually, the bad news is just as important as the good news," he adds with a small form of his humor.

Yuuki tries to understand his words. "That doesn't make sense..."

"It'll click once you turn around and slightly diagonal," he says humorlessly.

All of them follow his instructions -

Yuuki feels the most devastated of them all.

Sauntering to them with a bloody pipe in his hands and blood practically _everywhere_ on his body, is the same person on the day Hotsuma and Yuuki were attacked by three Duras.

Yuuki only knows of his category: the rogue Zweilt.

His hood still hides his face, but it's no secret who he is. It's as if the blood all over him doesn't indicate any wounds, because he moves fluidly and even looks at _them_ like _they're_ lazy, slinging his pipe over his shoulder and sighing.

"I'm the bearer of bad news," the Bloody Betrayer starts. "So I'm just being me."

* * *

 _._

 _Side-Story 8.5_

 _Does a Yuuki Dream of Electric Sheep?_

 _._

Shuusei is off with Tsukumo to deal with the worsening case of girls falling into eternal slumber, leaving Hotsuma alone with Yuuki yet again on a Thursday. This time, Hotsuma knows that Luka is nearby, watching their moves from afar. It creeps him out, but Yuuki, used to the Duras's presence, wouldn't be affected by his proximity.

Once again, an awkward silence hovers in the air between them. Hotsuma would prefer to keep any conversations to be light-hearted to avoid repeating the past.

As Yuuki follows behind him, he turns slightly to his back and says, "Remember Monday afternoon in school? Ya fell asleep. What'd you dream about?"

He can't see her reaction. "Dream? I don't know - I can't remember them."

"I see. I forget about 'em about half an hour after I wake up." He wrinkles his nose, remembering how Shuusei kept a dream journal. Hostuma bets he still does have that embarrassing thing. He remembers a few of Shuusei's dream entries.

 _Dream 340, Date - ; I dreamed of passing my piano recital with flying colors. Everyone was proud, but the only person who really made_ me _happy was Hotsuma's enthusiastic face..._

("You're such a total weirdo, Shuusei!" he said when he was younger. "Be more happy!")

"That's not it..." Yuuki says softly. "I haven't been able to remember _anything_ when I wake up. Didn't I tell you before?"

"Huh? Ain't that normal to forget them?"

"I think so, but my dreams feel so important, so sad, and I can remember nothing except for the lingering emotions..."

That doesn't sound too normal to his ears. He frowns in thought. "Would that mean you're havin' memories?"

"I-I can't tell."

Hotsuma doesn't want another silence again. _Was_ he _always this quiet? Don't think so._ "When did all this happen?"

"Oh! It happened so suddenly one night. I was about...twelve, I think, and I had a really weird day!" She sounds so animated for once; Hotsuma wishes he could see it. "Kanata was feeling _terrible_. He was avoiding me and faking smiles, but he was so out of touch with reality. His eyes were so blank..." She trails off in remembrance. "I felt so powerless because this occurred so suddenly. I was in the bathroom at Kanata's house, crying because my friend was so tortured, and all of a sudden, his bathroom froze!"

"Froze?!" _She got attacked by a Duras that young?!_

"Yes! The ice was so cold and crystal blue. I felt like I was freezing to death. I blacked out and I had the last dream I could remember: a man with long, black hair and bloodthirsty eyes of a Duras. He stared at me and said, ' _You exist. I exist. We are entwined._ '

"I woke up later bundled in covers and Kanata trying to take care of me. From that day on, I've never been able to remember my dreams, but, oddly enough, I've stopped having normal, nonsensical ones and instead have really melancholy ones."

Hotsuma finds it hard to swallow. _Dear Gods, the cruel Giou Reiga contacted her._ His appearance must have marked the beginning of her soul reawakening. After all, he's been their enemy for a 1,000 years; Yuuki has to remember some part of him.

"Hotsuma, are you okay? You're so quiet now. Did I scare you?"

Her concerned voice burns away his worry and leaves nothing but irritation. "I'm _fine_. Can't I just think in silence? There's nothin' wrong about it!"

"...the vibe you were giving worried me," she explains meekly.

 _STOP being so worried about others!_ "Everything worries ya."

She laughs briefly, immediately quelling the anger in his heart. "I know."

At dinner, Hotsuma decides to tell the others about their conversation. As he expected, they all pamper Yuuki with affection. He snorts, throws away his food, and heads to Shuusei's room. It's a habit. He doesn't really want to be alone.

His partner knows him well, for he's entering the room the second Hotsuma drops onto his bed. "What's the matter, Hotsuma?"

He glares at the ceiling. "She makes me so mad. Why? I don't mean mad like 'I wanna punch ya,' it's mad like - like - " He can't find the words.

"Can you describe it to me?" Shuusei says with a soft smile as his sits on the edge of the bed. It's ironic how the Voice of God can't find the right words.

"'S kinda like...I really hate it when someone picks on weak kids! I can't do nothin' about it. Just thinkin' it happens makes me so _mad_."

"It's kind of insidious, right? Sort of like when you eat without closing your mouth, and I can hear every noise you make. That kind of anger?"

"Yeah! Just like that! Gradual, no rhyme or reason anger."

"Ah," Shuusei sighs in understanding. A comfortable pause ensues, with him breaking the silence. "I had a dream and Yuuki was in it."

"...what wazzit?" Hotsuma mumbles with feign disinterest.

"It was Dream 2510. Yuuki and I were talking - boy Yuuki. We talked about pointless things, but then we talked about the future..."

.

"I'm afraid of the future," I say bluntly. "I like the present best, past even more."

"Huh? Why's that?" He watches with eyes focused solely on me.

"I hate that it's so hard to predict. Everything changes based on simple, meaningless things. In the present, I have the ability to control some variables. In the past, those variables are unchanging."

"I see. You make very valid points. In my opinion, I love the future best of all."

I can't understand why _he_ would select that option of all things. "You do?"

"Yes. It's because, for me, the past can't be changed, my present is dismal, but the future is so full of hope and growth. Call me idealistic, but my whole philosophy is centered around what could happen. My dreams are scenarios of the futures my mind creates."

.

"What," grunts Hotsuma, "a load of philosophical bull. Quit thinking so much, you old geezer."

"Hey, thinking is a pride of mine."

"Whatever. I don't give a crap what tense I'm in - _I'm_ worried about my loved ones!"

Shuusei grins. "Your simplicity is refreshing."

"Hmph! Stop thinkin' about everything life offers and go experience and make a decision immediately!" Hotsuma closes his eyes, fluffing up the pillow. "Imma sleep. If your bull gets me dreaming about _her_ , you're gonna get it!"

"Hotsuma, this is _my_ bed. Go to your room."

"No. Already feeling sleepy..."

The world is already slipping away...

"Fine, I just won't wake you up for school tomorrow." Hotsuma doesn't listen to the words. "Goodnight, Hotsuma. Have good dreams."

.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

 **AN**

 **(Bet you're used to these...)**

 **Alright! I didn't want to put this in the previous chapter cuz this is kinda long. If you want to know why events aren't in order, stick around! If not, see you next time~**

 **Okay, we all know Gallica, Isis, and their third unnamed comrade attacks Yuki and Luka driving a car. This then gives you background of Luka's character, of his brand, of his name, of his history and pain. There's no way I'm throwing that development under the bus. It's simply...not necessary right now.**

 **Hear me out! We get backstory of an almost dueteragonist character within 10 chapters since publication (episode 6-8, I think?) It mostly answers the audience's questions because we only know that Yuki and Luka met in a previous life and fell in love, but she is dead now and Luka wants to protect her new form. He's not the most relatable because we humans don't face our own lovers reincarnating into the opposite gender.**

 **This chapter was to allow the audience (and Yuki, but eh) to have a better grasp of Luka's character and provide context into his way of thinking and how strong his resolve is. If the series was going to continue with Yuki and his enigmatic protector, it probably wouldn't have been half as interesting to me because Luka would just be a flat pretty boy character.**

 **So why did I not put in this scene now?**

 **For the reason I mentioned.**

 **Get this - you know this guy's complexities. You know what he's been through, what he's lost, and what he's gained. You're already hooked to his character.**

 **Showing this scene in its entirety, in the exact same way as the manga, is doing a terrible disservice to the importance of that moment.**

 **In other words, the scene was used to develop his character, but this is a fan fiction, and you've already know his character, this scene is redundant staying in its original form.**

 **You heard me - copying this scene undermines the purpose and the power. So I'm actually planning for a way to fully use this developing scene at the right moment that could cause the same amount of feels as it did your first time seeing it! It'll be tough, but I want to do it!**

 **Instead I used the scene (in an anticlimactic way, if I'm honest) to introduce a new character, one that will shake the foundations you know of.**

 **...as for Kanata, we all know that he didn't go to the Orphanage and he can see Duras like Yuuki. He's isn't quite the same person as in canon, as Can-nata (get it: canon + kanata?) pushed Yuki away while Kanata wants to get closer to her. I decided to add in new scenes that not only gets Yuuki acquainted with Kanata, but so the Zweilt are aware of his existence and start to treat him as Yuuki's best friend.**

 **Fast facts: If I remember correctly, achene is strawberry seeds. Fluffy scenes are _so_ not my forte - cotton candy sugar and fluff are not my strong suits! I actually got _writers block_ trying to figure out how to write a happy scene!**


	9. Story 9

**The Story So Far...** Sakurai Yuuki is actually Giou Yuuki, wielder of the Light of God and has joined a millennium long war in the fight for humans against the demon-like Duras. Along the way, she has conflict with the Zweilt named Renjou Hotsuma, wielder of the Voice of God, his anger and animosity hiding his true compassion. Is it possible for her to unlock his heart or will he continue to hate her? Who is the rogue Zweilt named the "Bloody Betrayer?"

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story_ _9_

 _An Annoying Encounter_

 _._

It's never been like him to ever interfere with other people's problems.

If they weren't the problem of the only person he cares about, then they didn't even exist. He can ignore from the simplest pet peeves of others to world hunger. It does not matter to him at all.

Yet here he is, hood casting a shadow over his face in the dead of night, stolen and makeshift weapons resting in his backpack and pockets, and a phone in his jacket pocket that he never used in years. With renewed contact to the Giou, he'll have to get used to the leader calling him as he did so earlier this evening.

 _"You picked up! It didn't take long at all!"_

 _"What," he demands more than ask._

 _"I've got a 'project' for you to do. If you succeed, then I'll let you back into the barrier. Failure to do so..."_

 _What a manipulative ass_ , he thinks with a scowl.

The "project" is straightforward. The Eyes and Ears of God used their abilities in an attempt to find who the Duras was. Recently, lovesick girls have been falling into eternal slumbers and their crushes disappearing soon after. But neither Zweilt can find out who's doing it thanks to a powerful barrier concealing their existence.

 _"But thanks to Yuuki's teachings, you know barriers just as well as he does," Takashiro says cheerfully._

He stops in a secluded marketplace area once vibrant during the day, but dead at night.

"This little Duras doesn't exist _any_ where but _every_ where, huh..."

 _"As the 'sleeping beauty' rumor goes, a girl who has her heart broken by a crush immediately sleeps afterwards and her crush disappears. We've discovered that every girl was talking to some Duras to make a deal before they slept. We haven't been able to find a location...perhaps because there may not be a location..."_

"This whole town's their barrier. They're yanking the girls in whenever they feel like it." Yet he can't even feel the presence of the barrier. It must be a high-level Duras. "Those're the worst kind," he groans. "They're the most arrogant _and_ annoying."

 _"I know you're aware about Yuuki and Wakamiya Kanata. If she were to have her heart broken by Kanata, she will become a prime target. And due to her sensitivity, she'll likely agree to whatever deal there is," he says solemnly. "Nobody wants that outcome."_

 _Arrogant prick. Bringing her into this._ He hung the phone up, but he knew he couldn't ignore the call - especially after his recent encounter with the dumb blondie. To him, the Zweilt are incompetent morons - he can do a much better job protecting her.

The Bloody Betrayer clasps his hands together as if he prays.

He recites the mantra of the spell. " _To the receiver of the keys that connect our worlds, to the giant that guards the doors, grant me access to the universe I seek._ "

A cold, silver-like aura forms around him, slightly transparent like smoke. The silver should be shining due to its natural sheen, but it looks as if it is sucking the light of the nearby surroundings. Then he falls through the floor.

Free falling is the easiest part of his journey, no matter how scary it would seem to most seeing the ground getting closer and closer to him. But luckily for the boy, he falls into an empty building, crashing through the roof and two other floors. He lies sprawled, covered in dust and debris.

He huffs. " _He_ couldn't have made barrier-jumping less messy?"

He has to dust off himself after removing all the debris. He's bleeding in a few areas and it doesn't bother him. His wounds will close soon. He takes an iron pipe and makes his way out the house and to his first look of the place.

 **WONDERLAND AMUSEMENT PARK!**

 **Open to all ages, young or old!**

 **Closed for INDEFINITELY**

He sees a saccharine sweet sign in front of a glossy looking amusement park filled with girls and their dates. He can hear rides but see none moving, smell greasy food mixed in with buttery popcorn and dust but does not see it, and it disgusts him.

"HHHEEELLLO! DO YOU WANT A BALLOON, LITTLE BOY?" He jerks to his left where a pink bunny mascot stands holding red balloons - red like wine or blood. "WHERE'S YOUR DATE, LITTLE BOY? YOU COULD BE MAKING A GIRL VEEERRRY HAPPY!"

On a whim, he takes a balloon then replies, "Take me to your leader."

The mascot's glazed over eyes dull. "I'M SOORRRYY. BUT I WON'T COMPLY. YOUR BLOOD SMELLS GOOD, LITTLE BOY. WE WANT IT."

" _We_?"

The mascot launches forward, letting go of the balloon. In an instant, the rogue Zweilt slams his pipe into the bunny's head. It goes flying. All that's left is the headless mascot and balloons floating in the sky like black stars.

"Do you need that head?" he says, tying his balloon to his wrist. "To take me to your leader."

The mascot makes horrible noises and dashes away to collect his lost cranium.

"...can you smell it?"

"The blood? Yes, yes we can~!"

"The blood smells so _powerful_!"

"Must drink it! Must, must!"

The rogue can see puppets appearing from all directions, each with a twisted smile and greedy eyes. The sleeping girls pay no mind to the horrific dolls and continue their "dates."

"Take me to your leader," he repeats.

" _Leader_? Do you mean Lady Ashley?"

"You wunna see Lady Ashley? Why, oh, why?"

"She'll drink your blood faster and more painfully than we can...!"

 _Ashley, definitely Class A and above. Puppet familiars, adept with barriers and magic._ "I've got to ask 'Lady Ashley' a question."

"What question is that?"

"Her goal in kidnapping these girls and their dumb infatuations," says he.

Maybe he said it too rudely; the puppets begin to sharpen their teeth and their claws, begin to open their mouths wider...

"Who are _you_ to mess with _my_ fun, hoodie boy?"

He looks straight up and takes a few steps back. The Duras he assumes to be Ashley hovers above him within her floating throne. She looks like a gothic lolita, a girl so pampered in gothic, ostentatious Victorian dresses. She has long curls the color of gold and the captivating, cat-eyes all high-ranking Duras have. She is not _nearly_ as beautiful as he thought, so she can't be that troublesome. He knows for a fact that she, too, is an Opast.

"Ashley," he mumbles. And a little louder: "Lady Ashley. Not here to stop you. Here to gain some intel and leave."

She crosses her legs dramatically. "Who! Are! You?! Take that ridiculous hood off or else my puppets will dine on you tonight."

The rogue highly doubts that, but he complies. He flicks off the hood and Ashley squeals.

"You're such a hottie! I can't believe I've snagged a real cutie! Most of the humans are just plain u-g-ly, but now I have you!" Her smile darkens. "But you're no ordinary human. You're a Zweilt! Your blood smells the most delicious of all!"

He interrupts her giggling. "Hood's off. Now explain yourself."

"Because you're handsome, I'll tell you. See here, I've made an ingenious plan for domination! I take some girls who are obsessed with boyfriends into my barrier right after their heart's broken. And then I put them in eternal sleep and feast upon the cruel boy who rejected her! I'm also harvesting the girl's life energy, but that's not nearly as interesting."

 _Rank A Duras for sure. What an idiot._

"That's all I've done and it's all I'm going to do until I can sabotage the Light of God's romance and have her fall into my trap," Ashley adds sweetly.

The rogue bristles at the mention of Yuuki - Takashiro predicted correctly - and immediately his mood turns sour.

"Great. I'll be going now." He brings his hands together -

"Wait a moment! I do not want a handsome boy leaving so soon! That's impolite! I don't even know your name!"

"It won't matter," he retorts.

"Right now, I think so," she agrees, but her eyes glitter. "So it's great that you'll have _all_ the time in the world to tell me!"

He processes the words. "Wha - " Her puppets must be linked to her mind for they lunge at him in unison.

"Bring him alive and with most of his blood, thank you! His pretty face will be the spotlight of my collection!"

 _Annoying Duras_ , he thinks, replacing his hood and dodging the puppets. Somehow the little cretins manage to lick the areas of his body where there's dried blood, gaining speed and strength. They squeal "More!" with their fake, saccharine voices.

Disgusting, marionette-like familiars from an Opast obsessed with boys and lost love. The rogue knows the combination makes too much sense despite the surprise at first. The Opast Ashley makes her leave with her (obnoxious) cackles while he's chased through an empty town made of abstract patterns, a thick, iron pipe in hand. It's easy to dodge the puppets with their one-track mind and their slightly above average intelligence versus his overall experience, but it becomes more of problem with each time the dolls manage to grab a taste of his blood, becoming stronger.

This is ridiculous. If he could just get enough time to say the spell, he'll be able to get out and tell Takashiro what he found.

"What's with Necromancers and their long spells anyways?" he huffs as he narrowly avoids an attack.

Of course the spell he used was made by person who shouldn't have ever been near combat. This is why Necromancers are treated differently than Zweilt. Necromancers are like long-ranged artillery and must be protected as most cannot fight close-range. They have their use; they're one of the strongest people in a battle, way stronger than any Zweilt if the damages dealt were compared.

(That's still hardly an excuse for spells with long names...)

"Stop running! We know this place better than _you_!" He ignores the puppets behind him just as soon as wall to a building explodes before his eyes and a gigantic _hand_ swipes his body.

His brain catches up moments later - he'd been launched through a building and is now in a similar situation as when he first got here. Quickly, he gets his bearings and leaves the building, climbing to the top to see what is happening.

The familiars are laughing slightly hysterically, watching as an enormous puppet stretches her new body. She then leans down, extending a hand, and some familiars jump in her palm. She brings the raving familiars close to her face...only throw them into her mouth and _eat_ them. The remaining familiars do not seem to be offended; their cheers get even louder.

 _What is this place?_ The rogue scowls in disgust. At once, the familiars remember his existence and run along rooftops to catch him. The gigantic puppet takes bits of houses and debris, holding them as if they're toys in a kid's hand. He gets to moving when she starts to aim at him.

 _What an annoying encounter_ , he thinks bitterly.

He leaps from rooftop to rooftop with the familiars close behind. The giant familiar continues to throw objects at him as it moves too slow to chase him. But it hits comrades and destroys buildings more than it hurts him. He deems the giant harmless and ignores it.

As his feet connects with the next rooftop and slows a moment to get his bearings, something small slams into his back and latches on with nails.

"I've got _you nooow_!" taunts the familiar who bites into his back and consume his blood. His comrades stop and cheer him on -

\- until the familiar shatters.

"Wh-What? He died?"

"Did the Zweilt kill him?"

" _Ehhh_?"

The Bloody Betrayer examines his wounded back. The blood doesn't run too fast out the wound, so there's no concern for blood loss yet.

"Just as expected," he murmurs. "My blood is too holy for the likes of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's lying! _Kill him_!"

He spends hours trying to dodge and evade the familiars who never grow tired or weaker. He doesn't have enough time to make a spell. All he can do is hit them with whatever weapon is available and kill them that way. It's easy killing them one by one; should all of them attack him, it's safe to say they'll drink his blood against Ashley's orders and he'll die exsanguination.

He continues to repeat the pattern of running to isolate a few to kill and running to get a break or try a spell. It goes on for hours, maybe even a day, until he forgets how long it's been.

On his last day in the barrier, he thinks of a plan to get the time for a spell. He's tried several plans, some working more than others, but every time he fails the familiars grow wise to his tricks.

Maybe this isn't the time to be tricky. He only needs his enemies far away from him.

The rogue collects speed from the rooftops as he runs, faster and faster; the giant familiar throws another projectile. Up ahead is a building too high for him to jump on the roof - he can hear the familiars come to this realization. As the projectile hits the building and shatters its roof, the rogue jumps into the heart of the collapsing building.

He crashes into the ground hard, surrounded by collapsed remains and dust. It _worked_. He had some time before the puppets could clear an area and sneak in. He slaps his hands together and repeats the spell. It's not long before he wakes up on grass of the real world.

He soon figures out he's return in the middle of the night on Saturday. He'd been gone for six days. He needs to call the Giou leader, but sleep takes a hold of him before he can.

·

* * *

·

The Bloody Betrayer finishes his summary of events. The faces that stare back are dark and unimpressed, as if disappointed he made it out alive. It makes sense to him. He isn't expecting sympathy...

...is what he'd like to believe, but his eyes search for _something_. Only two gazes break the mold. One is from the Murasame boy. His eyes are mix of concern and worried followed by a wall to make sure he doesn't get too close. The other...

...is undying worry and anxiety reflected in greenish-brown eyes. Eyes that hold onto his every word and emotion and wants to heal him.

Giou Yuuki, hands tightly pressed together, says, "Pl-Please let me heal you! You're so injured and hurt...you've been fighting for almost a week. You're exhausted."

Her human companion interrupts the rogue's response. "W-Wait, Yuuki! You can't really trust such a suspicious guy, can you? He looks like he'd enjoy hurting you."

Yuuki meets the eyes of the silent rogue, searching. "Maybe...he did try to hurt Hotsuma, after all..."

"Exactly!" Her companion blinks. " _Huh_? Then there's no reason for you to believe anything he utters. He wants to lure you into his trap and play you like a pawn."

Still, the girl remains determined. "Kanata, you may not like most humans, but...most are very complex. There's a reason for what he does. And even if you don't believe those words, I remember what he told me. He wants to protect me. I trust him."

The Bloody Betrayer stops a smart remark from coming out of his mouth. Incredible how unafraid she is to trust people, even if they could likely kill her. Some humans would murder for that ability.

Her companion doesn't buy her words at all. "I don't think you should receive protection from a person who's threatened the life of one of your family members. You must not trust so easily - you'll get hurt that way."

Yuuki knows they've had this conversation before, but like she didn't win last time, she isn't going to push for another win. "Takashiro-sir, can I heal him?"

Her older brother seemed to be in his thoughts before she called him. "...no, he'll manage until we get to the mansion. _No_ puppy-dog eyes - he's capable of handling large amounts of damage, so don't worry about healing him.

"As for now, all of us will enter the limousine and have a nice chat about upcoming plans." Takashiro's lens reflect the sun's glare. "Apologies, Wakamiya Kanata, but you'll have to part from Yuuki now."

The rogue perks up. _Wakamiya_ _Kanata?_

 **"That's all I've done and it's all I'm going to do until I can sabotage the Light of God's romance and have her fall into my trap," says the Opast**.

"Wakamiya Kanata," he says, voice dangerously low. Bits of the rogue's cold aura slips out, making the other shiver. "If you _ever_ think of hurting Yuuki while this Duras is out there, I will _kill_ you."

Kanata blanches. "I-I-I won't h-hurt Yuuki. Wakamiya Kanata _never_ breaks promises."

Yuuki looks between the two boys, gauging their actions.

"Enough already."

Attention focuses on the one who said that.

"Let's get out of here already," Hotsuma repeats, opening the door. "It's hot 'n' humid 'n' I'm sick of these girls lookin' at us like we're food. We're leavin'."

Without further discussion, Yuuki and her comrades (minus the human boy) take their seats and begin the quiet journey home. After a few greetings and putting up shopping bags, they all reconvene in the boardroom where Takashiro and Tachibana wait.

All except for the rogue Zweilt.

"We'll need a plan to defeat Ashley," Takashiro says solemnly. "As you should know, the World's End is contracted to this case as well as it being our part in this war to stop Duras."

Yuuki raises her hand shyly. "What's that mean?"

"World's End? It's simply the name a special few know us by. World's End works on paranormal cases both inside and outside our family. That's as simple as I can get," her brother replies.

 _World's End._ It sounds mysterious and vague. She imagines entire rows of men clothed in black suits and sunglasses and shivers slightly.

"There are two avenues of entrance. One is breaking through her barrier using the barrier spell. The other is to enter the same way the other girls entered. The latter option is more dangerous. We'll need some way to enter and defeat the Opast Ashley."

Shuusei is the first to speak. " _He_ won't have enough energy for a barrier spell for a while, so we could be waiting for a long time. We could try and set up a trap. I have an idea in mind..."

He explains his plan's innerworkngs.

A girl Zweilt (Tooko in this case) will confess her love to another Zweilt and will be heartbroken to where the female Zweilt will be summoned to meet Ashley. Now there are two Zweilt on the inside. The Opast, like any Duras, would prefer the Light of God and will wager their lives for the Light of God. If possible, if Yuuki can enter the barrier with another person, there will be four allies against one Duras. With those odds, she can easily be defeated.

"That's...a very risky plan," Takashiro says. "Several things can go wrong."

"It's an idea. We can always make it better," Shuusei agrees.

"Wait a minute." Tooko focuses on Shuusei solely. "Aren't the girls and boys who make the deal with her...are sentenced to sleep and disappearance respectively? How could I help?"

"Tsukumo and I have found evidence that the sleeping girls lack souls. It's very likely that they're all stuck within the barrier, allowing Ashley to feed off their energy. I...don't know if you'd be able to fight lacking a tangible body, however."

"Wh- _What_?! You didn't think that part through! I can't fight without my body! I-I've never really done so before!"

"But, Tooko," is her brother's quiet voice, "I believe you can do it. You can do anything."

At once, her frustration calms. "Oh, Tsukumo, I'm not invincible. There's no way I could do this..."

"If you can't, that's all right. We'll just work on the barrier spell idea," Shuusei offers. "It'll take longer, however we _know_ it works."

Tooko smiles. "Right. Thank you, Shuusei."

Meanwhile, Yuuki pays half her attention to the others, mind elsewhere.

 _This will be my first encounter with an Opast. Well...if Luka is one, my first encounter with an Opast on the other side. Luka is so strong himself. To imagine someone else having the power to kill instead of protect..._

Ashley seems even more powerful considering Yuuki and the others have to enter her realm and domain where she has the advantage. Her stomach feels queasy, like it knows things can't go right with so many disadvantages.

She's seen the Zweilt fight up to Mid-Villains, sometimes having problems with those. What about an Opast, even a low-ranking one? Will her friends remain safe?

She wants _some_ way to ensure their safety if she can't be there in time. But how?

"With that settled, we should talk about the chance Reiga could show up," Takashiro says, silencing the room. "The chances of his arrival are too great. Not only will he have a large amount of Zweilt trapped within the domain of his ally, it's possible Yuuki could be there as well. In any event he shows up, I will be forced to step in."

Two things with that sentence makes Yuuki cold. Takashiro in combat...he must have powers that rival Reiga. Their battle would be a scary one.

And Reiga...

By now, she's heard all sorts of stories. Reiga _despised_ humanity. He himself was half-man, half-Duras. And because he identified humans as being monsters, he was absolutely ruthless in exterminating humankind. His spells use ice and its variants, an ice with unnatural coldness. If Reiga were to see her, he'd kill her immediately.

Reiga is smart. Not smart enough to not let himself be guided anger, but that anger gives him the power and energy to hold out this war for 1,000 years.

Understandably, Yuuki starts to feel dizzy in her seat.

 _What could I possibly do against someone so untouchable?_

She feels the back of a hand gently pressed on her forehead, sending her back into reality. Looking up, it's only Luka who soon removes his hand.

"You're feeling cold," he says. "Would you like to rest?"

"No...I'm thinking too hard about...things," she says, reaching for her forehead to confirm her own temperature. "I'm sorry."

She _is_ feeling kind of cold.

Her fear must be more intense than she thought, as the room itself is on the hot side. Even Takashiro took off his suit jacket.

Luka looks...completely unconvinced, but Yuuki isn't trying to convince him she's okay. She wants to stay with the rest as they actively come up with a plan, not resting in a bed only able to hear the aftermath.

( _Is this a cold? No, you get hotter with a cold..._ )

As the meeting continues, she can't focus well. The others talk about good days to attack and what to do if anything should go wrong. They speak simply yet she finds herself lost and in a dreamlike state where the world is a movie she watches.

Something is missing from the movie. Something to balance out the screen.

Yuuki stands up. "Where did he go? The Bloody Betrayer?"

"To the infirmary," Takashiro says, wary of her odd behavior.

"Thank you and excuse me," she mumbles before taking off.

"Yuuki? You aren't going to heal him, are you?" She doesn't hear it.

Her feet move on autopilot to the infirmary, a room further inside the mansion compared to Doctor Isuzu's office. It's much more spacious and clean than the Doctor's cluttered place.

And there _he_ rests in the bed in a deep slumber. Without his hood on, she can finally get a good look at his resting face.

His hair is blond but with the color sucked out of it, looking like ash blond. It's in a sloppy bun; strands of hair free from the bun frame his head messily. Being this close, she can see the faint movement of his chest as he breathes.

He hardly seems like a formidable opponent like this. Knowing a softer side of him exists like this, Yuuki finds it hard to hate him.

She looks at the beside table after something shines. She barely caught the shine from the corner of her eye. Peering closer, there is a ring on the table. It's a very dirty ring with a black band around the ring's center. Could this ring have gotten dirty while he was fighting? Yuuki takes the ring, promising to wash it later. She can _feel_ the importance of this ring. It can even be as important as his Zweilt ring he wears.

She doesn't hear the door open, only the voice: "...Yuuki? What are you doing here? Is the meeting over?"

She startles from Doctor Isuzu's voice coming behind her. "N-No, I came over because - "

She turns around to talk to the doctor.

The very same doctor wearing a neon green hazmat suit.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly okay. He needs some rest and food until he recuperates," he explains as if _nothing_ is wrong.

"Why...are you wearing that suit?"

"This? Nobody is supposed to touch him until he's had a purification bath. I've only cleaned off the visible blood. So look but _no_ touchy."

She puts two and two together. "So...I'm not allowed to touch him because of his blood?"

"Exactly. His blood is especially holy. Holy enough to where it can burn humans and shatter Duras instantly. It does little against things that aren't living, so he won't burn through the bed." Doctor Isuzu stands on the opposite side of the pallet, performing a check up. "But after any battle that draws blood, it simply isn't safe enough for anyone to touch him."

"Is there a purification bath here?"

"There's a small one here in his room, but there are other places he goes. In other news, this is a _great_ day! I get to take care of the Bloody Betrayer! As soon as he wakes up, I'll ask him to disrobe and perform a full-body check up!"

Yuuki sweatdrops. "W-Why...?"

"I can't do anything much until he bathes, so - "

"No, why do you want to...give him a check up?"

"To see his beautiful anatomy," Doctor Isuzu exclaims confidently.

"Get away from the pervert, Yuuki."

Luka, who appeared without alarming the two, pulls her away with care. "You again," he states to the doctor.

"Ah," says Yuuki, "now the meeting is over, Doctor Isuzu."

"Yes. Why did you leave so suddenly?"

She's not too sure herself. "I wanted to see if he was okay..."

"And he is!" Doctor Isuzu interrupts.

Soon, the Murasame siblings and Tachibana enter the room and are caught up to speed.

Tooko holds Yuuki's hand while her brother holds the other, munching on chips.

"Yeah, no touching until he bathes," Tooko says. " _Two_ baths, because he stinks."

"That's not fair," says the doctor, "you wouldn't be able to bathe in his scenario."

"I know. If I were in his case, I'd take _four_ baths until I felt clean."

"I heard the purification baths really hurt," Tsukumo mumbles.

"Oh, absolutely, Tsu- _kun_! But when you leave one of those baths, you don't have a smell on your body. It's sort of like bleach for white clothes!"

"You guys..." Yuuki looks into their eyes. "I've just noticed something. Do you know...his name?"

The atmosphere gets tense.

 _I think I ruined the mood..._

"It's not like we weren't allowed to say his name," Tooko starts, "it's that we don't really _like_ saying his name. It's no big secret."

"I see. You don't have to tell me..."

"It probably won't hurt," Tachibana says. "His name is _Kaorin_. Or, Reisen Kaoru."

The Bloody Betrayer is named Kaoru.

 _Kaoru_. It's such a gentle name. It only means fragrance, like a perfume. Why does such a formidable person have a kind name?

The boy who sleeps is called Kaoru. The boy who nearly killed Hotsuma and scared her half to death is Kaoru. With an actual name now, Kaoru and the rogue Zweilt feel like two, different people.

"Reisen Kaoru," she repeats then hesitates.

What honorific should she use? He's older than her, so Kaoru- _san_? That doesn't sound right. Kaoru- _kun_ also doesn't fit him. And she knows he'd hate to hear Kaoru- _chan_ \- it didn't fit to call a scary guy with _chan_ , anyways.

His name sounds perfect without any honorific at all.

Her heart feels a little funny. This is the first time in her entire life she's called _anyone_ without honorific immediately.

"Kaoru," she says again. "That sounds right."

She feels Tooko squeeze her hand and start to mumble, "Do you already feel close to...him?"

She's most likely referring her lack of honorific, Yuuki assumes. "I...don't think so. 'Kaoru' is perfect on its own - but I'll change it if he doesn't like it. Um, maybe I won't say it too often because you guys don't like to."

"I guess if Yuuki can do it, we can try harder ourselves," Tooko resolves with a cheery smile. "Saying his name more will take some time getting used to..."

Yuuki is starting to understand how unfavorable Kaoru is in the Zweilts' eyes. They won't even say his real name. As indicated by his _nom de plume_ , Kaoru _must_ have betrayed someone or something. Yet, no one will give her the answer yet, this she knows.

Luka, resting against the farthest wall, scowls deeply. What if she manages to recall memories featuring the rogue? Unlike the rest and himself, she has next to no fond memories of him. But amnesiac Yuuki doesn't remember those times and treats the current rogue with kindness. Would she listen to him if he warned her about the dangers of the boy?

He has no choice but to watch and see what will happen.

·

* * *

·

Right after the meeting finished, Shuusei left before his partner could get a hold of him and made a detour before heading to his room. He found himself on the patio observing the backyard.

His throat is tight. The world feels like it is pressing down hard against his body as if wanting to crush him. A vile emotion taints his heart: jealousy.

 _This is bad._

Ever since the Light of God had been so determined to show the rogue compassion, Shuusei began to feel sick just watching it. His time is limited. It won't be long now before Yuuki shows the same blindingly bright compassion to Hotsuma and release him from his own darkness. She'll be able to do it far better than the dim light he's given Hotsuma.

His use, his meaning, will be gone once Yuuki assists Hotsuma. Then...he'll have to disappear.

His entire existence is based upon if Hotsuma, the sun in his darkened world, needs him, believes him.

 _I'm sorry, Hotsuma, I can't be your partner any more_. He grips at the clothing surrounding his chest. _You hurt because of me now. Because of this scar. I don't want to hurt you..._

"Shuuusei! Where'd you go off to?! C'mere! _Shuuuusei_!"

For a moment, hearing Hotsuma call him, Shuusei feels the burden of his world lift a little. He composes himself and prepares to face his partner, ignoring their time that grows short.

·

* * *

·

"Tsukumo, isn't the sunset so pretty?"

"It's pinkish-orange, right, Tooko?"

"Mm-hm! I think this may be my favorite color in world!"

Tooko has finished with showing her brother her new clothes. He likes all her outfits, especially the one Luka likes as well. On a whim, she bought him pajamas with animals on them, which he wears while he sits on her bed.

She brushes her hair next to the window, watching as the beautiful colors fade into dreary blues.

"Aw. That wasn't long at all..."

"If we wake up early, we can see the sunrise. It also looks pretty."

"Thanks, but I like sleeping more than pretty colors," she says with a chuckle. It stops short because dark memories flash in her mind.

She knows her brother heard it.

"Tooko?"

"It's fine, Tsukumo." She grips her brush so hard her hand shakes. "I'm just anxious when he - K-Kaoru - will wake up. What is he going to say to her? How is he going to act? So far he's been malicious to us, but if they're alone, he won't _hurt_ Yuuki, will he? I seriously can't tell."

Her brother gets up and wraps his trembling sister in a hug, burying his head in her hair. "Tooko..."

 _What I am saying? It's not like we're much better! We've already hurt Yuuki and it hasn't been a month yet! We're just hypocrites..._

Only then does she notice her brother. Immediately, she goes back to being her supportive, positive self, for his sake. She can't break down and scare her brother. She won't allow it.

"Sorry, I just lost my head there, but I'm better now that you're here," Tooko smiles. She's unsure how much she's convinced her brother - he's very perceptive. "I'm concerned about Shuusei and his habit with not eating. He leaves early in the morning and works until dark with you on the case. Is he avoiding us?"

Tsukumo is distracted by her question. "...it's not us, I think."

"Are you sure? You say Shuusei never goes to the public bath with Hotsuma and you. And we both know how closed off he can be..."

"I think he's avoiding Yuuki."

He speaks so quietly Tooko thinks she's misheard him, even with her Ears of God. "Huh? That's not so! I _know_ Shuusei loves her."

"He does. That's obvious. But...sometimes I can hear his inner self. He's jealous of Yuuki." He holds his sister tighter, eyes shut tight with memories.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"I don't know..."

 _He sounds like his soul itself is in pain._ "Tsukumo...please don't worry about it! Your sister will get to the bottom of this!"

At last she hears the relief in his voice. "Thank you, Tooko."

·

* * *

·

 _This is it. It's time to face your fears. It's time to do your best and fight. Let's go, Yuuki!_

Yuuki continues her mantra as she steps into Takashiro's office with a polite bow, knowing how late it's become. Her brother, none too busy, beckons her in.

"Yuuki, what's the matter? Why have you come to see me?" he says gently, waiting.

She knits her fingers together.

 _I-I've always called Takashiro-sir like this, but he's my brother. I should call him "that." But I...I've never called anyone "brother" before. Is this appropriate to call him "brother?" Would he be happy or completely reject me for saying that...?_

"Yuuki, you seem flustered about something," Takashiro notes. "Is everything all right?"

"Y-Yes, it's, um..."

 _Is there anything right now I can do to help out, brother? Say it!_

"I-Is there anything right now I can do to help out, um" - she looks away - "T-T-Takashiro-sir...?"

He pushes down his glasses some. "Is that what you're nervous for?"

Yuuki deflates, mentally kicking herself. "I-I can do karate and...I can make jewelry, to name a few."

"The answer is clear, isn't it?" He gets a little more serious. "If you can get or make any kind of jewelry, you can imbue your powers within it. Think of it as a good luck charm!" As if he somehow _knew_ , Takashiro takes out a box filled with beads and gems and other jewelry necessities. "Will this be enough?"

Hope erases her melancholy. She takes the box. "Really?! I can't wait to start! Thank you, Takashiro-sir, and good night."

"Good night, Yuuki."

He watches with a smile as she leaves with newfound hope. He's still smiling when his secretary, Shikibe Ibuki, enters with paperwork. One look at his face, and she scowls.

"Why are you beaming like that?" she says. "Any person would call it 'creepy.'"

"It's _not_ , Miss Shikibe. I just can't help wondering..."

"Wondering about what?"

"When Yuuki will call me 'big brother,'" her boss says with glee.

She feels a shiver up her spine. "You're taking this 'big brother' thing too far, Boss..."

Yuuki does an all-nighter preparing her "good luck charms" with unending passion. Luka, however, doesn't know why she's up all night, so he's completely baffled the next morning when Yuuki's dozing on the breakfast table.

* * *

·

 _Side Story 9.5_

 _Gifts_

 _._

"Five charms!" Yuuki sighs contentedly. The first four are silver crosses with varying gems. Pink tourmaline, aquamarine, ruby, and peridot for Tooko, Tsukumo, Hotsuma, and Shuusei respectively. The last one is a black cross with a red garnet gemstone, and it's for a special person.

 _He's always wearing blacks. I figured he wouldn't like something as bright as silver._

She thinks of the rogue Zweilt. She's unable to come up with any kind of necklace. _I don't know him enough to think of an idea yet._

She hands Tooko and Tsukumo their necklaces which they take gratefully. Shuusei takes his necklace with a polite smile whereas Hotsuma takes his necklace and throws it at Shuusei.

"Don't need something as dumb as that," he states.

By her side, Luka glowers. "I'll kill him..." It's tough, but eventually Hotsuma gets away scott-free as Shuusei promises he'll get Hotsuma to accept the gift.

("He's an idiot like that," Shuusei says. "Your gift made him really happy.")

She saves the last necklace for the most special person. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise." He obeys and (having to stand on the tips of her toes) she manages to hook his necklace around his neck. She takes a moment to admire how well the necklace looks on him before she gets him to open his eyes.

"You spent all night for these necklaces, huh?" Luka says.

"Of course! I was so happy I could help, I had to. Do you like it? I can always remake it."

He smiles. "Thank you. It's perfect."

She spends the next night contemplating the rogue Zweilt's necklace and his reaction. _I love helping my friends!_

* * *

 **to be continued now...**

 **.**

 **AN here**

 **From Saturday, thirteen days have gone by since the series began. Funnily enough, this date is May 13, 2006 and is almost Friday the 13th (May 13 is Saturday). Funny how math works out like that...**

 **Speaking of dates, today is March the 14th: PI DAY (3.14 or 22/7) and White Day. So go buy some pies and chocolate!**

 _ **Tachibana's Nickname Encyclopedia**_

 **Yuu-chan**, Tsu-kun, Tooko-chan, Hotsu-kun*, Shuu-kun, Kuro-pi, Sen-kun, Ri-kun, Ria-chan, Kaa-chan, Aya-chan, and now: Kaorin.**

 ***It's actually just "Hotsu," but I like the sound "Hotsu-kun."**

 ****There's a** _ **very**_ **good reason why Tachibana doesn't say "Yuuki-chan." After all, he never shortens the girl's names.**

 **(Also, for anime-only, Ria and Sairi are the newest Zweilt pair in the series.)**


	10. Story 10

Double digits, double update~. The climax of Hotsuma's arc approaches and there's a lot of Shuusei POV. Also, misunderstandings _kill_.

 **Uraboku is not owned by me; please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story_ _10_

 _Jealousy_

 _._

All Monday long, _that girl_ remains by _his_ side. Sometimes she is joined by the soft-hearted boy in her grade or the mysterious upperclassmen, but she is consistently next to or near Renjou Hotsuma.

Yoshino watches how close she is to Renjou; they always walk to school together and leave together, they consistently each lunch together and whisper among themselves in a world of their own, and Renjou is always watching her even if the person in question doesn't see him.

All Tuesday long, Renjou always grabs the girl's wrist and whisks her out the class to who-knows-where every break and lunch period. He waits for her to prepare her belongings and leave after school and glares at any suspicious people trying to get closer to her.

It's _Wednesday_ when Yoshino is fed up after seeing them pass notes during class. As if they weren't together enough! She grips her pink mechanical pencil a third of the class has with white knuckles. Only when class is over and Renjou drags away her classmate again, does Yoshino minutely relax.

"Isn't Renjou hanging out with Giou often?" Yoshino overhears her classmate say. "I wonder why?"

"Aren't they, like, best friends?"

"Or maaaybe Renjou has a crush on her and can't stand not being near Giou!"

Yoshino stops a sound of pain from escaping. _Renjou...that's not true, is it?_

Her two friends, Kuronami Ari and Akikawa Tomo walk to Yoshino's desk. For their sake, she tries to sit up a little -

"Yoshino, aren't you looking a bit pale?" Kuronami comments.

"You aren't sick, huh?" Akikwawa adds.

"I-I'm okay. I'm okay. It's...crush issues," Yoshino mumbles.

Kuronami, the love fanatic of the three, puts her hands on her cheeks. "Aw, I don't want my Yoshino to feel bad! Love is a _wonderful_ thing!"

"What guy wouldn't like Yoshino?" Akikawa smiles kindly.

"Hey, I've heard this rumor for the past month or two," Kuronami says, lowering her voice. "Supposedly there's a witch who gives girls love potions so that their crush falls in love with them! I heard Marumi wrote in her diary what happened, and Yano told me firsthand how it works."

Yoshino found herself perking up. "Is that so?"

"Eh? Didn't Watanabe get the 'sleeping beauty syndrome?'" Akikawa says, referencing Marumi.

"That's just a dumb rumor, kinda like the witch. But, if you're ever desperate, you should go see her."

"Wh-Where does the witch live, Kuronami?"

"Oh, who knows?" Her friend already seems bored of the topic; she seems ready to talk about her freshly painted nails. "The witch comes to you, that's a straight fact. Then your wish comes true."

Kuronami and Akikawa talk about things Yoshino deems pointless, watching gloomily the empty desk of her crush Renjou Hotsuma and the empty desk of the girl he's mad about: Giou Yuuki.

 _What if...she confesses to Renjou first and steals his heart? She told me she wanted to get closer to him, but this is too much!_ I _want to be the one to make him smile._ I _want to be the one to make him laugh and enjoy life._ I _want him to show his kindness to the world._

If this keeps up, Yoshino Shiori resolves, she'll _have_ to do something.

·

* * *

·

"So there's five, love-crazy girls who believe in all this nonsense," Hotsuma says with an irritated look. "And they haven't confessed yet?"

"Yup, that's right," Yuuki says.

"This place is supposed to be a safe haven - we shouldn't have to deal with this!" Horsuma complains just because.

"I know..." _Could it be that this Duras Ashley wants to reach me?_

Takashiro ordered them all to investigate the girls in the school. Even though their Academy only has three sleeping girls in total, it's quite possible to sabotage someone's confession and meeting with Ashley, the Duras, and have her summon a Zweilt just so Tooko won't have to sacrifice herself.

The option to manipulate someone scared Yuuki, but Tooko looked grateful.

 _Takashiro-sama isn't above using us Zweilt and having us make sacrifices,_ she told Yuuki. _We're disposable...but I guess not so much now since we're running low._

What is with her brother's hidden sides? What else doesn't she know about him? Like his scar, for instance. Couldn't she heal that? Whenever he goes into the public, he always conceals the scar. Is he ashamed of it? Why does he only show the scar in private?

"It's _Wednesday_ all ready," grumbles the wild boy. "That bloody fool has to be done healin' by now! Tell him to make a portal!"

"He still hasn't woken up yet. Kaoru needs some time to rejuvenate."

The Bloody Betrayer's real name is Reisen Kaoru. After his six day long battle within Ashley's world, he's left exhausted and sleeps in the infirmary.

"Damn. What're we supposed to do? Is Shuusei sure this is gonna work? It's risky."

 _Could my power reveal what Shuusei thinks?_

Yuuki smiles a small bit; she isn't too fascinated snooping into others' lives to possibly manipulate them. "It's okay to take a risk sometimes. That's what the head director at the Orphanage told me."

"Who cares?" he glares, leaning on the wall next to the second floor staircase.

Noting Hotsuma is in a sour mood, Yuuki offers, "If you want, I could be bait?"

"What?! No! If anyone's being bait, it's _not_ you! Quit tryna be some kinda martyr..."

"I-I just want to help you all..." She avoids his eyes meekly.

"You are, so stop whinin'."

"It doesn't feel like it. I mean - I've caused a lot of trouble so far! My friend almost killed Kanata and me, then I tried to help a little girl who was possessed. Kaoru came and hurt you. And now Ashley is the newest threat that can hurt _all_ of us, meaning me and you. And you...you seem to be burdened by something and I don't know what it is."

Immediately, the boy gets defensive. "There's nothing wrong with me, 'kay? What're you thinkin' that for?"

"Hotsuma," she pleads, "your kindness is as obvious as the sun. Why do you want to hide it? Why do you push everyone away?"

"Why do _you care_?"

"Because we're comrades! We're family. I want to see you happy."

"Then just leave me alone!" His shout echoes and hurts her ears.

"You're not happy when you're alone - "

"I'm leavin'. This is stupid."

He walks back to class without another word. Yuuki just sighs and watches him return.

 _What am I supposed to do...?_

"Forgive him, that's just the way he is. Quick to anger."

Yuuki's heart almost leaps out of her chest with Shuusei's surprise appearance on the stairs.

"Shuusei? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you two arguing. Do you hate Hotsuma?"

The juxtaposition between the two sentences startle her. "N-No, of course I don't."

"Good. Because, deep down, he truly does care about you. That's simply the way all Zweilt are. We have loyalty to our partners and an extra loyalty to you."

It relieves her to know Hotsuma doesn't hate her as she thought. She exhales.

"If you really want to help Hotsuma, I'll tell you a secret about him. Hotsuma, as a kid, was kind and enthusiastic. He quickly became very popular among his classmates. But his idyllic days came crashing down when his powers started to manifest. His powers burned his classmates and labeled him a monster, forever to be excluded and alone.

"He switched schools, but it did little to console him. His brother was bullied and Hotsuma accidentally set off his powers again, repeating the cycle of hatred. What cemented his utter despise in the Voice of God was when he used the ability one last time and hurt the person he cared about deeply. He saw the nasty scar that could never be healed and is reminded of how he shouldn't be alive."

Yuuki has her hands covering her mouth, stomach tight from the horror, and tries not to start crying - for Hotsuma's sake. "That's horrible...why did his powers activate the last time?"

"That is something only Hotsuma can answer. I believe that you'll be able to rescue him from his darkness, Yuuki." He smiles with emptiness.

"Okay, I will! After school, I'll talk to him, Shuusei."

"Good luck."

She starts to leave but looks back. "Are you okay, Shuusei?"

"Hm?"

"I haven't seen you eat much of anything lately. Plus, you look so sad. Is it because of Hotsuma?"

Shuusei's lips curve upwards despite himself. _Perceptive._ "Yes, it is."

She beams, trying to give him positive vibes. "Don't worry, I'll help Hotsuma so you both can be happy. See you later, Shuusei."

He watches as she returns to class.

 _Yuuki, don't you see that if you help Hotsuma, I won't be needed anymore?_

·

* * *

·

The connection between two Zweilt is something not of this world. The invisible sixth sense, perhaps? That's what Shuusei believes. A phenomenon that the Eyes of God can never see within his crystal ball.

So many years ago, he had just made it home from a study session, passing by his parents in the living room. As usual, they had detached, listless eyes meeting his own. His parents had long since stopped caring for him and concerned themselves about the money once he's gone in Giou hands.

He made it to his room with a growling stomach. He entertained the idea of eating a snack, but it only made him lose his appetite. Shuusei was ready to relax when he felt something sudden.

 _Its_ presence was so strong he staggered and started to sweat. His hunger was forgotten as he struggled to breathe. _What happened?_ On an impulse he tore open his curtains and stared back at the reflective surface. His powers had been growing...this could work.

He begged to see Hotsuma - why? this _had_ to be because of him; Shuusei cared about nobody else - but only received smoke and ash.

 _House fire? A fire any place else? Is he all right?!_

Shuusei dashed to the door. Nothing mattered than knowing _he_ was okay and safe and that Shuusei wasn't alone -

"You're the one who wanted a child! That's why I gave birth to _it_!"

"Don't say that! You're the mother!"

"Like _you're_ any better!"

What a damper to his mood. Shuusei heard his parents bickering as he walked by.

 _It's disturbing how greedy this world is. Well...aren't I greedy, too? Greedy for Hotsuma's presence?_

He opened the door. Rain and cold air swept in. Shuusei saw a sight that he could never forget.

It was him, standing in the rain with tears and _those same_ dead eyes his parents had. He looked defeated, bruised, gone.

"Ho...tsuma..." Shuusei managed to say. For once, his friend was silent. Hotsuma pressed his forehead into Shuusei's shoulder, weeping silently. _Hotsuma._ "What happened?"

Hotsuma simply repeated his name over and over, every completion becoming more thick with tears.

 _What am I supposed to do, Hotsuma? Why can't I save you?_

\- the door clicks open, jerking Shuusei's attention away from that popular novel everyone's reading. (Not as if he actually read it; it's much more fun to pretend.)

"...are you awake, Shuusei?"

He knows that timid voice before he sees the person. He pats a chair next to him. "Anything the matter, Yuuki?"

The girl is wrapped in a pale blue blanket as she sits next to Shuusei.

"I wanted to speak to Hotsuma today, but Tachibana said his parents came here, asking for more money...being the parents of a Zweilt. Hotsuma was so mad he left and hasn't come back."

"You didn't chase after him?" Shuusei says casually.

"I tried to, but he's still so mad at me because of school. He said something mean when he was angry, and Luka told me not to follow."

"I see." Shuusei had no idea his parents would've been appearing so suddenly today. Could this be fate's way of giving him some more time? He could hardly be happy with a miserable-looking Yuuki who sniffles, likely due to crying. "Hotsuma will return. He'll be at the arcade as always. He likes leaving sometimes to distract himself."

"Is it really safe for him to be without you?"

"...call it sixth sense," he smiles, "but I think I know when he'll be in trouble. It's never been wrong."

The words seem to brighten her face a little.

"Are you sleepy, Shuusei? It can't be fun watching Kaoru during the night."

"Well, he'll break free of restraints and there's little a normal human like Doctor Isuzu can do. If he wakes up, he _will_ try to leave. I'll stop him."

The Bloody Betrayer still rests as still as the dead in the hospital bed.

"But you're such a busy student, Shuusei. You're apart of the student committee, archery club, you maintain flawless grades on top of police and Zweilt duties..." She laughs a little. "I'm sort of jealous. I've never been good in school. I have to study a bunch and had lots of help."

"It can't be helped. If you've been pushing yourself for years, it becomes a natural thing."

"You've always overworked yourself?"

Ah, wrong words: she looks concerned. Best to reassure her.

"I dislike doing nothing at all. I dislike having free time to think or to let my mind wander. It leads to..." _unwanted thoughts. regrets. lamentations._ "...not being productive."

"I kind of get it. I like cleaning to take my mind off things! That's not to say _every time_ I clean, I think. I clean just to be clean!"

Yuuki smiles awkwardly and the mood feels like it's picked up.

"You should sleep, Yuuki. You need to be healthy."

"I can't. I keep overthinking. You know how your mind likes evaluating your life choices at one in the morning? It's like that. How am I supposed to turn off my brain?"

Shuusei closes his eyes, thinking. He wants to make sure she'll be around and able for a long time. She needs rest now. A faint memory leads to an idea.

"It has been a while," he says, "but I think I can play a piano melody to help you sleep."

He guides her to his room answering her excited questions. He stops in the lounging area and sits at his piano bench, nostalgia brewing. Yuuki sits on the couch, eager.

"Good luck, Shuusei!"

"Thank you. I played this a few times, when I was a kid. I haven't played in a while."

His sleek, black grand piano brings back the old days where he didn't worry so much. He remembers playing a few notes and songs to Hotsuma, who had liked the way Shuusei concentrated and sometimes the melody, but quickly grew bored.

He plays a slow piece - nothing too complicated and layered, but of gentle, repeating tones. He starts off unsure but muscle memory kicks in, connecting his notes as fluid as water. And he sits next to the open windows with the stars shining bright. _He remembers that smile Hotsuma had_ -

where did the music go? Shuusei can't remember what the next notes are. There's no music sheet to go off of. That was thrown away when he hurt Hotsuma...

He stands, ready to apologize for messing up. But, how odd. It's strangely silent. Shuusei walks to the couch only to see Yuuki dozed off with a sweet smile.

 _She's...really innocent when she sleeps._ _Though,_ he adds bitterly, _all that goes to waste with the Duras._ Why would someone as gentle as her waste her time with not only the enemy, but of a cold murderer? Shuusei admits Zess, or Luka's power is strong, a good asset in this war, but rather coming to their side as some kind of mercenary, he's there because of his relationship with Yuuki.

A long time ago, Shuusei can remember when he first learned of Zess's presence. Tooko and her friend's predecessors told him at once. That Yuuki has allied with a Duras and fallen in love.

 _A Duras? Doesn't that bother you?_ Shuusei said.

 _Why would it? He's finally found happiness! I'm so glad he has a chance to share his pain with someone else,_ Tooko said.

 _It's a Duras. Those blood-drinking, prideful tyrants we've been fighting for centuries. This Duras will corrupt Yuuki -_

 _No way. There's no way Yuuki would've fallen in love with a cruel person._

 _You have way too much faith in others. Everyone wants to hurt him._

Shuusei hears a knock on the door just before it opens. He turns slightly to see a figure clothe in blacks. It's her "guard dog" as Hotsuma says.

"I will take her to her room," Zess says and reaches his arms around the girl before picking her up.

"You've been spying on us, haven't you?" Shuusei tucks his hands in his pockets.

"Only Yuuki. So that she's okay." His silver eyes meet Shuusei's. The teen boy is facing a mask better than his own.

"Take her away." There's nothing he can do right now. He's losing his will to live and Hotsuma isn't near. He can do nothing to Zess. If he could have it, Shuusei would prefer that Hotsuma stole the heart of Yuuki because Shuusei _knows_ what a wonderful person he is. Hotsuma only needs the correct guidance.

He goes back to his chair in the infirmary and picks up his book.

·

* * *

·

Thursday's breakfast begins with a hyper Tachibana. "A parfait! This is too delicious, Kaa- _chan_!"

"Thank you!" Tooma says, sparkling with pride. "I've made lots of fruits this morning to give you all a healthy energy boost! Lately, you've all been looking so down. Is it because of puberty?"

All of the Mansion's teen residents choke on their food. Hotsuma is the first to recover: "What the heck?! Are we that shallow to ya?! It's not stupid puberty!"

"What Hotsuma means," Tooko says next, "is that our problems aren't from puberty. Ignore every else as it's meaningless garbage."

"Whaddya say?!"

"B-But when I was growing up, puberty was the worst time of my life," Tooma mumbles. "Isn't this the umpteenth time you've gone through it? And you've all been both genders, too."

He's making the atmosphere _worse_.

"W-W-We don't remember that much of the past!" Tooko shouts, cheeks red. "Only the important stuff! Puberty isn't the issue!"

"I wasn't no girl!" Hotsuma yells. "Can you imagine me as a girly girl? Nuh-uh!"

"...you've never been a girl?" Tsukumo mumbles. "No...you were once, right?"

"Huh? _Me_? Stop kiddin' yourself!"

"I definitely don't recall him being a girl, but Shuusei may if he were here," Tooko sighs.

"You ain't talkin' to him because I know me best! I was no girl!"

Yuuki watches speechless, trying to imagine Hotsuma a girl and failing. _He'd be like those delinquent girls in anime, super passionate and kind of scary._

 _Wait a second...we've all been the opposite gender at least once? Hold on..._

Yuuki stands up, drawing attention to herself. "I...was a boy once?"

The room is completely motionless. Yuuki thinks it's sort of like buffering. Then Tooko stands and tries to smile reassuringly, "About that...you've always been a boy in _every_ one of your past lives until now. This is the first time you're not a boy."

 _Oh._ She drops into her seat. _What happened with my last life? Not only can I not remember anything, I've suddenly became a girl? Surely there's a reason for it..._

She doesn't notice Hotsuma giving Tooma a hard time for revealing that truth to Yuuki. And how Luka closes his eyes as if to shut himself off from the world.

 _Okay, Yuuki, today is the day. Today I'll finally be able to talk to Hotsuma whether he wants to or not. Then I'll try to alleviate everyone else's problems, too. So we can be happy._

She smiles her resolve.

Hotsuma soon leaves and Yuuki sits casually until he's out the door. Quickly she stands. "Everyone, I'll be going, too. I'm going to speak to Hotsuma today."

Tooko reaches for her wrist, her new necklace glittering in the sunlight. "You can't go alone!"

"Would it be okay if Luka walked me?"

Tooko loosens her grip. "...that's fine. Stay safe, 'kay?"

Soon Yuuki walks to school on the route she knows with Luka at her side. It's very relaxing having him here. Yuuki wonders who Luka was to her, past life and now present. Why did he join her side? Why was he so close to her?

Luka meets her eyes and Yuuki finds out she'd been watching him without saying anything. "Okay?" he says.

"Sorry! I was thinking about you..."

"About what?"

"About...who you are to me. You know, our connection."

"Connection?" He diverts his gaze in thought, contemplating...before he looks back. "My connection to you is of our contract that made you my Master."

"What...? Me?" The contract she made with him enabled her to control Luka? She doesn't understand how contracts work, but it can explain many of the things she feels about him.

( _Why do I feel...disappointed somehow?_ )

"Yes," Luka replies stiffly, choosing his words with care. "You made the contract...and you can cancel it if you want. You can tell me to go and I'll go."

"I don't want you to go," she blurts and holds Luka's wrist. This contract worries her. If Luka is only here because of a binding, Yuuki doesn't want that. She wants him to be free to do whatever he likes, yet...she doesn't want to cancel the contract and face him leaving.

To her surprise, Luka smiles a little. "I won't go."

She smiles back...before she lets go and furiously apologizes for her actions and demands, but Luka doesn't understand how _any_ of it is worth apologising for.

When she makes it to school, she bids Luka farewell and enters. Since she's early, the school is very quiet and hardly filled with people. She makes her way to her classroom and opens the door expecting to see Hotsuma but only finding Yoshino cleaning the room.

"Good morning, Yoshino. Have you seen Hotsu - I mean, Renjou around?" Yuuki sets her bag on her desk.

"Renjou? He was here for a moment. Is he okay? He's never early..."

"He hasn't been okay. But don't worry, I'll make it better. I won't stop until he's happy." She smiles, hoping for some of her confidence brighten Yoshino. "I'm going to talk to him."

Yoshino stops sweeping. "How...are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to tell Ho - Renjou how much I care about him and his well-being. Then, I hope, he'll finally open his heart and let me in. I even promised Usui I'll talk to him, so I can't let him down, too."

"...oh..." Yoshino pales but Yuuki isn't paying attention.

"I have to find him. Maybe he's with Shuusei?" she thinks out loud. "Definitely." She dashes off to go looking. She's not as used to going to his classroom, but she doesn't end up too lost and finds Shuusei at his desk, talking to a few of his classmates with a hand propping his chin and a distant smile. That all changes when he senses Yuuki at the door and meets her eyes.

"Uh, Usui," Yuuki says meekly, "have you seen Renjou around? I wanted to say something to him."

For second his smile falters. "Sure. I get the feeling he's on the rooftop."

"Thank you and have a good day!" Yuuki bows her head and runs off.

Shuusei's classmates give him a questioning look. Questions like: "Who's that?" ("That's the new girl.") "Why would she want to talk to that grumpy Renjou?" "Are you two going out?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Shuusei says, waving his hand dismissively. "She's way too good for me."

·

* * *

·

Yuuki heads for the rooftop as Shuusei said. There's a lock on the door, but the padlock has been burned. No one else could've done it besides Hotsuma.

She pushes open the door. Bright light and wind meet her as she steps outside. First she notes just how _far away from the ground_ she is. Secondly, she sees Hotsuma, leaning on the railing.

"Hotsuma!" She runs to his side, but he turns around when she's nearly there and glares at her, making her pause. "Hotsuma?"

"You again? Man, you're stubborn. One annoyance after another."

"We need to talk now. Shuusei's told me your secrets and I want to help you."

His eyes widen. "He did _what_?"

"He told me about your hardships you faced with your powers. About the people you've hurt, including your brother's bullies and the person you cared most about. You've locked away your heart, Hotsuma. Is it because you're afraid of your powers hurting someone else?"

Hotsuma clenches his hands into shaking fists. "All I need is Shuusei...and I've already hurt him, too..."

"Huh? Shuusei's fine - "

"He didn't tell you everything, then!" Suddenly his intensity picks up. "Cuz then you'd know, you'd know why I have to be alone!"

Yuuki takes a step forward. "Hotsuma, I - "

"The Voice of God is a _curse_. I curse my enemies with my flames, yeah, that's true. But I also hurt my comrades. It's all _my fault_. It's because of me Shuusei got burned! He's got a nasty scar all over his chest that can't be healed, not even by you! He's gotta look at that thing everyday. He's gotta be reminded that I hurt him _everyday_. I don't doubt that he hates me for it."

"That's not - no, I'm sure Shuusei doesn't hate you! He could never hate you!" She struggles to keep her voice calm while she feels Hotsuma's torture.

"Everyone just needs to stay away from me. I'm just gonna hurt them because I can't control these powers. I'm a _monster_. My parents...my brother...my friends...they were all so scared of me when my powers went outta control. It's a matter of time before I hurt you, too, Yuuki."

She's shaking her head furiously. "If you hurt me, I won't hate you. I don't think you're a monster at all. So long as you remain afraid of your powers, the less you'll be able to control them..."

 _That's the case with me. If I touch someone, their past is revealed. It's such a scary thing. It's not right to know a person's secrets, and I'm afraid of this power. So...that's why I can't control it anymore._

"Stay outta this," Hotsuma demands. "Everything's fine like this."

"We're family now. It's my business. Don't you know I want the best for you?" She slowly walks closer. "This isn't good for you."

"Go away," he murmurs, holding his head. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to be scarred for the rest of your life and hate me for it. Even if you don't hate me, you'll be in pain. I don't want that. I don't want to hurt..."

"I believe in you, Hotsuma," she says as she holds his hand. "I trust that you're a kind person, and I know you're not a monster."

Her words doesn't get through. Hotsuma grabs her hand with his free one and starts to pull it away. "Stop it! Aren't you gonna get my memories like this?! I don't want you to see them!"

"It's okay! I haven't seen anything!" She struggles to keep her grip despite Hotsuma's tugs.

"Why do you have to be so _persistent_?! Stop tryna help me and lemme help you! _Leave me alone_!"

"You don't _want_ to be alone! You've always hated being alone and hated!"

"Stop it!" _Why won't she let go?!_ " _Just_ _ **give up**_ _already!_ "

Yuuki feels the air heat up and oxygen forced from her lungs seconds before the heat and orange blur her vision. Then the _pain_ starts, so different from the times she felt _nothing_ , a blossoming fire from their interconnected hands. As if that fire links them together, Yuuki gets a glimpse into Hotsuma's memories.

" _I shouldn't exist_ ," thought a broken boy, crying. " _I'm a monster. So..._ _ **die**_ _, Renjou Hotsuma_."

Heat way more intense than the present surrounded the young Hotsuma. He remained silent as the fire burned his body instead of crying out in pain. He welcomed death with open arms...

...until someone embraced him from behind and snapped him from his mind. It was Shuusei, burning in the fire, with an intensity Hotsuma never saw before.

" _If you die, take me with you! If you die like this, you won't be reincarnated again. I'd rather die here than live a life without you, Hotsuma!_ "

Hotsuma...couldn't die right here. He had to **live**. He willed the fire to stop and it **did**. Hotsuma had minor burns but he checked on Shuusei who dropped immediately after the flames disappeared. It was then he learned just how bad he **hurt** his friend who didn't **deserve** someone as selfish as him.

Yuuki closes her eyes. She's unable to distinguish reality between memory. Who is she in this situation? Did it matter? As long as she helped Hotsuma, did it really matter who she was?

She hears a resonant voice and the pain stops. She drops to her knees, energy gone. Her hand _burns_. Looking at it, it's pink, sensitive, and smells like burning meat which makes her shiver. Hotsuma drops to his knees as well, punching the ground. "I _hurt_ you, too. I told you! I told you to stay away!"

She grabs his hands, burned but nowhere near her level. She heals them. His pain barely effects her. "My pain is irrelevant. Don't you see that you stopped the flames on your own? You can control your power. You're no monster."

He seems just as tired as she feels. "...so what? You're still hurt. That doesn't change nothing."

"Hotsuma...I saw the day of your suicide," she says bluntly. "The way Shuusei acted that day...do you really think he's hates you? Do you think he regrets saving you? Shuusei doesn't think you're a monster, he knows you're human. He's the first person to recognize that. I think...you're hurting him...by assuming he hates you and that he's always in pain.

"He...just like me...wants the best for you. We care about you. We don't hate you, Hotsuma...we never could."

Hotsuma looks shocked, pained, and confused in a single expression. "Yuuki...?"

Even though her dominant hand aches, she holds his hands tightly. "He cares about you. His love for you can never turn into hate. Furthermore, yes, you've hurt people in the past and you regret it painfully, but you can't tune everyone out and fear your problems. You'll hurt everyone that way." To break the tension, she beams. "I'm here. I'll be here to heal your wounds as you learn to not fear your powers and show your warmth to the world."

The boy is silent for a long while. Finally, he brings her injured hand to his mouth and kisses it, like a servant to his master. "Thank you. For everything."

She doesn't need to hear a thank you, his calmed expression already makes her happy. "No problem!"

"We should get you to the nurse before school starts..."

"Can you walk me there? I don't know where that is and...I'm kind of exhausted."

"Don't worry, I've got you covered."

·

* * *

·

Shuusei drains the water out the sink. The water makes a whirlpool as it falls into the drain. He can hear nearby boys entering the bathroom as he prepares to leave. He looks at himself within the reflective material of the mirror.

"It's over, isn't it?"

·

* * *

·

 _It's over._

Yoshino knew she heard sounds from the rooftop after Usui didn't know where Renjou (or Giou) was. She made it in time to see the two talking quietly. Yoshino was hoping _nothing_ happened. Then she sees Renjou grab Giou's hand and bring it to his mouth and she knows _it's over_. Giou had confessed her love and Renjou accepted it.

Her legs felt weak, but she somehow manages to run away crying. In a daze, she sits somewhere in the school and cries.

 _It's over. You were too afraid to do anything and now he's gone! He's gone! N-No, everything would've been fine if Giou hadn't came to this school! It's all her fault, I hate her!_

But now she's both angry and sad and with a broken heart.

She gets up to go to the nurse and call home to her mother. On her way there, she walks slowly like a zombie, the world becoming a dull, gray fog.

" - I'll be in class soon, I just need to talk to Shuusei!"

"Make it quick."

"I will! See you soon!"

Yoshino turns the corner, mood sour from the conversation, and sees Giou heading off while Renjou walks much more casually.

 _I wonder...did he ever like me and I took too long?_ She steadies her resolve and goes after Renjou. She taps his shoulder and he looks at her. She's never seen his face this relaxed before.

"U-Uh, Renjou...?"

"Have you been crying? Someone hurt you?" Renjou interrupts.

Yoshino wipes her wet cheeks. "It's nothing - "

"It is _too_. Who hurt ya? I'll hurt 'em real good." He cracks his knuckles.

"You don't need to - ...when did you hurt your hands?" His hands are bandaged suddenly. He didn't enter school like that. Actually...he _is_ right in front of the nurse lady, Ms. Giou (cousin of Giou Yuuki?).

"Punched a few things..." Renjou puts his hands in his pockets. "Anyway, why were you crying?"

"Renjou...the person who I love...loves someone else. Doesn't that hurt? He's never g-going to...love me." She feels like crying all over again.

She hardly notices the weird reaction he has. It's as if he just made a connection of some sorts _then_ tries to comfort her. If she wasn't so sad, she'd be very suspicious.

"Hey, Yoshino, don't you dare do somethin' crazy. Love is a crazy thing, but you've got your life ahead of you. One little high school crush can't hurt you for long."

"But...it does hurt."

"I know, it does. Trust me, there are _plenty_ of guys who think that you mean the world to 'em. Go out there and find them. Also - " he digs in his pocket "here's a good luck charm. Don't get into any trouble. If ya do, that thing's there for you."

He drops a silver necklace into her hands with a ruby centerpiece. "This is beautiful. You should wear this everyday..."

"Hmph. I didn't buy it anywhere. That was made by Yuuki - the new girl? Thank her."

He pats her head and heads off. Yoshino's mood keeps getting worse and worse.

 _This belongs to Giou. I can't escape that girl! She's taken away the one I love! Why? Why...?_

She can't stay here anymore! She heads to the nurse and begs to be sent home. The nurse agrees. Before long, Yoshino is near home.

 _I hate her, hate her, hate her! Everything is ruined! It's not fair!_

"My dear girl, did some boy break your heart?"

Yoshino freezes when she hears a saccharine sweet voice and realizes she's no longer running to home, but stuck in some kind of store. A woman sits at the head of the table with a beautiful Victorian dress and appearance.

"Or maybe some mean girl stole his heart before you could?" she suggests sweetly.

"That's right." _She must be the witch Kuronami was talking about._

"Well, don't you worry. I have _just_ the love potion you can use. Then you can finally be with the boy you love so much!"

·

* * *

·

Yoshino doesn't try anything until her mother leaves. She leaves to go buy more calming tea, hoping to soothe her daughter's aching heart. It's about four in the afternoon; Renjou would be leaving as of now.

Yoshino gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom. She briefly glances at the mirror, to see her dull and broken eyes.

 _Firstly, I burn something of Renjou's. Then I say the chant and sleep. What do I have?_

She drops the necklace inside the sink, regretting burning the pretty thing a little. She takes out the matchbox within the bathroom drawer and strikes it upon the box resulting in a fire that lights up her face in the wrong way.

As she drops the match, a part of her is relieved. She'll _finally_ have her crush.

Yet when she dreams that night, she _doesn't_ dream of him.

·

* * *

·

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

 **AN**

 **Story 8 is the last "feel-good" chapter until this arc is over. I'll try to do more double updates.**

 **So...I'm planning on stopping this story when it hits 100,000 words. Cuz it'll reach two milestones: my first 100k story and this fandom's first 100k story. This is already the longest story I've worked on: October til March-May. If I continue at 6k per chapter, I'll only do 5-6 more chapters after this, MAX.**

 **I'll say this later, but, thanks for reading! This was a fun experience to do. Definitely challenging in some areas.**

 **Fun fact: in the manga, the characters have amber/yellow eyes whilst the anime has greenish. I've had some members have one of the two colors so that anime fans and manga fans are satisfied.**

 **...also...I put too many dumb quirks in my chapters. From alliterations to just straight out puns. See if you can catch 'em all~**


	11. Story 11

Feel good scenes instead of chapters is hardly lying, right? Right...

11 and 12 are chapters 14-15/6, in case you wanted know. Funny enough, I've read the chapters so much I can almost begin to tell what's in what chapter by their titles.

 **Uraboku is not owned by me. Please support the official release.**

* * *

.

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story_ _11_

 _Where Have You Gone?_

 _._

To say Giou Yuuki feels okay isn't entirely accurate. She was in a great mood now that Hotsuma doesn't push her away anymore (though he still retains his grumpiness and aggressiveness - not even he can change that fast). She is somewhat preoccupied with the enigmatic Shuusei...as well as Yoshino's disappearance, but the end of school comes sooner than she thinks.

"Hey. Giou?" says her classmate as Yuuki grabs her schoolbag. "Mind helping me out with some washing? There's a bunch of dirty baseball uniforms and _I'm_ the one who has to clean them all up. And no one wants to help me."

It's difficult to find someone who would want to wash such dirty and gross-smelling uniforms. Akikawa does it because no else does. But maybe the nicest freshman can help out?

Yuuki thinks of what option to pick as Hotsuma walks over and glares at Akikawa. "What do you want?"

Akikawa scowls right back. "Asking your friend for help. What do you say?"

Yuuki nods. "I'll help if it's okay with Renjou. I'll be washing uniforms after school."

"How are you gonna get home? Want me to stay here too?"

At those words, Akikawa recoils in disgust. "No way! I have to see your grumpiness enough in class. You cannot stay."

Hotsuma growls under his breath. "Well, yanno, maybe I don't wanna stay after school with such a bossy princess over here!"

"I am not bossy! You freshman are so lazy - someone's got to make you work!"

"Uh, how about this?" Yuuki proposes. "Murasame Tsukumo can stay after school with me, or probably Murasame Tooko if he's busy again."

Hotsuma thinks over it briefly. "Yeah, okay, that's a good idea, but we need to ask them to stay after school."

Yuuki guides Akikawa to Tsukumo and Tooko. The siblings are talking to each other outside before they both hear Yuuki coming.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuuki waves. "Listen to this..."

Yuuki explains the whole situation. Since Tsukumo and Shuusei aren't required at the police station, they're free. With more discussion, it's Tooko who gets to stay with Yuuki.

"I can wash too, and I can finally get some girl-time with Yuuki!" she explains.

Tsukumo grabs and squeezes her hand. "Have fun. I'll be at home."

"I'm gonna go grab Shuusei and drag him home." Hotsuma speaks quietly only because he's ticked off he couldn't stay with Yuuki.

And so Akikawa, Tooko, and Yuuki handwash uniforms for the baseball players. They're under the shade and still have a nice view of baseball practice: a bunch of boys working out.

Tooko realizes _that's_ the reason Akikawa is out here.

Soon the three are finished. Akikawa hangs all the clothes on a clothesline to dry. "Thanks for the help today. I've never finished this early before! We can still watch the boys practice..."

"I don't mind that at all," Tooko smiles. "What about you, Yuuki?"

"I don't mind staying. But I'll be in the building and out of this heat doing homework."

"Right. I'll come and get you when it's time to go." She watches as Yuuki heads back into the building. _Yuuki is so cute! I love her so much!_

"Wanna talk about something?" Akikawa says as she hugs her knees. "Girl chat."

Tooko brushes off her skirt before sitting. "Sure."

"Rumor has it you and Usui are going out? That true?"

Tooko's face turns red. "Not true! We're friends!"

"But you do look great together, Murasame."

"We're not dating. Usui has someone he really cares about. It's not me."

Akikawa makes a noncommittal noise and focuses her attention on the practice.

 _Me and Shuusei? It's obvious he cares about Hotsuma. I've never heard his heart happy with anyone else. Hmm, Tsukumo knows Shuusei hasn't been happy lately. I wonder..._

Tooko has made attempts in trying to break Shuusei's mask. She rates his mask as "hard," which is before Takashiro and Luka (given the rating "expert"). Shuusei is way too good with words. He can shoot her down without difficulty.

His mask, like the rest, has no solution Tooko figured out. It has something to do with his partner. Just as Luka's mask breaks around Yuuki and how Takashiro's mask has no known key. However she's no good centering the conversation around Hotsuma. Shuusei is always suspicious that someone like her would talk about him.

 _Is it my fault I can't get along with that grumpy, aggressive, stubborn boy? How can I be patient with someone so mean?_

She's tried many times to break Hotsuma's mask, ranked "intermediate." He knows what to say to make her mad and offended. He chooses words that insensitive on purpose.

She remembers the first months she and Hotsuma lived at the mansion. Her brother and herself were already living years prior due to their parent's deaths, and so naturally she wanted to give Hotsuma a tour while Tsukumo had Shuusei.

Tooko heard the despair in his heart. She saw the blankness of his eyes. She did her best to be positive as the oldest and Hotsuma kept on shooting her down with purposely mean and rude comments. To this day, Tooko still feels angry.

 _What am I going to do, Tsukumo? I'm not that amazing. I can't begin to understand Shuusei's pain like you do._

She closes her eyes and listens to the gentle sounds of Yuuki's heart.

.

* * *

.

Tsukumo hears it first:

The loud, resonating sound of a door slammed shut.

He jumps and startles the bunny he has in his lap. Trying to keep his trembling discreet, he looks over the chair and to the door saying, "Welcome back, Hotsuma."

Hotsuma glares at him. "You wouldn't believe how freakin' hard it is to find Shuusei after school! It's stupid!"

"Shuusei is very busy after school..."

"And yet he can drop _everything_ to go to the police station with you!" He grumbles. "Is he here?"

"I heard him a while ago."

"In his room?"

"Um...I think so. Check the garden if he's not there."

Hotsuma mumbles words Tsukumo can't make out and marches up the stairs. The boy looks down to his chubby bunny friend and says, "Don't mind him. I like Hotsuma. When I was younger, he buried my goldfish with me. Sometimes I see him putting flowers on the grave."

The bunny sniffs and proceeds to eat the food Tsukumo provides.

"Hotsuma is looking for his friend Shuusei. Shuusei and I don't talk much, but I like him, too. Shuusei is a natural born leader when he wants to be. Otherwise he'll calmly follow Hotsuma's lead."

The bunny sneezes.

"I know...most don't trust Hotsuma to be a leader. He's good in a different kind of way - "

"Talking to animals again, Tsu- _kun_?"

Again, both Tsukumo and the bunny nearly jump out the seat. "T-Tachibana..."

Tachibana hangs up the phone in his hands. "What's Mr. Bunny say?"

Tsukumo glances at the bunny. "Um, he says this house is very scary."

" _What_? My mansion is not scary! Look at this design! Checkerboards are not scary! And look at this floral arrangement! Calming."

"The people are scary," Tsukumo amends. "Not the house itself."

"Oh. _That_ can't be helped. I'm not sure how valid of an opinion of animals that can only be heard through God's ears are, but - "

"I think all animals have valid opinions. By the way, on the phone, that was Miss Ibuki, right?"

"Got pics of _the_ ceremony!" Tachibana smirks. "I'll put 'em in the photo album soon, for all of us~!"

"Thank you."

They're interrupted when a grumpy Hotsuma walks by. "He's not in his room! I swear 'm gonna strap a trackin' device in his darn skull, the slippery slug!"

"Slippery slug? Hotsu- _kun_ , slugs are pretty slow, you know," Tachibana helpfully adds. "If you mean he has a fast getaway, you're going to need a faster animal."

Hotsuma stops. "It's - It's a euphemism!"

"...wouldn't it be more like an idiom?" Tsukumo adds innocently.

To Hotsuma, this was no time to be corrected on something stupid as grammar. "Cry me a river and bite me!"

"Ah, Hotsu- _kun_! You're just not very good with words, eh?"

Hotsuma shouts in frustration and leaves out the front door, slamming it once more. He probably shouldn't tick off the people who can easily lock him out the house. He's never been given the keys because he always loses them somewhere.

He takes the long way to the garden and finds someone resting on the cold blades of grass and watching the sunset: his Shuusei.

"Where have you been?! Are you that busy I can't even see ya?" Hotsuma rests right next to Shuusei.

Without looking over, he replies, "You talked to Yuuki, right?"

"Yeah, so what? What's that got to do with anythin'?"

"You seem much more calm. It's a nice change."

"You're joking. Cuz right now, I'm really pissed."

"Hotsuma, I know you're not that shallow," he sighs. "It's quite possible for people to feel two emotions equally."

"Humph. Speaking of that, I wanted to talk to you. Yuuki said some weird things, and...I wanna confirm it with you."

 _Oh no_ , is Shuusei's first thought. Please don't let it be something like _I've fallen madly in love with Yuuki_. "You sound so mature. Scary."

"No it's _not_. Okay, I wanted to know...is it true that I'm hurting you? I-I don't mean your scar, like, is it me myself that's hurting you?"

"Hotsuma, you're rambling. I can't understand what you're saying." He speaks calmly but his hands get clammy.

"Shuusei, I think I'm hurting you by thinking that I'm hurting you."

His partner looks at him blankly. "You can't possibly think that's anymore understandable."

"Everyone's a friggin' critic today, huh?! Listen, that day, this scar, I was sure you hated me because I gave you that wound and I wanted to end it all and leave you behind like a selfish jerk. 'Cause I thought like that, did that hurt you?"

 _So_ now _he's eloquent._ Shuusei needs to come up with a response. This entire conversation is problematic. He doesn't know where Hotsuma is going with it. It's likely Hotsuma doesn't know either. He sighs again.

"We're a pair, right? We've stuck with each other through thick and thin. We've seen each other on the verge of death and back. I couldn't hate you for this scar."

"But, Shuusei! I _burned_ you. Because of me, you have to be reminded of how I almost died - it wasn't even your fault! But you have to suffer for me and it's not fair - _how_ could you stay by my side all this time?"

Hotsuma needs him. Any sense of anxiety is absent for the moment. "I don't think you're some monster. I don't know if you'll hurt me again, but I'm not going to hate you for it."

"How? How do you not hate me?"

Shuusei almost says _Because I love you way too much_ but that's way too cheesy, almost unbelievable. That's simply the way he is; he can get mad and cross wiith his partner, but to hold a bitter grudge against him? Shuusei would give up quickly, if it ever happened.

"I need you," he says instead. "You need me. We're both needed. Isn't that enough?"

He can tell Hotsuma isn't satisfied. The wild boy sits up. "Dunno. There's more I wanna say but I don't know if I want the answers now."

"Why not?"

"It's like confessing your feelings to someone. The rejection," he monotones. "I'm too afraid to ask you those questions."

"What? That you love me?" Shuusei says with a forced smile.

"Agh! Don't say weird things like that! Oh, wait a minute, Shuusei, have I been a girl in a past life?"

Shuusei looks at Hotsuma with bewilderment. "What?"

"Tooma talked about stupid things while _you_ were skipping out on breakfast. Was I a girl or not?"

"Huh." Shuusei searches whatever memories he has of his past. "I can't account for all our lives, but I most remember you as a male."

Despite his uncertainty, Hotsuma seems happy. "I wasn't no girl! Whoo-hoo! Uh, no offense to you, Shuusei."

Shuusei scowls. "Quit bringing up past lives."

" _Shuusei! Hotsuma!_ " The out of breath voice came from near the front of the house. It's a girlish voice, which means it's only one person.

The two get to their feet and meet a running Tooko at the door.

"What's wrong?" Shuusei says first.

"It's - it's stopped," Tooko pants. "My ears aren't as good as Tsukumo's, but I can _tell_ something like this! It's stopped!"

"Be less vague," Hotsuma says harshly, to hide his own anxiety. "What're you saying?"

"I can't hear it anymore! The heart, the presence, the love, the emotions - everything that makes up her, I can't hear it anymore!" Tooko's eyes are red with tears. "Sh-She's gone. Yuuki's gone."

.

* * *

.

Chaos.

Tooko goes on to tell everyone else and now they're all in the meeting room with emotions high but leadership low. Confusion, fear, sadness, anger - the emotions come and go like some sort of hurricane.

It's Tachibana who immediately informs Takashiro, who then rushes to get home. It's Kureha Aya who pours tea and gives the Zweilt castella cakes to attempt to calm them down.

It's not working. Not in the slightest.

Two Zweilt pairs and Luka wait anxiously for Takashiro's presence.

Tsukumo'd buried his head in his sister's shoulder, shaking, while she tries both comforting him and answering questions.

"You are certain you can't sense her presence?" Luka says with cold eyes.

"I can't! We've both tried to contact her, but we can't even reach her..."

"It's that stupid Wakamiya boy, huh?" Hotsuma guesses wildly. "He - He broke her heart and she was teleported - "

"I _know_ the sound of that human within a hundred meter diameter. There's no way I'm going to let him near Yuuki after he tried to kiss her!"

"Again," Shuusei says quietly, "if she loves someone and he loves her, let her be."

"I don't trust that stupid boy! He's way too old for Yuuki! He might do creepy things to her!" Hotsuma argues.

Luka growls to himself. He feels completely _pathetic_. A sudden disappearance could only mean Ashley, right? No Duras could enter Izumimari nor did Tooko hear Yuuki leave. He's able to get so close because of the contract with Yuuki.

"Why don't we get the betrayer?" the Opast says. "Force him to open the barrier."

"He's still sleeping," says Tooko. "Plus, we don't know what Takashiro wants."

"Excuse me...you all...maybe we should just eat and drink before we panic too much?" Aya says, able to command the attention in the room. For a moment, they calm enough to drink and eat (aside for Luka who seems ready to hurt someone) until Doctor Isuzu pops his head into the room.

"Somebody's _awaaaake_."

.

* * *

.

"Great, simply great," goes the Bloody Betrayer. "I wake up and you all already screwed yourselves over. Congratulations."

"Just be glad we even told you anything," Hotsuma threatens, fire in his eyes.

"It's not so hard figuring out Yuuki's not here. I can smell your anxiety, you pigs."

"Hush it, we're not here for a fight," Tooko says.

Kaoru looks at her. "This doesn't look like it."

Currently he's retrained to his hospital bed with leather belts. Tooko holds her _Eon_ sword at his neck, Shuusei aims his _Kurai Kurou_ sword at his head, and Luka is highlighted by a dangerous aura ready to zap him. That's not even mentioning Hotsuma's close to burning him, too.

"True," she admits. "If Takashiro allows it, you need to create a portal to Ashley's."

"First of all, are you even sure she's there? Next, I haven't recovered that much magic to teleport all of us into her barrier. Lastly, what's to stop us having a repeat of my trip?"

"I can answer the third one - see, we're _better_ than you," Hotsuma glares.

Kaoru returns the glare without flinching; it's the only thing he can do in this situation. Greenish-brown eyes meet the intensity of amber eyes.

"What took so long?" Shuusei says. "This is the worst time to wake up."

"It's probably your fault. You were so worried, I woke up. Or I simply knew she was gone and stopped resting. At the end of the day, she's still missing."

"You'll help us, Kaoru?" Tsukumo says, still holding his bunny friend.

"Work with a band of misfits like this? No way."

Hotsuma slams his palms on the bed, narrowly missing Kaoru. "Why not?! You're a Zweilt, just like us! You're blessed just like us! You're the stupid wielder of the Blood of God, and yet you're so drunk off your ego to help us!"

"You all are too incompetent."

"Says the moron who got stuck for six days!"

"Says the moron who couldn't take the heat and tried to end himself."

Hotsuma is probably going to set Kaoru on fire were it not for Shuusei's fast thinking in getting Hotsuma to leave the room and wait for Takashiro.

Shuusei then gives Kaoru a deadly glare. "How do you know that?"

Kaoru lets out a brief laugh. "You won't know."

"You're walking on thin ice," Shuusei says, voice low and lethal.

"You won't kill me. I'm still useful."

"Just barely," agrees the remaining girl. "Your ability is very useful, but if you're not actively working with us, you're better off dead. _Stop_ provoking our family."

The rogue scoffs. "Is it my fault he's got such an amazing power but _sucks_ at using it? The Gods must be laughing in his face - "

" _Silence._ " Shuusei's hiss stops Kaoru.

"Voice of God? Interesting. Ears of God? Boring. Feet of God? Useless. Light of God? What a pain."

"One more sentence," Luka says in a frigid tone. "I will electrocute you back into slumber for a long time."

Kaoru rolls his eyes and leans back. The infirmary door opens with Hotsuma out first then Takashiro and Isuzu.

"I didn't keep you waiting long, did I? Nice to see you're awake Kaoru."

He remains silent.

"Here's the game plan. We're on lockdown, no one's leaving this barrier for any reason. Hotsuma, Shuusei, go investigate all current sleeping incidents within three days. _Both_ of you are too volatile near Kaoru. Tooko and Tsukumo will keep watch over him. Luka..." He meets the Duras's eyes and exhales. "I know you want Yuuki safe, but I need you to stay here. We need to confirm Yuuki's location before anything."

"How long is that going to take?" he demands. "If we're too slow, she's gone."

"We start today. Right now. Go." He looks to Hotsuma and Shuusei who hurriedly leave. "Time is of the essence. Yuuki needs to be back in our hands as soon as possible."

.

* * *

.

Luka lets his mask go as soon as he is in the privacy of his room. Sodom, who was dozing in his bed, jumps to wakefulness to eye his master.

Luka drops to the floor and runs a hand through his hair. "Yuuki. She's gone. Here I am waiting on others to find her while I do nothing."

Sodom licks his master's hand. Luka moves it away. "What am I to do? If this keeps up, she'll be locked away again. She'll be safe, I can keep her close, but she won't ever be happy, so I won't let her remain locked away." Sodom whimpers and starts to nuzzle his master, to tell him it's okay. "I feel so powerless. Like when she heals too much and passes out. I don't know when she'll awake. I don't know if she'll still be the same."

If Yuuki truly is within the grasp of that Duras, Luka will personally _end_ Ashley himself. Every cut on Yuuki or any scars will only intensify his anger.

He wants to blame the Zweilt like the betrayer had done, but this isn't caused by them. It's caused by love-driven humans.

 _Love is a curse and a blessing. It's wonderful seeing and being with someone you love, but it's the worst kind of pain. It's incomparable to any physical wound and trauma._

He hears knocking on the door behind him. "Luka? I know you're there."

It's Tooko. She is so persistent in getting herself involved with his affairs. He remains silent.

"You don't have to talk. I can't imagine how it feels to know someone you treasure so much is in trouble. And to think, you've waited so long for her to come back to you...now she could be lost again. Tsukumo and I are siblings. I have the fortune of being with my partner since birth. That's way more than most Zweilt. If Tsukumo was gone, I couldn't handle it. I know the same is true for you, isn't it?"

She can't be more accurate. Sodom wags his tail lazily as he rests in Luka's lap.

"We're hurting, too. You're not alone. You may think that not everyone welcomes you here, but Tsukumo and I do. We can hear the sounds of your heart. I know how much you love Yuuki. I want Yuuki to love you back in this life as well. Okay? She'll be safe. She has to."

What a nosy girl. She's as bad as her brother, putting other's emotions ahead of her own. Well, she is not nearly as sensitive as her brother is. The stronger the emotion, the Tooko can detect it. Even Luka's heart can't lie.

"If you're mad that she disappeared on my watch, I'm so sorry," she continues after a long silence. "We've never, never been this close to Yuuki. Plus, it's so _difficult_ keeping her safe when the entire world wants her dead. It was easy when her life was normal and far away from danger. Please forgive us for our mistakes! The last thing we want is to give her more pain. But if we fail because we're human, you'll be there to calm her heart, won't you?"

There's no need for her to make it a question. He'll console Yuuki a thousand of times, he will be by her side to comfort her as she cries her beautiful tears that gradually turns into a smile.

Luka hears her sigh and soft footsteps that start to fade. Tooko is a nosy girl...yet he admires her warmth.

So he says loud enough for her to hear, "I will."

The footsteps stop for the longest time...before resuming, faster and lighter.

.

* * *

.

"C'mon, anything? C'mon!"

"No, nothing! It's nothing but girls!"

"Then how do you explain Yuuki, huh?"

"I don't know! I can see anything of this world, not know everything. I'm psychic not omniscient."

"You don't need throw in big words. I'm really worried, Shuusei!"

"I am too."

When he first heard of Yuuki's disappearance, Shuusei thought his prayers of more time with Hotsuma was answered in the completely wrong way. He doesn't want to _hurt_ Yuuki - dear Gods - that was never his intention. Without Yuuki, Hotsuma is back depending on him, but their relationship is changed. Hotsuma hadn't had a good conversation with Shuusei, however he knows something fundamental inside of Hotsuma has awakened.

Shuusei had grabbed a piece of fabric from Kaoru's clothes from within the realm and uses it as a guide to finding the sleeping girls as their soul and Ashley's realm are tightly entwined. It's the usual girls he's seen at the police station, but now there are new faces. Their names are unknown. He searches each girl, each person having no connection to Giou Yuuki.

"Any from our school? Any boys by chance?" Hotsuma begs with in Shuusei's ear. He can't see what Shuusei sees, so he'd taken off his school clothes and wears regular clothes.

"Give me their names and I'll check." Hotsuma gives him six names. "All six are sleeping."

"Oh _geez_ , Yoshino, too?"

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"I just talked to her this morning, today. She was freaking out over a crush, and I didn't see her any more."

"I see."

"Hey, do me a solid: check to see the six boys that disappeared. I just wanna know her crush."

Shuusei reluctantly gets to work. He checks the missing persons list. Of all the 67 sleeping girls, he see only sixty- _six_ boys, some dead in an unexplainable fashion and some just simply missing.

"Hotsuma, there's 67 sleeping girls and 66 disappearances. Do you understand what this means?"

"You can't do math? A boy's off the radar?"

"If Yuuki's disappearance is characteristic of vanished boys and there are only 66 missing boys and 68 missing girls, _then_..."

Hotsuma catches his meaning. "You're saying one girl captured another girl."

"That, or the last missing boy isn't added to the roster. But that wouldn't make sense. It's been over two hours since Tooko last saw Yuuki. That's plenty of time for someone to also notice the disappearance of the last boy."

His partner rubs his neck, a look of worry on his face. "The bloody idiot said Ashley wanted boys, so why did she accept a girl?"

"She wouldn't. Not unless they were the Light of God. Think about it: if Yuuki was kidnapped by some humans, I could still see her and Tsukumo could still hear her. Right now, it's the exact same of all the missing boys."

"So it is Ashley!" Hotsuma swears as he punches the table, leaving a crack. "We need to tell Takashiro now."

.

* * *

.

The double doors creak open. Reiga knows he could afford to oil the hinges for a silent opening, but how else would he know when one of his summons tried to kill him?

"Fowler, I've received a report from Ashley. Her stunt worked; the Light of God has been captured."

His breath hitches. So soon. It's so easy now to attack the Light of God now that Takashiro has released her and how she lacks memories plus an understanding of her powers.

"What is your response?"

He continues to stare at the mauveine sky, face hidden from Luze.

"I wonder if it's a double trap," he murmurs. "There is no way Takashiro would allow his light to remained captured. Is this an attempt to lure me out? Is the reason he's letting her outside the barrier was to bait me?"

"Do you suggest we do nothing? Allow Ashley to bring back the Light of God back to us?"

"If Ashley remains with her, she'll die. She stands no chance against Takashiro." Reiga stands. His cape billows in the breeze generated. "I've no choice. At midnight, I'll seek out the Light of God. First, I need to make preparations. Luze, retrieve Jekyll and Hyde to delay the Zweilt should they arrive."

"Yes, Fowler." Luze bows and takes his leave.

 _The time has come so soon. I don't have all my powers returned to me, but I cannot let this opportunity go, for the sake of my reputation._ He clenched his gloved hand into a shaking fist. _Let's see who will walk away with the light._

.

* * *

.

Takashiro breathes deeply through his nose. "If you're certain, we need to act immediately. Kaoru, you'll make a barrier to enter, right?"

The rogue Zweilt is no longer within hospital clothes, instead wearing an outfit with dark colors and with his hood over his head not quite obscuring his face. "Are they _all_ coming along? I don't have energy for that."

"No." And before the protests: "It is unwise to send all our forces out to meet a threat with such an advantage. Tsukumo and Tooko, you're a brilliant team and your ears can track Yuuki, but your strength isn't in dealing heavy damage like the rest."

"We're staying here?" Tooko gasps.

"I'm sorry. But you'll be backup should we need it. Without question, Luka must go. And Kaoru has to go in order to get you all in and out again. Kaoru can enter the barrier much faster than me."

"We'll go in first," Shuusei says, "then you'll arrive if Reiga does?"

"Correct. Do what ever you need to get ready because you're to leave immediately."

"We're all ready ready," Hotsuma says with a cocky grin. "I'm gonna kill that stupid Opast."

Luka crosses his arms over his chest. "Not unless I beat you to it."

Tsukumo grabs the new necklace Yuuki gave him and holds it out. "For Yuuki's sake, please wear your necklaces."

Shuusei and Luka show the boy their necklaces. Kaoru frowns. "Where's _my_ necklace?"

"Sorry," Shuusei murmurs. "You're not important enough to Yuuki."

"Wait a minute, I don't have my necklace," Hotsuma says with guilt.

"Why not?" Tooko narrows her eyes.

"Um, Yoshino was having love problems and I was worried she might be next, so I gave her my necklace so, you know, she could be safe."

"But she's sleeping - " Shuusei cuts himself off. "Hotsuma, she's _sleeping_. All the girls made some sort of deal...What if that necklace was connected to the deal?"

"What? Then you're saying she likes me! Yoshino is just a classmate."

"Maybe to you she is, but what does she see in you?"

"U-Uh..."

"It's your fault Yuuki's _trapped_?" Luka feels like completely annihilating Hotsuma.

"Woah, hold on here!" Hotsuma is now on the receiving end of murderous looks. "How was I gonna know about the necklace teleporting Yuuki and not me? And - and what if I were trapped? You weren't going to leave me there! So, hah, we're screwed either way!"

"Don't be upset with him," adds his partner coming in for help. "Even if he didn't give her the necklace, Yoshino might trick Hotsuma into giving something else of his, resulting in this predicament once more."

 _At least as if Yuuki can convince Takashiro-sama not to forsake Hotsuma. But with the work she's done to make him happy, she definitely won't stand down._

Luka stretches his lips into a thin line. "Let's leave now. I'm tired of waiting."

Kaoru shakes his head, tsking. "You guys really do suck."

"Just do the spell, you friggin' idiot!"

He slaps his hands together and repeats the spell...

A silver aura snakes up the four's bodies and they fall.

Takashiro, the Murasame siblings, the doctor, and Tachibana remain.

"That's it then?" Tooko murmurs. "We're to wait here."

"Tachibana, stay here and watch these two. Tell me immediately if they are needed for backup."

Tachibana tilts his latest wacky hat. "Understood."

"Takashiro-sama, you're leaving?"

"I need to prepare for the war myself. I will be heading to Kamakura. I need the magic of the stone." He's already walking away as he speaks. "Remember, keep a calm head. Don't do anything rash." Their leader leaves.

Doctor Isuzu rubs his hands together. "I'm going to prepare my infirmary for any...particularly bad injuries. Just to be safe."

Tsukumo wraps his arms around himself. "I'm worried."

"Me too. But we need to have a little faith! I'm sure everything will turn out okay in the end."

"Shall I call Aya- _chan_ for some more refreshments?" Tachibana says, mostly serious. "I don't want my Mansion's residents to feel terrible after all."

"No more sweets. Tsukumo has had enough today."

"Eh? Tooko, what about your diet?"

"This is my cheat day! I'm really stressed out!"

"Can't the same go for me...?"

"You know I love you. I'm just a little bit concerned about your health. You need healthy food in you, not junk food."

Tachibana slips out the room. "Refreshments it is."

.

* * *

.

The second time crashing through Ashley's barrier is a soft drop. Luka summons Sodom in his dragon and the monster can only manage to reach the ground before Sodom reappears in his basic form..

Safe on the ground, Luka huffs and puts Sodom on his shoulder. "This barrier doesn't allow for full-sized summons without leeching as much energy as possible. Getting rid of Ashley should do the trick."

"Shame," Hotsuma mumbles. "A dragon is pretty helpful."

"Kaoru, where is Ashley's main base?" Shuusei looks around, pondering using his Eyes of God.

Before he can respond, Luka answers, "Probably the most conspicuous place here." He points to an elaborate castle in the heart of the realm.

Shuusei grabs his necklace and focuses on it. The jewelry itself may be cold to the touch, but there lies an inner warmth within. He can sense a faint warmth in the very direction. "Hotsuma, if I concentrate on your necklace, I know where Yoshino may be."

"Great!" Hotsuma retrieves his sword from his ring. "What now?"

"We're already inside the Wonderland, so we need to make it to the castle. We need to split into pairs and enter from different parts so we don't get overwhelmed in one entrance. Hotsuma and I are obviously together."

Kaoru and Luka trade a look. "I'm not working with him."

Shuusei groans. "Then go solo. Go solo together. Stay within twenty meters and we'll call that a pair."

Kaoru and Luka roll their eyes, but don't complain.

"Right. Hotsuma, we're going through the back. Kaoru and Luka, since you're way stronger than us combined" - ("Hey!" Hotsuma shouts) - "you take the front entrance. Let's get to moving before the familiars start attacking."

With a mutual nod, the four separate to commence their rescue. Kaoru and Luka make it to the front first as it's closer. Luka bursts open the doors and enters the castle made of abstract patterns on the walls and floors.

"What now?" says Kaoru. "Can't sense her."

 _Same._ "We should just tear the castle apart until we do."

"I like that idea. Not too fond of this place."

From the stairs and doors are high school boys turned into mannequins ready to fight them.

Luka calls his sword while Sodom stays put. "Those are humans. We should be careful not to hurt them."

"What? Really? They're _dolls_ , I'd say that's more of a reason hurt 'em." Kaoru pulls out a foldable staff from his backpack and puts it together.

.

* * *

.

Finding the back entrance took time. Shuusei quietly opens the door and the two of them step forward. It's dark, save for the moonlight shining from the windows. It's silent.

"Are we undetected?" Hotsuma says in a low tone.

"Ashley should be aware of everything in her barrier. Either this is a trap or Luka and the betrayer are distracting her better than I hoped."

"Great job putting two trigger happy idiots together." Hotsuma relaxes.

"Hm. I can sense your necklace. It's very close by."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Hotsuma dashes off but does not go far because Shuusei trips him. He lands face first.

" _Careful_. Move slowly. We don't have the advantage here," Shuusei chides.

Hotsuma gets to his feet holding his throbbing head. "Okay! Ya didn't have to trip me for it!"

"Stop yelling. Are we looking for Yoshino or not?"

That gets Hotsuma moving again. "Lead on."

Shuusei guides Hotsuma to his necklace. The labyrinth suddenly has a clear path now that they knows when they're getting too far away. Soon the necklace's presence feel so close. They walk through a deserted ballroom, its windows leaking out silver light from a false moon, when Shuusei stops.

"Hotsuma - "

"We got company," he agrees, looking around.

The presence forms way above their heads in a pretentious throne. "You look very handsome, but you're still Zweilt. I'll have fun killing your pretty faces."

Ashley stares arrogantly at the two, her sharp canine teeth showing. "You're very attractive, huh? You're the kind who breaks girl's hearts."

"You're the ugly witch who took Yuuki," Hotsuma threatens. "Where is she?"

"You shouldn't be so worried. Your light is in the heart of this castle." She smirks at their relieved looks. "That's where she'll be when Reiga-sama comes to take her."

Both boys share a look of dread. Takashiro is _going_ to be involved.

"And to keep her for ruining my plans, _Yuuki_ will be sleeping until I say so. No matter what you do, she'll never wake up."

"No way!" Hotsuma roars and starts to attack Ashley with his flames. "Stop lying!"

Ashley laughs. "I can't play with you boys yet! I've got to deal with the other intruders. But if you wait here like a good boy, I'll kill you quickly. Sound fair?"

" _Die, creature of darkness_!"

Ashley is set in flames so bright Shuusei squints. He can tell whatever Hotsuma burns isn't the Duras, but something else. He peers closer...is that _metal_?

"Hotsuma, look out!" Shuusei's body is already moving. Hotsuma is paralyzed by both the foreign look of terror on Shuusei's face and at the spikes and blades falling from his fire straight toward him.

Shuusei manages to grab a clump of Hotsuma's jacket and pull him back way out of harm, taking his place. He starts a spell to summon a shield - is there enough time? Is it okay if he fails? He doesn't mind _dying_ if it's to save Hotsuma. If Hotsuma could _realize_ that Shuusei can never regret saving him and getting hurt, Shuusei could have a peaceful death.

The room is a blur of golden fire plus the silver of the moon and weapons. There's a trace of blue from Shuusei's sword, a very faint color.

"Wait!"

He hears a thunderous shout from behind.

"You'll die! _Shuusei_!"

* * *

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Ever since I started this arc, I've had a huge lack of appetite! It's hard to eat things...Shuusei's contagious...**

 **(Oh, as to why Tachibana uses honorifics w italics, it that they're placeholder nicknames that can change as soon as I figure out what it is.)**

 **Random tidbit I couldn't really fit into the story: no one wears school uniforms except for Yuuki, who was taken after school.**

 _ **Your princess is in another castle...**_


	12. Story 12

Things are picking up pace...

 **Uraboku is not owned by me. Please support the official release.**

* * *

.

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story_ _12_

 _Who We Really Are: Part 1_

 _._

Something isn't right when Yuuki opens her eyes. Opening her eyes means she was sleeping which conflicts with her last memory of being wide awake, doing homework. It's not likely she's still in school dozed off, and it's not likely she's in the Mansion within her bed, resting. Wherever she is, she doesn't get the secure but sometimes empty feel of the mansion, but of something wanting to hurt her.

Her opened eyes confirms this fact. It looks like a room that could plausibly be in the mansion's older areas. There's a fire blooming, a bear rug, and frosted over windows, but this is _not_ her home.

"Where am I?"

"You're awake?"

Yuuki knows that's Yoshino's voice. She rolls over to the direction and finds Yoshino sitting at the edge of her bed wearing a simple, maroon-colored Victorian dress. Huh? A _bed_? This bed Yuuki is in screams of fanciness and elegance to the point where she's guilty to be even lying on it.

"Yoshino!" she calls. "Looks like we're in this together."

"Of course we are. I can't seem to escape you..." Yoshino says bitterly.

"Huh?" This is sharp contrast of the girl Yuuki thought of. Quietly helpful, perceptive, optimistic - is this some kind of an illusion to test her?

Yoshino meets her gaze with her own livid one. Yuuki can tell she had been crying before. "It wasn't supposed to be you! It was supposed to be Renjou! You stole him from me. _I_ wanted to be the one to make him happy again. I wanted to brighten his world as he done to mine. I can't do that anymore because of you!"

This is not okay. Yuuki starts to reach for Yoshino and finds herself restricted. On her wrists are metal with chains attached to the bed frame - she's stuck to the bed on her hands, ankles, and stomach; she can't move. Then Yoshino reaches for something that glitters with the fireplace's light and brings it under Yuuki's chin. It's a _knife_.

"Yoshino, let's talk - "

"This is what Ashley told me to do," she interrupts. "She told me if I could kill you on my own, she'd give me Renjou. I hate you. I hate you so _much_. Though...I can't kill you because I'm too much of a coward."

Even though she's not entirely in danger of dying, Yuuki still can't calm down. This entire affair reminds her way too much of Uzuki's betrayal and makes her nauseous. At least she knew Uzuki was possessed; Yoshino isn't. Somehow Yuuki managed to turn her first friend at her new school into wanting to kill her insidiously.

She's feeling really sick. Something heavy and coppery weighs down her body.

"Yoshino, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Mean to what? Don't you understand that if you just relaxed and let others go at their own pace, everything could be okay. You just had to go and love Renjou. I thought you were kind. I was wrong."

(She's feeling sicker.)

Yuuki must be within the depths of Ashley's realm courtesy of Yoshino Shiori, though she doesn't completely understand how and it appears Yoshino was confused as well. Yuuki has no help. She has no way of contacting the others. She knows they'll be racing to get to her, but when? Will it be too late?

"I don't want you to hate me," she mumbles weakly. "I've always thought of you as a friend. You were so nice."

"Why would I have a reason not to be? You were just some new girl who had a connection to Renjou. I didn't want you to hate _him_ , a choice I now regret. You were the one to cross the line."

"But I didn't know your feelings. I didn't know you wanted to do what I had done."

"Then are we really friends? Because my friends knew and you didn't, so we were never friends! You're - you're just a _mess_."

The knife's point draws a red line under her chin. Yuuki doesn't feel pain, but something dripping. "I'm sorry, Yoshino..."

Yoshino pulls back the knife. "I'm still too scared. What if...if I killed you, Renjou will never be happy? There's no way I can keep him happy knowing I was the one to kill his girlfriend." She buries her face in her hands.

 _Girlfriend? Oh, by "love" she thinks I'm his girlfriend?_ Yuuki never ever thought of something as that. She was perfectly aware of the bond between Hotsuma and Shuusei and wasn't going to come in between of that unless they were both okay. And even with that, her heart isn't set on either boy.

She wants to pull her classmate into a hug - no matter how embarrassing it might be - but the chains stop her.

 _Thud._ The door banging against the wall ruins the moment. Out comes several boy servants dressed in school uniforms of all kinds and then a floating doll next to a woman that radiates danger. With a closer look, the boys are lifeless puppets with no faces.

 _Is that the Ashley Kaoru talked about?_ It is.

" _Yosshi_ , she's still alive! Bleeding, but alive. You really can't kill her?"

Yoshino seems dejected. "I'm sorry."

"You should be, 'cause now you won't get your crush." Ashley laughs at her and so does her floating doll.

Yuuki struggles to sit up and fails. "You can't listen to her, Yoshino! Take that knife and fight back!"

"No." She removes the knife and holds it in her hands. "I can't do anything on my own. It's useless to try."

"What?" _She's given up this easily after being so passionate? That can't be true._

"Don't look so worried, girl," the Duras says to Yuuki. "She's a total doormat. It's simply _too_ much to fight for herself. It's obvious from all the energy she's given me. Jealousy, envy, doubt, fear, her life...I knew she couldn't kill you. Because that would've been _really_ boring if she did."

"I'm sorry," Yoshino repeats.

"Harem! Take the human girl and put her in some stupid corner. I'll just talk to the star of the show - you, darling." The boys grab Yoshino and rudely drop her in the darkest corner of the room while Ashley stands next to Yuuki's side. "What's your name in this life? Isn't it 'Yuuki?' You're well-aware of your importance, aren't you? I hear Reiga-sama wants to use you as our own little battery."

Yuuki almost forgot those words, the words the Mid-Villain said as she died. "Don't hurt Yoshino! She has no part in this!"

"Are you stupid? She's going to die. How else am I supposed to keep running Wonderland, huh? I'll take the energy of lovesick girls and their crushes for my magic. It's a flawless plan, because it's even trapped you!" She giggles.

The floating doll taps on her shoulder. " _I have word that_ _ **we**_ _have_ _ **visitors**_ _. Four of them. But_ _ **no**_ _ne of them are_ _ **Takashiro**_ _, Lady_ _ **Ash**_ _ley_."

Yuuki perks up. _Luka! And the others!_

"How annoying. They just come right on in without knocking like crazy animals. Even if they're inside this castle, they'll never find the Light of God. This castle has dimensions that are out of this world! A door can lead to the same room. The floor can become the ceiling. They'll walk in silly little circles and not escape it. In short, if I don't will it, the people you care about are going to die in my labyrinth."

Ashley snaps. "Harem, go ahead and kill the intruders. I'm going to have fun with our guest of honor!"

"Leave them alone! Maybe they won't hurt you if you just returned me. No one has to be hurt," Yuuki offers, trying to shake away the chains.

"You're joking, aren't you? I _want_ to hurt them. I have every intention on killing those foolish humans because I want to and because I absolutely hate this war. It's so annoying how stubborn you humans are. But Reiga-sama says you're on your last Zweilt pairs. The end is near, my little light. And so is your life." She pinches Yuuki's cheek. She struggles to get away.

" _ **Lady**_ _Ashley, you must be_ _ **care**_ _ful! Her_ _ **light**_ _can still k_ _ **ill**_ _you if you're not cauti_ _ **ous**_ _!_ "

"Oh, that's a possibility. Although...she's way too weak to even try. She probably can't even do a single thing her past self can do. She can't do a Hallow Wall and Banishment! She can't even make a barrier! She's pathetic," and the Opast giggles once more.

 _What did any of that stuff mean? I can make barriers?_ Yuuki sees Yoshino and cries to her, "Yoshino, you have to help them. Please! They're coming here to rescue us!"

Yoshino stares blankly. "There is no one. Nothing matters."

"Yoshino, where'd your passion go? You care about Renjou Hotsuma! This can't be the end!"

"Look how desperate _Yuuki_ is." The Opast's eyes glitter. "It's the eyes of one who's afraid to die. It's the most adorable, most divine look a human can make. Because any human fears death the most. Some fight it, but most despair as soon as their time is up. It's so hilarious how you live such short lives haunted by death which is so easy. Why become something when demise, _nothingness_ , is so easy to come by?"

Honestly, Yuuki is terrified. She wants believe that she'll be rescued, but her friends are no miracle workers. They could die in their attempt at saving her. Her reason for being here was a simple mistake gone wrong. Yoshino doesn't want to help, she doesn't know where she is, Yuuki shuts her eyes tight.

 _I need help. What can I do? Wait and die?_

 _ **No**_ , a part of herself whispers defiantly. _We are going to live. You are responsible for not only your life but for humanity. You cannot give up here._

"You're wrong!" Yuuki hears herself shout, silencing Ashley. "I have faith in humanity. I have faith in our stubbornness. I'm going to live and end this war in this life."

Ashley laughs. "You aren't in the position to be declaring anything. You're a stupid, silly human."

" _ **Lady**_ _Ashley, it's_ _ **Reiga**_ _'s second in_ _ **comm**_ _and! He wants t_ _ **o**_ _talk to_ _ **you**_!"

Ashley hits the doll hard. "What's he want now? I'll be back in a moment, _Yuuki_. It won't be long until your family is dead and so are you. Buh-bye!" She leaves and the room contains only two inhabitants.

Yuuki stares at the ceiling listening to Yoshino's sniffling and the fire popping. She can't sense anything beyond the room. This entire place is dripping in magic, both clumsy and precise. The magic mixes together to create a disorienting mess that gives her a headache.

But a thought strikes her. Not too long ago, she grabbed a ring that belongs to Kaoru. She could feel its importance within her fingers. It's a shame she couldn't clean off the piece of jewelry. She reaches into her uniform pocket and grabs the ring. She can still feel the dormant power within. It's a purifying sensation - the effects of Ashley's realm clear for a moment so Yuuki can breathe.

Unfortunately the ring doesn't tell her anything of her friends' locations.

"Yoshino...come here...please." An idea is forming in her mind. The girl doesn't move. "Please. I have to give you something."

"What is it?" she says dully.

"Come here. It can't be explained by words." It actually can, but Yuuki hopes she'll be curious enough to come closer.

Lucky for her, Yoshino stands and slowly makes her way to Yuuki's side. "What is it?"

She takes Yoshino's hand and slips the ring on. "You can breathe a bit better now, right?"

Yoshino gasps. Her eyes gain a little life in them. "What kind of ring is this?"

"One that should give you hope."

"Giou...there are many thing I don't understand. Where are we? What is this war? How come the witch called you 'Light of God?' I thought this was a bad dream, but I'm not imaginative enough to create this - this fantasy world! What's happening?"

If Yoshino is bound to get her memory wiped at the end, Yuuki decides to explain the basics of the war and how Yoshino is in the crossfire. It's not likely she believes Yuuki's words, but for now she listens.

"This is insane," Yoshino says with a tearfilled voice. "I don't want to be apart of this! I never should have done anything. I'm not the kind of person who does things. I'm so afraid to be judged and rejected, so I do nothing at all. Get me out of here, Giou! I can't stand this responsibility!"

"I can't help you like this." The chains cling together. "You have to find the others. They're here to save you and me. Go now."

"But - "

"The ring should protect you against the magic of this place. But you have to go before Ashley returns."

Yoshino glances to the ring on her finger and to the girl with grim determination. "And you? You're staying?"

"You can't get rid of the chains. I'll try to hold her attention for as long as I can, so that I can keep all of you safe." Yuuki smiles as if everything is going to turn out alright.

Her classmate blinks. _Huh? I've never noticed it before...she's hiding an inner strength. That's...the strength she used to understand Renjou, and now she's trying to sacrifice herself?_ "I-I'll try my best."

She holds one hand over the ring and leaves the room. Yuuki, now alone, starts to feel relieved she's doing something to help.

 _You're all alone again_ , someone whispers.

 _I'm all alone with hope,_ she answers.

Before long, the Duras returns, gleeful. She taunts Yuuki about her position, and how they are _attractive men_ ready to reclaim their prince - and how she'll kill them all.

"But for now, Reiga-sama still needs you. I can't kill you. So I'll put you in a deep, deeeep sleep like all those girls. You won't be in my way any more."

"Keep me awake," Yuuki says, "and I won't do anything."

"Rule number one of humans: never make a deal with them that leads to the human being happy. It's because we Duras follow that rule it allows for us to possess and manipulate humans. You'll be going to sleep now."

Ashley's energy washes over Yuuki. It feels malicious yet compulsive. The world degrades into a state similar when the mind wakes up in the morning, a groggy state. She tries to fight it away but she's surrounded by Ashley's magic that only keeps growing.

"Don't be such a baby. You're so very tired. You're body is too heavy to move. All you want is sweet dreams."

Yuuki's body stops responding. Ashley's honeyed voice has her wishing for a dream to remember.

 _You have to fight..._

"Shhh. Close your eyes forever."

.

* * *

.

 _Look at me running like this, I can't even do PE!_

Yoshino dashes down the hallways but it feels like she makes no progress at all. The windows have a barrier to prevent escaping, as well as seeing the outside. She holds onto the ring that makes it easier to fight back.

She soon stops after she sees the same doorway four times in a row.

"Ugh, this isn't working! I need more help!" Yoshino drops to her knees and pulls at her hair. She winces when the ring hits her head. "Giou is still fighting for my sake. I shouldn't quit like this."

Yoshino searches the folds of her skirt for something family. She grabs it and dangles it before her. "This is the necklace Renjou gave me." Now the silver is covered in ugly marks. However the gemstone remains as bright as ever. Yoshino puts the necklace on and breathes. She feels a bit stronger with Renjou and Giou at her side.

Yoshino continues running aimlessly until she hears a recognizable shout.

 _Is that R-Renjou?!_ She runs to the noise, pushing open heavy, double doors and sees them. Ashley mocking Renjou and his childhood friend, Usui. She runs to him, too out of breath to call his name. _He's going to save me!_

The hope dies in her throat as Ashley explodes in flames and metal shoots out. At this rate, it's going to kill Renjou if he doesn't move - and he won't! He's too scared!

 _No! Not like this!_ She'll gladly take the hit for him - better it be her, who got them all into this mess - and her friend has the same idea of taking the hit for Renjou.

There are people who really care about the love of her life. Usui, Giou, and herself...

 _No one deserves to die except for me. I'll protect both you. It's not your fault!_

Her body gives her a burst of speed which she uses to make it to them. She reaches her hand up to shield herself from the light. The ring on her finger _burns_. The necklace on her chest must be reflecting the golden light because it's _bright_. She closes her eyes...

There is shade from the light.

There is a sound of metal meeting metal and the floor.

There is no sound of metal meeting flesh.

Yoshino's body seemingly gives up on her. She feels the sensation of herself falling.

" _Yoshino_!"

"Yoshino?"

The second voice is closer. Hands catch her as she falls; she is pressed against the chest of a person as she opens her eyes, a herculean effort. Two worried faces look down at her. The farther is Renjou and he's _safe_.

"Renjou..." Unconsciousness starts to take her. "I'm so sorry..." _for what I've caused all of you._ Everything turns to black.

.

* * *

.

The smell of smoke and rubble precedes two powerhouses.

One blasts through doors and walls with low-leveled lightning. The other barrels through the herds of the boy servants like a knife cutting warm butter.

"Sense her yet?"

"She's near."

"What direction?"

The boy servants shiver hearing their voices.

 _W-We should run. Now,_ a servant thinks to the others.

 _We've lost a lot of men the past-hour,_ another agrees.

 _Don't worry! I called the dolls for backup! They should be fighting them before they reach -_

A wall in the room collapses. A thing shoots out from the debris and lands at the servants' feet: a smoldering doll head covered in human blood.

" _Y_ _ **ou**_ _ **sho**_ _u_ _ **l**_ _d_ _ **run**_..." It shatters.

"Is it this direction?" A human steps through the hole in the wall carrying a bo staff that had seen better days. The human has blood dripping from his face and he looks over to the servants. "Know where Yuuki is? It's okay if not, you'll join the pile of those stupid puppets."

The servants tremble.

 _Tell him! Tell the human!_

 _I did NOT sign up for this!_

 _Fine!_

One of the servants writes a map to where the Light of God is, a key to Ashley's maze. The human takes it.

"Smart boys." He looks over the map. "He knew the right way after all. Huh. Good news, not killing you guys."

The servants would breathe a sigh of relief if they had mouths. They scatter when Luka steps through the hole. "What is that paper?"

"A map. To Yuuki."

"Are you certain it's correct?"

"We could kill them if it's wrong. Let's move it."

When they leave, the servants drop to the ground.

"I'll find Yuuki," Luka states as they run to their destination. "You keep the Duras busy."

"How come _you_ get to find her? She probably doesn't want to wake up to your face of all things."

Luka grits his teeth in annoyance. Sodom makes an angry noise. "Let me rephrase it: you'll entertain yourself with the Duras while I won't be able to fight."

He can't see Kaoru's reaction with his hood on. He can see his downturned lips straighten into a thin line. "When you say it like that, it's tempting to let you go."

They find the room without problem. This room connects to a much larger room with ceiling kilometers high and decorated in gorgeous windows. The smaller of the room has an out-of-place bed with white sheets and white duvet. There is a person who sleeps.

It's their Yuuki.

Luka makes it to the bed first, cupping her cheek in his hand. She's so cold. Her arms are crossed over her chest with heavy-looking chains.

Kaoru stops midway. "She's not dead?"

However faint it is, she breathes. "No. Not today."

"Step away from my _prize_!" An angry Opast stands in the doorway interlocking the rooms. "Wait, it's _you two_? That boy who wrecked my Wonderland! Not to mention Zess of the sinful clan! I never thought the humans would keep their enemy alive!"

Kaoru slides over the bed to get closer. "You get anywhere near her and I'm forced to fight back."

"I'm not scared of you," yet her words cut abruptly as if she hides a secret. Kaoru sees her eyes flicker to Luka.

"He's way stronger than you, huh?" Kaoru guesses.

Ashley snarls. "Reiga-sama will be here any moment! Hurt me and he'll make you pay!"

Luka shows Ashley his sword. "The more I see you, the more I want to kill you."

With a sound a whip makes, wings erupt from her back and propel Ashley into the air. "I _refuse_ to fight in here. You fight me in there" - she points to the bigger room - "where Reiga-sama will be."

"Why is Yuuki sleeping?" Luka continues. "What have you done?"

"She's not waking up unless I want her to. Oh, that's right!" Ashley laughs hysterically. "You can't kill me, Zess! If you do, she will remain sleeping forever and ever. Look at her - doesn't she already look like a corpse?"

Luka grabs Yuuki's hand and calls her name. It's supposed to be like the mornings where he wakes her up from rest. She'll give him a sleepy smile and is extra clumsy until she fully wakes up. It never took much effort to have her open her eyes...

...Yuuki remains sleeping. She didn't move.

"I win! It's my victory!" She laughs as she flies into the other room with a trail of black feathers.

"Zess, stay here and do _everything_ you can to wake her up," Kaoru commands. "I'm going to hurt Ashley. This has been waiting for a long time."

Without argument, Luka continues to get Yuuki to open her eyes. Kaoru pulls out a dagger, dips it in his blood, and proceeds to meet the Opast.

.

* * *

.

The girl is asleep. Hotsuma still continues calling her name and shaking her.

"She can't hear you," Shuusei says, handing him the girl. "Poor girl must be exhausted."

"I got questions! I need to thank her! Yoshino!"

"Unbelievable," Shuusei sighs. "She summoned _Libra_."

To their side is a gold-colored kite shield with elaborate carvings resembling flowers. Shuusei slips the ring off and the shield disappears. He pockets the ring.

"Kaoru will be mad."

"Don't you say his name! And screw him! If she didn't have that ring, we'd all be dead."

"Right." He doesn't want to admit it, but her sudden appearance caused him to blank out on his spell. "Let's get going. Leave her here."

"What? No way, Yuuki can heal Yoshino."

"Unless you can wake her up, she's deadweight. 'Sides, we've got a lot of lives to save. Ours, Yuuki's, all the trapped boys and girls - "

"So what? She saved our lives! I ain't leavin' her here!" _Takashiro, this is your fault! You brainwashed Shuusei into thinkin' the lives of many outweigh one, no matter how important they are!_

"We'll return to her when this is over."

"You can, but I ain't!" Shuusei isn't usually this fussy. Why is he insisting on leaving her behind? Is it...because...?

He looks at Shuusei. His partner seems almost bitter. "Shuusei...is this because of that day? Are you jealous of her?"

Shuusei avoids his gaze. " _Jealous_? Let's not talk about unimportant things while we're on a mission."

"This _is_ important! Yoshino saved our lives! And - and it's like the day you saved mine and I hurt you. You don't hate me for it. I get that now."

"This isn't the time. We have to go. Take your necklace. I don't care if you bring the girl along, we need to go."

"Shuusei!"

"Luka has a necklace as well. I can track that to find the others."

 _He ain't listening_. Hotsuma carries Yoshino's body. "Then move. She's comin' with us."

Shuusei takes off without another word.

.

* * *

.

He closed his eyes and wills his anxious body to calm. It's tempting to run out the stopped car like a madman.

"We're here, Takashiro-sama."

Takashiro meets Ibuki's gaze in the rear view mirror, offering her a smile. "Thank you for getting me here fast."

"Please save my niece," is all Ibuki says, unlocking the doors.

Takashiro gets out the car with a lingering smile. "I'm very stubborn when I want to be. I will do whatever it takes to secure her."

Ibuki watches as Takashiro makes his way inside. _You say that and I believe you, yet I still can't help but worry, 'What if she dies tonight?'_

Maids and servants, the household residents part way as Takashiro walks fast with a purpose. He first goes to the Kamakura Library and selects his Grimoire. The library cannot be entered by anyone unconnected to the Giou lineage, and only he knows which books are real, fake, and fakes with traps.

He then proceeds to walk outside into the bamboo garden, stunning at night as it during the day. Along the way, he encounters a black-haired boy waiting for him.

"It must be really bad," he says, "since you're going into action."

"It isn't all bad. Reiga will finally make his appearance."

The boy deepens his frown. "I'm backup."

"Don't say that so lightly - we may need you. _That_ would be bad." The boy allows Takashiro to go through. Before he leaves, Takashiro adds, "By the way, I saw the pictures to your ceremony! Smile more."

The boy fumes while Takashiro walks deeper into the garden.

 _The time has come to show yourself, Reiga._

.

* * *

.

 _I'm surrounded by solitude._

 _All the pain of the people I love makes my body immobile and constantly aching._

 _I can't escape._

Yuuki knows this is a dream, but it's so similar to reality. The bed she lies in is white with light shades of blue. On her left are glass double doors that leads to the balcony overlooking an extraordinarily blue sky. The room closest to the doors is covered in warm light.

She wears a kimono the dead would wear. This is not her body, this is the body of a fragile boy she currently habits. His body no longer moves. Every shallow breath is tinted with copper.

Within the silence of the room, it is a relief to hear another human breathing softly. This is a man with long hair and a scar on his cheek. The rest of his face is undefined. He wears a business suit that seems surreal. From the chair he sits on, he says, "I'm so sorry it has come down to this once more."

His voice is warped. Are her ears failing her?

"You have taken on too much pain of others. It is my fault; I should not have let you leave this room. Though I am grateful that you singlehandedly stopped the greatest massacre that day. You revived so many dying Zweilt knowing it would be too much. I am _grateful_."

 _What kind of dream is this?_ Why would she imagine her brother saying those words?

"As a thank you, I will give you what you want," he continues sadly. "I will let you die." He beckons someone else to the bed.

Another human walks into view, even more ambiguous-looking than Takashiro. This human is only a silhouette of blue and black blobs save for its face. Messy hair drapes over its eyes. But the human holds something as clear as day: a silver knife.

 _Wh-What's going on?_ The nightmare is beginning.

The human places the blade's point above Yuuki's heart. A warped voice murmurs an apology before plunging the knife in.

It _hurts_. Not nearly as bad as all the pain in her body. Yuuki can feel warmth spreading from underneath her. She can see scarlet dye the frame of her body. Warped Takashiro whispers words to a spell as the human steps out of his way.

"Rest peacefully," Takashiro says, "until the next rebirth."

She looks at him and can see his face defined.

His eyes are the saddest eyes she'd ever seen, perhaps more sad than that of Luka's when he watches her sometimes.

Both of their presences disappear, leaving her alone once more. The bed turns more and more red. She still doesn't die.

 _Please...please release me..._

.

* * *

.

If Kaoru thought Ashley was annoying before, now she's obnoxious.

Ashley can use her hair and nails to attack. His bloodied dagger can cut through her hair and nails and have them not grow back, but he is only one person. Her wicked tendrils of hair grab his wrist and neck.

"You bloody boy," she snarls, "you deserve death! You won't get to be one of my dolls!"

"Lucky for me," he chokes out. As a last ditch effort, he bites her hair. It doesn't cause any pain, but it disgusts her. It tastes of peaches and cream.

"Let go of my _precious hair_!" Ashley screeches. She flies in close to attack him with her nails.

And once she's close enough to drag her nails across his face, he drags his dagger across _her_ face, blinding her. She wails and flies back.

"I can't see! I need to recover!" She starts wiping away the blood from her face.

Kaoru lets go of her hair and frees his wrist. She doesn't make an effort to catch him.

"Oi, bloody idiot!"

"Reisen!"

Shuusei and Hotsuma with a girl enter the room running.

"Is she up yet?" Kaoru demands.

"No," Shuusei responds. "Luka said she wouldn't wake up because of Ashley, right?"

Hotsuma gently sets Yoshino down. "Alright! _Burn, creature of darkness!_ "

Ashley starts to burn. She uses her wings and magic to tame the flames, but her dress is tattered.

"You Zweilt have made a very big mistake! You ruined my dress, you hurt my harem, and you're destroying my _Wonderland_!"

Her mind remembers the words the Light of God spoke. _"Leave them alone! Maybe they won't hurt you if you just returned me. No one has to be hurt."_

"This is my home! I'm going to kill all of you!" A dark pink aura forms around her. " **Blühen** : **Maiglöckchen**!"

Vines with thorns burst from the ground threatening to wrap up everyone in the room. The vines trap Kaoru and squeezes tight. Shuusei escapes using a shield for him and Hotsuma. His partner is more worried about protecting Yoshino.

" _Save Yoshino_!" The vines burn when they get too close, leaving the girl unharmed.

"Hotsuma, can you burn the rest of then vines? I can't hold this shield forever."

Hotsuma is panting, sweating. "There's too many..."

"You've reached your limit," Shuusei says. _What can I do now?_

"Die, die!" Ashley watches the humans struggle and bleed. "Three dead Zweilt - I wonder if I'll be promoted to - "

The vines wrapping Kaoru snap and fall to the ground, dead. The human is almost exclusively covered in red, but moves effortlessly.

"Gonna need to try harder than that," he states.

"Reisen! Get rid of these vines!"

He reluctantly walks to Shuusei's shield and cuts the vines down.

 _How is he doing that? How is he unaffected?_ Her shock suddenly disappears when she senses a new presence within her realm from her side. She teleports them to her position with a wicked grin.

Shuusei collapses the shield once the vines are gone. "You listened," he says, because it's easier than saying thanks.

Kaoru grunts in response.

Hotsuma grabs Shuusei's shoulder, glaring at the rogue Zweilt. "You really shouldn't be thankin' this ungrateful son of a gun."

Shuusei may have responded had he not heard the extra footsteps. In the center of the room are two more Duras looking like twins of each other save for the different placement of a red streak.

One weilds a staff and the other chakram.

"Already giving up, Ashley?" taunts the one with the chakram, Jekyll.

"Serves you right; you're no Rank S or a Rank SS Opast. You're just a simple Rank A," adds the one with a staff, Hyde.

"Shut up," she hisses. "You're the same rank as me, so what do you care?"

"There's two of us and one of you," Jekyll replies.

"We're supposed to be paired together just like you Zweilt are," Hyde says.

"Instead of going solo. Has that ever really worked?"

"Come on, Jekyll, let's show them a taste of their own medicine!"

Kaoru deadpans. "Now there's three. You two take those two. Ashley's mine."

"Whatever." Hotsuma stops his panting and arms himself.

Jekyll launches his ring mounted with spikes at Hotsuma who manages to dodge. Hyde comes in close with his staff, aiming for Shuusei's head. Shuusei blocks using his swords.

The chakram comes spiraling back like a boomerang which Hotsuma fails to dodge entirely. It cuts a red line across his torso.

"You, whatever your name is, _burn_!"

Jekyll catches on fire but the flames are easy to put out and do little damage. "What was that? Pathetic. Are you tired?"

Shuusei gets some distance between Hyde and performs a quick spell. " _C. Smilacifolium_!" He summons a crystal ball and breaks it on the ground, sending out blue sparks Jekyll has to pull Hyde out the way of.

"Hotsuma, you can't keep using your power like this," Shuusei says over his shoulder.

"Got it. Look, we're a duo! We needa start workin' together! You hafta trap them!"

"I'm no good at close range!"

"I suck at long range, Shuusei!"

"Keep the pressure on them, Hyde!" Jekyll raises his hand far behind him and launches the chakram faster than before.

"Right!" Hyde powers his staff with his miasma. As he and Shuusei trade blow for blow, the Zweilt starts to feel the sickness of his aura.

Hotsuma, meanwhile, dances to Jekyll's whim as he avoids the spiraling deathtrap without using too much of his blessing. He's only able to launch fireballs that do little damage.

"You're powerless alone!" Jekyll notes gleefully. "Mind if I do this?" He guides his airborne chakram high into the air and forces it down. Hotsuma calculates where it'll land.

 _It's gonna hit Yoshino!_

Ashley finds her match in killing the lone human. Her vines and her magic hit Kaoru, but he doesn't stagger. He continues to come closer with his dagger despite the horrible state his body is in.

"What _are_ you?" Ashley demands, horrified. "Why does nothing hurt you?"

Kaoru beats his chest. "I can take a hit," he replies, explaining nothing in the end.

To Ashley's relief, he stops his advance. He focuses on the blondie standing in front of a knocked out girl, trying to take hit for her. _What does he think he's doing?_

Hotsuma's sword meets the spikes. The force of the chakram makes him stagger. He can't deflect Jekyll's weapon. The spikes cut up his hands and fingers before Jekyll calls it back.

" _Ugh_." He looks at his reddening hands. Maybe it's the adrenaline and the sweet relief none of his fingers are chopped off, because it doesn't appear he suffered major wounds. But it hurts like _hell_. Like he slapped his hands on glass pieces.

He looks over his shoulder to make sure Yoshino is safe. He's glad. She isn't hurt.

 _An image of a burning Shuusei pops into his mind -_

He shakes his head to return to the present.

"Are you out of it, human? Let me bring you back into reality!" He raises his chakram high...

 _I'm not good at this long-range crap! I can't take another hit, too! What to do?_ Too bad Shuusei seems so preoccupied with Hyde. _We just needa work together!_

Jekyll releases the chakram.

"Hotsuma!"

Hotsuma jumps. That's not Shuusei. Kaoru pushes him out the way.

"These two are mine. Take _her_ out!"

 _Th-That idiot is helpin' me? Me?! What the - ?!_ "Uh, right!" He turns to leave and hears a _horrible_ sound; sounds like Hotsuma eating meat.

Kaoru took the hit. It's sticking out of his back and the Duras laughs, expecting him to die quickly. Hotsuma admits it looks ghastly, yet he wills himself to grab his partner and go after Ashley.

Kaoru pulls out the chakram, observes his own blood all over the spikes, and proceeds to throw the deathtrap at Hyde.

Jekyll's laughing stops abruptly. "Hyde! Watch out!" Before he can beckon his weapon back, someone's thrown a dagger at his leg and the wound is burning his flesh with a _hiss._

Jekyll watches his brother turn to the chakram. Sees as his weapon catches him in shoulder. Pins him to the wall where he drops his staff. Hears him call for his brother. All while the pain increases.

Shuusei watches the trapped Duras in awe - until Hotsuma drags him away to face Ashley.

Kaoru drags a whimpering Jekyll to his trapped brother. He throws the Duras to the ground.

"Sick of all you Duras," Kaoru states. "You're both Rank A, yeah? A cup of my blood is enough to do you both in."

Hyde struggles useless against the spikes. "Jekyll, do something! Stop the human!"

Jekyll gets to his feet clumsily. One leg refuses to work while the other is starting to grow numb. He collects his brother's staff and points it at the lone Zweilt. "Step closer and you're dead!"

Kaoru takes a step. "So scared."

An ear-piercing shriek fills the room by none other than Ashley, trapped in the bars of Shuusei's cage, in a worse condition.

"I won't die like this! Do you understand what my death will bring, you filthy humans?!"

"You won't be dying," Shuusei says, "until you wake up Yuuki."

"She'll never wake up! Never never! It's over! It's my win!"

"Oh yeah?" Hotsuma says. "You're trapped, twiddle dee and dum are screwed, and there's no one else to run to."

At that moment, Ashley's cat eyes light up. "Yes, I do have help! It's no one other than Reiga-sama? Where's your leader? Not here! He's already within the Wonderland and he'll kill you for me!"

"You're joking," Shuusei says, fear creeping in.

Ashley continues to chant her win as the room steadily gets colder.

* * *

.

 _Side-Story 12.5_

 _Hope_

.

My existence is...boring.

I wear a watch on my right wrist - a gift from the person I care about - that guides my life. At 5:30, I wake up. At 6:00, I leave my home and catch the train to school. From 8:30 to three hours after noon, I attend school, which _also_ follows a schedule within. From after school until sunset, I participate in extracurricular activities I can't care less about. They only make me appear interesting. All the medals and trophies I won end up in the trash that same day. It's meaningless to me.

From sunset, I leave school, catch another train, and it is dark when I'm back on the road to my home. But I don't go home just yet. I can't stand my home. For the first time today, I don't follow my watch. I don't know what time it is as I take a familiar turn into an orphanage.

"You're here again," a lady says, smiling. "She should be in her room."

I thank her and wall myself to her room. I knock first and the door opens.

"You're _here_!" she squeaks. "I thought it was too late!"

Seeing her this happy make me smile. "I always have time for you."

So she'd been doing homework. Unlike me, she's no good at academics. She has to study hard, so the only activities she's in are the ones with meetings during school. After school, she has to study.

"You can't possibly make it to my high school," I say honestly. "It's way too advanced for you."

"I want to! It's been my dream!" She's too stubborn for her own good. I mean, she just started junior high and she already aims for my high school.

But she has hope and I don't want to shatter it. "Fine, I'll do my best to help you."

I didn't mean to lie to her that night. We somehow ended up playing with the children. My friend makes us all necklaces and bracelets with surprising quality. I've got a whole drawer filled with her knick-knacks at home, hidden from my parents.

Later when the kids are sleeping and I got to go home, she looks troubled. I press her and she says, "I wish you lived here. Then you wouldn't have to go home."

Oh, geez, what a conversation...

"Um, I want to be here, too. I can't stand my parents. But they won't let me go."

"Why?"

Because I told them about the "things no one else can see." Now they think I'm crazy and are too afraid to let me go, rather than having people judge them for an insane child. No more bruises, just shunning.

"'Cause they really love me," I reply.

She doesn't know how to respond. Perfect. She knows I'm lying based on what I told her, yet she thinks all humans have good in them, so my parents _do_ love me, right?

She really is speechless.

"Things will get better soon," I assure her. "I'll get my own place where I'm the boss, and you can come over whenever you like! Okay?"

She beams but her eyes are still sad. "Okay. I like that."

In our sophomore years of junior high school and high school, I go through a terrible time. Mom has another child she treats just I used to be treated. She says he has the same "devil's eyes" as I do. My mother hates the gray eyes we have.

I can't do anything to stop her. I tried and failed miserably. I got bruised and she kept me locked in my room until the bruises went away and she wouldn't be questioned. I got so far behind I spent a week with only twenty minutes of sleep.

I really, really hate humanity. This hate has always been apparent, but now it's amplified.

I hate humans. I hate them. The more I see violent crimes, the more my hatred grows.

I can't do anything about it.

I wake up some mornings with my room frozen. I get my justice when I freeze Mom's hand in the middle of hitting my baby brother. Now they leave both of us alone. They're scared of me and I can't help but to feel proud.

I imagine freezing more people to get them to obey me. To tell them to stop giving into hate and anger. The voices in my head, my own voice, tell me to use my power. Lately the "things no one else can see" have been growing much more malicious. I see them hurting people, and personally I can't care less.

I can't, but _she_ can.

She saved those people because she can see them as well. I hadn't seen her in months, and she's changed. She's turning into a woman, not some tomboyish girl.

She turns to me with such depressed eyes. "You weren't going to save them."

What a conversation...

"Didn't want to."

"You're hurt. Badly." She isn't talking about physical wounds.

"You don't know what I've seen."

She holds my hand. "I do."

She goes out of her way to help me and nurture in some humanity. She's made of endless amounts of love and hope it infects me. I can't stay mad. If it's for her sake, I don't mind doing anything.

I'm not surprised I ended up falling in love with her. Not surprised indeed.

It's our last year in our respective schools. I'm doing whatever it takes to keep her happy and ignoring the voice that says _Kill her before they do_. She's my hope for the world. If only humans could be like her...

"You zoned out there," she smiles. "Aren't you going to be late?"

I look at my watch. "You're right. Okay, I got to go."

"Have a good night," she says.

"Uh, hey, Yuuki?" I scratch my head just to have a reason not to look at her. "We're friends, you know?"

"Of course!"

"But, well, can't we be more than that?" I rush out the words. Now she knows.

"Huh?"

Maybe she doesn't.

"I want to be your boyfriend!" Just say it and regret later. "Please!"

She's quiet for a long time. I try not to do something stupid and lie about my confession to spare my heart.

"I'm glad," is all she says with a melting smile.

* * *

 **to be continued...**

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Opinion: it's fun writing Yuuki and Kanata. I imagine them as the closest of friends with an ultimate secret. They're both surrounded by hatred and pain. It's fun, really.**

 **Also, I completely understand why writers despise fight scenes. I happen to find them frustrating, too. :3**


	13. Story 13

13 is unlucky. I'd like to say I planned for this to coincide with the chapter's contents, but that's a lie. Also, had a major writer's block and I'm none too satisfied with this chapter.

 **Uraboku is not owned by me. Please support the official release.**

* * *

.

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story_ _13_

 _Who We Really Are: Part 2_

 _._

"Can you hear anything, Tsukumo?" Tooko mumbles, hugging her knees and trying not to worry.

"Nothing at all." Her brother sadly takes a bite of the sponge cake.

"I'm so worried. I feel so useless."

"We're on standby. Think of all our friends who can't fight right now, Tooko."

She makes a displeased noise. "I don't want to be called out because that means are friends are hurt! But I also want to be there to make sure they're okay...This is all so confusing!"

"Would you like to hold Mr. Bunny?" He offers her the chubby, white rabbit.

Tooko stares at it. "...yes." She takes him and hugs him.

"Mr. Bunny says you give excellent hugs."

Tooko smiles. "Tell him I say he knows just how to make a girl happy."

.

* * *

.

Nothing is working. She may be sleeping, but she can be mistaken as dead. No longer does the oppressive chains hold her hostage. Instead it is her own mind that won't let go.

"Please wake up, Yuuki," Luka mutters for the umpteenth time.

He can hear the sounds of battle far, far away through cotton. There is no guarantee Ashley will wake her up. Killing her may make the spell permanent.

Yet he doesn't want to hold her dying body in his arms a _second time_. Yuuki died that day and he felt like he was dying along with her. He never believed he was alive until she was reborn. And now her life is slipping from his grasp so soon?

He remembers her words from long ago. " _We can't ever be together. Not like this_." The words held little meaning. He was persistent in thinking nothing can separate them. It seems the only potent force separating them is death.

"Wake up..."

Sodom tries licking her cheeks and pawing her hands in hopes she'll wake up giggling like normally. It fails to happen. He whimpers.

Then Luka feels the air start to turn into crisp coldness and _knows_ it is a precursor to Giou Reiga. At this rate, Reiga will demand Ashley never wake her up, just to hurt Takashiro's side.

Had he failed in protecting her?

He answers yes.

Yuuki is bound to an eternal rest - just when his last moments of her gave him hope. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. _Why_ are those her last words? Why choose such a cruel thing to leave him alone with?

...no matter what form his love takes, Yuuki is the most peaceful at rest. She is the most beautiful when she sheds selfless tears for others and grows stronger. She is amazing when she shows her endless compassion. He doesn't want to let all that go so soon.

Luka reaches over and, with his forehead, presses against her warm forehead. She isn't cold from death. She doesn't move with his touch. Luka is blown away by her beauty and depressed because she will be doomed to an early demise.

"I love you," he whispers, hoping she might whisper the words right back. It does nothing. "I'm sorry it's going to end this way. Do you forgive me? Can you? In the end, is there some piece of your soul that still loves me back?"

Silence. Stillness.

Luka exhales. _It does not matter if she does not love me in this life. I simply want to be by her side._ Does he believe those thoughts? Well...

He knows for certain Yuuki hates being alone, and that dreams and death are very lonely things. He takes off his necklace, kisses it, then puts it around her neck where it frames the faint scar. Hopefully it can provide her with some company. But he turns away as she keeps still. _What am I supposed to - ?_

He hears the sheet rustle. It must be Sodom. No, the monster is alert with surprise. His eyes widen. Her eyes aren't opened, but had _she_ moved?

"Yuuki? If you can hear me, you must wake up."

.

* * *

.

 _Wake up?_

The words alone give her the energy she lost.

The silence was slowly driving her insane. The entire bed and most of the floor are now red. She hates that color. Her body is still immobile due to pain.

 _ **Wake up.**_ A presence inside her _moves_. It's bright and slowly gains its energy, a baby in its first moments of life.

The presence starts somewhere deep within herself and spreads, reaching her heart at last. Once it does, her heart pounds. The waves of pain recede with every pulse.

Life comes back into her body slowly. Yuuki starts to move in her foreign body, managing to take out the knife and throw away the covers.

She crashes to the floor.

 _Ouch. Reminds me when I was still at Asahi with all my sad dreams. I'd always fall off the bed._

And she always managed to get back up.

Her body trembles as she works unused muscles. Eventually she stands on two feet, looking around. _I need to escape this dream. Where can I go to be released?_

Where else? To the only defined area in the dream: the sky.

She shoves open the balcony doors. It's surprisingly chilly and windy. The sky is vibrant. White clouds slowly drift across the sky. It looks lovely. And down below her, the ground doesn't exist. It's more sky.

 _This is it. This has to release me._ She sits on the railing and swings her feet over. Wind tickles her bare feet. She counts to three and lets go, falling into the infinite atmosphere.

She wants to return to the world she loves. She hopes no one she loves is hurt. She hopes no one can be hurt at all.

She continues falling into the warm sky

\- it goes white.

Breathing through Ashley's residual magic is difficult. Shaking off the effects is easy. When she opens her eyes, her first thought is, _Is everyone okay?_

"Y-Yuuki?"

She almost smiles seeing Luka's worried and unharmed face. So much so, her hand acts on its own and brushes his soft hair behind his ear.

"You're safe." Her voice is a whisper.

He grabs her hand and holds it. "You're awake." He sounds in awe.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I thank whoever saved me. Was it you?"

"I don't know..."

She laughs a little. Sodom licks her face and she laughs at that as well. "Ah! The others! Who came with you? Are they safe? We have to go now." She sits upright and starts to get out the bed even though she feels dizzy.

"Yuuki, it's Hotsuma, Shuusei, and...Kaoru. But are you fit to be moving? It's okay if you let us help you."

"Thank you, Luka, but I'm done with resting. I have to help my friends with my own power. I understand that war isn't pretty, but we're all forced to fight. As of now, they're out there fighting for all of humanity; I can't wait for the aftermath."

She extends an open palm to Luka, Sodom on her head. "You'll help me, won't you?"

He smiles and takes her hand. "Gladly."

Both of them are surprised at what waits inside. Ashley is trapped in a cage, two Duras are terrified by Kaoru, and, boy, is the room cold.

Ashley meets Yuuki's eyes and blanches. " _How are you awake?!_ What have you _done to me?!_ "

The Zweilt follows her gaze.

"Yuuki!" Hotsuma says with affection. He clears his throat. "I knew she'd wake up."

 _She isn't dead_. Shuusei smiles, relaxing.

Kaoru looks at the awakened Yuuki and turns away.

"You two seem okay, but I'll still heal you!" Yuuki says, hugging herself for warmth. "Kaoru, you...you look terrible. How are you still going?"

Kaoru hmphs.

 _Okay...maybe later? I'm happy he's awake!_ Her eyes fall on the sleeping - "Yoshino! Are you okay?" She rushes to her side, first checking if she breathes.

"Yoshino's sleepin'! She found me and Shuusei and I brought her here so you could help her. She saved our lives."

Yuuki beams. "She did?" Yoshino truly is passionate despite her hesitation. "I knew you could do it." At once, she heals the human girl, restoring her energy.

Shuusei turns to Ashley, eyes empty. "You've become useless."

Ashley steps back. "You can't kill me...I'm Ashley! You can't kill me!"

"Hotsuma? Are you doing the honors?"

He draws his sword. "Attempt number two."

"Stop! Jekyll! Hyde! _Do something!_ "

"What can I do?! Nothing stops this human!" Jekyll yells.

" **Desist.** "

A deep voice reverberates in the room. At once, the entire chamber freezes over with unnatural ice, dangerous as it is beautiful. Hotsuma and Shuusei back away until they are close to the others.

The ice reaches for the twin Duras who start to smirk. It teleports them to wherever. The same goes for Ashley, except the cage is destroyed and Ashley teleports away laughing wickedly.

"This is only one person," Shuusei mutters. "Reiga."

Yuuki's breath hitches. She isn't ready. She's terrified.

Luka walks in front of the remaining Zweilt saying, "I have suffered the least damage and have the most energy. I will protect you all." Sodom leaps off Yuuki's head to stand by his master's side.

Kaoru starts breathing heavily with a pale face, trembling slightly. "Yeah, whatever."

"Wait, Luka!" Yuuki starts to stand.

"Stay back. He wants you the most."

"But..." Touche. She sits next to Yoshino behind Hotsuma and Shuusei. The girl stirs and eventually awakens.

"We're still here?" she murmurs, rubbing her eyes.

"This will be over soon," Yuuki says. "Thank you for what you've done."

"I didn't do much..."

"Hey, stop kiddin' yourself. You're an awesome person."

Yoshino turns immediately. Smiling broadly at her is the love of her life.

"R-Renjou!" It appears he suffers wounds that weren't there before. She takes off the necklace and offers it to him. "Sorry it's ruined now, but please take this."

He grabs the necklace. "Thank you."

Yoshino's heart thumps. _He's completely sincere._

Hotsuma places it on and smirks. "I feel confident we can do this!"

"Don't get arrogant." Shuusei reaches into his pockets and takes out something silver. He tosses it to Yuuki while Hotsuma responds. The girl catches it.

 _This ring? Why is he returning it?_ She keeps it on her ring finger.

Before them, doors appear in the air. Stairs are magically formed and extend from the doors. They open and out comes a figure dressed in blue and with a billowing cape, Grimoire in hand.

He steps are slow and resonant. The massive amount of power makes all of them nauseous. He stops on the ground floor.

 _This is Reiga Giou,_ Yuuki thinks. _This is the man who hates humanity, who isn't afraid to slaughter the people he calls monsters, who held a millennium long war, and who wants me dead._

She shivers, not from the cold.

Seeing him in the flesh already makes everyone uneasy.

Giou Reiga casts aside his hat. It falls wherever the wind takes it. Their enemy has black hair and gray eyes, weilder of the **Key of Raziel**.

Yuuki sees a different picture. She sees a friend masquerading as Reiga. His eyes are unnaturally detached.

"Huh?" she hears. "Wait, you _can't_ be Reiga. Because you're _my_ Kanata."

"Didn't I tell you, Yuuki? You musn't trust others so easily," says Giou Reiga, formerly known as Wakamiya Kanata.

What? There's something not clicking, not computing, Yuuki understands what he says and what he says doesn't make sense to her. Her best friend was always her enemy? All those pleasant memories and the hope he gave her...he saved her life on the rooftop and once more with Minami...was it all a lie so _he_ could kill her?

No, her best friend, the human she's closest to, wants to kill her.

(It keeps repeating.)

"He's so dead," Kaoru grumbles, dropping to his knees. "Give me a moment..."

"Wait a sec, you're Yuuki's best friend! Hasn't it been, like, ten years? You tricked her for ten years, you bastard?!"

(First with Uzuki. Minami can count seeing as Yuuki assumed her to be normal before she tried to choke her. Yoshino went the same path. But _Kanata_?)

Reiga is unfazed. "It started as me summoning Bayou to possess Uzuki, using the darkness already thriving within him. I followed Yuuki around to make sure that she dies. Minami's case was a lucky accident; I had let several Mid-Villains possess humans in hopes you'll stumble across one and get yourself killed. I let Ashley create this...monstrosity. Everything worked in my favor until it came time to kill you. They always failed to kill you, Yuuki."

( _Stop saying that!_ )

"I can't believe that!" The more she thinks about the validity of his words, the more she hears a _crack._ "On Walpurgis Night, you saved me! With Minami, you saved me! And what about those three Duras that ambushed Hotsuma and me? What about them...?"

"I was playing a role. My contributions did little to help and should have allowed the Duras to kill you," he explains without hesitation. "That said, what about these three Duras? I didn't command them anything."

"You're a liar," Luka growls frigidly. "I won't let you hurt her anymore."

"Zess, bold statement. I think you've let the rebellion of your master get to your head. You and I are _both_ traitors to our own kind. Rather than understand my position, you chose to fight me. Surely you must be aware of how many you've hurt and killed with your betrayal?"

"What betrayal?" Yuuki's voice sounds so broken. "Wh-What's going on? A previous master? I don't - u-understand..."

"I will not betray her," Luka thunders, loud enough for it to echo countlessly off the walls of the crystallized room.

"You are," Reiga continues darkly, "nothing but a hypocrite. If you've done it once, you'll be more likely to do it again."

"That is a simple way of thinking for a simpleton as you," he counters. "Surely someone so analytical of the sins of humanity should know why people betray."

"I know why you betrayed."

"Do you? _Really_? It was nothing shallow. Tell me, why did I betray my people?"

Yuuki, at this moment, shuts her eyes and covers her ears. Too much. This reality is too much. She wants to run away from it all, the grief and the responsibility she must now endure. How can she be held accountable for the prosperity of humankind when so many humans have hurt her heart?

(The Bloody Betrayer once betrayed his comrades - as indicated by the alias. Luka himself betrayed his own people, his flesh and blood.

(Yuuki said she treasured "bonds" the most to Tooko that day. Every "bond" she has threatens to unravel and hurt her - _the agony is unbearable._ )

Yoshino closes out the world similarly. _Nothing_ makes sense anymore, but this should be over soon. She hopes she'll wake up in her bed and forget this entire thing.

And Yuuki knows how lucky Yoshino is to be able to walk away...

"Aren't you Duras so obnoxiously overconfident," Reiga growls, interrupting her thoughts. "I believe you don't understand your place."

Shuusei braces himself. "Get ready, Hotsuma!"

Reiga waves his hand. A cold gust of wind whips through the place, violently pushing the inhabitants back. Luka stabs his sword into the ground and holds his position. Shuusei grabs Hotsuma and makes a shield; the wind isn't so intense anymore for the two of them.

Yoshino screams and Yuuki can't concentrate as they both start to slip backwards without anything to hold onto. Not until they both feel a hand on their backs keeping them still. Yuuki sees who it is: a bloody and bruised Kaoru who uses his own strength to prevent sliding.

Through the wind, Reiga summons the mighty wolf, _Fenrir_ , white fur glistening under the moonlit sky, panting ice-cold breaths. Fenrir targets the Zweilt pair specifically to prevent either one from protecting Yuuki. Fenrir's muscles tighten before it pounces.

Hotsuma side steps the shield, sword coated in flames while Shuusei breaks down the shield.

"Hotsuma, you can't use that much energy!" he shouts over the gusts.

"I know! I won't!"

Luka, in the meantime, summons lavender lightning to Reiga who deflects with an ice shield. It shatters. Reiga remains unhurt.

"You cannot kill me," he states. "You are not that powerful, Duras."

Luka only attacks with his sword, also blocked by a giant icicle jutting from the ground. He attacks more and more, only to be blocked. But as Reiga focuses on blocking, he can cast no major spell.

Hotsuma catches Fenrir's tail on fire, but the wolf-like creature continues to pursue the pair. Shuusei attempts long-range magic. The wolf shrugs off its injuries.

Yuuki watches both events, powerless to do anything but feel scared and hurt. So many people in this room have hurt her and/or betrayed other people. She wants to believe in her friends and not doubt them - it's so hard not to. Uncertainty flows through her - _what if the friends she knew were gone?_

Kaoru falling loudly to his knees stops her thoughts. The boy is breathing heavily, grasping at his chest.

"Still not recovered from last visit," he struggles to say over the wind. "Can't keep going like this - I'm reaching my limit."

"K-Kaoru..." Yuuki reaches her hand for his wrist.

"Don't heal me. This is way...too much pain...for you." He starts coughing. "Doesn't hurt."

Says the only person who has more blood outside than inside.

"This isn't the time to be prideful. You're _in pain._ " Without listening to his words, she takes his hand.

 _How do I heal...?_

The thought trails off...

...as emotions and sights flood her mind that are not her own.

 _Is this...that room?_ The room she sees looks deceptively similar to the one from her dream...only more well defined and detailed. Various knick-knacks and personal items rest on the room's furniture, but the sight she focuses on is the vividly blue sky just behind balcony doors.

But in this vision, she does not rest in the bed.

She takes on the perspective of someone looking at the bed. _That person's_ kimono bleeds into the whiteness of the bed. Only the strawberry-blond hair stands out and informs her a human rests there, despite the unnatural stillness.

This perspective watches Takashiro murmuring to _that person_ with a Grimoire in hand, his hair hiding his eyes. The man then beckons her - whoever's point of view she watches - forward, which she has no choice to obey.

The perspective stops before the resting person.

Yuuki would gasp if she could.

This person had such empty eyes that sees nothing. His skin was so pale and stretched tight against his bones. She can't even tell if he breathes. The body, however, looks loose and not stiff from paralysis. The hair, turning white in some places, retains a trace of its natural sheen.

Then the perspective brings something silver into view. A knife.

 _Oh no..._

This perspective murmurs an apology.

 _No no no no no!_

The knife easily sinks in and the person does not budge. Takashiro closes his book; the ritual must be concluded. The bed and the outfit is dyed with a blossoming stain of red and the dying person exhales for the last time.

In reality, a harsh snap to, Yuuki shakes off his wrist still trying to comprehend what she saw. Kaoru immediately knows something happened within the past second. "Yuuki? You didn't look at my memories - ?"

Her hand is burning from his blood, but not enough to where she notices it amongst her other woes. "No, enough! Why does so much pain exist between us?!" Her voice is hysterical. Her eyes are unseeing. "I hate doubting others, but I'm so scared! What if you do betray anyone in the present? I don't think I could handle that!"

"Yuuki, calm down!" He's too late.

Yuuki is trapped in her own world. She can barely breathe. Tears are flowing freely. With no one left to trust as of now, what can she do? What will she do? She wants to sleep and have peaceful dreams, no matter how fake they may be.

...a lovely piano melody plays in her mind. She starts to slip away into darkness before the melody brings her back.

There's one person in here that hasn't hurt her! How could she forget that? Yuuki gets to her feet and dashes off. Kaoru tries to get to his feet and fails.

The mighty Fenrir snorts frosty air before charging Hotsuma again. The blond slowly started to understand the wolf's tricks and slices the wolf down the middle with a fire wave.

It splits into two halves...shortly before those halves regenerate themselves into two smaller wolves and cross the distance faster.

"This thing's tough!" Hotsuma shouts to his partner.

"It's an avram, Hotsuma. They're Opast level at their weakest." Shuusei sees Hotsuma's Fenrir reach him first; the blond uses his voice to set the wolf on fire. Shuusei knows the flames won't last long. For now, he must handle his Fenrir.

" _Shuusei_!"

He pauses. That is not Hotsuma's voice - not even close.

Someone grabs his hand and tugs him away. Fenrir misses its target and has to stop on the frictionless ground and target again.

Shuusei watches over his shoulder as the person makes him run further and further away. "What are you doing, Yuuki? We can't go home right now."

"We won't be." He hears her voice tiny from fear yet lacking emotion. "We're just leaving this room. Away from everyone."

They dash past the bed Yuuki slept in, but the wolf chasing after them crashes into it, utterly demolishing it.

Yuuki continues to drag Shuusei down the ice-coated corridors in a steady run. "Shuusei, I can't stand to be in there! I'm so confused and - and I'm really terrified. But you haven't hurt me. I can trust you right now."

Shuusei feels a cold shiver up his spine. _Don't say that - wasn't it my wish that forced you to sleep? My selfish wish for more time._

"We're not abandoning them, no way," she explains. "I - I can't stay in there and be completely lucid!" She stops and turns to him, crying. "I don't know what to do if they betrayed us. It's stupid to think that they would - but if Yoshino and Uzuki and Kaoru can do it, I'm terrifed. Luka had already betrayed in the past. And Hotsuma is a wild card. I don't want to _doubt_ them and that hurts! I can't handle this!"

Shuusei realizes with a start that this is definitely the soul of the "prince" he looked up to for centuries. This is also the same soul without his memories and is now only a fifteen-year-old who's been thrust into this war for a month. A poor girl with three backstabbing friends. _We may have overestimated her._

So he hugs her, squeezing even. Her sobs quieten slightly. "This is too much for you. I realize that now. It's okay."

"It's not okay," she replies, partially muffled as she looks down. "Our friends are still back there and I-I-I'm too afraid to - "

"Relax. Takashiro-sama is sure to be arriving soon," he says, believing in his words.

Yuuki suddenly pulls out of the hug. "Shuusei, it's the wolf!"

Fenrir sprints across the distance with frosty smoke coming from its mouth. Shuusei grits his teeth; a shield should do. He manifests a blueish barrier seconds before Fenrir smashes against it. Shuusei didn't account how much energy it would use. He can feel a portion of the barrier break. Something cold drags across his chest, creating ugly sounds. Both the wolf and Shuusei go flying, the wolf rolling in the direction whence it came. The teen crashes hard into Yuuki and they both go flying into the wall.

Shuusei pushes himself off Yuuki with a grunt. His chest feels exposed to the supernatural cold. "Sorry, Yuuki. Are you okay?"

Yuuki holds the back of her head. "I'm...fine. But I think I saw b-blood, Shuusei. Let me check your wounds - ah?"

She stares at his chest with her face growing pale. Shuusei follows her gaze and tightens his chest.

Three red lines are diagonal across his chest. Most of his shirt is gone. He only worries about what the absence of clothing allows her to see: a nasty, no-good of a wound from that day. It is a permanent stain on Shuusei's body, brown and scaly against his pale, smooth skin.

"You can't heal this Yuuki," Shuusei mutters, reading her expression. "Wounds caused by comrades can never be healed by your powers."

She trembles. "Shuusei..."

All she recalls are the hot flames and intense pain of that day. Desperation and love ran high. The effects on the future were not thought of, only the present.

Hotsuma would then go on for years seeing this scar and causing himself guilt and regret. Shuusei would then go on to be hurt by the pain Hotsuma felt.

"Yuuki," says the teen correctly following her thoughts of her transparent face. "You shouldn't trust me. I wanted to die. I considered myself...no longer capable of being Hotsuma's equal. I couldn't handle seeing the faces he made, how he treated me like glass. Once you helped him today, I was okay with dying. I outlived my usefulness."

"Don't say that!" She holds his hands. "Hotsuma loves you so much! He - he couldn't handle your death. He really _loves_ you...!"

 _"Shuusei is more than just my friend," Hotsuma states, facing the other direction as the two of them walked home Monday evening. "He's my partner. He means more to me than the entire universe. If I had to chose between him and the world, I wouldn't hesitate. He's the smartest...coolest...mature-ist person I know. I only need Shuusei..."_

The avram's claws rake the ground as it nears its prey.

Shuusei sees the wolf and grabs his swords, but it's a struggle to stand up. His chest is numb and tight. Breathing becomes more difficult. "Yuuki, the wolf. We have to - "

"I'll protect you," she says simply.

"Huh?"

"You've always allowed yourself to feel pain in silence. You were always the one who depended on other's strength to give you the motivation. But please, for once, I'll protect you as you find your own voice." She stands and faces the wolf with fists at her side.

Shuusei watches speechless. _Is "overestimated" suitable? Is she just better in some things than in others? One thing is for sure: like the past, Yuuki has always been able to see right through us._

Yuuki summons her powers residing in her core. _I am going to protect Shuusei. I can't fail._

The wolf pounces, stopped by Yuuki's magic -

a shield? What is a shield doing in her hand? Hadn't she summoned _her own_ powers? Regardless, the wolf tries to claw at Yuuki through the golden shield. The girl walks until the wolf's back is pressed against the wall. Frost smoke is emitted from its body as it wails. The shield is hurting this creature.

She hesitates. _Do I really want to...?_

" _F. Suspensa_."

The wolf howls seconds before it shatters into small pieces of ice. She didn't even see what happened.

A body hooks their arm around her shoulders, leaning against her. "That there is _Libra_. All of the Zweilt's weapons are given a name. Some Duras like to name theirs as well."

"Oh." But this ring belonged to Kaoru, so could that mean this weapon was his? It doesn't explain how she could summon it. Perhaps any Zweilt could do the same?

Shuusei closes his eyes then opens them with a scowl. He looks at the reflective surface of the ice.

"I see Hotsuma is okay."

"The others! They aren't...you know...?"

"No, none. Hotsuma has already defeated his wolf, but stays at Yoshino's side along with Reisen."

"And Luka?"

His face turns dark for a moment. "Zess...Luka is injured."

" _What?_ "

"I don't think it's a grave injury. But he is forced to fight a clone of Reiga for the real one has trapped all of them within the room."

Yuuki pictures the words in her mind. "No way...K-Kanata isn't in the room any more? They're trapped? They can't last long at this rate! Where is Takashiro-sir?"

"Perhaps he's already here? Even if he was here, would he know Reiga's position?"

"Try asking me."

Both of their stomachs turn to cold lead as Reiga walks into view, eyes hard. "Who said you could run away, Yuuki?"

Reiga releases a volley of ice shards toward the two. She blocks with the shield. Every hit stings her arm and slowly slides her back.

 _Why is this happening?_ she thinks deliriously.

"Coward. Fight me or die. You will _not_ remain in the middle."

Shuusei holds the shield along with Yuuki. "Hold out for a little longer - he should be here soon..."

The Necromancer continues to launch ice projectiles, each hit staggering them both. It seems as if the magic barely uses up any of his stamina.

"K-Kanata!" Yuuki shouts. "Please _stop_! I _can't_ fight you!"

"Then _die_." Wind speed picks up as Reiga begins to form a large amount of ice. Shuusei watches in awe. There's no way they can block that without taking damage.

"Yu...Yuuki?"

The ice stops forming. Yuuki and Shuusei look over her shield, confused at the innocent voice.

Reiga looks around, recognizing. "Where am I? How did I get here? Yuuki?"

"Kanata!" She starts to run to him, but Shuusei firmly grabs her shoulder.

"It's a trap," he urges.

"No! I believe in Kanata! He does exist!" She struggles uselessly to escape.

"Oh no...what have I done? Yuuki!" His gray eyes turn paranoid. "Did I hurt you? I-I never wanted to! It's _him_. There's someone else within my body. I know it sounds crazy, but if I could believe in you having magic powers, this isn't that farfetched, right?"

"Kanata!" Yuuki can't escape the injured Shuusei. "It's okay!"

"Yuuki, no! Don't believe in him!"

"Can you forgive me?" begs Kanata. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? Let's go back home...back to the normal world where we belong."

A crack booms somewhere distance. The wind stills, the ceiling is gone, and Reiga steps back, a diagonal slash on his chest leaking blood.

The newcomer nods to Yuuki and Shuusei before turning his attention to Reiga.

"It's nice to meet once again, old friend," Takashiro says. "Even though we were friends, don't expect for me to go easy on you."

The innocent look of Kanata is gone. Reiga clutches his chest and glares at Takashiro. "For once, your timing is commendable. We meet again, Takashiro. You're persistent in saving that light."

"She is the fate of humanity. Many lives depend on her. I'll admit, I am surprised that you've reincarnated as her friend Wakamiya Kanata."

 _You're surprised?_ Shuusei thinks. _In hindsight, we should have suspected this_ , Shuusei thinks. _For the first time, you lost sight of Yuuki after being reborn. I don't know how we couldn't sense such a powerful person so close to Yuuki. Could it have been that Giou Reiga did not exist until now? Still, it's sadly ironic how two friends are now two enemies in this war. Yuuki can't possibly accept this._

The girl drops her shield. On her face is pain and fear.

"Retrieve your Grimoire, Takashiro," Reiga demands. "Show me the extent of your powers so that I may crush it."

Takashiro smirks. "After you."

"Appear seal," the Necromancers verse in unison.

From Takashiro's seal, curved double doors emerges. From Reiga's side, squared double doors rise.

"I, the keeper of **the Key of Solomon** \- "

"I, the keeper of **the Key of Raziel** \- "

" - call upon the ancient contract to open the gates of eternity," they chant together.

"I am the master of thought, a Necromancer, I call upon thee."

"He who bears the burden of the jewel in his forehead, he who dwells in the abyss blacker than darkness, hear my call and obey my will."

"Come, _Nidhogg_!"

"Come, _Vouivre_!"

Yuuki is finally understanding the extent of Takashiro and Reiga's powers. They both summon immense dragon that not even Sodom can compete with. The dragons only wish to kill their opponent, displaying a terrifying ability for brutality.

Shuusei leans close to her ear. "This is in Takashiro's hands," he says gently. But she remains inconsolable.

 _He has to be in there still! Please! This betrayal makes my heart hurt. My soul itself feels like a part of it is dying. How cruel...!_

Yuuki promised herself she wouldn't be a baby and cry, yet she can't stop her tears. The tears provide her no relief. She aches. It's a pain that won't go away, only intensify.

Shuusei sees her empty face and sighs.

Reiga can just barely hear the sounds of someone crying. Like an idiot, he turns and sees Yuuki is the culprit. He loses his concentration as he fights an inner war.

"Reiga, you're distracted."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" He looks up to see his dragon eclipsed by Takashiro's. " _What_?"

"You're still not near your former strength, Reiga," Takashiro says, no longer smiling. "Can you really take me on? And the others?"

"Do you want to see me try? Do you want me to kill her that badly?"

Yuuki wipes away her tears. "Kanata! Please stop saying those words!" Her voice trembles.

Reiga meets her eyes without the warmth she's known from those gray eyes. She impulsively snatches Reiga's hand.

"It's not a lie! It can't be! All of the memories we've shared, all the hope and care we gave each other, and our promises - they weren't all fake just to lead to _this day_! _Kanata_!"

"My only goal is to win this war," Reiga drones.

"Kanata," she mumurs, "I trust you! I believe in you! It - it can't be a _lie_...How am I supposed to fight you?" she murmurs out loud.

"Then die right here." She freezes. "Die if you can't handle us being enemies. Either you die or I die. It doesn't matter."

"Matter? Of course it matters...if Kanata is real, Reiga you've suffered so much - "

" _Enough_." He knows where she's going.

"I want to help my friend - "

"We are no longer friends. The boy you know does not exist, never existed. Let go."

(Let go of his hand or their past? Both?)

She finds herself unable to. "No. _No no no_..."

He freezes her hand without the use of ice and peels away her numb fingers. "You're mocking me. Treat me as your enemy as I have done. You know nothing at all of Giou Reiga. You know even less without your memories. I am nothing to you besides your enemy. _Forget_ what you know and make this easier. Hate me and _die_."

"I can't hate you. How am I supposed to hate someone I hold so dear?" Yuuki brings her cold hand to her chest. She starts to cry again. She hates herself for doing so, but it doesn't stop. "Everyone I love is hurting..."

Takashiro desummons his dragon. "You're making her cry. I won't forgive you. It's unfortunate enough of the burdens she must handle. If you continue this, I'll kill you tonight."

Reiga shakes his head. "Don't bother. I'm leaving. I will return once my powers are completely awakened and when Yuuki treats me like her enemy."

Doors and stairs appear just like his entrance. Reiga walks up the stairs to the top and stares at the emptiness of the door's contents.

 _He's about leave from this world!_ "Wait, please, Kanata! R-Reiga! If I can recover my memories of you, can we finally be friends? I don't think I can be your enemy. I..."

"Yuuki," he commands. "Don't believe everything Takashiro says."

She pauses. _Don't believe...? When? N-Now? The future? Why wouldn't my brother be honest?_

Reiga steps into Infernus and the doors shut closed.

 _My first friend, my first role model, my first love...is my archnemesis._

Fate truly is cruel.

Shuusei feels her body weaken. "Ah, Yuuki?"

Exhausted from everything, she collapses.

.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...**_

.

 **AN**

 **(Man I don't like this chapter. Something doesn't feel right about it!)**

 **Anywho, due to my writers block, I went back and edited 9/13 chapters. I've also changed minor things like sentences and what not just so if you're bored, you can read it over and over...I'll edit up 10-14 once I'm finished.**

 **So, a lot of stuff has went down in this chapter. Most of you may be quite surprised at the amount of Yuuki and Shuusei moments - the plan is for the 14th chapter to contain Yuuki and Luka moments that we** _ **all**_ **crave.**

 **My only reason for the change is that the first major arc prioritizes Hotsuma like a lot. I just wanted to explore Shuusei's character is all, which accidentally lead to him being a major player in this arc (whoops~).**

 **But never fear - I'm not trying to ship these two together, it's only that their personalities work so well together. Both of them are perceptive in their own way, both of them are leaders in their own way, both aren't so confident in themselves - I realized this similarity in the scene where Shuusei lulls Yuuki to sleep.**

 **I like them together so much, I think I'm going to create a "special" story. Like a** _ **movie**_ **right after this arc. It's going to have lots of development between those two, depending on if I write it.**

 **I think they'll become best of friends~**

 **So, yes, Chapter 14 will be the last chapter to this saga. This is definitely going over 100k words~**

 **Special chapter title (liable to change):**

 _Sorrow Knows My Name:_

 _The Stain of Scars_


	14. Story 14

Here's the season finale (and a quote from _Auguries of Innocence_ ). _I'll edit these two chapters later; a bit busy, but I felt you've waited long enough._

 **Uraboku is not owned by me. Please support the official release.**

* * *

.

 **Chapter of the Longing Zinnia**

 _._

 _Story 14_

 _Some Are Born to Endless Night..._

 _._

At the leftmost corner of the paper, Uzuki heads the date as May 22, 2006. He pauses, biting the end of his fountain pen in thought. What should he write? Uzuki hates literature, he hates book reports even more. All he wants is to get outside and start planting, surrounded by earthy smells and nature's magnificence.

 _There's only one person I know who was good at these kind of things_ , he thinks. _I wonder how she is with her new family? She hasn't contacted me a lot, nor Kanata._

The events of April 30th still linger in his mind with a bad taste. He can't believe he almost killed Yuuki that night - she didn't deserve to die. And now she's gone, probably with that idea still fresh in her mind.

Lately since she's been gone, the world is more quiet and strange. April 30th is fuzzy in his mind except for the strong feelings of that night. Sometimes when he's not focused in reality, he sees strange creatures out the corner of his eyes. They always vanish when he moved.

Even stranger are the girls sleeping and boys disappearing at his school. There had been only three cases, and as of yesterday, it is resolved. The girls woke up and the boys are returned. But not one person can remember what happened.

 _This is simply a case for the Unknown Files,_ a detective said on the news. _It's unsolvable._

Uzuki is glad that they're safe now.

 _Those kids really adore Yuuki,_ he thinks for a change. _Especially that little girl, Minami._

Minami doesn't remember what happened on the day when she arrived. She remembers that a girl named Yuuki helped her escape her abusive parents. She gave her the love Minami had craved. She couldn't forget that girl. When Uzuki said he knew her, the kid asked non-stop questions. It took him forever to shake her off.

Now the girl plants with him whenever the adults let her. The two of them bond over this and over their parents they've left behind. Sometimes she even complains of seeing weird things like he does.

 _Wherever she is now, I hope she's happy._

Uzuki's phone buzzes on the table. He flicks open the phone. _Unknown sender? "Do you know of a girl named Sakurai Yuuki?"_

.

* * *

.

Yoshino Shiori remembers how scared she was when Renjou walked near her with a clear vial he'd given several others girls prior to her. He smashed it on the ground.

"Listen to me," he whispered quickly. "You saw some scary stuff, but I don't want you to forget. I can't see you in the same way again. Please stick with me."

"R-Renjou?" His words lined up with her thoughts; she was petrified, but she didn't want to forget this other side to Renjou. She didn't want her amnesiac self to see him as the simple person she fell in love with. No, _that_ was silly lust. _This_ was love. "Okay..."

"Thanks," he said. "Thanks a bunch. You're an awesome person. You taught me some things about myself and my friend. I'm...not that afraid of others anymore. Can we be friends?"

Her face heated up badly. "Friends! You and me?!"

"Yeah! You're a comrade I'd hate to lose. Don't get too close...I could put you in danger - "

"That's fine with me!" she blurted. "This all happened because of _your_ necklace. The danger's okay with me."

Renjou blushed. "Ugh. Don't remind me."

"This is amazing, I'll get to treasure your words forever in my memories," Yoshino said, wanting Renjou to know more of _her_ , too. She was going to try hard to stop denying herself. "It's why I love the past the most."

Renjou frowned. "You like the - "

"Hotsuma!" called Usui from far away. "I need you over here!"

He started and sighed. "Well, it wasn't important anyway. Night, Yoshino. Or...Shiori?"

"M-My name?!" She had to have been red as Mars!

"C'mon, 'Yoshino' sounds so distant. We're closer than that."

"Yes, b-but, Renjou, I only wanted my husband to c-call me that..."

Renjou blushed, too. "Gah! _You_! _Me_! I _forgot_!"

"Forgot?"

"Nwvermind! Bye, Yoshino!" He turned and stomped to Usui.

Yoshino smiled to herself.

Today, she sleeps in late after her mother worried over her safety and was glad her daughter looks happier. She wakes up and checks her phone, eyes taking in her friend's texts a little more carefully.

One text message stands out among the worried texts: an anonymous _Do you know of a girl named Giou Yuuki? If so, reply. Her safety is at stake._

.

* * *

.

Despite doing more than enough sleeping as of late, Yuuki wishes she could make her eyes grow heavy and take her back into the world of slumber. She wants no dream nor nightmare; the absence of anything is best. Shuusei's piano melody repeats continuously in her mind, but it does not relax her.

She stares blankly out the window, the one showing her vibrant blue and white birds journeying across the color.

It's simply too much to move. Yuuki remembers the doors closing shut between her and Kanata - _Reiga,_ and she fainted. She woke up for quick moments, but her drowsy mind could not think coherently. She has no idea what day it is.

 _Everyone is at home, safe._ She can sense their presence nearby, very faint, possibly amplified by living within a magical home. She didn't receive the worst injuries on that night, yet her body thinks so. It's an effort to move her head to the colder side of the pillow after her ear goes numb, let alone move her entire body. But what hurts the most is her heart. She doesn't want to remember the betrayal - she wants to hide under her covers forever.

 _That wouldn't be fair to the others. They're dying for a new world. I can't hide for eternity._

With a bitter taste in her mouth, she musters up any lingering energy and gets out of bed. Rolling into the warm area her body was in, Sodom as a little furball continues to snore. Poor buddy must be exhausted.

She decides a cold bath will awaken her. Feel the frigid waters over her skin and flesh gives her goosebumps and makes her teeth chatter. Her skin turns bright red from the temperature. The crystal blue water starts to remind her of -

Yuuki gets out the water with her _not warm_ body, dries herself, and quickly slips into casual clothes. It's much better than the white yukata she wore before reminding her of that dream -

She brushes her still wet hair and hopes the monotony distracts her. Soon, she grows bored and gets out the bathroom.

" _Yukkiiii! You're awaaaake!_ "

She stops. Who's voice is that? That high-pitched, childish voice?

Something runs unto her, snaking its arms around her waist and pressing its head into her stomach. Surprised, she puts a hand on _its_ fluffy mane. _A little boy? Where?_ Her fingers brush against something not common to little boys. Yuuki takes it in two fingers and peers closer.

It's an ear. A moving ear with a regulated temperature. On a little boy -

" _St-ooop, Yukki!_ That hurts a bit, you know..."

She lets go. "U-Uh, who are y-you?" Her voice soft and exhausted.

"Eh? Who else? Sodom is _Sodom_!"

.

* * *

.

5760 minutes.

Or an easier to handle unit: 96 hours. Four days.

Four days had Yuuki been resting. It wasn't notable at first. The Zweilt had a job to do even though Yuuki was currently unconscious. They made sure Ashley's barrier was demolished, every person had returned to normal and forgot the experience, and begun to heal themselves. Kaoru slept in the hospital room once again, with Doctor Isuzu eagerly grabbing his hazmat suit. Shuusei, Hotsuma, and Yuuki were also dealt with rather quickly. Hotsuma was mainly in his room, sleeping, eating, or playing games as he healed. Shuusei decided to navigate through the mansion's more isolated rooms and hid away to avoid their inevitable conversation. Tooko and Tsukumo had many comrades to worry about and had school that following Friday.

It's the eve of the third day when they all come together for a meeting to discuss the success of their recent quest. At the end, Takashiro called Luka out on his unnatural coldness. He explained that Yuuki still sleeps.

Since the rest were mostly healed thanks to their Zweilt bodies, Yuuki still hadn't woken up. She had no major wound, yet it was beginning to seem that emotional damage is more potent than physical.

On the afternoon of the fourth day slowly transitioning into five days, the Guardians crowd around her room.

Tooko has her arms hugging her body loosely. "Poor Yuuki. She has to wake up. This isn't a repeat of Ashley, right? Luka, can't you go in there and check?"

The Duras stands farthest away from the others. Purple sparks decorates his body occasionally. "No. I can't keep seeing her face without thinking she's dead."

Tooko frowns more upon his words.

Tsukumo planted his arm on the wall and presses his head on it. "I hope she isn't having nightmares. I wish I really could parole her dreams..."

Hotsuma has his hands folded tightly across his chest, one parts annoyed and angry and scared. The mix of emotions only makes him more frustrated. He gets it now; first he assumed these feelings for Yuuki he's had were just his gratefulness for her compassion. Presently, the only thing hurting her is herself. He wants her to be _safe_. She is not. He can't stand it, stand it, stand it.

 _This again,_ he thinks, fists shaking. _This feeling, I've had it before. With him. I. Want. Her. Safe._

"What can we do?!" he shouts, hoping for an answer. "What're we supposed to do?! It's like the past all over again! She's sleepin' and we don't know what's happenin' - "

"I'm sorry," Shuusei interrupts, his quiet voice shaking slightly. "I should have comforted her better. Perhaps she wouldn't be sleeping. I'm the one who saw the betrayal. She's horribly wounded and I've done nothing."

Hotsuma, seeing his partner's sudden weakness, terrifies him, but in order to convey that emotion, he shouts angrily. "Don't go puttin' that blame on yourself! What are you, me?"

Shuusei quietly broods, not comforted in the slightest.

Tachibana, wondering where all his residents wondered off to, bounds up the stairs and blinks at the people who mope in front of Yuuki's room. Their melancholy feels like a thousand suns suddenly silenced. The supervisor clears his throat.

"What are you _doing_?" chides Tachibana, making gestures a teacher would. "All these bad vibes could be make her sleep for longer! Cheer up!"

...it seems the moping crowd doesn't hear him.

Tachibana sways like a leaf in the wind.

 _Their devotion to Yuuki, the blood of the Zweilt...that's the cause of this. This is a first seeing this so up close and personal. Although...it feels dismal._

As their superintendent, he still has a duty to make sure his residents are okay. "Hey, everyone - "

"What's that?" Tsukumo says, voice hushed, ears picking up something that he could only hear.

There's too little time for anyone to get out a "what" for there's a scream and a thud within Yuuki's room. All of the people standing before her door hear the sound, and, with a moment's look of fear, burst through her door, then through the bedroom door.

In front of Yuuki's bed - completely disheveled by little feet jumping - and on the floor, is a dark-skinned boy with bluish-black hair. His outfit is simple: a no-sleeved shirt with shorts and armbands, a collar wrapped around his neck. Though the human-looking boy has rather inhuman parts, such as ears and a tail.

He's rubbing his head and muttering _ow_ and perks up when he hears Luka call, "Sodom?"

Sodom's face goes bright. " _Maaaster!_ Look, look, look, Yukki's awake! She's awake!"

"What? That really _is_ Sodom?"

Completely confused and somewhat fascinated, Yuuki stands a few steps away from the bed in clothes: a modest shirt and skirt with pale yellows. Her skin looks freezing and her hair looks mostly wet, but Yuuki seems okay.

Multiple people call her name with every amount of adoration and fear in their bodies. Yuuki blushes at their concern. "I'm glad we're all okay, even after what happened..."

Her family and friends all look so worried. She looks them over as they take in her wakefulness. Her eyes meet Hotsuma's and Luka's, and she has to look away before she could register their concern. She still isn't over that night yet.

Tooko quickly steals her into an embrace that locks Yuuki's arms in place. Tsukumo joins in, too. Yuuki smiles at the amount of relief that are on their faces.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Tooko murmurs. "We've missed you. You're okay now, right?"

Yuuki looks out the window. "I feel really rested. So, I've been asleep for a long time, huh?"

"Four days, almost five," Tooko replies. "You were _really_ beginning to scare us. Next time we should make you an alarm clock," she chides with a smile.

Yuuki barely pays attention. Her mind is everywhere and nowhere at once. "Kaoru's not here?"

"That bloody idiot's knocked out," Hotsuma mumbles. "Again."

"To be fair," Shuusei adds, "he took a lot of damage. Reisen is very good at tanking hits. Scarily so, even. But I don't understand why he would allow himself to bleed so much. Was he showing off for you, Yuuki?"

"W-Wait, what does that mean? His bleeding?"

"His powers are linked to his blood. It isn't wise to lose that amount, though."

"His blood can really hurt Duras. That's it, right?"

"No, not it. See, Reisen's ability isn't the ability to kill Duras." He starts slowly, deciding to tell her the truth and hope she'll connect two and two together. "The ability is him having super purified blood that's lethal to anyone that isn't himself. His blood is _very_ important for his person. Do you know what for? It's the reason he can take a hit so well."

Tooko and Tsukumo let go, uncertain about Shuusei's decision. Hotsuma shows this uncertainty as well. Luka observes Yuuki closely with Sodom as a little furball sleeps on his shoulder from exhaustion.

The girl assumed the blood softened the damage from a hit. That's why he could continue to stand up after being hit - until his stamina ran out. But she says, "What for?"

"Reisen's blood is purified. Despite the horrors his blood can bring and how terrifying it looks while he's covered in it, his blood constantly heals him whenever it touches him. _That's_ the reason Reisen was unconscious for those days: overusing his power."

 _Oh..._

There's someone else with a healing ability like hers. But his ability affected only himself and hurt others. While hers healed everyone else, in the process of...hurting...herself...

The Light of God and the Blood of God do not sound like opposites, but they are. Why would the person who blessed them all with these abilities create such a direct opposite of it? She's too scared to ask; they may just close her out again.

Yuuki needs to find this information herself.

Deep in her thoughts, she looks to the ring she retrieved from Kaoru. How _odd_ it was for her to summon a shield like that. What could that mean? What had she done? The ring on her finger still radiates importance. Why had Shuusei given her this ring if it belonged to Kaoru? She knows the boy is more familiar with the betrayer than her. He would have given _him_ this ring.

That's it - she'll give him the ring and ask him questions. He may be upset she took it without permission, however he may be willing to answer her. Kaoru isn't the type to follow the rules, fortunately.

Yuuki excuses herself and races to Kaoru's room, already knowing where he rests, with the most energy she's had all day. She races past a startled Tooma, nearly crashes into Kureha Aya, and stops at his bedside once again.

Kaoru looks peaceful and blood-free. She grabs his hand and her skin starts to sting. Not entirely blood-free; seems the boy hadn't been able to have a purification bath yet.

She ignores the pain and wakes him up. Unlike her, he snaps awake then relaxes. "It's you."

Yuuki notices his lack of worry. He didn't have to wait for her to wake up. It couldn't have been on purpose, right?

"What do you want? Why so out of breath? Why so cold? You feel like a walking corpse."

Letting go, she sits on the edge and takes off the ring. "This is yours - "

His glare cuts her off. " _How_ did you get that?"

"I - I took it. I wanted to clean it off, but I never got the time."

"Well?" he says.

"Huh?"

"There must be a reason you're giving this to me," he explains with sudden patience.

"I have a few questions..."

"You want answers from me? Oh boy, your standards are low." He rolls his eyes, not directed at her. "Okay, what's up?"

"Um, okay. Shuusei told me what your powers are. It's the opposite of mine." He nods. "And this ring...feels important. It summoned a shield. I was wondering if this could be your ring, but it's so dirty..."

"My ring is here." He digs into his purple jacket's pocket and pulls out the silver loop, his name engraved onto the surface.

"What - then whose ring is this?"

"My partner's. He's dead now." Yuuki freezes. "It's been a long time. I'm over it."

"I'm so sorry, I..."

"I said I'm over it." His face is perfectly blank. "Want to hear a story about him?"

"Uh...um...sure." She hopes that this is the way he copes with his loss.

Kaoru leans back, gazing at the ceiling. "Once upon a long time ago, I had a younger brother. We were close. Twins had nothing on us..."

Nothing...

Kaoru prided himself with being a great big brother. His younger brother was almost twenty years younger than him, and he felt it was his responsibility to help his brother mature.

So, naturally, the two of them shared a room. The older was always busy keeping their village safe just as much as their father did, and the younger had big shoes to fill.

Kaoru was a little disheartened to see how his brother feared something he thought was stupid: the dark.

Nighttime hit. A bright orange from the fire outside was sufficient in lighting their room. This night, due to the danger of Duras apparent in surrounding villages, the fire was quenched to keep their village in the dark and hidden.

But his little brother, understanding the need, could not stand to be in a dark room. Not even under the protectful gaze of his brother. His brother decorated the room with all kinds of candles and flames, making it as bright as day. Kaoru entered the room and his eyes widened. His brother looked at him with glee.

"I cannot sleep with all this light," Kaoru stated. "Most of these must go."

" _No_! I cannot sleep if it is too dark!" he replied stubbornly, normally being a pushover.

"You do not need this amount of light."

"I do! I need the light!"

"Get rid of these lights."

"No."

Kaoru understood that his brother could have very vivid nightmares, however he slept in the room with him. He did not want to move anywhere else besides being next to his brother.

Unable to come to a compromise, the two handled their arguments with a simple fight.

Not the kind to bruise or bleed, but moves to merely hurt the opponent or run one's stamina down. Kaoru called it wrestling. The two of them preformed elaborate, extensive moves on each other that began to hurt the more times they were hit.

His younger brother surprised him; he hook his arm around Kaoru's neck and used his momentum to send his brother to the floor. Kaoru banged his head on hard wood while his brother cheered. Pride a little hurt, Kaoru responded quite reasonably: he launched his brother out the window and into the bushes.

Kaoru waited for him to come crawling back, but it startled at the quiet sobs. Something like that _never_ hurt the boy, so what happened? Below the window, his brother isn't harmed, but he weeps.

"Why do you cry?" Kaoru said worriedly.

"It - it is dark," he whined. "I am terrified. I hate the da-dark."

Kaoru quickly pulled him inside, brushed away the dirt, and sighed. "Fine. _Fine_. You may be allowed to keep this room as bright as fireworks, however I will have my revenge."

While his brother dozed in bliss, Kaoru remained away for ten hours, until the sun rose, his brother woke up, thankful Kaoru didn't turn off the lights while he slept.

Kaoru told him immediately to leave. He turned off the lights, closed away the sun, and slept in the darkness.

"I miss those times," Kaoru murmurs. "Was nice having someone believe in me."

"I believe in you," she responds automatically, sincerely.

"No," he smiles. "You can't. You don't know me at all."

"W-Well, then let me - "

" _No_. I've overstayed my welcome. I'm not living here. This is only a place to go when I'm not at my best, got it? Can't stand being here."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"I...I have questions, Kaoru."

"There's nothing more I can tell you. I told you about the ring. Told you I'll protect you, not those Zweilt. There's nothing else you need to know about me."

She feels more confused than ever before. "There is! I had a dream, and you were in it, and you killed me!"

Her voice echoes. She didn't mean to shout.

Suddenly, his demeanor grows cold. "So what?"

Yuuki...is stunned speechless for a moment. "'So what?' What was _that_ about? That was a memory, wasn't it?"

"Pretty straightforward one, too. What's your deal?"

Why is he acting so nonchalant? His behavior feels synonymous to their first meeting.

"Y-You killed me!" she sputters. "You look at me, knowing you killed me..."

"I'm failing to see your point."

By now, Kaoru is out the bed, stretching.

"The point is, why? Why did you do it?"

"If you know that I killed you, you know why. Obviously I wasn't killing you for fun, Yuuki. I thought you were smarter than this."

"That's your story?" Yuuki gasps. "You killed me because I went mad. And you have no ill feelings about that? Why were you the one to kill me? Why did my life end that way?"

Kaoru pulls the window open and looks back, exasperated. "Ill feelings about killing you? None, really. Why me? Who _else_ would? Not those sensitive idiots. Your life ends that way because of your power. Anything else?"

"Kaoru, those aren't answers. Answers a-are supposed to clarify things. You're leaving pieces out and it's only more confusing!"

"Those are answers. And despite my personality, those are all facts. If an answer isn't satisfying you, it's not what you're looking for."

"What else could there be?" Her patience is running out. She is emotional and desperate while he remains cool-headed and in control.

"I dunno," he replies, slipping out the window. "You asked a question to get a answer. If you don't need answers, don't ask questions." He leaves. Silence picks up.

Nothing had been accomplished at all. Nothing is any closer to connecting than when she woke up. No one wants to help her - no one but herself.

Yuuki is _this_ close to giving up when the door opens and Tsukumo enters. "Got a moment, Yuuki?"

.

* * *

.

"Reisen is gone," Shuusei says blandly. The Zweilt guardians sit in the common room. They were forced to stay there as Yuuki left. Tooko and Tsukumo, though, used their ears to pick up on the conversation.

"What kinda conversation was that?!" Hotsuma roars. "Tachibana, you better have a good reason why we couldn't stop 'im!"

"I told you he wasn't going to give away our secrets that quickly!" Tachibana whimpers, shielding himself from Hotsuma's fists. "And if she asked you all, you'd make her feel guilty for asking! _Kaorin_ simply doesn't care."

"Still!"

"Why did she have that memory?" Tooko mumbles. "That's one of the worst she could have gotten. What can we do now? Yuuki needs us! As of now, she's at her lowest point of confidence and we have to help her! What can we do?"

The Zweilt guardians trade awkward looks.

"Nothing?" Tooko groans.

"I don't...want to hurt her by accident," Hotsuma says. "I'm not good with words, so..."

"I've done enough," Shuusei states, disgusted at himself.

Tooko looks at her brother who appears worried. "Okay. You and me, then. I'm sure once the other guardians come, we'll have more help with this, Tsukumo!"

Luka, who'd been silent until now, says, "What are you two going to do?"

"Talk to her," Tooko replies. "Let her know she's not alone."

"I can do that myself," responds the Duras.

"I know, but, um, right now, Yuuki is scared of you, at least a little bit," Tooko stammers. "Not you, the pain of betrayal. She trusts us a bit more."

Luka stares dangerously at her. "Let me talk to her."

"No! Give us a chance, Luka! I - I want a chance to have her rely on me, as selfish as it sounds. You're amazing and we're just silly humans, but Yuuki is a silly human, too. She's not that easy to predict."

Tooko relaxes when he looks away.

"...don't you trust me to heal her heart?"

"I _do_. Without a shadow of a doubt. But after this battle and her sleeping, I'm slipping away from her. Can't I reach her again, one more time?"

Luka meets her gaze once more before closing his eyes. "This is an act of selfishness...that I know too well." He stalks off.

Tooko starts to follow him, to make sure she didn't hurt him, when Tsukumo grabs her sleeve. "I'll handle Yuuki."

She smiles and chases after Luka.

Meanwhile Hotsuma and Shuusei trade a look.

"It'll be okay," says the older. "I trust they'll save her more than us."

"But we can't save ourselves," the wild boy mutters.

Tachibana fans himself. "Everyone's so heated and depressed! What am I supposed to do?! Okay, Hotsu- _kun_ and Shuu- _kun_ , you go talk it out. Tachibana will perform espio _nage_ to see if they'll be okay. Ready? Break!" The superintendent scatters off.

The remaining pair sigh in unison.

.

* * *

.

Tsukumo guides Yuuki to the garden where rabbits live. He places one in her lap, watching her enjoy the small animal, before saying, "It's okay to talk about it." The girl pauses. "I'll listen. Whether it's about Reiga or someone else."

Yuuki turns shy. Her first impulse is to speak with Luka, but she's so ashamed that she's doubting him and can't stop. Even for all the things he had done, she doubts him. And about Reiga -

"I don't want to talk about that. About any of that stuff," she mumbles.

"...your heart sounds disturbed. I want to alleviate some of the disturbance."

Yuuki looks to his pained expression. "How could I forget you're sensitive to these things? Tsukumo...your kindness outshines mine."

"Hm?" The boy is unbelieving.

"It does. Your kindness is permanent. It doesn't allow for you to doubt others, only trust in them completely. I think that's wonderful." She smiles.

Tsukumo plucks at the grass. "...Shuusei told me it was bad to be too kind. He said if I didn't learn to doubt others, I couldn't understand how great they where."

"Huh?"

"...it...was something...like...Doubt means you don't believe in something. The opposite is faith. Having faith is great, though if you learn to doubt someone, you'll be able to recognize their flaws and their true self much more than unwavering faith. Having unwavering faith means you'll be supporting an idealized version of someone, I think."

"I grew up thinking it was wrong to doubt the ones I love," she argues gently. "Can it truly be okay to not believe in someone? How is that kind? It sounds manipulative and dishonest."

"I dunno what it feels like to doubt others. It's so much easier trusting in everyone. I get worried when they lie about if they're okay, yet I continue to have faith. I can't say I understand his words."

The breeze picks up light debris like grass and has it float high into the sky until it is invisible. "Tsukumo, Luka trusts me. He has unwavering trust in me, and I can't do the same."

"Well...I think he's doubted you in the past, when you met him last battle. I know with his cold mask it must have been difficult to believe in anyone. Because he believes in you, you must have challenged his doubts and exceeded his trust."

"Oh. Ah..." Like that, the guilt in her stomach eases. It's... _strange_ to get used to doubting others, but it's _okay_. Luka wouldn't be cross and disappointed. "I've been avoiding him. I must have hurt his feelings, Tsukumo."

The white-haired boy watches her rise. "Yuuki?"

"I need to talk to him," she explains. "I need to apologize, and...wow, I kind of..." _miss him, really badly._ She shakes her head. "Thank you."

The corners of his mouth lift up. "I'm glad I could help you."

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Shuusei," Hotsuma calls, playing pool by himself, "what's your favorite tense?"

His partner sitting off to the side reading the popular novel looks up. "Tense?"

"Past, present, future...y'know."

"Why is this on your mind?"

"It's cuz of Yoshino. She said somethin' weird. She likes being in the past most cuz of...that doesn't matter. What d'you think?"

"Ah, I agree. Past it is."

Hotsuma hmphs, knocking a ball into a hole. "Tense don't matter to me. Aren't they all important?"

"Important? No. The future doesn't exist. It's a hypothetical tense that cannot be observed or measured. The closest we have is 'prediction,' but that's not the same as being in the future."

His partner barely grasps the meaning of his words. "Well, I hate the future for a different reason: it's got nothing to do with my life. Dumb adult say preparing for your future, but what's that even _mean_? The future is always tomorrow. You can't reach it. You can only hope it's good, and I hate that uncertainty."

"I see." Shuusei has no complaints there. "And about the past?"

"I hate that, too," he states.

"Why?"

"Cuz it's dumb. It's made up of a bunch things that's already happened. And people can lie about the past. Plus, memories go bad after a bit and start makin' up things that don't exist. It's about as unreliable as the dumb future.

"That's why I like the present the best. It's the only real thing I can see. It can't lie. I exist and everythin' I do is meaningful to me."

He knocks two balls into a corner hole.

"...I see where you're coming from," Shuusei says. "I still disagree. I can't stand the present. It's much more attractive to be within the fantasies of the past."

"Are sure about that? It's ain't cuz you just hate your present circumstances?"

"Hm." Shuusei forces himself to stay stoic and to respond. "My past isn't one of happy memories. My future is already predetermined. I'm not being picky."

Hotsuma looks suspicious but says nothing to question it. "Is that why you're in all those clubs? For happy memories you can dream about once they're in the past? That's stupid. What about _me_? Am I worth more to you in your memories or before you now?"

Shuusei places the book down. "You know it's both."

"Both?" Hotsuma hits the white ball, but it fails to hit any other balls. "No, Shuusei, this is science. Let's say a thing can't be in two states."

"It could," he retorts sarcastically. "Schrodinger's cat."

"Cat _what_?"

"Nevermind."

"Shut it, smart alec. If you could have me in one state, what is it? What am I worth to you?"

"It's simple. I prefer the present you."

"So why do you keep avoidin' me? Skippin' breakfast, working late - I swear if that witch hadn't grabbed Yuuki, you'd a gone solo like that bloody idiot!"

 _Did I fall into a trap?_ "I may like the past, but I could never abandon the present if you didn't." He reaches for the book, for some kind a shield to slow Hotsuma.

Suddenly Hotsuma is right before him slamming the book down and taking the glasses off Shuusei. Greenish-hazel eyes meet.

"Are you mad at me? No, you ain't. Are you in pain? Ya said you ain't. You wouldn't be doin' this if you were happy, so _why_ do you keep me away, Shuusei?"

"Hotsuma - "

"No, no more sneaky crap you do! Tell me!"

Shuusei has no choice. "...it's regret. I feel regret."

Hotsuma is stunned silent.

"The emotion that guides me is my own regret. Why? It's this scar..." Shuusei tugs at the frabic closest to the stain. "I hate that it hurts you. How can I be your partner if I cause you to hate yourself? I'm not strong, Hotsuma. I need you. I couldn't fix the damage this scar made, I could only rely on Yuuki's strength to save you. And it _did_. If I couldn't save you for yourself, am I worthy of being your partner?"

Hotsuma's eyes are the first to soften. "Ah, Shuusei, what did I do...?"

"That's all there is. If I slowly fade from your life, I would no longer hurt you. You'd rely on Yuuki and become great again. The plan was supposed to be perfect, but I underestimated one thing."

"What?" he mumbles, more to Shuusei's plan than the enigmatic statement.

"I underestimated how much you still like me," he says with a bitter smile. "I expected for you to relax in my absence. I assumed it took you a while to grow accustomed to the change, but I was mistaken. Your love for me persists in this life as well, doesn't it? Despite our circumstances..."

"A-Ah...Shuusei...you... _idiot_. Why the hell _wouldn't_ I care about you?!" He seems angry, but Shuusei knows how worried and scared he is underneath. Hotsuma is still a child. "You were gonna disappear from me! Why would I let you go?! I care about Yuuki, but I care about you in a different way! That won't change if Yuuki's here, and she can't replace _you_ in my life! Ah, geez..." He looks away, anxiety gnawing at his frustration. "It's that dumb scar's fault! It's trying to tear us apart! I won't let it!"

"The scar isn't _sentient_ ," Shuusei says, concerned Hotsuma might attack a _scar_ in fear. "It's not capable of doing anything."

"Uh, _no_ , it is doin' somethin'. I hate it! _Look_!" Hotsuma places his hand on Shuusei's chest, making the gap between them small than it already was.

"I'm _done_ be controlled by that scar. I'm sorry that I was hurt by it and made you doubt being my partner. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I was... _crazy_ to be so selfish that day. No more. This scar isn't our selfishness, it's our love and bond connectin' ourselves to each other, got it? Never again do I want to feel like I'm losin' you, Shuusei."

He felt scared to almost see Yoshino die, felt awestruck see her protect Shuusei and him. Yoshino, though her eyes were dark, loves him and wanted to protect him despite her limitations. Hotsuma can't imagine being in that position: see someone you love hurt themselves. It's terrifying him. A louder voice can't hide his fear of seeing his partner hurting himself, albeit in a much more insidious way, and wanting to _die_.

Why did it take so long for him to realize this truth? He's such an _idiot._

"You're insane," Hotsuma mumbles. "How can you deal with me for so long?"

Shuusei chuckles. _Love can do creepy things._ "Nevermind that." He turns away with an attitude. "What's was with tha monologue of yours? Have you been watching romantic comedies? The amount of ham and cheese within your sentences could made all of us lunch."

"Wh-What?!" Hotsuma tries to fight the blush on his face. "Screw you! I mean _every one_ of them words and I ain't taking it back!"

"I know that. Couldn't you have made it less embarrassing to listen to? Oh, and since you were shouting, the _whole_ house may have heard it - "

"I don't care!" he whines. "I'm worried about our relationship!"

"Ah, yes, dear."

"Thank you..." Hotsuma replays his response. "You think you're _slick_ , don'cha?"

 _Teasing this overpassionate idiot is a treat I can't miss._ "Can I have my glasses back now? I hope you didn't break them."

Hotsuma stares in the fist holding the glasses. "Oh, um, it's a little dirty, but its okay..."

"Good enough." Hotsuma places the glasses in his palm. "Thanks."

"It's just a pair of glasses, no need to be so formal," Hotsuma says calmly, already relaxing.

"Not just for the glasses, Hotsuma." Without explaining anymore, Shuusei continues his book, suddenly interested in the plot.

.

* * *

.

Tooko is glad Luka himself to be caught. The man can make himself sparse when need be. He gives up the chase near the gardens.

"Go be with Yuuki," he says.

"Not until I know you're okay," she refuses.

"I don't matter."

"Stop lying."

Luka sighs. "Do you not trust me to keep her safe anymore? First Yuuki hesitates around me ever since Reiga, her eyes are doubting me, and you're the same now as well."

"Doubting you? Why would she doubt you?" How could Yuuki just assume Luka could betray her? Are there some pieces to the story she's missing?

"It was Reiga's fault. He told her of my first betrayal to defect to your side. She is scared of me now." Luka leans against the wall, his mask weakening and showing his despair. "I hate that. I love her so much and I want her to believe in me again."

Tooko's face heats up as tears begin to form. "No way...That's not fair. Please, Luka, you have to tell her she's not alone and that you love her - both now and in your past lives. You truly love her soul."

His face darkens; the shadows around him threaten to swallow him whole. "I'm not going to tell her we were lovers in a last life. Ever."

Hearing that shocks Tooko's very core. _What?_ As someone who believes in trusting one's heart and how love is a divine force capable of stopping this dreadful cycle, she cannot comprehend his words. "B-But, Luka! Doesn't that hurt you? She may not ever know, so you have to tell her! That love still must exists, I know it does!"

"It could still exists, but even if she were to love in this life, I will not tell her of her previous lives. My memories with her...there are very pleasant memories and then there are memories that will crush her soul. I don't want to give her that pain."

"So you stand by her side without her knowing everything. Doesn't that hurt you, Luka?" Her nosy side is coming out. Her ears strain to hear the rhythm of his heart.

"All I want is to be by her side in this life," he states.

...she really can't comprehend his words. She guesses she lacks empathy. His words sound like a confusing mess. He loves Yuuki, still does, still did, but refuses to let Yuuki know of their love because of the pain of remembering. The reasoning sounds simple, so why can't she comprehend it?

It reminds her of the car ride so many days ago, after Walpurgis Night. He told her she couldn't comprehend some things about Yuuki.

Still, following her heart, she can't help to think of Luka as her previous lover, unrelated to the Duras. He had the same dark eyes and cold exterior, but as soon as Tooko forced her way through that barrier and reached _his_ soul, she understood how much love was within him, all for her back then. Even Tsukumo couldn't stop telling her how pure their boy's love was, and he liked that of her lover.

And when he died, without being reincarnated, Tooko sobbed, of course, yet she was not surprised fate killed him. _Any_ relationship a Zweilt has without their partner is cursed to suffer.

Who designed the world this way? Why does it wish to break everyone's souls into nothingness?

"Ah, it's you two, Tooko and Luka!"

Yuuki and Tsukumo (bunny in hand) come up running and stop. Yuuki seems much more energetic.

Tooko watches Luka console her, hesitant at first, but soon relaxing as he notices she cares about him despite her doubts.

Tooko squeezes the shoulder of her brother. He smiles back.

"I still want to ask you something. Lots of things, really," Yuuki says more seriously. "I'm really worried about your betrayal. Can you tell me about that, Luka?"

"Yes," he agrees. "I don't regret it."

Tsukumo drags Tooko away to give them privacy...and to eavesdrop.

"It started a long time ago. My ancestor doomed my clan to become sinners and slaves all because he sold the names of his kind. Every Duras has a true name, known only to that Duras. That name allows anything and anyone to be controlled and used, even without the Duras's consent.

"That was the case for me. I was given this scar, Brand Zess, to mark me as a slave. I fell into the hands of the Demon King, the one who ruled Infernus and other shades of the world. He was a _god_. Nothing, no one could hurt him."

Luka grips the double Xs on his arm, hidden by the cloth of his jacket. _Brand_ for the seal, _Zess_ meaning sinner. Yuuki starts to feel sick by the words so she gets closer to Luka.

"He took me as his slave. I _hated_ it. But I never complained. I grew up assuming the worst. I never thought at once it was wrong, until you told me. I took every foul thing that came with being his slave without complaint. From the outside, it would only seen I was his bodyguard. Why would he need a bodyguard?" he adds absentmindedly.

"Luka..." She doesn't know how to continue, so she decides actions work better. She rests her head in his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Luka combs her long hair with his fingers.

"I betrayed them to live a life with you. You made me your servant in a past life where I remained until now. I will never betray you, Yuuki. You are my reason to continue to live and love without turning a hallow shell that killed with apathy as I once was."

"I don't understand. Why mark the entire clan for years to come with that red stain?" she mumbles to herself more than Luka. "That's so cruel."

"This scar is originally brown. A very few have red like mine, courtesy of the Demon King."

In that moment, he remembers the exact moment the Demon King had him lying on his bed, disrobed, and played with his scar. It was a big game to him where the king was the winner and Luka was a pawn.

" _Luka...my cute, Luka,_ " he purred over his body. " _We will seal this special contract with my blood. How about I dye your Brand Zess?"_ The Demon King grazed the tip of his finger on his sharpened fangs, a trail of blood sliding down it. Some said his blood tasted like bitter red wine; its taste so addicted, a Duras who drank it would immediately become drunk shortly before dying at its potency. At this moment, Luka _knew_ \- not counting the smile playing at his lips - this was going to hurt.

Yuuki looks up to Luka and see his eyes are focused on something far away, his nails digging into the scar with disgust. "Luka, what's wrong? _Please_ don't hurt yourself." She reaches for his scar, hands meeting the warmth of his fingers, the poisonous seal, _and_ his blood, a past flowing into her mind without her consent.

The King smiled further at the younger's glare. " _Don't worry. You should be able to withstand the pain._ " He pressed his cold finger onto the wound. The King's face was so covered in shadows all Luka could see was his toothy smirk. " _Always remember: you are_ mine." The seal began to glow a sickening black color. Luka could feel something insidious entering his body like a parasite. " _Every strand of hair. Every drop of blood."_

This was a blood seal, a symbol of control and possession. The most intimate of bonds. Rarely did any of kind were "worthy" enough for a blood did not feel honored to be made into someone's toy, but he gave up fighting back. It would do him no good to be rebellious. He would surrender to his master's will, what ever it may be...

"St-Stop! Don't think of that!"

Luka is startled to the present, Yuuki supporting him more than himself. His body is weak. He can smell his own blood leaking from the fresh cuts. All he can think of is the horrible feelings of that day. The past threatens to consume him.

But the present is alluring as well. His head is buried in Yuuki's neck and the waves of her hair he loves so much. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Her scent purifies the corruption in his body, just as much as her embrace and her words.

"I'm here for you. We're in this _together_ , Luka."

He opens his eyes, unsure of who's voice he heard: the Yuuki of now, or the Yuuki of the past. If Yuuki said that in the present, that would mean the two sides of Yuuki said identical quotes.

 _That remains unchanging. No matter what she faces, she still cares for me. I am sorry I can't escape this curse, Yuuki. So long as this scar remains, I'm not truly all yours._

"H-Hey, you heard me, right? Say something...are you okay?"

He says without thinking, "Thank you."

She starts. Her pulse picks up; he feels it against his cheek, where it rests on her neck. "F-For what? Really, you've done so much more for me. This is so small in comparison. I even...ran into your memories without asking. I'm so sorry, I know it wasn't my business to see the scar - "

"You make me able to live," he murmurs. "That's all I could ask for."

"...those words are so sad. Why is it so difficult for you to live?"

"...it never is so long as you're here."

Yuuki hugs him tighter. It feels like Shuusei's reliance on Hotsuma. But worse, in her opinion, for Luka is bound to her by a contract to act as her servant and she does not want to have him by her side like that. She wants a genuine relationship with him, not forced upon a seal she no longer remembers.

 _And if it were to disappear...? Will he stay...?_

"If I'm your master now," she whispers, "I'm a bad influence."

Luka, not knowing where she's going with this, says nothing in confusion.

"We're both afraid to be alone," she clarifies, smile in her voice.

.

* * *

.

Fujiwara Isuzu emerges from his room after sleeping for 18 solid hours only to see Tachibana skipping down the hall. "What're you so happy for?" he groans, scratching chin stubble.

"Oh, it's only because my mansion residents are all happy for the first time!" Tachibana beams. "It's all because of Yuu- _chan_! I thank her very much!"

"Oh, good news. I hate it when they're upset," Doctor Isuzu says with a tired smiled. "Wait a minute, how did she get the _betrayer_ happy?"

"Um...he's not here?"

"...eh?"

"He left a long time ago. So you couldn't have examined him, Doctor," Tachibana says sadly.

"What? That's no problem." He sparkles. "I _already_ examined him! It wasn't consenting - and sort of unconscious - but, but, but! the great _I_ have discovered some great secrets I've been working on."

Tachibana sweatdrops. "Doctor, don't make a habit of that."

"It's alright. He'll probably never know, Tachibana. So, what's for breakfast?"

"You mean dinner."

"What? So late?"

"I requested he make all our favorites to celebrate happiness! Remember it: May 22nd!"

Doctor Isuzu decides to commit it to memory. "Why not?"

.

* * *

.

Takashiro hears Monday's news on phone at his office.

 _Good. Relations are improving. Kaoru is still himself. I doubt Yuuki can calm his storm. But there is peace for now._

He breathes deeply through his nose. _What shall my next move be? Chess in real life is more skilful than the static pieces on the board: humans are wildly unpredictable and so is the world they live in._

 _Regardless, my first priority is Yuuki's safety and trust. If she fails to trust me, she'll go running to Giou Reiga, or the Kanata within him. She won't believe that boy was dead the moment Reiga took over._

 _My second priority would be the prophecy. It's almost time._ His vision goes blurry. He blinks several times before it clears. _Did you hear that?_ He looks down into his chest, as if speaking to something entirely. _I can already feel myself weakening..._

.

* * *

.

The moon is full within the lavender sky without fail. The moon hardly casts shadows within Reiga's castle, his realm and empire. He has already visited Infernus, home to Duras, before his arrival. It is quieter than in the past. Is that such a bad thing? The sounds were usually sounds of death and distress.

Reiga had walked up the stairs of a familiar castle now dusty and eroding. Inside, few Duras clean and repair, but none have the vigor to go all the way. The owner of the castle was both feared and revered. No one would simply walk into the domain freely.

Reiga traveled up the steps had dozens of times, but this being different. His body is still recovering. His blood no longer feels electrified by his energy, but diluted to a boring human. He stops at the highest point, Sith the common room where the ceiling can be reached by a dragon.

"I know you still live here," he called into the emptiness. "Come out, General Class loyal to me, Giou Reiga!"

Reiga opened the Key of Raziel and gazed around. Frost surrounded him by the time two Duras appeared. One was wearing a sultry version on the uniform and smiled with thick lips. Another hid his face with his long, red mane.

"Just you?" Reiga monotoned.

"The others either betrayed our Lord and gone off to fill their selfish desires, while the ones within here don't trust you quite so much," said the woman with arrogant eyes. "We've agreed to help you for our own agenda."

Reiga twisted his lip in disgust. "Which is?"

"I want to see the one I love most!" she moaned. "And he wishes to play with his human, as a disgusting man."

The man smirked. "Were those words supposed to hurt? If you continue insulting me, you'll only make yourself look stupid."

The woman scoffed. "I can hardly work with this brutal degenerate, so I'll work alone. You have _more_ than just us, right?"

"Ashley, the twins."

"So nobody," she smiled.

"You're going to be relying on us heavily, _Fowler_ ," the man mocked.

"Only until I can get the Royal Class's help."

"Which one?" the woman says, suddenly fearful.

"Their strongest," he stated, enjoying the glimpse of fear on her face.

"That will never happen! Those Royals take all your energy to summon. Plus, they all hate your impureness. Y-You need us," the woman urged.

"I have a plan regarding that. As of now, I will preform the summoning spell on you two. Soon the Light of God will be within our grasp."

.

* * *

.

 _ **to be continued...?**_

 **.**

 **AN**

 **Okay, here it is-long, yeah?**

 **What do you get when you read too much** _ **The Picture of Dorian Gray**_ **and write?**

 **...lots of long dialogue scenes and existential questions! And I'm pretty sure my writing is getting florid? Oops.**

 **Right, I'll still write the "special" chapter, so don't treat this as a goodbye just yet. Let's see...Uzuki doesn't know what Walpurgis Night is so he calls it by its date. There's also more Tooko and Tsukumo because I really like writing those guys. Skipped the whole Yuuki scene Shuusei talks about because I didn't know how to fit it in w/o sounding like simple exposition. Weird...**

 **Also, backstory time - two slices of it.**

 **1) Yuuki talks to Kaoru, but get zilch answers. Except she did? Yes indeed, he killed her because she was at her last moments. But why was he the one to murder her? How could he garner the will to kill? WHO KNOWS**

 **(too many game shows...)**

 **2) I added his backstory as it being something to bind them together plus development...I guess the manga did is as some essential explanation, development, and exposition.** _ **Anyway**_ **, I achieved my goal 7 chapters later: making this scene more...useful(?).**

 **If I'm crazy enough to continue until Kuroto and Senshirou, be warned: past-Yuuki scenes will be dropped significantly, at least until Elegy (I think?). There's a pretty good basis for past Yuuki, ergo it's unnecessary for the themes of the next chapt.**


	15. Story 15

**In my heart, all soccer mentions are football. All I did was find-and-replace.**

 **The beginning chapters are all re-edited. This also means this chapter will be written in accordance to the re-writes, but no worries, I hardly added in new things. I addressed continuity more than anything.**

.:.

 **Sorrow Knows My Name**

 _ **The Stain of Scars**_

A Duras and its new summoner starts killing humans left and right. The Zweilt must figure out who is behind the whole mess. But things are not so simple, for they _do_ manage to see how a human is killed - at the expense of someone else's life.

 _Story 15_

 _.:._

The scent of bitterness, the smell stings the nose ever-so slightly. A dark waterfall spills into a mug, steam shoots upwards like formless mushrooms. Milk and cream add lightness and sweetness to the mix. A stir combines the ingredients into one, perfect creation the _gods themselves_ had to have made.

That is coffee: a quick pick-me-up when the body can't do it by itself. Drinking it scalding hot is no different than drinking tea. Easily, he devours his mug of coffee, setting it on a folded napkin.

" _You can do this, right?_ " the man over the phone concludes, almost desperate. " _You're unstoppable in these kinda things. We'll pay you whatever you want, just deal with this._ "

The man breathes in deep through his nose, pushes up his glasses, and says, "I accept your case. This problem of yours seems a simple fix."

" _Simple_?" the detective scoffs. " _Anyway, thanks for your help. We owe you._ "

The detective hangs up before the man can turn off speaker mode. He glances at his empty mug and at the full pot of still hot coffee.

Considering what he has to do next, another drink couldn't hurt.

.

.

Days at the Izumimari Academy pass by uneventfully as the students and the world return to normal again. Missing boys resume their daily lives, as do the girls who spent their days in deep slumber.

"Y-You want to join the soccer team?"

Yoshino Shiori almost forgets entirely to keep her voice down due to surprise. She speaks to her new friend, a transfer student named Giou Yuki, about her friend's crazy idea.

"Normally I did karate for a hobby, but now I have lots of free time," Yuki explains, shy smile apparent. "Maybe you and me could join the team together."

"Why soccer, Giou?"

"Um... well, Murasame - the brother - participates in tennis, Usui participates in archery, Renjou would like to play basketball but he's still worried about camaraderie. Murasame - the sister - has kendo, you know, sword stuff. I want to excel in something my friends don't. Turns out they _all_ know karate, so there goes my one trick..."

 _But truthfully, I chose soccer because, for some reason, whenever I watch them practice, I feel a tinge of sadness. It doesn't matter if the girls on the team are laughing and smiling, I feel so sad._ Yuki laughs nervously, unable to make anymore excuses.

Yoshino continues to watch dumbfoundedly as her friend begins to nervously pick at her clothes during the silence.

 _I'm terrible in PE! And - And what about the crowds of people who can watch me fall? I don't want that! But... but that text I received... I can't leave her alone._

"I... don't understand you," sighs Yoshino, "but I'll go with you to soccer, so... "

Yuki grins. "Thank you, Yoshino! We're going to have so much _fun_!" She takes Yoshino's hand in her own as she giggles.

After school finishes, Yuki guides Yoshino to the soccer field, specifically where the girl team practices. There are six girls there, currently wearing their uniforms. They stop when they see the two girls coming.

The first to meet them is the team captain: Sakibe Mai. Sakibe has long, brown hair that usually cascades down her shoulders. During practice, she keeps in tucked in a messy bun. Tall and muscular, Sakibe was an easy pick for captain.

When the captain speaks, it's the deepest voice Yuki and Yoshino ever heard a girl speak.

"Oh, you guys are blues," Sakibe says, referencing the blue ties freshman wear. "What's up? Need someone?"

Yuki glances at Yoshino who is too stunned to speak. "Er... th-this is Yoshino Shiori and I'm Giou Yuki. Yoshino and I would l-like to join the soccer team!"

The captain puts her fists on her hips. "What? There's no more tryouts. I don't wanna judge you based on your looks, but Yoshino seems to be pretty thin."

Translation: very, very weak.

Yuki holds Yoshino's hand. "Her appearance is unassuming, but it's her heart that's strong and powerful. It's a big mistake to underestimate her."

"It's no problem if she's got spirit, but this a physical kind of game, too. You need some muscle to play."

"Then Yoshino will work hard to gain it!" Yuki smiles at the challenge.

Yoshino, however, pales. "E-Eh?!"

"Alright, and you, shorty? Can you play soccer?"

"Um, I'm not familiar with the rules, but I'll give it a shot," the girls responds, bravely... or stupidly.

The captain whistles to her teammates. A girl kicks a ball in the captain's direction where Sakibe stops it with her foot. "You'll go against me. Kick this ball through my legs and maybe I'll see about adding you guys in. Got it?"

Sakibe extends her legs to beyond shoulder width and kicks the ball to Yuki's position. Yuki stops the slow-moving ball as she saw Sakibe do it. "Okay!"

"W-Wait, Yuki, she's the captain!" Yoshino whispers. "That's Sakibe Mai! She's in Usui's class - athletic and a total nerd! Even if you're stronger than her _somehow_ , you have to get past her mind!"

"Ah, well..." Yuki admits she's isn't the smartest person ever. She likes her grades to be a step below an A, but often does she get lower than that. She isn't far from the top ten of her class. But if Sakibe is smart as _Shuusei_ , Yuki is a bit worried.

Sakibe bounces from foot to foot, almost appearing weightless. "C'mon, I got other things to do, blue."

Yuki smiles. "Well, here goes."

.

.

"Don't you go ditchin' me, you dirty ditcher," grumbles a wild boy, following behind his antithesis.

"Nice insult. How long did it take?"

"Took me ten seconds, believe it or not."

"If you must know, Hotsuma, our leader wants me to head down to the station. Tsukumo already has a head start."

" _Both_ of you? What's going on?"

Shuusei walks in step with Hotsuma. "Classified information."

"Cut that out," his partner says while loosening his tie. "If _you're_ involved, chances are I'll be involved, too." Then a little hesitantly, "It's not Ashley, is it?"

"No. Not Jekyll or Hyde. Their abilities cannot cause this."

"Is it really bad?"

"Hm, I don't know. It isn't like I am heading to the station to find out."

"Shuusei! I wanna go with you!"

"You're too whiny and inpatient. Furthermore, do you even know who's taking care of Yuki right now?"

"Ah - "

His partner goes as white as snow.

" _Dammit_ , Tooko's with her brother always!"

"Because she's not a liability and allows her brother to help others," Shuusei mutters under his breath.

"Luka's prob'ly stalking her, but he's gonna kill me for leaving her..."

Shuusei waits for Hotsuma to say: "Eh, Shuusei... you wouldn't... mind if I hide from Luka with you? At the station? I won't do _anything_ at all! I'll be good. Okay?"

"Oh, Hotsuma." He smiles. "I'll allow you to follow. But you owe me."

"Eh, that's fine. I can't do nothing anyways. Ask me to cook and I'll burn the mansion down. Ask me to do your homework and you fail. 'Sides, I like living with a debt to you versus death."

"I know this. And I know exactly what you can do to repay me because there _is_ something you're great at."

Hotsuma observes the smile on his face. Chills go up his spine. "Y-You're doin' it again. Smiling while you're mad! It doesn't make sense! What're you feeling?!"

"I'm not mad, Hotsuma."

"Come on, when do you _ever_ tell me what you really feel?! I have to play twenty questions first!"

Shuusei's smiles vanishes. "Is that how you feel? Ah..."

"Wa... Wait, did I do something wrong? Was it something I said? Uh..."

"Partners shouldn't have to tell each other their feelings. They should just know."

"Y-You're right. Sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'll... sleep in your bed again if you don't get happy!"

Shuusei arches a brow. "Is that a punishment?"

"I guess? You're always naggin' at me about it."

"Yes, but..." Shuusei gives up midsentence. It's a little annoying the way he snores and messes up Shuusei's neat bed, but _never_ would Shuusei call it a punishment.

Shuusei doesn't continue the conversation because the station is right up ahead.

.

.

Yuki attempts a very straightforward kick, launching it with the fastest speed she's capable of. It looks fast to her, but on Sakibe's face, she is not startled. The ball reaches her legs and the soccer captain immediately stops it.

"Nice try, I guess. Wasn't really complex," Sakibe comments.

"Can I try again?" says Yuki.

"So long as you entertain me and not make me think of how much you're wasting my time," Sakibe says darkly.

"Thank you." Yuki catches the ball.

Yoshino cups her hands over her mouth and whispers into Yuki's ear. "What are you doing? You need to be more trickier than that!"

"I was just testing to see my limits..."

"Well if you're serious about this, you _need_ to really outsmart Sakibe."

"Got any ideas?"

Yoshino leans away, frowning. "...give me a moment."

 _Think, think, think, Shiori! How does soccer work? Um..._

"I'll keep trying while you think," Yuki says shortly before dribbling the ball to Sakibe's position.

The older girl bends her knees, ready for anything. She appears calm, unworried. Her casualness makes Yuki feel weak and she kicks the ball again, this time hoping it would be faster than her last attempt.

Maybe it _was_ , but the captain blocks the ball, bounces it on her knee, and chest bumps it back to Yuki's position, not even breathing heavy.

"You're boring, blue. How are you going to get the ball past me with those simple plays?"

Yuki pants. "You know... they always say... the simpler the better."

Sakibe wrinkles her nose. "I doubt it works for experts."

Yuki tries faking a kick then kicking afterwards but Sakibe moves quickly enough to stop the ball. Yuki tries hitting the ball at an angle to make it spin funky. Sakibe blocks this, too, her face becoming more and more bored.

Yoshino watches and her spirits plummet as Yuki keeps getting rejected. _I have to help her! I have to think of something...I've seen Dad watch rugby sometimes. And cricket. But those aren't soccer. Maybe she could - no, wait! They_ aren't _soccer!_

"Yuki!" she shouts. "Team meeting! Come here!"

Yuki exhales. _Yoshino has a plan!_ She smiles in apology to the captain and rushes over to Yoshino's side.

Yoshino whispers, Yuki nods - grins - and returns with a fire alight in her eyes.

"This better be good," Sakibe warns, "because I'm dying of boredom and you blues are unimpressive."

"Sorry," Yuki says, "but we're not done yet."

"Do your worst."

At once, Yuki begins dribbling the ball. Her shoes are not made for uneven ground and thick grass. She pushes through her imbalance, sizes up the kick, and swings her leg.

Sakibe instinctively knows where the ball would go after the kick due to Yuki's past attempts. But Sakibe relaxes her posture when she sees the girl completely _miss_ the ball.

The freshman brings down her leg heel first, bumping into the ball and sending it flying behind her.

 _Man, what chumps_. The captain is now completely bored, bored of the clumsy girl and bored of her friend who attempts to run after the ball to grab it-

\- no, she aims to _kick_ the ball. Sakibe freezes.

Yoshino kicks the ball with her toes. Black and white launches across the field, awkward and not nearly as fast as Yuki's. Sakibe easily blocks the ball, watching the sad faces Yuki and Yoshino make.

"I-I'm sorry, Giou, I tried to kick it..."

"No, no, it's fine! I think you did great."

The captain holds the ball in her hands. "Blues! What were you thinkin'? You do realize that's how _rugby_ is played, right? Soccer doesn't work like that."

"What is rugby?" says Yuki.

"Not important. I can't believe you blues thought this plan. It wasn't a very good plan, but... I like your creativity." The girls stand a little taller. "You can come to practice, but the season's already begun. You can be back-up, or our fans. Soccer hasn't been too popular at Izumimari."

Yuki and Yoshino smile wide. They give their thanks in unison.

"So, uh, congrats blues, er..." Sakibe smiles. "Giou and Yoshino."

.

.

"Tsukumo, Shuusei," greets their leader, Giou Takashiro, at the room doors. "You're here. Glad you made it safely and on such short notice." He then turns his attention on the two extras. "You've brought company as well."

"Don't worry, Takashiro-sama, I'll handle Hotsuma," Tooko says, giving the wild boy a look. "Tsukumo, I'll be waiting just outside if you need me. Don't push yourself too hard, 'kay?"

Tsukumo tightens the hand that holds her thin one. "Okay."

Takashiro takes both Tooko's and Hotsuma's shoulders and guides them to the exit, saying pleasantly, "They'll preform well under your support, but we must get to working." He shuts the door behind them. "Are you two ready?"

Tsukumo is positioned in front of Shuusei at the table. The older boy has his crystal ball at the ready while Tsukumo has an assortment of three items in front of him. Takashiro sits at the head of the table, lenses reflecting the sun's glare.

"This case we have is called the 'Crab Case.' Apparently people from arbitrary demographics have been killed by a crab god. I have reason to believe that it is only a Duras crab causing this mayhem. Multiple eye witnesses have seen this crab kill the humans."

Shuusei peers into the reflective surface and the dead humans appear. He was expecting something much more graphic. The dead humans look almost as if they rest without sound. Their bodies do not seem affected at all.

"Their bodies don't have a clue on them. How does the crab kill?"

"During school hours, I investigated some of the corpses. They lack _energy_. This crab has absorbed all traces of energy a body has and killed them. Humans have little, so the quantity of corpses has shot up. In comparison, one Zweilt has the energy of 100 humans."

"My role?" says Tsukumo.

"There are a few things that can cause this to happen. I need your ears to listen to the victim's last moments. Maybe there's an Opast involved or a servant. Something to give us a clue.

"Shuusei, your job is to search for the crab. We must know how it kills."

"It'll be tough," the boy responds. "I can't see things not of this world."

"You'll find a way. I didn't allow you a position on this team if you were a slacker." Takashiro smiles gently despite his cold words. "Remember. This a war for humanity's sake. These cases are an extension to this war."

"Yes, Takashiro-sama."

"Ah, I... found something."

Tsukumo drops a piece of cloth on the table. "That belongs to a girl. She saw the crab and I heard voices around her. They were hard to hear..."

 _A debt... gone... price... more time..._

"The voice sounds similar. It's a girl's voice, nothing more than a teenager. Her voice is... oddly cold. Scary."

"Are you certain she's human?" Takashiro says, green eyes shining.

"I can't tell," the boy says sadly. "She does not speak like a Duras... but I can barely register humanity from it."

"Then we'll run a search. Tsukumo, you'll be leading it. Gather a search party and inform Tachibana when you begin. Shuusei, we must find a clue as to how this crab murders."

Shuusei, visibly straining, nods.

.

.

Tsukumo hangs up the phone. "No deal. She's busy."

Tachibana, wearing an lacy red hat, shrugs. "It can't be helped! She has a lot on her plate."

"There are... still alternatives. Tooko and I can't do this ourselves."

"Maybe you should ask Doctor Isuzu about a vial to enhance your nose," Tachibana comments belatedly.

"I'd... rather not. I don't know the success rate of his concoctions."

"Neither do I. Well, I'm going to assist Ka- _cchan_ with dinner. Good luck, Tsu- _kun_." The superintendent takes his leave.

The boy closes his eyes.

 _The clock is ticking, ticking... the tick sounds differently. Probably needs more oil. The food sounds delicious, too. Whenever Tooma makes popping and cracking noises, the food is especially delicious._

 _Oh, footsteps. Outside. It's coming closer and closer. Ah, it's Yuki's heart! She's here!_

The door opens and Tsukumo can hear a distant: "We're home! Anyone here?"

"Yuki, in here," Tsukumo beckons.

The girl enters the study room, Luka at her side. Yuki meets the eyes of Tsukumo and gasps. "Wh-What are you doing home? I thought... you had practice today... and that we could walk home afterwards. Instead Luka walked me all alone."

"I'm sorry, Takashiro-sama called Shuusei and me for an important case." Tsukumo's eyes are full of guilt. "I'm sorry... is it okay for Luka to help me?"

"Help with what?" says Yuki, already forgiven the boy. Luka stiffens.

"It's my duty to lead a search party. I wanted to get Murasaki, but she has her own problems to deal with."

"Murasaki?"

"She's really good at finding people."

"Could she find Kaoru?" says Yuki, excited.

"Already has."

"Ooh, _really_?"

"My assistance," Luka interrupts.

"Oh. I was hoping you would allow Sodom to assist. He has very good tracking skills, right? That would be so helpful," he almost pleads.

Luka is close to relenting. This boy is much more trustworthy than the rest. "What is he looking for?"

"A crab Duras, the lowest rank."

"Oh!" Yuki grins with her knowledge. "That's below a Mid-Villain. The one with an N."

His silver eyes glitter with mirth. "I know, Yuki."

"Will you help us?" Tsukumo gives the Opast his biggest puppy dog eyes yet. It is very effective.

"Very well. But I will come along while Yuki stays here, protected."

Normally she would be disappointed. Yuki says, "That's okay. I have to study soccer techniques."

Tsukumo's ears perk up. "You're on the soccer team?"

"Yup!"

"You beat _Sakibe Mai_?"

"In a way, yes!"

"Impressive," Tsukumo nods. "This is the first time anyone beat one of Shuusei's ex-girlfriends."

Yuki digests the words in silence. "Shuusei... has had a _partner_?!"

"Never for long, though. Shuusei always chose the toughest, smartest, and ambitious girls. Funnily enough, they never last long..."

 _This is a surprise!_ thinks the girl. _Considering the amount of love he has for Hotsuma, I'm surprised!_ Yuki wonders if she could talk to Sakibe about being Shuusei's girlfriend. She's curious, is all. Seems so unlike Shuusei to give his heart away like that...

Luka, bored to tears, takes Yuki's hand and guides her room (with the girl saying her farewells to Tsukumo). He waits for her to get dressed in common clothes before they head down to dinner.

"Tonight's dishes are the classics," Tooma explains with glee. "Lamb, Beef Wellington, filet mignon, and clam chowder - with a side of eggplant ricotta bites and a petite side dish of caviar or octopus. Enjoy."

Yuki smells the wonderful food aroma. "I don't quite understand what you said, Tooma, but I know you did an amazing job."

"Thank you, Miss Yuki. But I will only be satisfied until everyone eats my dishes!"

Yuki takes a seat and starts to fill her plate. As she does so, the rest of the residents start to file in.

Tooko, off-put by all the "fatty meats," eats only clam chowder and salad. Tsukumo takes a liking to only the octopus and whatever junk food he has hidden under his shirt, Shuusei takes a little piece of everything, and Hotsuma inhales the meat.

"Where's Tachibana and the doctor?" says Tooko.

"Weird," Tooma admits, "he was helping me a moment ago."

"He's probably getting the doctor to eat," Shuusei reasons.

"Speaking of which, have you seen him around?" continues the girl.

"Not recently."

"He must've overworked himself," Tsukumo mumbles. "We were all worried to see you hurt, Yuki."

Yuki's face turns pink. "I-I didn't mean to worry you all..."

"Oh, don't be so bashful, Yuki! You're our little prince and we love you!"

She turns red. "Uh... thanks, Tooko."

The very day, Saturday, Tsukumo, Tooko, and Luka head out to search. Shuusei (and Hotsuma) is with Takashiro at the station. The only people left with her now are Tooma, Aya, Doctor Isuzu (should he appear), and Tachibana.

Tooma flips a frying pan and catches it by the handle. "Don't worry! I know how to use this thing! Every chef at my school had to learn to fight with cooking utensils - besides knives, of course."

"I have been making experiments to protect you," Aya says quietly. "My newest creation involves electricity."

Tachibana scoffs dramatically. "Nothing can defeat my _advanced_ knowledge over this mansion! Yuki, most places have two exits. This has about _42_. Possibly more!"

"Ah, fantastic." _This surely is a weird place, but it feels very homely._ "Do any of you know soccer?"

Three face peer at her in confusion.

 _That would be a 'no.'_

"Nevermind, I'll practice by myself."

"Well, you do this ' _socc-er_ ' while Aya- _chan_ protects you!"

Her dark eyes shimmer. "Understood."

"Ah, okay, Aya, let's go practice. It'll be like a girl's day out."

.

.

Using the pieces of clothing from the deceased, Sodom sniffs the area to find the mysterious girl attached to the deaths. Tsukumo uses his ears to listen to the girl in the victim's final moments. Tooko listens to see if she can find the girl in present time. Luka takes it upon himself to search for the crab.

"Find anything?" says Tooko to Luka after an hour.

"Faint traces. I feel like I know this creature."

"You do?"

"I feel like it's Paralomis. He looked much like the crabs of your world. But up and close, he was very different."

"Ah. You've seen Puralo... Pralo..."

"I've fought Paralomis under my former master's orders. He was a summon under a rowdy Opast. Constantly would he murder Duras and human alike. He didn't care."

"So his summoner died, hopefully?"

"Yes, because I killed him," Luka states plainly. "When I killed him, Paralomis calmed and slept."

"Oh... okay." _Luka is a little too comfortable with death, sadly._ "Paralomis kills like this?"

"No. That's the issue. This method of killing is completely unlike him. Paralomis preferred to chop anything in half or quarters. Yet I _know_ I am smelling his presence."

Their conversation comes to an abrupt close when Tsukumo shouts, "I hear someone being hurt."

Tooko takes longer to pick up on the noise. "She said 'crab!' We need to hurry!"

The dash to the cries of a woman, past corners and through large crowds of people. Finally they burst through a door to a closed building, searching in silence before finding her.

Her body is still warm. Dismissing her unmoving chest, she is sleeping. The most recent corpse is a young female with recent cuts on her arms and legs, from running in a frenzy.

Tsukumo kneels to her side and _listens_.

 _"A debt, with one more body, is slowly gone. Bit by bit, the price is paid off. Give me more time."_

Tsukumo staggers and is caught by his sister. "Takashiro-sama won't be liking this."

"Are you okay? Don't push too hard!"

"The girl... must still be here. I haven't heard a door shut close. We have to go, Tooko."

"Sodom," Luka calls, getting complete attention from a wolfish summon. "You will protect them while I leave."

"Eh? _Luka_!" Tooko attempts to stop Luka, but fails. The Opast moves quickly, soon out of their sight.

He moves swiftly and silently. The blacks of the building mesh well with his own, with only silver eyes shining in the shadows.

Whatever kind of place this is, Luka hates it. It's hot and dry. There is concrete surrounding him. The floors have arrows of all kinds and directions while some parts are series of yellow lines resembling a colorless checkerboard.

He picks up on the fresh scent of a human and stalks it.

Without long, he comes across the human girl the Zweilt want. Her face is covered by a mask - white with yellow spirals. There is no slot for a mouth, but there is one for a nose and eyes, albeit unable to be seen through. Every inch of skin covered in dark clothing. She looks over her shoulder at the steadily creeping Opast.

" _You_ ," growls Luka. "Are you the new summoner of Paralomis?"

She need not answer, her visible jolt gives her away.

"Enough of your game. He is a dangerous creature. He will murder you."

The girl staggers back, hitting the railing of an empty wall, where daylight shines through.

"I have no qualms about killing you as well," he finishes coldly.

The girl - fast - leans back, falling over the railing and out the building.

Luka rushes to the edge, but does not find the girl.

" _Tch_."

But now with her scent, he can find her anywhere.

.

.

At first Yuki was worried about playing soccer with Aya dressed in a kimono, but the petite girl proves more agile than expected. She moves gracefully to kick the ball, though she doesn't have the power behind it like Yuki does. Still, her speed outmatches Yuki's, the older girl soon starting to feel fatigued.

She and Aya rest on the bench under the sun for a few moments, soaking in soft light.

"Hm... Aya, who taught you how to move like that? I'm impressed."

Aya turns scarlet. "I learned everything from my older brother."

At that, Yuki perks up. "You have a sibling? What's it like - being a younger sister?"

Aya briefly meets the eager gaze of her superior before breaking the eye contact. _Miss Yuki has never had a blood relative in this life. I feel grief and regret for..._ "My brother wants to protect me. He taught me what growing up was like while he could. Oh, Yuki, you do not need siblings to feel accepted."

Yuki's excitement calms down. "I... I know, I get curious sometimes. Um, anyway, how's your brother?"

"My brother is in a similar position as me. However, he works as Takashiro-sama's servant."

The teen's eyes go wide as she sputters, " _Servant_ to Takashiro-sama?! He must be incredible...!"

"Thank you. He is. I do believe you will meet him soon. His name is Kureha Fuyutoki."

 _Fuyutoki and Aya, huh?_ "I like his name a lot, Aya," she giggles.

"You shouldn't get too attached," Aya warns. "I doubt my brother is looking for a partner."

She panics. "Ah, no no! I wasn't going to take him away! I already like someone!"

Aya's smile disappears. "You like-like someone? _Who_?"

The words she said catches back up to her. She blushes violently. "Agh! Wh-Why did I s-say that? Is it because of Kanata...? W-Well, no, I don't h-have anyone right now..."

 _Ah, thank goodness. No one is better than someone other than Mister Zess... or Luka?_

Their moment comes to a harsh end.

The two hear a _noise_.

It is the noise of different glass instruments clinging against one another under the louder sound of moaning, a lifeless and hallow sound. A monster? No, it could not get past the barrier unless... sabotage?

Yuki follows the noise, Aya behind her, armed with her experimental potions. Step... step... step. The noise is at its loudest - just behind a cracked door. Not once trace of light can be seen in the room.

Yuki and Aya trade a glance and a gulp, before Yuki pulls the door open.

Sun from outside lights up the room. But first their eyes must get used to the darkness. Because then they see a blackish mass coming swiftly at them.

Yuki can detect no evil presence and stops Aya from defending them. Aya is curious, scared. The mass takes Yuki's hand, pulls both of them in, and shuts the door.

Blackness, blackness... then a soft gold from a lit candle.

"What're you two up to? I was working peacefully..."

Yuki gasps. "D-Doctor?"

"That's my name, yes." The doctor's black mane hangs messily over his face. He is wrapped in his blue duvet, his lab coat underneath.

"Doctor," Aya murmurs, "you have let yourself go."

"Yeah? Huh. I've been working non-stop to get this concoction working properly." He shows them a dark colored liquid in a beaker.

"What is it?" says Yuki, no longer frightened.

"This project began when I thought about bleach for human skin. I wanted to rid you permanently of nasty scars because seeing you hurt makes everyone suffer. I underestimated how difficult it would be to make such a thing, but I'd say it's coming along nicely."

 _Bleach for scars?_ "I see about my scars. Could it possibly... get rid of Shuusei's scars, too?"

The doctor's eyes grow unfocused as he remembers the boy's burden. "Without a doubt. But would he use it? Didn't he and Hotsuma settle their issues regarding that?"

"Yes, they did," she smiles, "but that doesn't mean the issue is over. Shuusei can never enjoy the things we can, like bathing in public, swimming, anything that could expose his torso. He has to constantly hide himself. I think... that, too, is always why he hides from everyone."

"Oh! Oh. In that case, this is almost completed. It erases scars as planned, but the side effects are, well, TBD."

"Once it's complete..." begins a hesitant Yuki.

"You can use it," the doctor finishes. "However, this is a highly unstable liquid. As such, use only _one_ bottle per person."

"Hm? Why is that?"

"Each bottle only works for one person. In a simple way, I've used spinel dust - a form of magic. Each bottle has a slight variation because the dust will automatically affect the organism it touches."

Aya seems more intrigued than Yuki. In her timid voice, she says, "Spinel dust... I never had access to it. How did you acquire it?"

"It wasn't easy. Had to go through some _pretty_ illegal methods, but I got the dust. And get rid of the inventive glitter in your eyes - you may _not_ touch spinel dust. It's very dangerous! That's why the bottles will only hold five millimeters - they are very dangerous. But effective for scar removal," he adds with a smile that only info-commercials actors can manage.

Yuki scratches her head. "...thank you, Doctor Isuzu. Make sure to rest well, too! Don't get hurt!"

"Oh, _please_! You know much a writer suffers? A musician? An athlete? Yet they continue. Pain is a part of this game," and he laughs somewhat haughty, somewhat delirious.

.

.

That evening, Yuki sleeps early. Her body is sore from practice and all her housekeeping. She didn't have to clean and help cook, but she was worried about Tsukumo and his search party. And when they came home in the late afternoon, they all had sour faces and would not tell her anything.

Not that it's surprising.

Perhaps it is the combination of these things that causes her to wake up in the middle of the night. The half moon is high in the sky, all the nocturnal animals are active, and she almost reaches for her phone to text Kanata, remembering Kanata is no longer _Kanata_.

Wanting to clear her mind, vaguely aware of a nightmare, Yuki steps out her bed in her nightgown, and looks around her room, then the outer room, then the hallway outside. Everything is still. Shadows are distorted and black.

 _I don't see Luka. Is he sleeping?_ She isn't able to sense his presence either. Cautiously, she steps out her room and heads downstairs with the intent of going to the library. She is in no mood to read the books, but the atmosphere of it is enough to make her relax.

She sits near the door of the library, listening to the quiet.

 _I have to say... my life has changed drastically since starting high school. I don't... regret the changes. But I can't help wondering what if we didn't_ have _this war? What if my family and I could have all these powers and other supernatural things during a time of peace?...I guess that's another reason for me to end the war this lifetime. A thousand years is far too long as it is._

Two men have prolonged a feud over humanity and the supernatural for a thousand years. Takashiro must be exhausted, as should Reiga. This war must be stopped. Surely there is a third option, rather than "defeat" the other. Could Yuki get both sides to coexist in harmony?

Her thoughts are halted when she hears feet running by the door. She peeks her head through the crack, just barely seeing a figure turn a corner. Sensing no evil from the person, Yuki allows her curiosity to take over and follows.

The figure in a hooded cloak moves fast and almost silently. Yuki has trouble keeping up with all the turns the person makes. She turns one last corner to the lobby. Catching her breath, she sees the front door shutting closed.

 _What's going on?_ Since no one can stop her, she puts her shoes on and goes out the door as well.

Quickly she chases after the figure who's just crossed the threshold of the Twilight Mansion and the real world. Once Yuki exits the barrier as well, the Mansion vanishes into a park filled with trees and harsh shadows.

The figure stops moving. "You should go back, Yuki."

The girl gulps. _How did he know?_ "Where are you going, Shuusei?"

"I don't have the time to argue. Return."

"And you're without Hotsuma, too. You could get hurt, but I'll heal you."

Shuusei turns and Yuki can see a hand-held mirror in his hands. "Yuki, this will be dangerous."

"Well," she replies, "danger knows my name."

Shuusei gives up trying. He removes his cloak and places it on Yuki, it making her thin body look even smaller. He wears plainclothes underneath it. "Come on, no time to waste."

Yuki struggles to hide her grin as Shuusei takes her hand and guides her. "What are you looking for?"

"A crab Duras. Supposedly its name is 'Paralomis.' I can't see these not of this world, but I can certainly see what they effect in this world."

"You don't know what it looks like?"

"I plan to find out tonight."

"Ah, this is kind of dangerous, then." Sensing Shuusei's incoming sarcasm, she quickly adds, "S-So it's great I'll heal your wounds."

"You can't heal _yours_ though."

Using the mirror as his guide, Shuusei dashes through the streets of Tokyo, leading Yuki to a closed stadium. He pauses just before it, thinking, while Yuki looks at her surroundings.

"Tokyo Dome! I've always wanted to come here! But it's closed. We would be trespassing, Shuusei."

"Yes," he says laconically.

"So... w-we shouldn't... "

"Let's go," he replies, tugging her along.

"Uh - Uh, Shuusei!"

"I'll put a barrier us to separate us from the real world. In _that_ world, I'll break down the doors. Is that alright?" Her response doesn't really matter, he's already performing spell and, with his summoned sword, is knocking down the doors with ease.

Once inside, Yuki can immediately sense an alarming amount of Duras energy, an amount that has her feeling faint. Shuusei pauses for a moment, to let her become steady once more, before he enters the stadium opening: a massive ceiling with advertisements along every wall.

That doesn't stun Yuki at all.

It's the massive, crab creature that does, highlighted by a yellow gem in the center of the field - almost as tall and wide as the stadium itself.

It's beige with brown splatters ( _don't let that be dried blood_ ) and its shell is patterned with the faces of humans and Duras alike. Faces frozen in despair, pain, and anguish. Their eyes and opened mouths are pitch black, distorted. Its two claws, though, are white, resembling skulls as it moves. Yuki grimaces at the intensity.

Paralomis is currently chasing after a human man...and Shuusei does nothing to stop it.

"He's in trouble!" shouts Yuki. "We have to save that man!"

Shuusei's quiet response alarms her before his meaning does. "Yuki, we're already late. I intentionally wanted to come here alone so see how Paralomis kills."

Yuki's face turns white. "W-Wait... you're going to leave him here to die? I thought we were supposed to save humans...?"

"We will. Once we determine how the crab kills, we can save more humans. It's like an epidemic, Yuki. Many will die to the disease before a cure is made."

She grips at the fabric closest to her aching heart. "That's _wrong_..."

"It is. It's wrong, yet necessary. But listen," he says more intensely, "one wrong _doesn't_ make you a bad guy."

 _Shuusei, that kind of thinking... scares me._ Yuki does not know that, in this moment, Usui Shuusei is no different than Giou Takashiro.

The man trips and hits the ground hard. Desperate for breath, his attempts to get up fail in favor of panting. The two can see his hands and head are covered in black stripes. They can see him look to them, pleading, before Paralomis snaps the man in half between its claws.

The black stripes fade. The man collapses, unmoving. The crab picks up his claw, revealing the human is _still_ whole but dead.

Yuki covers her mouth to keep a sob from escaping. Shuusei starts to back away from the scene as the crab is distracted by its prey.

"What are you two doing, Eye of God? _Light_ of God?"

The two rotate themselves to see a masked girl behind them. She blocks the exit, holding a whip in her hands.

"We're not here to fight!" Yuki glances at the sword still in Shuusei's hands. "D-Don't mind the swords, haha..."

"Paralomis, kill them," says the girl and the crab _moves_.

"The one thing I couldn't see." Shuusei turns to the crab, sword glowing. "Yuki, get your shield. We're going to escape when the time is right."

"Uh, right." Yuki slips on the silver ring in her pocket and channels her power into it. At once, a golden shield appears.

The crab crosses the distant quickly, one claw attempting to cut Shuusei open, the other attempting to hammer him. Yuki blocks the hammering claw while Shuusei slashes and cuts at the claw, finding no success.

 _Its claws are tough_ , thinks the boy. _At this point Luka's help would be ideal. Where is he? I can't believe he isn't following Yuki._

The crab raises its claw.

"Yuki, go heal that man!" Shuusei points to the still man between the crab's legs. "I'll protect you!"

"Right!" And as expected, she doesn't hesitate in running to the man, kneeling at his side with golden hands.

It shouldn't work. He has no energy, ergo nothing to heal.

What works, however, is that the crab prioritizes Yuki over Shuusei, and starts to move towards her. Without its claws in the way, Shuusei slices off the front leg of the crab, moving quickly to slash the second.

The crab squeals. It returns its focus back to Shuusei, trying to claw once more.

Yuki continues to give the man fragments of her energy. But with every addition, the man's past invades her mind briefly. Every time she returns to reality, her body is a bit more sore.

 _Please, please live. I'm so sorry we did nothing as you died. Please..._

The man stirs. His eyes gradually opens, making Yuki elated. His dark eyes lock onto her blurred figure. "...who are...you?"

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. I only wanted to save you. Why was that crab chasing after you, sir?"

He closes his eyes. "I know something...and I'm...p-paying for it."

He sleeps. Yuki holds the man's body, shouting, "Shuusei! He's alive! He told me something important! Come here!"

Shuusei falters. _It worked?_ He runs underneath the massive creature, making it to her side. "What was it?"

"He says he knows something important and the crab is killing him for it."

"He could be delirious. It doesn't make sense, with the high body count. Not everyone can know that much."

"Shuusei," she says, "trust me."

"Yuki," he says, "we need to leave. Now. I can't defeat Paralomis. I wasn't supposed to fight it." He allows his swords to disappear and grabs the man.

Yuki arms herself with her shield.

The crab charges them, claws ready to hurt.

"I'm going to use a teleport spell," explains Shuusei. "You'll have to shield us as I preform it."

"Okay..."

Yuki listens to Shuusei chant some ancient language while the beast pounds its claws against the shield. Every hit shakes her body. Every hit gives her a headache that gradually grows worse.

One particular hit sends her stumbling, head aching so badly the world gets blurry.

"Shuusei...?"

"Almost finished."

 _Okay_. She doesn't feel okay. She feels slightly nauseated.

One claw hits her going from the ground to the sky. Sloppily, she blocks it. She swears she hears something _ripping_. Nothing hurts - definitely not more than her headache.

At last the spell is complete. With no warning, Yuki sees blue light surround her, something pulling her body backwards, and the light leaves as quick as it came.

She falls to her knees on cold grass. The half moon is past the center of the sky.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital," Shuusei explains. "Stay here."

Yuki nods. She holds her head for what feels like hours. A constant throb that makes her ears hurt. Shuusei takes too long to return, but when he does, he gives her a cup of water.

"I was worried this might happen," he says. "Libra, your shield, can block anything partially due to your powers. The more you use it, the greater the chance you'll receive feedback. It's not able to automatically hurt you when too large a force is used, only if you use it for too long."

"I see. What a drawback," she mumbles. Yuki sits with her knees folded, hiding her headache. "Does my weapon give drawbacks and that's it?"

"No, all our weapons have drawbacks. They aren't ever noticeable because we have our partners, strong where we are weak."

"Hm." She looks down at her ring, resting on her ring finger. "Hey, who does Libra really belong to? I burrowed this ring from Kaoru and I guess he didn't feel like getting it back."

"It's..." Shuusei stops. "You're hurt."

"Huh?"

"Your legs were scratched." Shuusei stretches her legs out, points to the graze on her shins.

"It doesn't hurt! No worries! And there's not even blood, too," she smiles.

Shuusei relaxes. "Well, this journey was successful. I understand exactly how Paralomis works. It's arguably ingenious, but it's not the mindset a typical Duras would take: a painless, clean death."

"Can you tell me?"

"Classified information."

"That's not surprising," she mutters, trying to hide her disappointment. "Let's get home. I'm so sleepy..."

.

.

The following morning, keeping her secret journey quiet from Luka (who just _knows_ something is off) is difficult. Yuki gets into the bathroom, exhaling, before proceeding to take off an untarnished gown for her school clothes.

She stops halfway, seeing black stripes blossoming from the graze wound early morning.

It looks exactly like the man's stripes before he cheated death.

Yuki smiles at her reflection in the mirror, swaying. "It really _was_ dangerous to go..."

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 **AN**

 **All right! I will confess:**

 **I am a Yoshino Shiori in that I am a coward and**

 **...I haven't read a single review since today.**

 **You know why? I was** _ **terrified**_ **of getting reviews telling me my story-for-fun was awful and I should quit. I wanted to keep writing this thing.**

 **So, I am so sorry this is so late, but I thank you for your reviews - both written and UNwritten, haha... I still am a** _ **coward**_ **who doesn't deserve your niceties, but I thank you all the same.**

 **MVP: ReinaYuukichan - really would like to make you an extra (preferably one that doesn't die :D )**

 **Okay, this chapter's comments: Paralomis is based of the youkai** _ **Heikegani**_ **. This special story isn't as mysterious as I would like it to be.**


End file.
